Férias
by Mari Moon
Summary: Eu mereço.Passar as Férias inteiras num internato de fim de mundo para GAROTOS.Eu ainda descubro o que foi que eu cuspi na cruz.InuKag CAP 14 ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Inuyasha não me pertence,e eu não tenho lucros com isso.Não me processem.**

* * *

Férias , _por Mari Moon

* * *

A carta acabou de chegar.Não paro de cheirar a carta, ela tem um cheiro que me faz chorar.Não!Não é nenhuma carta de um admirador secreto.Longe disso.A carta tem cheiro da minha amada e distante, muito distante, Paris.E na verdade e carta nem é minha.É de minha mãe, exatamente como está no remetente ''Sra. Higurashi,rua das Cerejeiras casa numero 8''.E eu já decorei cada linha desta carta, porque ela traz, nas mesmas palavras, a alegria de uma pessoa e a tristeza de outra.A parte da tristeza é, felizmente ou infelizmente,minha.A carta é do emprego novo da minha mãe, da admissão dela numa loja de perfumes parisienses.Até ai,eu estava quase explodindo de alegria.Até que eu descobri que minha mãe não ia me levar junto._

Mas o pior é que eu vou ter que passar as férias com meu pai.

Não que isso seja ruim, eu amo meu pai!O Problema é que onde ele trabalha não tem férias.Então, trabalha em um antigo castelo lá no oeste desolado do Japão, nas montanhas,onde eu vou ficar bem livre,já que eu tenho claustrofobia.

Não, a parte ruim é que ele trabalha num reformatório.Interno.Para GAROTOS.

Não que eu não goste de garotos.Não me entenda mal.Mas ficar longe das minhas amigas, para ficar cercada de garotos BURROS e BAGUNCEIROS não é bem a minha idéia das férias perfeitas.Garotos, sem exceção,são sinônimo de problemas.Imagine um bando deles desesperados para achar a saída de um reformatório, usando táticas na maioria das vezes sujas?

Infelizmente, isso não serviu de argumento para minha mãe.

Então lá estava eu, sendo arrumada pela minha mãe com meu mais belo vestido branco e babado,com o bilhete de trem na mão,que dizia:''_Trem das 20:00,estação Greenload terminal 14,dia 27 de novembro''._Para mim,ele deveria dizer:_''Trem dos infernos,estação ,dia em que minha felicidade acabou''_.Melodramático, mas fazer o que.

Mamãe me olhou risonha,os cabelos negros e sedosos caindo nos olhos azuis bem escuros,depois que havia acabado de me maquilar com camadas de pó rosado,batom chamativo e um pouco de sombra verde nos olhos.Mamãe era muito bonita (ao contrário de mim),mas sua noção de ridículo deveria ser examinada,pois estava acima do cabível.Entendo as intenções dela (deixar-me com mais atrativos),mas assim não dava.Sorri de volta,sentindo as camadas cremosas de pó seco vergarem em minhas bochechas.Meu deus,ela tinha exagerado.

-Filha, como você está linda!Papai vai ficar tão feliz em te ver!Vamos logo,entre no carro ou vamos nos atrasar para chegar à estação.

Pressionei as mão na vidraça, vendo a chuva escorrer livremente,molhando a toda Tókio.A visão das pessoas andando pelas ruas comerciais,felizes sob o colorido de seus guarda-chuvas parecia quase irreal,enquanto eu estava sendo arrastada para as piores férias da minha vida.Pousei as mãos sobre o ridículo vestido,brincando com meus dedos.A viagem até a estação não era muito longa,já que em apenas alguns minutos,eu já estava entrando no estacionamento.Desci com pressa do carro,vendo as mulheres passarem rapidamente por mim,tentando quase inutilmente proteger os cabelos da chuva que ameaçava desaba-los.Puxei com dificuldade a mala de couro marrom e surrado de dentro do porta-malas e,com um último beijo de despedidas de mamãe, fui andando de cabeça baixa até o terminal de embarque.Olhei o relógio.Meia-hora.Dava tempo.

Corri até o banheiro,abrindo com urgência a torneira prateada e sentindo quilos de maquilagem aliviarem meu rosto.Quando finalmente senti alguma sensibilidade nas bochechas antes enterradas em pó,olhei para o espelho.Uma garota de uns 14 anos, de pele branca,olhos castanhos e cabelos negros me encarou de volta.Dei língua pra ela,enquanto pensava que o estado não deveria permitir meninas tão ''sem sal'' e desarrumadas andarem livremente pelas ruas.Olhei para o relógio.15 minutos.Droga.eu passara 15 minutos para me aliviar dessa maquiagem toda?

Igualzinha a uma loca,atravessei a estação,onde uma locomotiva vermelho vivo vomitava densas nuvens cinzentas para o céu nublado.O cobrador franziu o bigode com cara de poucos amigos quando lhe apresentei meu bilhete, amassado e surrado pelas minhas mãos.Um outro guardinha pegou sem delicadeza a minha mala e a levou para o compartimento de bagagem.Perguntando-me porque não pegava o trem da estação do lado,que ia direto para o cais com destino a Paris,subi as desmanteladas escadinhas,o cheiro de cigarro me deixando tonta.Joguei-me em uma das duras poltronas duplas,obstinada em não olhar as vidraças embaçadas.

-Moça...Moça...

Acordei com uma daquelas mulheres de sorrisos eternos sacudindo suavemente meus ombros.

-Chagamos a sua estação...

Olhei pela janela.Só o campo e montanhas,lá no final.Estávamos ao pé de uma grande colina com uma construção encarrapitada lá no alto.A estrada que levava até lá no alto era de terra,e cruzava com os trilhos do trem.A estaçãozinha era apenas uma cobertura para chuva ali fora .Senti-me tentada a voltara a dormir,mas a moça continuou me cutucando até que eu saísse do trem.Um bruto homem,de fuligem da cabeça aos pés,jogou minha mala sob a cobertura de telhas transparentes,onde fez um ''splash'' ao se mergulhar em uma poça rasa.Puxei o ar com força pelo nariz.''Pelo menos não pode piorar.''

Eu e minha boca grande.

Vi uma carruagem, isso mesmo,carruagem em pleno século XXI, vindo na minha direção,espalhando lama com as rodas de MADEIRA.Parou ao meu lado,onde reconheci meu gordo e bigodudo pai sentado num banco de almofadas mofadas púrpura,de onde ele conduzia pela rédea dois cavalos de aspecto magro e doentio.Decidindo entrar no clima,eu joguei displicente a mala sobre o chão de madeira úmida e pulei no banco ao lado de meu pai.

-Ola papai!Que saudade!

Eu estalei um beijo nas bochechas moles e rosadas dele.As rugas denunciavam a expressão cansada de diretor que pelejava contra seus alunos.

Merda de Férias.

Aquele com toda a certeza,foi o pior jantar de toda a minha vida.Ser apresentada a uma turba de meninos,no mais profundo silêncio,pelo diretor,não foi exatamente um bom começo de férias.Pude ver a luxuria refletida em vários daqueles olhos,como se eu fosse um coelho no centro de um círculo de lobos famintos.Meu pai não seria de muita ajuda.Então pensei que a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer seria me intimidar.Se bem que era a solução mais lógica.Meninos bestas!Vocês não vão conseguir me botar medo!

Cheguei no meu quarto.Olhei para a porta.Tosca, mal pintada, uma maçaneta de latão que precisava de polimento.Suspirei, agarrando-me mais a minha única mala e empurrando a porta, que se abriu com um rangido agourento.Não me surpreendi com o tamanho.Era da dimensão de um _closet _grande, uma cama de edredom azul profundo (odeio azul),lençóis azul sabonete (eu já disse que odeio azul?) ,papel de parede mostarda-desbotado e uma cabeceira de madeira mole,provavelmente servia de esponja à muita chuva derramada,pois ficava bem embaixo das janelas embaçadas.O cheiro era de leve mofo.Fiquei pensando qual seria a fisionomia do cômodo se meu pai não o tivesse mandado arrumar.

Era simples, mas era como seria meu refugio durante um mês e meio,mais ou menos, era melhor eu me a noite já ia alta,decidi que queria dormir.Cavei o pijama mais próximo no amontoado de roupas na minha mala,prendi os cabelos numa trança e deitei-me exausta na cama encalombada,dormindo apesar do rugido do vento lá fora.

Acordei da maneira mais desagradável possível, com o ruído de vidro se espatifando.E surpresa!Ainda era noite.Carrancuda, empurrei a porta,a procura do causador do barulho.

-Tem alguém ai?

O silêncio me respondeu.Curiosidade ainda vai me matar.Abandonar o quarto de repente pareceu o mais lógico.No escuro corredor era impossível de se perceber alguém.Mas de repente eu fui ao chão com toda a força, empurrada por alguém.

-Stomples,é você?Você deveria estar no seu posto, seu folgado!

Uma voz masculina sussurrou cautelosa e raivosa ao mesmo tempo, procurando tatear meu vulto derrubado as cegas.Atrevido!

-HEI!Não sou Stomples nenhum para você ficar tateando assim!Tire a mão de cima de mim agora!

Um tapa cortou o ar.Belo erro, ein Kagome?

Eu devia estar BÊBADA.No que eu estava pensando em abandonar aquele maldito quarto, e ainda xingar um garoto muitíssimo mais forte que eu?

O animo do garoto, fosse ele lá quem fosse, se apaziguou.Eu quase pude ver seu sorriso (tarado) na minha direção.

-Um, o que temos aqui.Uma menina.Oh me desculpe.Não apenas uma menina.A filha do nosso _Querido _diretor.

O garoto chegava mais e mais perto,bem lentamente,talvez para saborear meu pânico.

Já se sentiu igual a uma galinha indefesa amarrada, prestes a ser jogada em um caldeirão de óleo fervente? Agora decididamente eu via seu sorriso, que igualzinho ao daquele gato maluco e narcisista de ''Alice no país das maravilhas''. Pode ter certeza de que aquilo não me reconfortou muito.Na verdade nem um pouco.Agora que meus olhos tinham se acostumado à escuridão, eu via reflexos dourados na minha direção, completo com duas esferas cor-de âmbar,que brilhavam intensamente como...como olhos!Meu Deus.Se você me salvar deste demônio (na forma de um menino)eu prometo nunca mais enterrar as cartas de amor de mamãe no nosso quintal.Juro.

Ah, é claro.Se eu sobreviver para contar a história.

* * *

**Oie gente!**

**Tá,eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo o próximo capitulo da minha outra fic,mas vagueando pelo velho computador eu achei esse troço e decidi posta-lo.O primeiro cap é bem curtinho,mas é só o primeiro.A kagome ainda vai sofrer muito MUHAHAHA!(riasada macabra U.U).O inuyasha é bem do tipo bad boy,eu acho que ele seria assim se ele pertencesse a nossa era.Stomples é um apelido para o miroku(muito retardado,mas foi de última hora), e ele vai aparecer na fic,junto com o bankotsu.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**;  
Mari Moon**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ele estava bem pero, e seu sorriso sinistro já me deixava em pânico.Quando eu comecei a sentir sua respiração transformar-se em vapor em seu rosto, ele finalmente parou.

Ele estava perto._Perigosamente perto._Eu podia sentir meus pelos se arrepiarem pelos braços e pernas mal-cobertos pelo pijama.Eu estava presa por seus pulsos fortes.Quase pude sentir seus lábios vindo violentamente me atacar...

_Ai meu deusinho dó céu..._

Foi quando ouvi passos novamente.Pode ter certeza que isso não me acalmou.Devia ser um dos comparsas daquele delinqüente.É sério!O que eu fiz para merecer isso?Desculpa ta!

-Inuyasha!O que você está fazendo aqui?

Uma voz grave e imponente encheu o corredor aparentemente sombrio e solitário (tirando a menina vítima e seu atacante aqui) e que, para meu intenso alívio, fez o bad-boy parar onde estava (uma distância crítica, mas graças a deus não irrecuperável).Ele virou o rosto para o vulto oculto entre as sombras.Estava visivelmente irritado, mas graças aos céus, ele respeitava o dono da voz.

-O que você quer, Sesshoumaru?

A passos seguros, o vulto veio à luz (ou pelo menos um lugar mais iluminado). Usava um rabo de cavalo nos cabelos longos e lisos de prata, os olhos dourados (Meu deus! Meu pai esqueceu de avisar que dava aula num internato para demônios!)e estava de robe longo e cinzento por cima do pijama (se é que havia um pijama...).Olhava com intensidade para meu atacante, que meu largou.

-Vim patrulhar os corredores, afinal, não dá pra confiar em você, ainda mais com nossA novA hóspede por aqui.

Ótimo.Eu sabia que a minha vinda pra cá traria problemas por aqui U.u. Por algum motivo, eu acho que isso não faz de mim uma vidente,não é mesmo?

-Feh!Não é da sua conta! Volte a dormir, seu enxerido pulguento!

-Deixe a garota, Inuyasha.

O tom era imperioso, mesmo para alguém que não parecia passar dos dezessete anos.De tão frio chegou a dar-me arrepios na espinha.Ele abandonou-me por completo,mas não sem um ''eu volto'' sussurrado no pé do meu ouvido, Arrastando maliciosamente os lábios pelas minhas feições, fazendo-me tremer, antes que ele desaparecesse no escuro corredor, ostentando uma bela nuvem de cabelos da cor da lua, que tive um breve vislumbre,antes de ele desaparecer..

O estado de choque ainda pregava minhas pernas no chão vários segundo após o incidente.

-Ei, garota, volte para o quarto.Eles não costumam se demorar.E não tente a andar a noite.Eu posso não estar aqui para te salvar.

Aquela voz fria novamente.Falava comigo como se eu fosse parte da decoração, lançando o chamado ainda de costas.Levantei-me.Eles?Preferia não perguntar, apenas recolher-me para meu quarto me pareceu suficientemente seguro.

Depois de trancar as janelas, é claro.

Acordei com batidas (ou seriam socos?)na os olhos ainda meio fechados que se acostumavam gradativamente à claridade do dia, cambaleei até o portal, enrolando-me num robe enquanto destrancava-a.Era meu pai,que me chamava para o café.Não me incomodei em responder.

Tirei minha mala de debaixo da cama com lastimável preguiça, enquanto despia-me de meu pijama, que eu ia mandar desinfetar.Joguei-o a um canto, enquanto fazia meu ritual de cava-la (impressionante:eu havia chegado ontem e minha mala já estava uma bagunça só)procurando roupas casuais para um café da manha na habitual companhia de um colégio interno inteiro.Calças largas e blusa do mesmo jeito.Tive que me controlar ao olhar o espelho enfumaçado.Bela pank você daria eim kagome?

O refeitório era TOTALMENTE desprovido de atrativos, e refiro-me também aos ocupantes.A massa de uniforme cinza-elefante-velho era tudo o que eu podia ver.Logo me vi procurando por uma espessa cabeleira dourada.

Kagome, você é inacreditável Procura com os olhos o garoto que quase te estuprou?

Voltei minha atenção à comida, que fazia jus à imagem do refeitório.Bolo pegajoso de fruta, um suco meio amarelado e ralo que eu nunca terei o desprazer de saber o que é, mingau de aveia integral e alguns cereais tipo milho cristalizado e passas,com iogurte de morango.Eu odeio passas.E tenho alergia à aveia.E o bolo estava horrível.Vou ter que sobreviver a milho.Tomara que mudem o cardápio.

Com o canto do olho, eu via alguns rebeldes meninos que miravam meu pai ao meu lado com colheres cheias de mingau de aveia e bolo (bolo?que tal pasta?).Quase ri quando uma boa porção desta _agradável _mistura atingiu em cheio a bigodeira do meu pai.

Ele levantou-se de supetão, como se não esperasse isso.

-Inuyasha!Na minha sala agora!

E saiu do salão decidido, me levando pelo pulso.Adorei a idéia de deixar meu prato de café intocado, e ainda ver meu ''adorado amigo'' levar uma detenção.Pobre menina ingênua.Eu não vi que ele e mais um menino moreno de cabelos escuros em rabo de cavalo riam abertamente.E com certeza não era por causa da travessura.

Lá estava eu na sala do meu pai, típico escritório de diretor, cercado de janelas de vidro amarelo pesadas cadeiras de couro giratórias, com enchimento escapando dos rasgos de velhice.Eu estava sentada em uma delas, a que ficava atrás da clássica escrivaninha carcomida cor-de-vômito,enquanto meu pai dava uma de psicólogo com o menino com uma extraordinária cara de inocente a sua frente.

Ele abriu com um exagerado barulho uma gaveta de arquivos anexada à escrivaninha, puxando o arquivo de letra "M".A pasta com o nome "Mitzuyama Inuyasha" era bem gordinha, e logo me surpreendi.Provavelmente ele era o "rei da travessura".

Vi de relance uma ficha, que dizia nome e idade (Mitzuyama Inuyasha, 15 anos),e logo ele começou a folhear os arquivos, que vinham todos com o título em vermelho de "Ocorrência Disciplinar".Assustei-me com a quantidade.Ele me olhava presunçoso, como se sentisse orgulho de sua obra.

Deixei-me olha-lo melhor.Ele tinha a beleza tola dos rebeldes, que sempre atrai as líderes de torcida, um sorriso malicioso manchando seus lábios, as feições perfeitas, um pircing atravessando a orelha, perfeitamente visível pelo boné que lhe jogava as mechas douradas para as costas.Ficava muito bem naquele uniforme, que transformava os outros alunos em espantalhos.Batia com impaciência as garras na mesa, enquanto me lançava sorrisos bestas, que eu ignorei prontamente.

-Sr. Matzuyama.Essa é a décima ou a décima primeira ocorrência só nesta quinzena.Será que não pode se deter quieto por um instante?Só não lhe expulso, pois tenho pena de sua mãe, e como ela ficaria triste se soubesse...

-Você é apaixonado por ela, velho gagá.Primeiro - Ela já está acostumada com minhas brincadeiras e segundo e mais desapontador: Ela não gosta de velhos gagás.

Vi meu pai mudar de vermelho para púrpura num piscar de olhos, fumaça saindo por sob sua peruca.O garoto se limitava a bater as unhas na mesa, indiferente.Que garotinho mais corajoso.

-Sesshoumaru!

Uma alta figura saiu de uma porta anexada ao gabinete que eu não tinha percebido.Ele não mudara nem um pouco as feições frias nem o semblante indiferente.O cabelo agora solto, em roupas negras inadequadas ao calor.Percebi a semelhanças entre ele e o delinqüente juvenil que aparentemente, se divertia em aparatar garotas indefesas em corredores escuros e enlouquecer diretores com mingau de aveia e insinuações.

-Sim?

-Seu irmão precisa de um castigo.Realmente bom desta vez.

Ele cuspia enquanto falava, dirigindo-se ao seu monitor.Meu deus.Um delinqüente juvenil sendo irmão de um monitor.Onde o mundo vai parar.

Ele resmungou um "você sempre fala isso" e fingiu pensar.

-Que tal arrumar as cozinhas?

-Ele já fez isso da última vez, quando surrupiou meu...anh...Cabelo.

-Sua peruca.Tenha orgulho de dizer que é careca.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar desaprovador ao irmão.

-Fazer o dever de casa?

-Isso é uma obrigação.

Eu sou muito chata, além de não ter eu vou dizer que fazer o dever de casa é uma obrigação a um bad-boy que tem o controle da instituição onde eu vou passar as minhas férias?

Meu pai estava prestes a aceitar a proposta, porém reconsiderou-a com meu argumento.Sesshoumaru esboçou um sorriso malicioso.Só não sei se foi para mim ou se foi para Inuyasha.

-E os, anh,estábulos?

-Pai, aqui há cavalos?

Não pude me controlar.Eu amo cavalos!Minhas férias iriam se tornar infinitamente melhores se eu pudesse andar a cavalo.

Mas não gostei da reação de Sesshoumaru ante o meu comentário.Foi como se ele esperasse o que eu disse.

-A, então a senhorita gosta de cavalos?

Não gostei de seu tom, casual demais para a situação.Limitei a olha-lo com surpresa, para não dizer ameaça.

-Oh, minha filha ama cavalos!Mas você não pode andar sozinha, pode se perder ou machucar-se...

-Porque...

Eu já antevia a resposta de Sesshoumaru.E devo dizer que não ia gostar nada nada dela.

-Porque o senhor não manda Inuyasha acompanhar sua filha em um passeio a cavalo?Assim não terá tempo para suas tolas brincadeiras e A sua graciosa filha ainda poderá conhecer melhor o lugar onde irá passar os próximos meses.

Não sei o que me desagradou mais.Se foi a sugestão de um "castigo" que eu NÃO aprovava, se foi o fato de o meu pai ter aceitado sem nem perceber a voz carregada de ironia de Sesshoumaru(afinal, que tipo de pai ele era?Deixar a filha sozinha com um delinqüente juvenil?Isso é coisa que se faça?), ou se foi o sorriso que Inuyasha me lançou brevemente logo depois que meu pai achou a idéia do monitor simplesmente brilhante.

Também me irritava esse tal de Sesshoumaru.O que ele queria, afinal?Uma noite me protegia e no dia seguinte me entregava aos lobos?Belo defensor.

O fato é que agora eu estava no estábulo, escolhendo um cavalo para dar minha "amigável volta" pela propriedade, enquanto atrás de mim o monitor ajudava seu irmão a montar um garanhão inteiro (que ainda não foi castrado, então fica doidão quando aparece uma égua no cio), que eu achei exibicionismo total.Fui montada numa égua branca, em contraste com o garanhão negro de meu "querido" guia.

Ele saiu em disparada em um gesto totalmente exibido, fazendo minha égua correr desesperadamente atrás.Ele não usava sela, apenas conduzia o animal pelas rédias com extrema velocidade.Mas ele entrara em uma área que eu sabia muito bem controlar.Talvez não soubesse controlar meninos tarados ávidos por um beijo, mas um cavalo em extrema velocidade eu sabia, mas sabia muito bem.

Chicotiei sem dó a pobre égua, que ficou cabeça-a-cabeça com o garanhão belamente montado.Ele olhou-me admirado.Provavelmente nunca havia visto uma menina que montasse tão bem quanto ele.Ele com certeza não conhecia meninas.Não as que prestavam.

Ele abandonou rapidamente a expressão de surpresa do rosto, determinado a esporear o cavalo em um gesto aberto.Mas que menino mais e exibido.Decidi pregar a ele uma peça.

Deixei-me ficar um pouco atrás, para ele se sentir mais convencido, e mais desatento.Quando fiquei bem perto, desci o chicote com toda a força do meu braço em cheio na garupa do inocente cavalo.Injusto e maldoso, eu sei, mas foi preciso.

O eqüino violentamente corcoveou de susto, jogando um surpreso Inuyasha por terra.

Ri tão violentamente e tão descontrolada que nem mesmo pesei a idéia de que o chato poderia revidar.E foi exatamente o que ele fez, jogando uma pedra em cheio na pata da égua, que deu um inesperado tropeço, e eu estava tão absorta rindo de me acabar que nem tentei me segurar, só acabei rolando na terra me sujando todinha, mas nem assim parando d rir.

-Para de rir!

Ele parecia uma criancinha besta que não gostava que caçoassem dela.Mas eu não conseguia definitivamente parar de rir, eu cheguei a chorar convulsivamente, deixando ele cada vez mais irritado.E a doida aqui não conseguia se controlar.

Quando eu abri os olhos, eu estava de olhos fechados, vi uma criatura ajoelhada ao meu lado, olhando com uma cara irritada para mim.Dei um grito.A criatura (que se parecia DEMAIS com o Inuyasha) tinha duas orelhas felpudas no topo da cabeça prateada, e me olhava carruncudo, e levou as mãos as orelhas, agoniado com meu grito repentino.

-Sua guria doida!Por que gritou?

Quando a vi o tom de voz, percebi que a criatura que parecia com o Inuyasha ERA o Inuyasha.Olhei-o com a cara mais assustada mundo, os olhos do tamanho dos pratos sebosos dos café da manhã.

Mas ele não parecia ter esquecido a própria raiva.

-Como você se atreve a ME derrubar do cavalo?

-Você que caiu!Nessa sua crise exibicionista...

-O QUE?Eu?Exibicionista?

-Oh não!A tia da concunhada da minha prima em terceiro grau! U.u''

Novamente, eu sou uma é que eu implico com um Hanyou, riu até acabar com o ar da atmosfera dele, derrubo ele do cavalo e ainda sou sarcástica com ele?Ainda mais que estamos SOZINHOS (sim, só agora que minha risada psicopata tinha cessado eu havia me tocado) e não tem nenhum Sesshoumaru "fase que ajuda donzelas indefesas" por ai pra me salvar.

-Garota, você está brincando com o fogo.

Há!Não precisava me avisar!Eu já estou informada, afinal é bom pensar de vez em quando...

Foi quando eu, que já não tenho nem esperanças de recuperar um pouco do juízo perdido (se é que eu já tive algum...) tive uma incontrolável vontade incontrolável (eu já disse que é incontrolável?) de pegar naquelas orelhinhas felpudas!E quando eu tenho uma vontade incontrolável não dá pra controlar (não?Serio?).

Aproveitei que ele estava ajoelhado ao meu lado ocupado demais avisando que eu estava brincando com o fogo, e o peguei desprevenido, atacando aquelas lindas orelhinhas de Akita!

Depois de passado o momento de susto (da qual eu aproveitava o máximo esfregando aquele pêlo macio e prateado nas minhas mãos), ele me empurrou e ficou olhando no meu rosto com uma expressão chocada, que quase me fez começar a rir igual a uma psicopata (de novo), mas me segurei.

-Garota, você tem NOÇÃO do que você acabou de fazer?

Perai, eu podia ser uma sem-noção (em todos os sentidos possíveis da palavra), mas eu sou uma sem-noção com nome!

-Eu tenho nome, sabia?

-A que bom para você!

Eu fiquei com tanta, mas tanta raiva dele e sua ironia e da sua pose de bad-boy que decidi bater nele.Mas como eu não tenho força para tanto, joguei uma gosmenta bola de lama nele.

É, isso mesmo.Igualzinho a uma criancinha de 5 anos.

Eu não esperava velo abandonar a pose de bad-boy.Esperava que ele ia gritar comigo, me chamar de infantil, falar que até ser gay era melhor que me aturar ou verdades assim, mas eu nunca, nunca em toda a minha experiência de dois dias de internato, eu achei que ele ia abandonar a pose de bad boy e revidar.

Qual não foi minha surpresa quando senti uma bola de lama escorrer pela minha face limpinha?

**Oie!**

**Nossa, to muito feliz!11 reviews só no primeiro capitulo!Q emoção!Espero que o segundo esteja tão bom quanto o primeiro!  
u mirok ainda vai aparecer, no próximo capitulo.A, e eu preciso da opinião de vocês : a sango aparece ou não?respondão!eu estou em dúvida quanto a isso.vamos responder as reviwes!**

**Mila Himura:Bigadu pelo comentário!pelu cap deu pa perceber q eh u inu (eu sou contra sesshoumaru kagome simplesmnete pq u sesshoumaru é M-E-U marido xD)Continue comentando!fico feliz de saber q gostou!bjus!**

**Kasuyo Hika: O . O desculpe por te deixar com dor!não era a minha intenção!Mais q bom q a fic tah ingrassada Peço desculpa aos seus irmãos por atrapalha-los a ver T.V!melhoras da sua bronquite!E brigada por adicionar aos favoritos!Fico feliz que a fic esteja tão boa!E stomples é retardado sim (eu chamo meu irmão de stomples xD)Espero que o segundo cap esteja a altura!mil bjus!**

**Kagome-kc: Q bom que gostou da fic!fico muito feliz!E postar caps é muito fácil, eu já te mandei os emails.espero q vc entenda as instruções!mil bjus!continue comentando!  
**

**Jaqueline: Oie! Estou muito feliz pq vc gostou tanto da fic!Eu tb adoro o inu bad boy (se bem q nesse cap ele perde um pouco a compostura mais no próximo ele volta a ser normal)Estou pensando em deixa-la bem romântica (sem perder o humor claro!)Q bom que a achou criativa!é meio diferente sim. Que bom que gostou!i vc naum fala besteira u.ué o que eu acho da fic!mil bjus!  
**

**Sango-web: oie! Ffico lisonjeada que você tenha comentado, eu adoro suas fics,principalmente yuki no haru (é assim que se escreve?).Parece um pouco com minha outra fic.adoro fics medievais(mais essa ia fica terrível se fosse na idade medieval entaum eu fiz ela atual msm u.u)Tb axo o inu bad boy super sexy !fica muio massa!bigadu pur ter comentado!bjus!  
**

**Ashley-inu:Eu tb odeio azul(não chore Carla), só gosto daqueles bem meia-noite (tipo o vestido da Anastácia naqeule filme infantiL XD)odei azul claro me lembra aqueles sabonetes de cachorro.Eu não gosto muito de kag/sesshoumaru (embora eu leia fics),por que afinal u seshy é MEU i ngm tasca!xD acho kag/inu muit fofinhu!bjus e obrigado por ter comentado!espero que goste da continuação!**

**Carla:Não Carla,eu naum fiz de prpósito,mas se é um consolo eu pensei em você quando eu escrevi essa parte.(meu deus ela vai me matar).A, e a kagome não sofreu nem a metade do que eu pretendo (c bem q u inu tb naum...)espero q continue gostandu!bju!**

**MaryHimura:Obrigadu pur ter gostadu!tb axei criativa!(eu tive esssa idei nu meiu d uma aula d física, quando eu fico devaneando)E bem era u inu, u pensei em fazer u seshy,mas eu preferi u inu.axu q a coisa fica mais ingrassada!mil beijos e continue comentando!**

**Cinthia:Tb axu u inu mtu sexy d bad boy.que bom que gostou!mil bjus!**

**May33:Q bom q vc amo a fic!fico lisonjeada!eu tava pensando em bota a sango,pq vc comentou,axu q ficaria bom.Mas pode ter certeza qua a kagome vai ficar encrencada até o pescoço!Mil bjus!espero que continue comentando!**

**Lulu:Q bom q está gostando!eu fico muito be happy bem u inu ainda naum teve chance de fazer nd (achei que ficaria meio stranho fazer u inu fazer alguma coisa de cara nu seg cap)mas ele ainda vai fazer MUAHAHA!Repito:A kagome chan ainda vai sofrer muito!e o inu naum fica atrás!Mil bjus e continu comentano!**

**Bem gente vou parar de inrolar v6 com essa lenga-lenga de autora!mil bjus!  
**

**;  
Mari Moon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Inuyasha não me pertence, é obvio ou eu já estaria morando com o seshy, mas a idéia foi roubada da minha cabeça Ò.Ó e quando eu conseguir os meus direitos, vão haver muidanças drásticas u.u''**

**

* * *

**

Férias, _por Mari Moon

* * *

Ai mais que raiva.Meu deus que raiva.Se existe uma coisa no mundo que odeie mais que o meu cabelo, essa coisa é lama.Mistura de água, terra e cocô de vaca.Escorrendo lentamente pelas minhas bochechas sem blush._

Preciso acrescentar que aquele maldito hanyou ria de se derreter?

Mas a minha raiva era sobre humana.Juntei toda a minha dignidade (que não era muita) e coragem e meti a minha mão dentro daquele lamaçal pós-dilúvio, e com as mãos pingando com a minha arma ligeiramente esverdeada e mal-cheirosa e taquei com toda a minha raiva de uma vida inteira (e daquele momento também) em cima daquele lindo hanyou.

Me sinto bem melhor.

Mas aquele garoto é muito fácil de se irritar.Preciso dizer o que ele fez?Aham.Mais uma bomba acerta seu alvo com louvor.No caso, eu devia ter um alvo desenhado bem no meio da ele já estava muito sujo, decidi fazer o mais óbvio.E mais arriscado.Mas da um tempo.Eu já estava coberta de lama.

Juntando todo o meu peso (que é segredo de estado, só conto quando ele for aceitável, então nem espere) e dei um pulo repentino nas costas daquele convencido.Nem mesmo um yokai completo suportaria o meu peso, e o chão já estava naturalmente escorregadio com aquele tapete nojento.Resultado: Mergulho a dois em um lamaçal fresco.

Eu e meu notável senso de antever as coisas.

Lá estava eu debaixo de um hanyou MAIS PESADO QUE EU, vendo minha morte na lama que afundava cada vez meu pobre corpo ainda mais enlameado.Um dia eu ainda tenho um trauma grande o bastante que me faça aprender a ver as conseqüências dos meus atos naturalmente impensados.

Se eu sobreviver para ter esse trauma.Não sei se prefiro morrer ou ter um trauma grande o bastante para me ensinar a pensar.

Ele se levantou (eu já estava repassando os momentos mais felizes da minha curta vida de 14 anos) e me olhou incrédulo.Na verdade, algo que parecia um bolo cheio de calda de lama me olhou com olhos atolados em água e terra fresca, tentando quase inutilmente livrar-se da substância viscosa que pingava de todo o seu corpo.

-Você tem cérebro?

Que exemplo de gentileza.

Eu lá quase sem respirar com dois litros de lama em cada narina e ele vinha me dizer que eu não tenho cérebro.Que falta de senso de oportunidade.

Daí eu me toquei (eu sempre me toco das coisas na hora errada) que ele estava em cima de mim, a centímetros do meu rosto enlameado.Não, não imaginem coisas.Não era NADA romântico.Poderia até ser em um daqueles filminhos tipo comédia-romântica, em que o casalzinho inocente (composto de uma menina linda e sem espinhas e de um galã de novela) está brincando em um parquinho na chuva daí eles brincam de pular e um cai em cima do outro, daí começa a musica romântica e eles se beijão.

Ma alÔOOOO, estamos falando da minha vida.

E até parece que o Inuyasha-pega-todas ia beijar uma garota com um rio amazonas de lama na boca, que tinha acabado de derruba-lo dentro do lamaçal.

Mas sabe o que aconteceu?SABE mesmo o que aconteceu.

O que eu DEFINITIVAMENTE não esperava.

Começou a chover.

Fazendo as contas: Em dois dias de internato, eu, Kagome Higurashi, tinha sofrido duas tentativas de beijo.Se analisarmos a regra aritmética da coisa, era uma tentativa por dia!

Ta bom.Essa última não foi uma tentativa, foi mais um acaso (acaso droga nenhuma, eu praticamente puxei o garoto pra cima de mim).

Mas eu tenho que dizer que eu gelei nas bases quando ele olhou pra mim _daquele_ jeito.

Tudo bem, eu já estava gelada, mas isso não conta.

E ele sorriu.Garoto!Alô.Você está enterrado na lama.Literalmente.Embaixo de uma chuva que ameaça nos afogar em terra firme.Cadê o motivo para sorrir?

Mas eu tinha que começar a prestar atenção em alguma outra por exemplo, o fato de que a chuva começava a se transformar em dilúvio (e a lama se multiplicado que nem coelho, pra "melhorar" a minha situação).

-Cadê os cavalos?

Não me culpem.Eu _tinha _que dizer alguma coisa.

-Fugiram, por sua causa.

Que lisonjeiro.

-E agora?

-E agora o que?Se você quiser ir buscar os cavalos debaixo desta tempestade, esteja à vontade.Eu vou voltar para a escola.

-A pé!

-Não, a nado.

A sarcástica aqui sou eu, para a sua informação.

-Eu vou com você.Eu é que não vou procurar os cavalos.Já vai entardecer.

-Feh.

Devo dizer que ele fica mais fofo quando está com raiva.Só pra constar.

Bela cena.Dois bonecos de lama andando debaixo da chuva torrencial, juntos, sem dizer uma palavra se quer.Patético.Pelo menos ele não avançou em mim.

Burro.Eu lá, sozinha, indefesa, e ele nem tentava me beijar.Onde estava o cérebro dele afinal?

Oh, nem ao menos cogitem a idéia de pensar que eu me importava.Eu NÃO me importo.Nem quero que ele me beije.De jeito nenhum.Só estou avaliando de modo imparcial a presente situação.

Sou tão boa que deveria ser psicóloga.Acho que é esta a carreira que eu deveria seguir.Isso mesmo.Psicologia para a fenomenal Kagome Higurashi.Já até posso ver estrelas...

Perai um segundo.Estrelas? Não é isso que a gente vê quando se cai em cima da perna com tudo quando se tropeça em um buraco de coelho?Eu sou tão avoada que me deixei cair em um buraco de coelho enquanto pensava na minha futura brilhante profissão.Sua gênia.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nem vem me chamar de histérica.Eu tenho direito de ser escandalosa.Afinal, tava doendo mesmo.Meu Deus meu deus meu deus.Eu NÃO posso quebrar a perna enquanto eu estou de férias.

-O que foi?

Pelo jeito que eu gritei ele deve ter achado que eu estava com lepra repentina e a parte debaixo do meu corpo tinha caído do nada.

-Acho que eu quebrei minha perna...

Ta, eu admito.Eu estava aumentando um pouco a situação.Mas eu quero atenção...

-Hei, não chore.Já vai melhorar.

1-Nossa, como ele fica fofinho assim, preocupado e 2- Eu estava chorando?Eu nem percebi...Minha atenção estava voltada para outra coisa...

Como por exemplo o fato de que um gaterrésimo hanyou (achar bonito NÃO dizer que eu goste dele viu? só para constar) estava ajoelhado ao meu lado analisando a minha perna cuidadosamente, apertando e perguntando "dói?" toda hora (nem precisa dizer que eu falava "sim" toda hora.Mas era involuntário!)

-Você teve uma pequena torção.Mas é melhor você não andar até a escola, apesar de que um gelo vai curar isso em um segundo.

Choraminguei com mais força.Eu ia dormir sozinha do lado de fora da escola, debaixo da chuva, esperando meu pai vir me buscar naquela carruagenzinha em pedaços?Era demais para o meu humilde ser.

Foi quando eu me senti mais alta.Perai.Mais alta?Eu estava sentada e estava mais alta?Olhei para baixo e vi o chão a vários centímetros abaixo de mim.Eu estava morrendo e subindo aos céus, para ser julgada?Não, eu nem tirei o meu BV ainda, me dá mais uma chance, por favor!

Mas ai eu tive o bom-censo de olhar para o lado e adivinha: O Inuyasha estava me carregando(ufa, ainda tenho tempo de ser uma menina feliz).Arregalei os olhos de extrema surpresa.

-Q...Que?

-Você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você mofando na chuva?

-Acho! O.O

-Feh, você não me conhece.E eu não ia ser o culpado de deixar você aqui de perna machucada.

-Mais ainda faltam quilômetros pra chegar naquela escola!

-Você acha mesmo eu vou andando até lá com você no colo?

Ele deu um sorriso que eu não gostei nada nada, nadinha mesmo.

Não, eu não perguntei o que ele ia fazer.Sabe como é, medo da resposta.

Então ele começou a pular uns mil metros de cada vez (ta, eu sei, eu to exagerando, mais dá um tempo), me segurando com firmeza, se apoiando nas árvores e pedregulhos.

Devo dizer que isso teve conseqüências boas para minha auto-estima, afinal, eu me senti leve como uma pluma!E estava **no colo** de um menino!A última vez que eu fiquei no colo de um ser do sexo masculino foi quando meu pai era jovem (céus, isso foi há MUITO tempo mesmo!) e a gente brincava de cavalinho upa-upa.

Ta, eu não precisava ter citado isso.

Ele estava obstinado em não me olhar e olhar para frente (e eu obstinada em olhar para ele), e com aquela cara meio séria de adultos.Deve ter sido impressão minha, mas eu pude perceber um levíssimo rubor se espalhar muito rapidamente na cara dele antes de desaparecer.Mas não confiem em mim, afinal, recentemente, eu havia perdido uma viagem para Paris,havia sido assediada pela primeira vez na vida, quase morrido em uma poça de lama, caído do cavalo, quase quebrado uma perna e estava indo para a escola no COLO de um HANYOU (eu esqueci de alguma coisa?) então eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito.Ou o que se pode chamar de remotamente normal para a minha pessoa.

Eu finalmente pude ver a porta daquela espelunca.(Eu me desapontei um pouco, afinal, tava até bom a minha viagem).Ele parou e de pular e eu me vi parcialmente em terra firme (ele ainda não tinha me botado no chão, e digamos que ele é bem alto).

-Er, você não vai me botar no chão não?

-A enfermaria fica meio longe, eu te levo até lá.

Isso NÃO pode ser impressão minha!Quer dizer que ele me queria no colo dele! (não que eu me importasse, claro.É só para constar.)Quer dizer que eu não sou tão gorda a ponto de ele andar cambaleando!Sou uma pessoa auto-realizada (Ta, mais ou menus)!

Chegamos à sala de enfermagem parecendo dois bonecos de lama _in love_ (só parecendo!).Para meu azar (tudo é para o meu azar, droga! Da um tempo!), a feiosa enfermeira era do tipo bem perguntadora, e queria saber onde eu tinha arranjado cada grão de eu estava fatigada e profundamente dolorida (eu sei que é mentira, mas não custa nada ficar calado) o Inuyasha explicou tudo pra ela (omitindo as partes que ela não precisava saber. Pensando bem, que ninguém precisa saber).(Perai, que partes? Não aconteceu nada!).Daí ela passou um pouco de gel na minha perna e disse que é só não forçar muito que amanhã vai estar bom.Bom, pelo menos tenho uma desculpa se meu pai vier inventar mais umas das doideiras dele.

Mas ai eu vi aquela enfermeira mais feia que diabo ao avesso franzir o nariz torto (o que a deixou mais feia que um rinoceronte de nariz quebrado) e eu notei que ainda estava coberta de fedorenta lama seca e chuva lamosa (leia-se: lama por toda a parte) escorrendo pelo que fora uma roupa decente há tempos longínquos.Talvez, um talvez muito talvezado, eu estivesse cheirando mal.Só uma suposição.

Outra interessante suposição é que talvez eu devesse tomar banho.De vez em quando aliviar o corpo da poeira acumulada (no meu caso da lama acumulada) é bom.Então eu saí mancando igual a uma mula da enfermaria, e manquei até meu quarto.Lá vem o ritual.Vamos cavar novamente a minha mala a procura de toalha, sabão (argh!azul!Alguém ainda não sabe que eu odeio azul?) shampoo, creme, escova de cabelo, escova de dente, pasta (minha mãe botou infantil, então nem repare no nome "confete, a alegria em sua boca!") e embrulhei tudo isso em na minha toalha (adivinha que cor?) e botei nos braços, cambaleando sobre tamanho peso.

Então olhei atônita à minha volta, a procura da porta do banheiro.Eu devo ter girando umas dez vezes igual a uma lesada até me dar conta de que NÃO havia a porta do banheiro.Então, conseqüentemente, não havia um banheiro.Dããã.

Merda.

Vamos recapitular calmamente a situação em que me encontro.Eu sou o único ser do sexo feminino em toda uma população masculina de todo um colégio interno, e que precisa urgentemente de um banho.Esse mesmo ser solitário do sexo feminino não tem um banheiro em seu próprio cômodo.O que esse ser designado a um destino longo e infeliz deveria fazer?

Lá estava eu carregando a minha bagagem de banho até o quarto do meu pai.Bati na porta que nem uma desesperada, apesar de ter certeza de que meu cheiro o atrairia com mais facilidade.Então ele abriu a porta com a mais impressionante cara de sono (sim, às 11:30 da manhã) e me olhou com fúria refletida nos olhinhos, e desistiu de arrumar a peruca, que mais parecia um arranjo de algas bem feio.

-O que você quer?

Será que nem meu próprio pai podia se dar ao trabalho de ser gentil comigo?

-Eu quero tomar banho.

Ele fez a mais perfeita cara de "e daí?" que eu já vi.

-O banheiro é no final do corredor.

-Pai, esse é o banheiro dos garotos.Eu quero tomar banho no SEU banheiro.Sabe, o que só você pode usar.

-A, o meu banheiro.Sabe o que é, é que o um banheiro está com problema.

-E onde você toma banho?

-No banheiro dos garotos!

Ele não ajudou muito.Mas eu estava decidida a tomar um banho RÁPIDO, PRÁTICO e PRINCIPALMENTE SEGURO (credo, que coisa mais "as casas Bahia") e eu decididamente não ia conseguir fazer isso em um banheiro público para garotos.

-Mas pai, isso é um banheiro para garotos, onde os garotos podem entrar livremente e ver o que não deviam!

-Ah ,esse é problema!

Respira.Mais respira BEM fundo.Devo entender a necessidade dos pais de serem lerdos quanto a questões femininas (Na verdade não devo, mas preciso urgentemente de um motivo pra não me matar e levar meu pai junto).

-Nesse caso, eu mando o Sesshoumaru vigiar a porta.

Respira!

Papai querido do fundo do meu coraçãozinho meigo de criança inocente que nunca na vida sequer PENSARIA em cometer um homicídio, eu só queria te avisar com a voz mais meiga possível de se alcançar em um ser humano, QUE VOCÊ SÓ PIOROU AS COISAS!

Bem, sejamos otimistas (ignorando todo o universo que clama para que eu seja realista) talvez, um talvez muito talveizado, o Sesshoumaru pode estar na faze "salvando garotas indefesas de seus atacantes desalmados" e vigiar a porta como um bom menino.

Ou talvez não.

Mas apesar de os fatos estarem indo contra mim, a situação é bem simples.Eu PRECISO de um banho.Então ia ter que aceitar as condições do meu pai, por mais suicidas que elas fossem.O Sesshoumaru NUNCA deixaria o Inuyasha entrar no banheiro enquanto eu estava no banho, não é? Espera ai, por que o Inuyasha? (Odeio essa voz da consciência que nos chama para a realidade, elas são TAO realistas) Não, consciência que não entende nada da minha mente (tipo, mente e consciência não são a mesma coisa, né? Mesmo se fossem ,eu não preciso me preocupar, afinal, até o meu cérebro é uma bagunça), qualquer menino que invadisse meu momento de cantora molhada me faria dar um grito de acordar o cemitério de susto!

-Então, pai, faça o favor de chamar o Sesshoumaru logo, eu quero tomar banho!

-Ele só se virou e bateu numa porta anexada ao seu dormitório (nossa, até parece que o Sesshoumaru é a baba de um homem de 50 anos, todo lugar que meu pai ta, o Sesshoumaru ta também!) e chamou o seu bendito servo.Ele saiu lá com um robe vinho e calças largas de moletom por baixo, sem blusa.Que deus grego!Tal irmão tal irmão!(Meu deus, eu não acredito que eu pensei uma tosquice dessa! Ou melhor, eu nem acredito que eu pensei isso sobre o Inuyasha!)

-Que foi agora?Você sabe que antes do almoço é a hora que eu uso para descansar de você...

Apesar do rosto indiferente, dava pra ver que ele estava irritado pelo tom de voz.

-Minha filha precisa tomar banho.

Ele fez uma cara tão sensacional de "e eu com isso?" que merecia sem dúvida um Nobel.

-Você vai vigiar a porta do banheiro para ela tomar banho em paz.

Pela primeira vez em 14 anos, senti orgulho do meu velho pai.Ele fez uma cara ameaçadoramente malévola enquanto tirava uma lasca das unhas.Não que Sesshoumaru se sentisse intimidado, longe disso, acho que estava até com vontade de rir, mas acho que a cara do me pai disse claramente que ele ia perder o emprego se ele não fosse (embora acho que meu pai não o demitiria nem em 100 anos, ele nunca ia conseguir um monitor que intimidasse os alunos apenas com uma cara de indiferença e fosse tão prestativo para escolher castigos para os bagunceiros), mas o fato é que ele me acompanhou silencioso como um guarda-costas até a porta do vestiário, e abriu a porta galante num gesto irônico.Retribui o sorriso sarcástico antes de entrar no tão abominável "quartel-general do sexo oposto"(notando desagradavelmente que não havia uma fechadura na porta).

Sabe aqueles filmes com vampiros em que a porta abre sozinha, você entra por ela, e ela fecha sozinha, te deixando num breu fantasmagórico?Foi exatamente isso que eu senti (embora a porta não fosse fantasma, tinha a pleura do Sesshoumaru para me assegurar disso).Tive até medo de encostar o dedo no interruptor, temerosa de achar a fonte do fedor.Mas afinal, eu não ia ficar no escuro, e depois só para descobrir que a fonte do mau cheiro sou eu.

Eu pressionei o interruptor hesitante, afinal, nunca se sabe o que te espera num banheiro habitado exclusivamente por garotos.

Dava para ver que o aposento era projetado para homens (é bom né!), com aquelas piazinhas verticais nas paredes onde eles fazem xixi (nunca me incomodei em saber o nome daquilo, nunca achei que ira ver um ao vivo e a cores), pias de cores sem-graça(onde eu espero que eles só usassem para lavar exclusivamente a parte do corpo chamada de mão), um longo banco de cimento duro (onde eu nunca me atreveria a sentar, diga-se de passagem), armários básicos verde-oliva (o que será que os meninos guardam em um armário de banheiro?), boxes com privadas ligeiramente esverdeadas e os tampos abertos, não preciso dizer que o chão estava salpicado de peças de roupas esquecidas (que eu decididamente não vou dar mais atenção)e ,finalmente, os chuveiros bem no sombrio final do grande banheiro, cinco de cada lado, dois bem no final, separados apenas por muretas dos lados, não tendo portas nem de vinil translúcido, então eu ficaria exposta pela frente.

Já me conformando com minha "sorte" (desde quando lavar o corpo em um ambiente não identificado era sinônimo de "sorte"?), eu descarreguei toda a minha tralha de banho embrulhada de modo tosco sobre o banco (antes banco do que chão ou pia), catando o shampoo, o creme e o sabonete (lembrar de comprar um desinfetante corporal) enquanto me livrava temerosa das minhas roupas enlameadas, com a impressão de que o banheiro tinha olhos (que kami permita que seja só as coisas nos braços, tentando me cobrir da pia com o shampoo (ela estava muito suspeita para o meu gosto), escolhi o último "boxe" (Não é "boxe" nada! "boxe" quer dizer "caixa" e nesta "caixa" tava faltando a aba principal, ou seja, a porta!) que julguei ser o mais seguro pela distância da porta, joguei minhas coisas num suporte de arame pendurado na torneira e liguei o chuveiro.

E eu que esperava água quente.É o que acontece com meninas ingênuas.

Nunca levei um choque tão grande em minha vida.Toneladas de água (leia-se: gelo recém derretido) pejorativamente gelada atingiram minha cabeça untada de lama, como um balde gigantesco e sem fundo.Eu nunca vira um chuveiro tão potente e tão gelado na vida (gelado + potente não era uma boa combinação, digo por experiência) e decididamente não gostei da experiência.Senti a pele mais branca de frio (que tipo de fantasma eu estaria parecendo).

Com muita dificuldade, livrei a mão do jorro potente e agarrei o shampoo. Espremendo-o em minhas mãos, tendo o cuidado de desligar aquela cachoeira antes de esfregar aquela pasta na cabeça até que ela se transformasse em espuma compacta e ligeiramente acastanhada de lama.Fiz o mesmo com a pele e o sabonete, cobrindo cada centímetro do meu corpo de espuma marrom-azulada (lama + sabonete azul, ECA!) e me livrei de tudo aquilo o quanto antes, o que não foi nada difícil com a nossa amiga cascata.Fiquei lá bastante tempo imersa e isolada do mundo, sentido a lama e espuma abandonarem o meu corpo.

Hahaha, menina boba.Você não ouviu a porta se abrir, não é mesmo?

**

* * *

Oie gente!**

**Cara, to assustada comigo mesma!9 páginas!não me batam, gente!eu ia continuar esse ca, mas tava ficando grande D+ e o segundo já tava postado a muito tempo.Então eu decidi cortar esse em dois.No próximo, juro q u mirok e o kouga aparecem para o almoço.Bem, você já devem estar enjoadas com esse papo de autora.Reviews!**

**Vicky L Chan:Tudo bem ,seu comentário não foi bem para a fic u.u mais sim ela é UA (jah botei no sumário)e que bom que gostou dela!comente sempre!**

**Jéssica:Bom ,acho que você achou engraçado xD!Que bom!espero que continue lendo e gostando! Bju!**

**S2-SaKy-S2:Que pena que o apagou seu comentário! T-T eu adoro os comentários gigantes!U da um monte de problemas!paciência com ele!Espero que continue gostando da fic!Bjus!**

**Kagome-kc:Hei hei mnina!espero que eu tenha postado a tempo e você ainda esteja viva para ver isso xD! U terceiro cap da sua fic ta ótima, muito massa1Mil bjus e que continue gostando!**

**Jhé:Que bom que achou a fic engraçada!fiquei muito feliz !tadinha da kagome, ela também é meio patricinha (como da pra ver nesse cap) e também odeia esses deliquntes (por enquanto MUAHAHAHA).Espero que continue gostando!**

**Jaqueline (jaque!): Oie!Que bom que está achando a fic engraçada!Fico be happy .Bem, o Inu-kun vai se apaixonar pela kagome em breve, quando ele notar que ela não é uma garota comum (um pouco depois das crises de ciúmes contra o kouga ).Mil bjos!Tomara que continue gostando!**

**Lokinha:Oioi!Que bom que a fic ta prefeita!Mais vai tirando o olhinho de cima do Sesshoumaru, ele é MEU! xD que menina mais possessiva...Espero que continue gostando!bjo!**

**Srt shippou chan: Hei!brigada pelo elogio! Que bom que esta gostando da fic! Mil bjus!**

**Carla:Carlota!fofa!Você sabe que eu odeio azul., Nahum se estresse!(vc se esqueceu de me matar na terça )o Kouga VAI aparecer, claro que vai, eu seria loca se eu deixasse ele de fora!Ele ta no meu harém junto com o bankotsu ( e o resto que você já sabe de cór) .Bem, eu adoro seu memória de peixinhu!Afinal, to viva por causa dela!E você ajudo muito na questão da sangô u.u'' Mil bjus!**

**Mary Himura: Também acho que eles formam um casal perfeito!E muito divertido, o que torna bem fácil de escrever essa fic ! Desculpe pelo pequeno erro com o cabelo do Inu, me confundi um pouquinho.Mas eu naum vou trocar o cap, da muito trabalho e eu acabo perdendo um monte de coisa (nunk se sabe o que se esperar do o inu não esconde que é um hanyou, eu só botei ele de boné naquela cena para 1- ele ficar mais tipo bad boy e 2- a kagome ainda não sabia que ele era um hanyou, ela ia descobrir depois.Adorei a sua sugestão da sangô, ficaria muito bom assim.Acho que vou bota-la sim filha de um empregado.Adorei a idéia.A kikyou eu não sei se vou botar, acho que sim, mas sem o kouga com quem u inu ia brigar?é claro que ele vai, ele é imprescindível na trama !xD Ah, e não tem problema não ,eu adoro gente curiosa (tipo eu ) mil beijos e continue gostando!**

**Cinthia: Que bom que está acompanhando a fic!E esse cap eu naum postei taum rápido, estava em semana de provas!Mil kissus!**

**CyberTamis:Bwem , um ponto a mais para a sangô!bastante gente acha que ela deve aparecer, já to quase decidida!Dont Worry em ser sargenta, eu também sou xD!Q bom que está gostando de ler e se divertindo! Esse é meu intuito!Mil bjus!**

**Ashley-inu:Não lçute por uma causa perdida q u seshy é meu (fazendo cara de esposa ciumenta) xD.Que bom que está gostando da fic!Fico be happy!E q bom que gosta do meu modo de escrever!Fico be happy (d novo ) kissus!**

**Jaque-chan: Nossa, fico lisonjeada q tenha gostado tanto! Q bom que não parou de rir!Minha fic ta engraçada!lalala!Sim, os comments em parênteses são da kagome, eu acho eles muito hilários!Amei minha fic estar nos seus favoritos!bju e até o próximo cap!**

**Bem gente, é isso, o proximu cap veim mais rápido agora q eu to de férias!Agradeço tb a qeim leu e n comentou.U mirok e o kouga aparecem no prximu cap, juro!**

**Kissus pa vocês e até o próximu cap!**

**Mari Moon **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Ainda.**

* * *

Férias, _por Mari Moon_

* * *

Não, eu não ouvi a maldição da porta se abrindo.Só quando eu desliguei a nada exagerada cascata é que meus ouvidos puderam ouvir outra coisa se não o rugido daquela água.Foi ai que eu ouvi passos.Tipo filme de terror, mas muito pior.Num filme de terror, eles só querem te machucar, com uma faquinha, normal.Já agora, o ser tinha um par de olhos masculinos, que poderiam olhar para onde não deviam.Esse ser com certeza é mais forte do que eu, ou seja, SOCORRO!

A única solução era achar uma toalha.Ai, bate na cabeça mais força.Sua anta.Você deixou a toalha do outro lado do banheiro!Ta bom.Vamos olhar quem está se aproximando desta pessoa neste boxe dos infernos.

Oh god.Vou dar uma idéia do meu azar.Imagine que cada pessoa no mundo tem uma bolinha de azar dentro de si.Algumas do tamanho de uma semente, outras do tamanho de uma melancia (a minha é do tamanho de uma bola de praia).Agora imagine que Deus pegou um funil gigante e botou bem encima dessa linda cabecinha morena aqui, e jogou todas as bolinhas de azar dentro do funil, e todas foram chover na minha cabeça!

Sim.O Inuyasha está lá fora.E com a cara mais deslavada de inocente.Pode?

O que eu faço? Eu tenho de achar um jeito de chegar até a toalha!

-INUYASHA!

Ele me olhou como se tivesse visto o demônio.Parecia REALMENTE que ele não sabia que eu estava ali.Mas eu nunca me deixo levar por atores.

Perai.CADE A PLEURA DO SESSHOUMARU?

Ah, mais eu vou MATAR aquele ser que deixa a porta aberta quando uma DAMA está tomando banho!Quem sabe seria bom e relaxante bota-lo num triturador de alimentos gigante, depois joga-lo num monte de lixo para servir de alimento para os porcos, mas quero algo que cause mais dor...

-o que VOCÊ está fazendo AQUI?

-Se você não percebeu, mas isso é um banheiro para GAROTOS!

Eu sei que esta é a triste verdade, neste verão TUDO é para GAROTOS.Mas não precisa esfrega na cara.E no momento que EU estou tomando banho o banheiro ME pertence (possessiva, não?).

-Inuyasha, saia daqui AGORA!

-Quero só ver você me obrigar.

Golpe baixo.

-Inuyasha, por favor!Eu estou TOMANDO BANHO!

-Ah, está é?

Eu não gostei nem um pouco da cara que ele fez.Tipo, presunção, ou algo mais maníaco que isso.

Daí eu tive uma idéia.Talvez a mais desesperada de toda uma vida de desesperos, mas ainda assim uma idéia.E eu estava desesperada.Meu deus, não me lembro de estar tão desesperada na vida.

-Inuyasha, pelo amor de deus, pega aquela toalha ali!

-E o que eu vou ganhar com isso?

Maldito seja Inuyasha.Desgraçado, filho de uma...

Ta bom, vamos relaxar e não baixar o nível.Mas ele precisa de alguma coisa para BUSCAR UMA TOALHA?

Vamos analisar a situação.Estou em um maldito banheiro masculino, NUA, na presença de um Hanyou que poderia quebrar minha espinha com o mindinho.Ele está bem no MEIO do trajeto entre mim e a maldita toalha azul.Se eu pedir para ele fechar os olhos, ia ser a mesma coisa de mandar ele arregala-los.Ele não QUER sair.Diga-me se tem outra solução (Por favor, tenha outra solução...).

-Eu fico te devendo um favor.

Eu tenho que acrescentar que a dor da combinação destas palavras em uma frase pela minha língua foi maior do que se eu fosse torturada pelo Hitler.Eu juro que não houve momento mais massacrante em minha curta vida de 5110 dias.Mas eu PRECISAVA daquela toalha.E me amaldiçoei por não tela botado pendurada na mureta.

Então como um bom cãozinho ele foi até o banco e pegou a toalha com as garras, e a trouxe até mim.

-Parado ai!

Ele estava perto demais do boxe.Ele jogou, emburrado, a toalha para mim.

Devo dizer que não estava me sentindo muito segura com um retalho roto de tecido azul de um metro por um metro e meio me protegendo, no mesmo aposento que o pervertido do Inuyasha.Eu olhei de um jeito ameaçador para aquela linda carinha inocentemente pervertida.Peguei minhas coisas e me encaminhei para a porta.

Devo dizer que eu nunca me senti mais ameaçada na minha vida.Além de só ter uma toalha para cobrir meu corpo inteiro (como eu estou dando preferência para a parte de cima, então as pernas ficam nuas), eu ainda sou um tipo bem raro de pessoa que fica mais feia de cabelo molhado do que de cabelo seco, por que como meu cabelo é fino ele fica pendendo em vários "cipós", e fica muito estranho.E eu ainda estava morrendo de frio, com essa água GELADA escorrendo pelo meu corpo.

Mas o pior choque foi quando eu abri a porta.

Parecia que as aulas do turno da manhã havia acabado (perai?o Inuyasha tava cabulando aula?Ou só pediu inocentemente para ir ao banheiro?), e todos estavam voltando para seus quartos se arrumar para o é que eu ia PASSAR por uma maré de meninos, seminua?Provavelmente ia parecer que eu estava com roupa de carnaval desfilando de rainha da bateria pela Mangueira lá no sambódromo de Sapucaí (igualmente seminua).

Então fechei a porta e botei a mão no coração, pensando.O que DIABOS eu ia fazer?Eu não podia esperar até o almoço, sozinha no banheiro.Vai que entra mais alguém (só o Inuyasha ta bom demais para uma vida inteirinha).Então o que eu ia fazer?Eu só tinha uma opção.

-Inuyasha?

-Oi?

Ele disse num tom desinteressado, lascando as garras, sabendo que eu ia pedir alguma coisa.

Eu me odiei novamente por ter de fazer isso.Sabe.Pedir ajuda para um malvado estuprador.Mas é o jeito.

-Inuyasha, você precisa me acompanhar até o meu quarto para ninguém me ver assim!

-E porque eu faria isso?

Respirei BEM fundo.Eu não podia dever DOIS favores ao um menino mau e pervertido.Um já estava de bom tamanho.De jeito nenhum eu ia dever mais um favor.Preferia esperar até meia noite.Já estava ruim demais eu estar sozinha e seminua no mesmo aposento que Inuyasha.Nada de mais favores.Nã nã.

-Eu fico te devendo mais um favor.

Eu me odeio.Me odeio mais do que eu odeio o Inuyasha.Me odeio mais do que eu odeio meu cabelo.

-Toma.

Ele tirou o gigantesco casacão do colégio e me ofereceu.Sacana.Só para ficar exibindo os músculos naquela camisa apertada.Hahaha.Nenhuma graça Inuyasha.Até parece que eu ia perder tempo admirando seus músculos a invés de vestir aquele casaco ás pressas, sem nem agradecer.

Perai.Eu cogitei a idéia de agradecer?A que?Ele só me emprestou aquele casaco por que eu concordei em ceder MAIS UM FAVOR (e também para fazer uma tremenda propaganda daquele tórax perfeito).

Abri a porta, o casaco batendo um palmo acima do joelho, meu cabelo jorrando água encima dele, corri o mais que pude os numerosos metros que me separavam da privacidade do meu quarto.

Bati com força a porta atrás de mim, consciente de que todos os garotos daquele corredor olharam duas vezes a loca encasacada e molhada passar correndo que nem um foguete até a porta tosca.Acho que alguns até acharam que era um garoto (gay, claro, para andar seminu no corredor).Não me importo.Estou totalmente SOZINHA (ou assim imagino) no MEU quarto.Fechei as janelas, e pela primeira vez agradeci que elas estivessem sujas, ninguém poderia espiar por ali (ô criança mais paranóica).

Só depois em livrei do casaco perfumado do meu "salvador" (seria melhor dizer "subornador") e da maldita toalha azul (lembrar de comprar uma toalha maior e de uma cor decente), corri para minha escova e comecei a pentear meu cabelo compulsivamente.Isso faz a água escorrer mais rápido, fazendo ele secar mais rápido e ficar menos esquisito, já que em uma escola para GAROTOS eu não tenho direito a utensílios básicos como secadores de cabelo.

Cavei novamente a mala como se cavasse uma massa compacta de terra até achar a roupa de baixo bem maltrapida (só uso roupa de baixo decente quando estou andando na rua, já que, se um carro me atropelar, quando fizerem minha autopsia eu esteja devidamente vestida e apresentável) e puxei uma roupa qualquer para o almoço.E não estava muito feliz para o almoço, não acho que a comida melhorou em algumas poucas horas, mas eu estava quase amarela de fome, e tinha de ter esperança de que _algo _havia melhorado.

Sai do quarto mais confiante, afinal, tudo que se era vital esconder estava escondido por baixo de grossas calças que não delineavam de modo algum as pernas e uma larga camiseta amarela com uma cara feliz (eu estava com _extrema _pressa, não deu para achar uma camiseta larga decente, então foi essa mesmo, que não combinava _nadinha _com o meu humor).

Bati repetidamente na porta do dormitório do meu pai, querendo falar com um certo _incompetente _(isso é um elogio perto do que eu pensava dele) que deixava a porta de um banheiro público masculino aberto, literalmente CONVIDANDO qualquer um a entrar.

Meu pai abriu a porta de boca aberta que nem peixe, a mão em uma gravata cor de poeira sem graça com um nó perfeito por cima do suéter marrom-diretor, a peruca puxada para um lado.

-Que foi?

Acho que essa escola deveria ter aulas de etiqueta, para os alunos aprenderem a ser gentis, e sem dúvida eu obrigaria meu pai a participar.

-Quero falar com Sesshoumaru.

Eu disse do jeito que mamãe dizia quando ameaçava começar uma briga, quando meus pais ainda eram casados (eles se separam por que meu pai começou a ter um caso com a mãe de um aluno.Pensando bem, seria a mãe do Inuyasha?).Acho que meu pai reconheceu o tom de voz perigoso e me deixou passar.

Bati na porta anexa ao dormitório do meu pai, o dormitório daquela Ameba exibida do gênero Pleura Ambulante.Ele abriu a porta impassível, mas visivelmente irritado.O cabelo novamente no rabo-de-cavalo, vestido no seu eterno robe.Devo dizer que a sua imagem imponente meio que me desencorajou.Ele olhou para mim endagadoramente, e eu tive a nada agradável impressão de que ele lia meus pensamentos (tomara que ele não descubra que eu chamei ele de ameba).

-Porque você não ficou vigiando a porta do banheiro?

Tentei usar um tom levemente educado, afinal, chama-lo de pleura ambulante não devia ser algo muito agradável e queria recompensar (embora eu ache que ela vai demorar a perdoar seu "amáveis" apelidos).

-Seu pai me pediu para pegar a graxa para sapatos no alto do armário onde ele não alcançava.

Meu mundo caiu.Mesmo.O teto dele já estava rachado, mas agora desmorono mesmo.Me explica come que meu pai dá mais atenção a uma GRAXA DE SAPATOS do que para a PRÓPRIA FILHA?Agora, meu único desejo é ser deserdada e arranjar um pai com um MÍNIMO de amor a sua primogênita.

Olhei para o homem que chamam de diretor (recuso-me a chamar este ser verminoso de pai) com a mais furiosa cara de fúria que eu seria capaz de fazer, e sai pisando do quarto, decidida a nunca mais trocar um misero olhar com aquele ser.

Depois, me ocorreu um pensamento interessante.Seria aquele terrível ser apaixonado pelo protozoário do Sesshoumaru?Gargalhei de rir, afinal, aquele homem realmente precisava do Sesshoumaru para tudo, será que a única coisa que ele queria era a companhia do yokai?Não gostei da idéia de ser FILHA de um gay, mas lembrei-me de que não era mais sua filha (não na prática), então decidi ir almoçar, sem a companhia do casal 20 (yokai e diretor!).Putz, o Sesshoumaru vai me matar, por que esse ai eu tenho certeza absoluta que gosta de seres de sexo feminino, e meu pai, por mais que queira, não se encaixa neste quadro.Tomara que a vingança dele não seja tão maligna.

O refeitório estava cheio como de costume, não só d alunos delinqüentes, mas também da pior comida do mundo.

Um gracioso bolo de arroz queimado, algo que parecia uma sopa marrom com cinco ou seis caroços de feijão dentro, um bife desfiado que precisava urgentemente de cor, purê amarelo de milho, umas batatas assadas boiando em gordura, suco bem ralo (suspeito que é o mesmíssimo do café da manha, sem por nem tirar), uma pasta verde amarronzada não identificada e gelatinas molengas de maracujá.Tirei a língua de fora, servindo-me apenas de purê e bife, as coisas mais apresentáveis sobre a mesa, e perguntei a cozinheira onde arranjava água.Ela encheu de má vontade meu copo do bebedouro, acho que com medo de que eu contasse ao diretor (profundamente enganada afinal, eu nem conheço o tal homem).

Já segurando a bandeja encardida, olhei a minha volta.Normalmente eu me sentava na mesa do meu antigo pai, mas como agora eu me recusava, era melhor me sentar em algum outro lugar.De repente me senti bastante sozinha num mar de meninas (eu já expliquei que sou meio lerda para me tocar de algumas coisas), quando eu quase dou um pulo de susto.

Minha mão livre fora gentilmente arrebatada por uma galante mão limpa e foi levada suavemente a uma boca, comprimindo lenta e docemente minha mão.

-Senhorita Higurashi, é um imenso prazer recebe-la em nossa humilde escola.Espero que esteja se sentindo a vontade.

Olhei para o individuo que não parecia se encaixar ao ambiente puído.Ele parecia um prato limpo na cozinha de uma bruxa.

O completo Yokai lobo tinha os longos cabelos castanhos num alto rabo de cavalo, que balançava sedoso pelas suas costas (eu mereço. Um garoto com um cabelo melhor que o meu), a blusa cuidadosamente para dentro da calça bem passada, a gravata caindo bem reta pela blusa social, a gola perfeita, o sorriso misteriosamente galante.

Eu estava meio abobalhada, piscando como se estivesse cega, afinal _nem _o homem que se dizia meu pai tinha perguntado se eu me sentia bem vinda.

-Sou Yokohama Kouga, a seu dispor.

Ele beijou novamente a minha mão, que pendia mole ao meu lado.Lembrar de averiguar se minha mão não me mandara para um hospício, pois eu tinha a levíssima impressão de que estava ficando loca.Então decidi falar alguma coisa, ou o garoto poderia achar que eu sou muda, ou demente (nenhuma das duas está necessariamente errada, mais perae)

-Olá, Senhor Yokohama...

-Pode me chamar de Kouga.Yokohama faz eu me sentir velho.

-Olá Kouga.Sou...

-Kagome Higurashi.

Ele sorriu.Por um segundo, achei que fosse algum tipo de FBI atrás de mim, até me lembrar do fatídico jantar em que fora apresentada a escola.Só não sabia que eles haviam prestado _tanta _atenção.Que ótimo.Eu devo ser um tipo de estrela aqui.Todos sabem o meu nome, todos querem avançar em mim.Já posso até ver, nas salas vazias, na penumbra da meia noite, as apostas rolando: "Quem pegar ela primeiro, come comida decente por uma semana!".

Imagine se eu fosse bonita.

-Senhorita Kagome, notei que está precisando se sentar.Se não quiser se sentar com seu pai, daria a honra de sua companhia?

Meu Deus. O que o desespero masculino não faz.

Mas afinal, nos últimos dias eu não tinha tido muito opção, senão nenhuma, e me dexei levar pela mão do Kouga.Estava maravilhada que existia alguém tão educado e simpático, e já conformada que não iria para mesa de um Inuyasha da vida, por exemplo.

Mas eu sou azarenta mesmo.

Um furacão prateado irrompeu no refeitório de azulejos azul-sabão (urgh!), e no meio de sua trajetória avassaladora, derrubou minha bandeja cheia da mais malcheirosa, mas mesmo assim minha única comida, que se espatifou nojenta e esplendorosamente nas vestes impecáveis de Kouga, e foi parar na frente do Yokai lobo.

-O que está fazendo, lobo fedido?

-Ora seu cara de cachorro, tenho todo direito de convida-la para almoçar, não é minha culpa se você não tem o mínimo de senso de educação, se você não fez isso primeiro!

-Não é isso, seu lobo safado!Você só queria levar ela para a cama!

-E o seu propósito é tão diferente deste?

-Ora seu...

Inuyasha avançou em Kouga, que não fugiu, apenas começou a arranhar loucamente.E logo só se via uma bola marrom e prateada chamando a atenção de todos no refeitório.

Lá estava eu no meio da briga, uma bola de reflexos castanho e prateados, uma enorme gota na cabeça e uma bandeja com minha única comida aos pés (os gulosos dos meninos já tinham acabado com o almoço), olhando tristemente sem ação para os dois.

Lá se vai a minha chance de almoçar.

Quando eu olhei para o lado (olhara para aquela briga era inútil) vi mais um garoto na minha direção.Por Kami.Chega de mais confusão!Eu não agüento mais!Eu estou ficando louca!

O garoto tinha cabelos bem negros (mais vivos e profundos que os meus u.u) presos em um rabo de cavalo bem pequeno na nuca, os presunçosos olhos bem azuis como o céu da meia Inuyasha, tinha uma admirável expressão de inocência, o que contribuiu para que eu suspeitasse ainda mais dele.

-Meu deus, como esses dois brigam!

-Eles brigam sempre?

-Nem um mísero segundo sem soltarem faíscas pelos olhos.

Ele decididamente não sabia fingir o tom casual.Era até pior que Inuyasha, se é que isso é possível.

-Sou Yunagashi Miroku, prazer.

Ele estendeu uma mão para apertar a minha, mas a outra foi para além do meu campo de visão, para as minhas costas na verdade.Subi uma sobrancelha.Cada uma daquelas pestes me escondia uma "surpresa".Daqui a pouco eu vou poder me gabar de ter visto de tudo na vida (quando eu digo tudo, é TUDO mesmo).

-Você quer ter um filho comigo?

Ele disse na maior cara de pau, com a mão na minha ossuda e magra BUNDA.Ah mais que raiva!Se esses garotos querem TANTO ASSIM uma menina, por que não contratam uma prostituta?Eu NÃO SOU uma prostituta!É uma das únicas e principais coisas da vida que eu NÃO TENTO parecer.Será que está difícil de entender?

Mas nem o direito de castigar meus incansáveis agressores eu tenho.Por que foi só o baka do Inuyasha ser separado da briga pelo onipotente Sesshoumaru, ele agarrou Miroku pelo pescoço com uma "amigável" cacetada no cocuruto da cabeça do moreno.

-Você é incorrigível, não é mesmo, stomples?

Ele resmungou por entre os caninos afiados, depois de soltar um dos primeiros humanos daquele colégio.Eu não agüento mais ser ignorada.Não que eu me importasse, mas derrubar toda a minha comida e pegar na minha BUNDA (que já deve estar cheia de teia de aranha de tão esquecida) sem pedir ao menos DESCULPAS já era demais.

E porra, eu sou humana, eu estou com fome!

Kouga se aproximou de mim mancando ligeiramente (Inuyasha segurava o braço com uma mal escondida cara de dor), agora todo bagunçado e arranhado (e mordido e roxo. Aquele hanyou é realmente muito violento).

-Não se preocupe com _ele_, senhorita Kagome.

Ele beijou novamente a minha mão.Devo confessar que já está ficando chato.Eu não sou um lady.Mas era preferível à arrogância de Inuyasha.Este soltou fumaça pelas orelhinhas felpudas, mas continuou com a boca calada.Mas então teve uma idéia mirabolante (deu para ver através da sua cabeça prateada de tanto esforço que ele fazia para pensar).

-Não está com fome, _senhorita_ Kagome?

Não gostei do tom dele.Era falso e sarcástico, falsamente casual, igualzinho ao do irmão quando sugeriu aquele abominável castigo (que me rendeu lama, uma queda a cavalo e um banho NADA seguro).Sesshoumaru também olhou sugestivamente (se não ameçadoramente) para mim, como se esperasse (obrigasse) a minha confirmação.Ante aquele olhar eu fraquejei.Tinha certeza que ele estava se vingando por ter sido chamado de ameba-pleura ambulante (eu tenho certeza que ele sabe. As pessoas maléficas têm o dom de ler mentes, e me mostre uma pessoa mais maléfica que Sesshoumaru).

Então só me restou o doloroso ato de confirmar.

De repente eu estava tão sem fome.Nem consigo imaginar por que.

-Inuyasha; Kouga:Levem Kagome para a cozinha, ver se tem alguma coisa que _a agrade._

Nossa.De repente eu descobri por que eu perdi o apetite.

Novamente Sesshoumaru se valia do dom de imaginar os piores castigos que **me envolviam**.Eles **nunca** davam certo.Eu preciso repetir o fiasco do último?

Só resta esperar para ver o que vai acontecer.E rezar

Embora eu ache que nem Kami vai poder me salvar.

Segui os dois cabisbaixa, sabendo que algo de terrível e macabro ia acontecer (até uma lesma saberia).Eles mantiveram a compostura enquanto Sesshoumaru ainda mantinha o olhar, enquanto sussurrava alguma coisa no ouvido de Miroku.Este seguiu-nos trotando obedientemente, como um carneirinho.Postou-se ao meu lado, o que não agradou nem a Hanyou nem a Yokai.

Eu não estava gostando de testar a paciência deles.Sabe, eu gosto de continuar assim, com meu pescoço inteiro.

X . o . X

Por mais que tentasse, demorei a ver a diferença entre a cozinha e o lamaçal que eu havia enfrentado com Inuyasha.Manchas de coisas verdes e não identificadas povoavam a parede que um dia fora azul (que droga de obsessão é essa por azul?), tachos e panelas penduradas acima do fogão chamuscado, duas geladeiras cinzentas e tão velhas que nem um museu de antiguidades aceitaria, duas pias com vestígios de comida, um faqueiro reluzente (a única coisa que parecia brilhar) e até mesmo o sabão parecia sujo.Tive que fazer um enorme esforço para não botar a língua de fora.

-Hiruna!Maruki!Venham aqui servir algo decente a Kagome!

Inuyasha gritou sem cerimônia.Por isso ele estava tão bem nutrido.Parecia conhecer a cozinha como a palma da sua mão.E pela informalidade, as cozinheiras também.

Duas magérrimas mulheres (cozinheiras não deveriam ser gordas?) saíram pela porta rangente, aventais surrados e empunhando as colheres-de-pau como se fossem armas.Mas seus semblantes se abrandaram quando viram que se tratava do indomável Inuyasha.

-Inu querido!Onde se meteu este tempo todo?Estava esperando por você!Guardei uma coisa para você...Está aqui em algum lugar...

Preciso dizer que aquele cachorro estava amando a atenção?Deixou-se bajular sem nem lembrar que eu estava no aposento (e que EU era o propósito de ele estar ali).Foi o Kouga que me salvou, dirigindo-se a cozinheira que não revirava loucamente as gavetas.

-Será que você, um, tem algo interessante para comer?é que a senhorita Kagome foi cruelmente impedida de comer seu magnífico almoço, e está com um pouco de fome.

A mulher olhou para mim, e eu vi que ela se demorava na minha palidez e na minha gordura aparente.Virou-se para a de incrível má vontade para a velha geladeira e eu pudi ver apenas vegetais e frutas.Argh.Era dali que tiravam o almoço.Graças a Kami que eu não sou vegetariana.

Um grito de felicidade me sobressaltou, quase caindo nos braços de Kouga (fiz um malabarismo inacreditável mas consegui me equilibrar).A outra cozinheira segurava triunfante uma barra de chocolates.Entregou num grande floreio a Inuyasha.

-Aqui, querido.Depois eu quero o agradecimento.

Ela sorriu marota.Inacreditavelmente, Inuyasha sorriu de volta.Meninos.

Não sei como, mas ele notou meu olhar de desejo para a barra.Eu me virei rapidamente.Não ia aceitar esmola daquele hanyou.Limitei-me a ajudar Kouga com um ferimento no olho(ta, eu admito, não tava nem ai pro Kouga, só queria que o Inuyasha sentisse invejaficasse arrependido de não ter me dado o chocolate).

-Quer?

-Sim!

Me virei radiante, mas logo gritei um "não" bem estridente em resposta.

Imagina que o safado tinha uma parte do chocolate na boca e me oferecia com os dentes.Não, não mesmo.

Mas ele não gostou do "não" tão grosso e estridente, quando qualquer garota em estado normal diria um "sim" bem alto pra toda a humanidade saber.Ele então começou a se encaminhar lentamente até mim, me fazendo quase cair no fogão.Novamente o sorriso, mas desta vez escondido por um perfumado diamante-negro.Quando estava a uma distância crítica, Kouga abandonou o ferimento e se interpôs, coisa que eu agradeci MUITO.Já tinha sido assediada aquele dia.

Inuyasha meteu o resto da barra nas minhas mãos antes de pular no pescoço de Kouga.

Ah não.Mais uma briga não.

Comi toda a barra em um segundo, depois o Inuyasha vinha reclamar ela depois, e tentei aparatar a briga. Só para levar um tapa que me jogou do outro lado da cozinha.O inútil do Miroku olhava tudo, sem o mínimo de vontade de me ajudar.

Senti mão que tentavam me ajudar.Tive vontade de socar Miroku.Além de inútil ainda tentava se aproveitar.Ah mais ele VAI VER.Se eu tivesse a força do Inuyasha...

Perae um segundo.Aquela GAROTA não era o Miroku.Eu posso ser retardada, mas nem tanto. E os cabelos do Mirok são pretos, não castanhos e tão longos.

-Oi.

A garota deu um sorriso seguro, me ajudando a levantar (eu mato o Inuyasha).Fiquei olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados na mais pura e rara surpresa.O que UMA GAROTA está fazendo em um reformatório PARA GAROTOS (isto se aplica a mim também)?

E eu não SABIA?

Perae um segundo.Eu fico trancafiada me julgando sozinha e uma menina do nada nasce do ar?

É por esses e outros motivos que me julgo em um manicômio.

A menina (eu sei que todos são mais bonitos do que eu, mas ela era realmente muito bonita) me ajudou a me levantar, levantando as sobrancelhas receosa pois eu ainda olhava como se fosse um bicho em extinção (de certo modo era mesmo).

Ele me estendeu a mão, meio receosa em fazer movimentos bruscos, talvez tivesse medo que eu atacasse ao desse um grito ou me escondesse em cima da geladeira, me achando uma louca.

-Oooooooooooooola, euuu sooooouuu Saaaaangôôô.

Ela disse bem lentamente, para que eu entendesse.Ela desistiu de apresentar a mão, talvez ela achasse que eu ia morde-la.Talvez ela achasse também que eu estava com uma doença perigosa e contagiosa, pois eu babava pela boca aberta.Vocês fariam o mesmo se encontrassem alguém do seu sexo em uma selva de garotos.

Rapidamente balancei a cabeça para afastar a surpresa e cumprimentei-la, para que ela TAMBÉM não achasse que eu sou uma muda demente.

-Sou Kagome._Muito_ prazer em te encontr... ups, te conhecer.

Ela sorriu.Acho que descobriu que eu sou ligeiramente normal.

Eu to com uma vontade incontrolável de abraçar esta, finalmente posso usar essa palavra, GAROTA.

* * *

**Hei pessoas!**

**Finalmente acabou minha semana de provas \o/ e eu posso escrever os caps mais rapidamente!Decidi por a sangô, bastante gente pediu,então aqui está ela!Espero que o cap esteja a altura (ficou com 11paginas, duas a mais do que o anterior).Espero que tenhão gostado!Tah, agora deixa de enrolação e vamos as Reviews.**

**Domenique:Oi!Que bom quegostou da fic!E eu postei o cap bem rápido, não?Agora que eu to de férias \o/.Sobre o hentai, eu estou pensando se vou botar.Mas se eu botar,vai ser mais para o final.Bju!**

**Bellynha:Oie!Meu pai também é como o seu, inspirei este pai em umpai de uma amiga minha(ele não é tão sem noção mas chega perto).Eu também NUNCA tomaria um banho nua num banheiro masculino (uma vez eu quase fiz isso com 5 anos...hihi).Espero que tnha gostado do cap!Bju!**

**Adriana Paiva:Muito obrigada!E eu atualizei bem rápido, eu acho u.u''.Bem ,espero que tenha gostado do cap!Bju!**

**Sanne Cb:Oizinhu!Que bom que gostou da fic!Q bom que a achou engraçada -!Sobre a Kagome-chan ser sem noção, ela é inspirada em todos os pontos em mimxDMil bjus!**

**Vihh:Oie!Tud bom?- Amei seu comentario (ficou gigantesco).Que bom que esta adorando a fic!Fico be happy!Eu não sei de onde eu tirei da cabeça u sesshy ser monitor, mais eu achei que combinava.Bem ,vc me deu ideias otimas, eu vou usalas na fic!bjus!**

**Cinthia:Oie!Acho que sua pergunta está respondida (u inu q atav nu banheiro).Qq bo que está acompanhando a fic!Bju!**

**R-chan:Oie!q bom!mais um coment gigante -!Várias perguntas, não?A maioria já foi respondida, e sobre a kikyou, eunão acho que vá bota-la, se botar vai ser como uma secundaria ou algo assim ,mas axo q naum.Amei a ideia de botar a K-chan de bagunceira, ia ficar mtu massa!E cumpra sua promessa viu?xD Bjus!**

**tibinha: Q bom q achou a fic engraçada!Bem , vai ter a sango-miroku (mas o principal msm eh inu-kag) e eu acho meio dificil botar Rin-Sesshy, entaum provavelmente naum.Bjus!**

**ashley-inu:Ah, eu neim vou brigar com você porque u Sesshy é M-E-U, então nem adianta xD Q bomq achou a fic engraçada!E eu li u seu perfil, e q xic vc tah nus U.S.A(eu acho, meu inglês é peeeeeessimo)!E bem , eu atualizei o mais rápido possivel!Bjus pra vc!**

**Lokinha:Oiz!Tadinha da kagome msm!Sera q eu to fzendo ela sofre?Bme ea ainda vai sofrer um pouco (mas com u Inyasha como prêmio eu sofreria TUDO!)Eu atualizei u mais rapidu pussivel!Bju!**

**Kagome-kc:Oie!Q bom que esta gostando tanto assim da fic (e q bom q tah acompanhandu tb ).N demora pra postar sua fic, eu to sperandu!Bju!**

**CyberTamis:Bem, achu q suas perguntas jah foram respondidas xD Tb amo o kouga,mas sinto dizer q ele vai ser rejeitadu nesa fic T-Tque bom q sta acompanhandu!Bju!**

**Carla:ha ha ha. eu só liguei para o numero errado só isso. E bem , a parte do cabelo é sua!E eu tenho q m acostumar a parecer com a sem noçao da Kagome, ela é inspirada em mim (como vc beim sabe).E ela naum stava bem a dois dias.Ela chegou de noite jah de banho tomado e cansada e soh foi no banheiro no dia seguinte.E a pasta feliz tb é sua xD Bju!**

**Beim, beijos a todos!E até o proximu cap!**

**Mari Moon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Ainda.**

**

* * *

**

Férias, _por Mari Moon

* * *

_

Eu realmente estava presenciando um milagre.E que milagre.Não haveria neste mundo milagre mais milagroso quanto encontrar uma menina em um castelo para meninos.

Mas perai.Eu já tenho quase certeza que isso é um manicômio, não é mesmo?Então, essa garota deve ser fruto da minha imaginação insana.Mas come que eu vou descobrir?

Sangô deu um pulo de alcançar os céus quando eu dei um beliscão bem fininho no braço desnudo dela.Ela me olhou com cuidado e preocupação com seus profundos olhos castanhos, como se achasse que eu precisava urgentemente de ir a um manicômio (se ela acha que eu preciso ir a um manicômio, é por que eu ainda não _estou _em um manicômio.).

-Desculpe Sangô! Eu só queria saber se você era real, você faria isso na minha situação!

Ela sorriu compreensiva.Nossa, eu adoro esta garota.Mas ai ela dei outro pulo (ou seria um tapa muito violento? O . O) .

Esse Mirok é um safado sem-vergonha mesmo.Quando eu estou aqui, caída, quase morrendo, precisando de ajuda, ele fica só olhando.Agora, quando aparece uma menina (bonita) no pedaço, ele corre para agarrar a bunda dela.

Ainda bem que ela é mais decidida que eu.E o tapa que ela deu deixou uma marca pulsante e roxa na bochecha culpada do rapaz.

Nossa, ela foi rápida.Nem deu tempo de ele perguntar se ela queria um filho dele.Mas eu tenho a levíssima suposição de que ela ia dizer não.

É só uma suposição.

Ela me encarou novamente, e a brusca mudança de assunto me informou que ela não queria comentar o ocorrido (que, para o meu gosto, estava se tornando muito comum).

-Você parece com fome.Quer algo para comer?

Deixei radiante a cozinha com os dois incorrigíveis briguentos e um tarado se lamuriando pelo ferimento merecido para ir a uma porta meio escondida por uma mancha com levíssimo cheiro de peixe.

Um aposento bem menor, com um modesto fogão, um frigobar e armários de dispensa embutidos na parede cor de creme limpa.

Aleluia.O coro dos anjos enche os ouvidos de Kagome Higurashi neste tão glorioso momento.

-É a cozinha privativa dos funcionários.Aqui que a gente come de verdade.

-A gente?Você é _funcionária_?

Me explica uma coisinha básica, _papai,_ COMO você bota MENORES para TRABALHAR para você?Isso é ultrajante, no mínimo!Francamente, pensei tudo sobre você (quando eu digo tudo, eu digo TUDO mesmo, até mesmo suspeitar da sua opção sexual eu suspeitei), mas ILEGALIDADE era uma coisa que eu achava _acima_ da sua capacidade malévola de acabar com a minha vida.

Agora vejo que o homem que se denomina meu pai não é apenas um estranho excêntrico.É também perigoso.

E eu achei que conhecia meu pai.

-Não se preocupe Kagome.Eu não _trabalho_ aqui.Minha mãe é a nova cozinheira.Eu a ajudo, mas não tenho carteira assinada.

Ela sorriu.E depois virou-se para abrir o armarinho.

-O que você quer para comer?A verba é curta, o diretor não se importa muito com o setor alimentício de sua instituição.

Ela fez uma ligeira careta de desagrado.

Céus.Será que em um bendito dia eu vou achar uma qualidade sequer no meu pai?

Como ela não recebeu resposta, e como ela era muito prática, quando me virei ela despejava leite moça numa panela sobre o fogão.Tudo bem.Essa não é bem a minha idéia exata de almoço, mas serve para uma pobre barriga vazia.

O doce logo começou a cheirar ainda mais quando ela despejou com vontade o chocolate.

Ooh deus.Isso foi mais que o bastante para despertar meu apetite.O brigadeiro lentamente borbulhando no fogo lento parecia me chamar para mergulhar nele, seu cheiro tão maravilhoso, sua textura tão...

-Calma Kagome!Já ta quase pronto!Só falta pegar as colheres e os potinhos...

Mas ela ficou temerosa de se distanciar da panela com uma faminta babando pronta para pular de flecheira dentro da panela com brigadeiro fervente.

-Um, as colheres estão naquela gaveta e tem uns potinhos limpos dentro da lavadora.

Eu mal podia me segurar para botar a boca em todo aquele alimento sagrado de deus, então apressei-me em pegar os utensílios, derrubando um infeliz copo no meio da trajetória.Sangô apenas suspirou, limpou o copo (ela não deixou eu fazer o serviço por mim mesma, com certeza com medo de que eu quebrasse alguma coisa mais grave, a minha bacia, por exemplo) e me serviu com aquele deleitoso manjar, derrubando-o lenta e sedutoramente na taça (ou assim delirei), me entregando triunfante.

Finalmente alguma coisa boa nessa merda de férias, eu pensava enquanto bebia um fresco e delicioso copo estupidamente gelado de coca cola, a taça de chocolate na outra mão, bambeando de prazer.Acho que estava começando a ficar bêbada.Meu deus.

Se eu fico bêbada com coca cola, imagine se eu estivesse tomando cachaça?

O.O

Mas eu _tinha_ de saber que aquele momento perfeito com meus três melhore amigos do mundo, Sangô, coca cola e chocolate, não iria durar muito._Tinha _que ter o narigão do Inuyasha, seguido de um Kouga muito arrebentado e de, é claro, o encosto do Mirok.Ele entrou na cozinha fungando como um porco em cima da panela com o ouro, os longos cabelos prateados jogando fios por toda a cozinha, como um cão perdendo pelo.

Mas o contra-ataque veio.Eu não iria, nem por minha vida, deixar a panela com o mais valioso tesouro desprotegida.Pulei na frente dele com um ar assassino, guardando o que eu achara de mais valioso naquela viajem.Chocolate.

Mas é claro que eu esquecera que ele era um hanyou.

Um Hanyou forte, devo acrescentar.

-Eu quero chocolate.

Ele disse entre os caninos afiados.Para o bem da minha integridade física e mental, se eu ainda tenho alguma,achei melhor não responder.

-Eu te dei minha barra inteirinha, mereço essa panela...

A nem vem que não tem.Pode tirar o pangarézinho da chuva.Você me deu aquele maldito chocolate para brigar com o kouga, não por ser uma pessoa gentil e humilde.Longe disso. Mas **muito** longe disso.

Eu poderia ceder minhas férias, meu pai, meu quarto decente, meu banho seguro, minha cavalgada, minha viagem a Paris, minhas refeições, minha noite de sono, meu BV (...), meu copo gelado de coca cola, minha integridade física e mental (se é que eu tenho alguma), meu cabelo limpo, minha mesa no refeitório, mas nunca,nunca,NUNCA MESMO, eu ia ceder o chocolate.

Ele deve ter percebido que o chocolate valia mais que a minha respiração.

-Vamos fazer um trato: Eu te beijo e você me da uma colher de chocolate.

Acho que meus olhos ficaram do tamanho da cara do Inuyasha.Nem eu, em todos esses anos de loucura e insanidade, e fazendo jus a toda a minha sem-noçãozisse, conseguiria propor algo tão absurdo nem em cem milhões de anos.

Eu gritei inconscientemente, coisa que eu nem costumo fazer tanto assim.Só sei que quando me dei por mim a sala estava silenciosa.

-MAS DE JEITO NENHUM EU IA ACEITAR UM TRATO TÃO REPUGNANTE!

Tá, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco.

Mas só um pouco.

Mas perai.O menino queria o MEU chocolate.O único trunfo em que eu arriscaria a vida.A razão da vida desnorteada de uma pobre garota destinada à infelicidade e ao convento.

Nem por todos os Inuyashas do mundo.Ops!Nem por todo o ouro do mundo.

Mas ele não ia desistir de acabar com a minha vida tão cedo.Ele esticou o longo dedo (dotado de garras arreganhadas, para eu não me pusesse na frente daquele dedo atrevido) e o enfiou na panela morna cheia da matéria marrom mais preciosa do mundo, tirando-o de lá parecendo um picolé com a mais nobre cobertura do mundo civilizado (se é que o mundo onde eu pertencia poderia ser chamado de civilizado).

Mas o que ele fez em seguida me deu a completa certeza de que não estávamos no mundo civilizado.

Não, ele não meteu o dedo na boca.O que era de se esperar de um ser tão guloso e teimoso.

Logo senti meus lábios secos e bem diferentes de uma Angelina Jolie serem untados com o melhor batom do mundo.

Pelos dedos melados daquele cachorro.

Mas eu sabia que ele só estava me distraindo da minha guarda sobre a mais preciosa panela naquela instituição.

E conseguiu.

Você também estaria meio desnorteada se o garoto mais gato de uma escola de garotos viesse lhe esfregar chocolate nos lábios.

Foi meio um choque elétrico o contato com aqueles dedos melados de vida que eu dei um pulo digno da família hipollito.Enquanto o canino se deliciava com o meu trunfo (ou um quarto dele, o resto já estava na minha pança exageradamente enorme).

Daí ele olhou para mim com aquele jeito pidão (eu ainda não tinha gritado pelo incidente com a minha boca, sabe, eu estava momentaneamente muda de susto), falando:

-O chocolate cabou...

-Também , com você o comendo com a voracidade um urso...

-Mas eu sei onde tem mais...

Logo eu comecei a revirar a cozinha com os olhos, como uma criança a procurar doces (nossa, essa situação está bem parecida com a minha, uma criança a procurar chocolate...), e com meus olhos infantis encarei cada membro da cozinha, como se eles estivessem com contrabando de chocolate nos bolsos e meias.

Até que encarei Inuyasha, que olhava com uma expressão gulosa para algo perto de mim.

Algo perigosamente perto de mim.

Eu já disse que, além de sem-noção, eu sou uma criança espantosamente ingênua?Eu preciso de um Inuyasha tarado bem perto de mim para que a minha mente mais lerda que um computador de autora e mais ingênua que um coelhinho rosa comece a associar os fatos...

Meus lábios estavam cheios de chocolate!

Safado, cachorro, sem vergonha!Ele só meteu o chocolate nos meus lábios antagônicos ao uma boca vermelha e carnuda para poder pega-lo depois (e não apenas o chocolate!)!

Mas, só para te informar, Inuyasha, esse chocolate me pertence!E mesmo que fosse o meu mais ardente desejo te beijar (o que, posso assegurar, não é o caso), eu não perderia nem algumas gramas de chocolate por isso.

Mas, infelizmente, como vocês estão mais que depelados de saber, eu sempre me toco das coisas muito tarde.Tarde demais.

E lá vinha ele com a cara de mais guloso do mundo.Para cima de mim.

Pela segunda vez na droga do dia!

Não, perai, primeira.

A que "seria" a primeira foi, total e exclusivamente, porque uma garota gorda e loca decidiu se pendurar nas costas dele.

Sem comentários.

Mas de repente eu me senti a menina mais feliz neste mundo.

Nem ao menos cogite a idéia de pensar que eu me senti feliz por causo que eu tirei meu BV!

Isso nem ao menos aconteceu, pombas.

Não que eu tenha ficado triste que eu não tenha tirado meu BV.Não com o Inuyasha.

Ah, você entenderam.

Meu deus.Finalmente eu pareci entender para que servem as amigas.

Sangô, notando meu desagrado (mas que menina mais perceptiva!Ela é minha amiga!), tirou Inuyasha do "clima" dele (pela segunda vez no dia.Ou primeira.Bah, não interessa.Meu deus.Este garoto deve estar mesmo **muito** desesperado u.u''), lançando nele um olhar tão mortal e assassino que fez o garoto murchar ligeiramente (coisa que eu acho que ela fez com o Mirok, por que o garoto estava jogadoq um cntocom a mesma felicidade que parece habitar uma casca de banana jogada no chão).

Acho que vou pedir pra ela me ensinar a jogar esse olhar.

Mas então apressei-me em lamber todo o chocolate que ainda estava nos meus lábios.

Há, vocês pobres humanos mortais, que tem 75 de água no corpo, enquanto eu tenho 80 de chocolate neste meu corpinho de bujão!

Mas então, entra com toda a majestosidade o senhor Sesshoumaru na cozinha, como se aquele lugar fosse mais uma sala de trono em potencial para ele.Graças a deus ele parecia estar na fase "salvando garotinhas indefesas", pois disse em sua voz de carrasco-de-morte-que-leva-uma-foice-nos-ombros.

-Meninos, as aulas da tarde começaram em quinze minutos.Kagome, seu pai pediu para vê-la.

E dês de quando eu tenho um que Sesshoumaru não demorou em perceber.Mas nada falou.

-Sangô, sabe que não é permitido dar comida aos alunos.Eles devem se alimentar durante as refeições.

Sabe, as vezes eu acho que o Sesshoumaru é a criatura mais complicada e irritante que já saiu de um ventre feminino do manda os meninos me acompanharem até a cozinha, se não queria que comessem?

Ele deve estar contra mim.Só pode ser isso.Devo dizer que não fico muito feliz com um yokai completo com pose de imperador contra mim.

Duas perguntas básicas.

Primeiro: O que eu fiz a ele? (tirando chama-lo de pleura ambulante e duvidar de sua posição sexual, nada grave).

Segundo: O que ele estava tramando?Pela expressão cavernifica dele, eu não esperava que fosse algo mais brando do que juntar o meu pescoço com uma navalha de barbear.

Lancei um olhar pidão para Sangô, a quem eu devia um favor (Nossa, daqui a pouco vou pagar favores com dinheiro), e ela só disse um lânguido "volte depois", enquanto eu me retirava em direção ao escritório do diretor.

Bati solenemente na porta, fazendo a expressão mais profissional possível, como um sócio vindo visitar seu patrocinador.É claro que foi um fiasco, onde já se viu uma menina praticamente acéfala fingir ser séria e importante?

Meu pai, ops, o diretor abriu a porta, visivelmente consternado com meu ar sóbrio, diferente da minha fisionomia bêbada de sempre.

Sentei-me pomposamente na cadeira, levando um tombo que poderia quebrar a minha bunda se ela tivesse ossos.

Acho que tomei coca demais.

Levantei-me rapidamente, tirando o pó da minha blusona e tentando com toda força de vontade que reside em meu ser não imaginar em estágio de desarrumação estaria meu cabelo (eu criei uma escala que vai de zero a dez que chamei de escala da infelicidade, que mede o grau de rebelião que seu cabelo está.Pessoas com lustrosos cabelos lisos e bem cuidados, como os de Sangô, não entram nesta escala) e sentei-me novamente na cadeira, com um ar de polida indagação (ou assim tentei).

-O que você quer?

Sabe, agora eu sei por que todo mundo insiste em ser mal-educado.Por que é extremamente calmante ser grossa com alguém, que na escala social, é definitivamente irritante.Devem existir muitas pessoas socialmente irritantes nesta instituição (nossa, estou admirada comigo mesma, afinal, até pensando chique eu estou!Eu deveria encarnar o sócio frio e descarnado mais vezes!).

-Bem, eu andei pensando, talvez, você se sentisse mais feliz com sua mãe em Paris...

Meu deus.Eu PRECISO de uma máquina fotográfica para registrar este momento!A qualquer momento ele abre a gaveta e tira um bilhete de trem direto para Paris, acompanhado de um pedido formal de desculpas!

Entendi o significado de estrelas nos olhos.

-..por que lá em Paris, você teria mais coisas para fazer...

Abre logo a droga da gaveta e me entrega os bilhetes!Até concordo em te chamar de pai novamente, se você andar logo e deixar de conversa fiada!

-... então eu decidi que você precisa de algo para fazer nesta escola.Então eu acho que, talvez, com a sua inteligência...

Devo dizer que o meu alarme interno de intuição está apitando.Por algum motivo, eu não estou gostando do rumo da conversa.

-...talvez, você quisesse, ummm, assistir as aulas.

Desculpe o transtorno, fechamos para degelo, pois o cérebro da senhorita Higurashi congelou.Isso pode levar alguns minutos.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DEUSSSSS DAIME FORÇAS PARA QUE EU POÇA DESINFETAR TAL INDIGNO INSETO DA FACE DESTE PLANETA!

Resfolegando qual um búfalo enfurecido, fumacinha gelada saindo do meu nariz, vestígios do recente congelamento cerebral sofrido a pouco,mas rolos de fumaça escapando das minhas orelhas.Depois da pausa de alguns minutos até que eu recuperasse minhas capacidades humanas de pensar, falar e matar, esta ultima da qual eu queria me aproveitar, ele percebeu que talvez tivesse dito uma coisa (muito) errada num momento (muito) inoportuno.

-Filhinha...

-FILHINHA UMA OVA! VOCÊ ESTRAGA MEU BANHO POR UMA PAIXONITE POR SEU MONITOR, ME MANDA CAVALGAR AO LADO DE UM DELINQUENTE, ESTRAGA MINHA VIAGEM A PARIS, ME DA O PIOR QUARTO DA SUA ESCOLA, NÃO SE IMPORTA O MINIMO COM A MINHA ALIMENTAÇÃO E AGORA AMEAÇA ME MANDAR PARA PARIS, QUANDO, NA VERDADE, VOCÊ QUERIA ME MANDAR TER AULAS EM PLENAS FÉRIAS, SE É QUE SE PODE CHAMAR ISSO DE FÉRIAS!

Talvez eu tenha me descontrolado um pouco.

Só um pouco.

Meu pai, acertado em cheio por uma torrente de gritos descontrolados de sua filha bêbada, e estimulado pela fumaça que se desprendia de cada orifício de meu rosto e pela veia que pulsava na minha têmpora.E quem o sabe o fato que eu estava debruçada sobre a escrivaninha cor de vomito dele não ajudasse muito.

-Não tem problema, filha, se você não quiser não vou obriga-la, e se quiser pode ir dormir com sangô...

-MAS É CLARO QUE EU NÃO QUERO, E VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVERIA A ME OBRIGAR!VOCÊ SABIA DA EXISTÊNCIA DE SANGÔ E NÃO ME CONTOU?

Acho que a coca cola agia muito fortemente em meu sangue.Gritar com meu pai não é coisa que eu faria em meu estado remotamentenormal, nem me descontrolar tanto assim.Mas eu estava **raivosa**, e eu tenho certeza que coca cola tem uma infusão maligna de drogas e álcool não-identificado que reage com meu cérebro insano, e da no desastre que dá.

Acho que serei uma pessoa privada dos prazeres da vodka, por perigo e risco de dano à humanidade contemporânea.

Triste.

Sai pisando e acabei esbarrando no Sessho-pleura, que estava parado na porta observando toda a discussão.

-Paixonite por seu monitor, é?

Deus, eu gelei.Mais gelei muito (o que estava ficando perigoso, pois da última vez que eu gelei tanto assim tive que sofrer um degelo cerebral).Se o Sesshoumaru tinha ouvido a conversa, então se ele ainda não estava tramando algo contra mim (o que eu duvido fervorosamente) agora com certeza está.O que definitivamente despenca uma bigorna de 10 mil quilos sobre a minha já frágil existência.

Imagina o que a mente malévola do Sesshoumaru poderia fazer se realmente quisesse se vingar de alguém que tinha cometido um pecado no mínimo grave contra a sua integridade e reputação.

Acho que ele não é do tipo que mata do nada por raiva (tudo bem.ele tem milhões de motivos para matar "do nada").Acho que ele seja do tipo que tortura lentamente, vendo a pessoa se desmanchar em lágrimas e dores e ele assistir de camarote.

Novamente, eu estou exercendo minha função de psicóloga imparcial.Toda vez que eu faço isso acontece algo indesejado.Preciso citar a última vez?

Sai rapidinho antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse botar uma cobra da África extremamente venenosa no meu encalço, chegando rapidamente ás cozinhas e procurando Sangô.Agora, um rosto feminino valia mais que o meu psiquiatra.

-O que aconteceu?

Sangô perguntou atônita.Eu devia estar branca como gelo.Gelo que povoava meu cérebro de tempos em tempos.

-Meu pai me mandou assistir aulas, O Sesshoumaru jurou vingança sobre o cadáver dele e você vai dormir no meu quarto!

Sangô levantou uma das sobrancelhas delineadas para mim.Talvez eu tenha expressado de modo ligeiramente confuso meus sentimentos.

-Você poderia assistir aulas para azucrinar os alunos, o Sesshoumaru não jurou sobre o cadáver dele porque ele não está morto e mesmo que estivesse não poderia jurar estando morto e eu já vou pegar a minha mala

Sangô é bem prática mesmo.Em dez minutos ele já havia avisado para a mã que ia dormir no meu quarto, estávamos em direção ao meu quarto, ela ainda pedindo que eu desembaralhasse meus neurônios (mais uma missão impossível para o 007) e explicasse para ela a situação direito.

Abrimos a porta do quarto e fomos enterradas por uma avalanche de azul sabonete.Ela ia ficar no beliche de cima,pois pra mimficar em algum lugar com mais de um metro de altura representava um risco de vida para mim e um terremoto se eu caísse.

Ela abriu a mala no chão e eu fiquei surpresa com a organização.Tinha lugar pra calcinhas, para sutiãs, para calças escuras, calças claras, calças meio termo, jeans,blusas de manga entre 10 e 15 centímetros, de manga entra 16 e 20 centímetros, sem manga, perfumes casuais, perfumes de sair, perfumes de noite, tinha lugar até para bagunça!Olhei tristemente para o rebuliço da minha mala, que parecia ser a morada de um tornado.

X . o . X

Esse foi um dos melhores jantares da minha vida.Aparentemente a mãe de Sangô era nova, e cozinhava tão bem quanto a filha (aquele chocolate me enfeitiçou).Batatas cozidas com salsicha, um rosbife mal-passado e strognoff de frango!Me senti uma russa.E tirando a decoração azul e cinza, os alunos ficaram até quietos (se eu tivesse em meu juízo remotamente normal eu desconfiaria de tal quietude, mas eu tinha optado por coca cola ao invés de suco de pêssego obrigatório aos alunos) e eu tive um dos primeiros jantares normais em minha vida.Foi emocionante.

Deitei-me na minha cama me sentindo quente e quase segura na minha camisola de espírito agourento, até o tornozelo de tecido branco e bruxuleante, com a corcova de Sangô se sobressaindo no beliche de cima.Pude dormir calma e quase feliz.

Eu deveria saber que o meu carma azarento não iria permitir um luxo sem igual de uma noite de sono e que isso estava excelente demais para ser verdade.

Acordei com murros na porta.Ainda era noite.Esta cena está se repetindo mais do que eu chamaria de agradável.

Sangô pulou da cama assustada, e eu tive inveja de sua camisola babydoll de seda cinza grafite que eu não tinha reparado em minha noite anterior.E como seu cabelo acordava arrumado, situação bem diferente do meu, que eu nem queria saber como estava.

Abri a porta totalmente emburrada, nem querendo imaginar quem me acordava a essa hora.

Adivinha?

Eu encarava um Inuyasha, de calça moletom e sem blusa (meu deus), com uma pequena prole atrás dele.Achei que só a minha aparência de noiva-cadáver poderia assusta-los, mas eles nem se moveram.

-Que tal um joguinho noturno?

Eu bati a porta assim que o meu cérebro pareceu pensar direito.Mas ele segurou a porta com facilidade.

Lascando as unhas com um ar desinteressado, ele apenas suspirou.

-Você me deve um favor...

Mentira!

Na verdade eu te devo dois favores.

-E sabe, quando uma pessoa deve um favor a outra, ele tem de fazer _exatamente _o que ela mandar.

Não gostei desse "exatamente".

Segui-o totalmente infeliz, totalmente feia até para ser a mulher do Frankenstein, para jogar um jogo na companhia de uma prole de meninos.

Novamente, eu tenho de aclamar o poder da amizade.Pois Sangô ia quase feliz ao meu lado, indo presenciar o Dia da Minha Execução.

Acho que, desta vez, nem Deus sabe o que me espera.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Esse cap demorou um pouco por que eu tive um pequeno bloqueio mental u.u''Espero que o cap esteja bom o bastante!Agora vamos às Reviews!**

**Carla:Pronto, Carla, o seu o primeiro a ser respondido u.u".Que massa que você gostou do kouga Sobre o poder do senta, acho que vou colocar sim.Quem sabe um presente? XD BJUS!**

**Adriana:Oi!bem, eu demorei um pouco mais com esse, mas ele veio!que bom que está gostando!bjus!**

**Lokinha:A sangô é totalmente o contrário da Kagome, mas elas se dão bem xD as roupas da Kagome saum sem noção mesmo, é pra encarnar bem a personagem bjus! **

**Karol Himura:Acho que respondi a pregunta de onde a sangô saiu eu tentei fazer a kagome o mais normal possível, pra fica mais realista e sem aquele troço de "a menina mais linda e tal e tal".Também pra deixa mais engraçado bjus!**

**  
****Lori Nakamura: Eu disse que ia maltratar a pobre Kagome nessa fic... MUAHAHA.Bem a sangô realmente acha a kagome-san meio estranha,mas elas já são amigas e se gostam.Quanto ao que a Kagome fez ao Sesshoumaru, só o chamou de alguns nomes "doces" e duvidou de sua posição sexual com o PAI dela, nada de mias... xD mais as verdadeiras intenções do Sesshou-sama já vão aparecer... bjus!**

**CyberTamis:O kouga também ta no meu harém mas sim, ele vai ser rejeitado.E sim ele é todo mauricinho, mas alguém tinha de fazer esse papel, não é mesmo?xD Bom, digamos que a Kagome seja alguém normal com sérios problemas de auto-estima...mais é uma questão de gostos... bjus!**

**Cinthia:O pai da Kagome é muito sem noção mesmo, mas a kagome ainda vai dar uma lição nele.Quanto a esta parte que você gostou muito, foi inspirada em uma coisa que aconteceu mesmo, daí eu decidi botar na fic.Achei que ficou bunitinha bjus!**

**Ashley-inu: aiaiaiaiai, é difícil manter essas fãs loucas distantes do meu mrido...mas faz parte... Sesshoumaru já é minha propriedade dês de que ele nasceu e ponto final.Se você quiser ele de herança, é só avisar xD Eu staria muito feliz se estivesse morando na Holanda T-T mas me contento com meu brazilzinhu amado...que bom que está acompanhando a fic!bjus!**

**Mitsuki Nakao:Pois é tadinha da Kagome mas pelo menos ela arranjou outra menina nessa escola fui boazinha com ela depois de tanta tortura.Bem , no começo da fic eu tava pensando em só botar o Inuyasha e a kagome do desenho mas ai venho o mirok i a sangô, daí u sesshy i o Kouga, por q naum a rin?eu tb amo muito esse casal, queim sabe a rin não aparece?bjus!**

**Domenique:Esse cap demorou um pouco por causa do meu bloqueio mental.Sobre o hentai, se tiver vai ser bem no final mesmo.Bjus!**

**Jaqueline:que bom que gostou do cap!espero que este esteja a altura!eu já ye adicionei no msn, mas você não costuma ta online! Ente com mais freqüência!bjus!**

**Tibinha:É claro que o sesshy não é gay, só talvez o pai da kagome mesmo.algumas pessoas pediram pra botar a rin, quem sabe?só o pai da kagome teria uma desilusão amorosa xD a sangô apareceu mesmo, mas quem sabe ela não mete a kagome em mais confusão ainda?xDDDD demorei um pouco mais pra esse cap mais ele veio ! bjus!**

**R-chan: Uau! Fiquei muito orgulhosa de ter recebido uma review desse tamanho!Sim eu decidi botar quase todo mundo nesse!o kouga é mesmo almofadinha, mas em todo lugar tem um igual a ele...e O pai dela dá realmente muita raiva, inda mais depois desse cap, quem sabe ela realmente de uma maldita dor de cabeça no pai...xD sobre o hentai eu ainda não tenho certeza se vou botar ou não.Mas pode ter certeza que, se tiver, eles vão tomar os cuidados necesáios.O meu cabelo também fica terrível quando molhado, fica cindo uns cipós por que ele é bem fino, é uma negação.E a kag-chan não ficou muito feliz de dar os favores, já que ele já gastou um deles, e kagome não ficou nada feliz xD E sim o sessy pode ler mentes, eu tenho essa sensação no desenho.bjus!**

**ViHH:Pois é o Inu não perde nenhuma oportunidade... E a parte que ele oferece chocolate pra ela fico hilária, foi inspirada em uma coisa que já aconteceu xD e esse desejo do Kouga é compartilhado por muitos meninos...A kagome ta Realmente enrascada...E o pai da Kagome é realmente sem noção(quem sabe a kagome puxou isso dele xD), isso é uma cois que ele decididaente não tem em comum com muitos pais que eu conheço, melhoras para a sua mão! E obrigada por comentar tão gigantescamente, eu já disse que adoro seus comentários? Que bom que você ta acompanhando a fic !bjus!**

**Bem gente, muito obrigado a todo mundo que leu, e arigato pelos comentários!Fiquei muito feliz em receber cada um deles!eles são muito importantes para mim (e para a fic também, pois eu tiro muitas coisas dos comentários de vocês!)mil beijos, um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!talvez eu não poste mais tão cedo, pois começa a espoca das festas e a viagem e blábláblá então talvez eu demore um pouco para o próximo cap!**

**Feliz natal, um ano novo cheio de promessas (que com certeza demoraram a cumprir xD) e um papai Noel bastante benevolente!**

**Bjus!  
Mari Moon**


	6. Chapter 6

Discleimer:Inuyasha não me pertence.Ainda.

* * *

Férias, _por Mari Moon

* * *

_

_Capítulo dedicado a todas que queriam ver a Kagome em roupinhas melhores!

* * *

_

Ah meu Deusinho.O que eu não daria para ser qualquer, _qualquer _outro ser da face da terra que não fosse eu.

Pode ser uma mosca.Pode ser uma minhoca.Pode ser o Tiririca.

Pode ser o meu cabelo.

Mas eu não quero ter a triste missão de existir!

É uma coisa muito triste e nauseante ser eu.

É por essa mesma modorrenta missão que eu estou seguindo um delinqüente juvenil vestida de noiva cadáver andando clandestinamente por corredores escuros até um destino desconhecido e azarento.

Se eu não fosse eu, eu riria de mim mesma.

Mas pimenta nos _meus_ olhos não é refresco para mim.

Talvez para o Inuyasha.Mas não para mim.

Já Sangô parece se divertir bastante.Claro, o cabelo dela conspira a favor dela, não é um rebelde mal educado como certos outros cabelos.E ela está de baby doll.Não parecendo um espírito agourento.E ela não é uma alma desgraçada.

Ela ta saltitando do meu lado.

-Anda Kagome!Deixa de ser melodramática!Férias servem para se divertir e dormir tarde!Se pai não iria reclamar, não é mesmo?

Por que a Sangô tem de ser tão otimista?Ela não tem medo dos estupradores de plantão aqui do nosso lado?Talvez não U.U.

Seguimos por modorrentos corredores escuros e sinistros, com aranhas assassinais pendendo das janelas que refletiam a lua cheia com eventuais bruxas recortando suas silhuetas e alguns vampiros que entreabriam portas para ver que movimento era aquele, as manchas de sangue fresco aparecendo nitidamente nos papéis de parede azul.Quando eu imaginava que tipo de caixão eu gostaria de me deitar, Inuyasha fez o favor de abrir uma porta com escritas em uma língua satânica qualquer que dava para um aposento cheio de cruzes viradas para baixo e algumas eventuais cabeças decepadas amarradas ao teto, ainda pingando de sangue.

Prêmio de melodramática 2006 vai para... Kagome Higurashi!

"Eu gostaria de agradecer ao diretor desta instituição dos infernos, que contribuiu muito para transformar minha vida em um constante suplício e, é claro, ao Senhor Inuyasha, que simplesmente não perde nenhuma oportunidade de me azucrinar!"

Meu Deus.

-Alguém não sabe o que é verdade ou desafio?

Ele olhou diretamente para mim.

Perai.Você, por um interessante acaso, está me chamando de burra?

Sentamo-nos todos em um "amigável" círculo.

Como eu estava de camisola, eu sentei sobre os joelhos.Que ficaram doloridos.

Sim Inuzinho. Eu SEI o que é verdade ou desafio.

Só que...ammm...emmmm...tipo... eu nunca...anh... joguei.

A, detalhes.

Estava eu, Inuyasha, sangô, Mirok, Kouga (como é que ele foi parar aqui? O Inuyasha não odeia ele?)e mais duas figuras que eu não conhecia (uma delas parecia "ligeiramente" afeminada).Nós seis.Sentados em círculo.

Kami.

Inuyasha tirou uma garrafa cheia de vodka de dentro de um armário (MEU DEUS!Aqui tem tráfego de bebidas! O.O) e a dessarrolhou com as garras.

-Já que não tem garrafa vazia, a gente acaba com essa aqui.

Um sorriso sinistro passou por aquele rosto perfeito.

Ai meu Deus.

Ele bebeu um gole direto do gargalo, uma gota do líquido descendo pela face.Daí ele passou para o Mirok, que estava ao seu lado, que também deu um gole caprichado.Daí passou para o Kouga, e mais para as duas figuras que eu não conhecia, e depois para a Sangô.

-Perai Sangô.Você não vai beber isso,vai?

Ai meu santo.Eu poço ser desastrada e sem noção (e mais um monte de coisas que vocês estão fartas de saber), mas eu sou uma mocinha certinha!Eu não ACREDITO que vocês estão BEBENDO VODKA dentro de uma ESCOLA.Isso é TERRÍVEL.Isso é no mínimo ultrajante.E vocês têm 15 ANOS, pelo o amor de Deus (eu tenho 14 ainda por cima).Ah não.Eu sou só uma criança, piedade de mim!

-Mas é claro que eu vou, Kagome!

E deu um gole caprichado.

E sabe o que fez depois?

Exatamente.

Me passou a garrafa.

-Vocês não estão esperando que eu beba, estão?

Pelos olhares, eu tenho a mísera impressão de que estão.

Mas eu tenho três motivos básicos para recusar.

1-É contra a lei! E totalmente ridículo e antiético u.u

2-Eca, olha esse gargalo, ta todo babado e nojento!Deve ter mais bactérias ai do que areia no mar.E tem **SALIVA **de **MENINOS!**Seria mais prático eu agarrar cada um deles e engolir o equivalente a essa garrafa de baba.Que nojo!

3-E mais relevante.Se eu fico bêbada com **coca-cola**, imagine com vodka!Isso ia ser perigoso para a raça humana e animal (e yokai).Eu poço fazer sei lá o que, como achar uma vaca e brincar de amarelinha com ela ou transformar o armário em uma arma mortal, ou cuspir os dentes como uma metralhadora.

Ou algo mais bêbado do que isso.

Mas todo o mundo começou a olhar fuzilantemente para mim, e eu não tive outra opção.

Tinha uns quatro dedos.

Ah meu Deus.

Eu não poço COGITAR a idéia de estar fazendo isso.

Depois de limpar com um trapo da camisola o gargalo até ele fazer aquele barulhinho irritante.

Lá vou eu.

Vira a garrafa na boca sem lábios de Angelina Jolie 

Tenho apenas três letras para dizer depois desta experiência inédita para dizer.

ECA! 

Não existe NADA pior que vodka, que eu já tenha provado.

E acredite.Eu já provei até lama.

Tem gosto de sei lah.Algum que seja tão ruim quanto chocolate é bom -

Já sei!

Vodka é tão ruim quanto vodka u.u

-Passa a garrafa!

Aparentemente, eu estava girando a garrafa entre os dedos, pensando e filosofando enquanto ainda mantinha uma réstia de sanidade nesta mente debilitada.Nem pensando mais direito, pois os efeitos da grande quantidade de bebida já começavam a se manifestar, eu joguei a garrafa para Inuyasha, que quase acertou bem o meio de seu nariz, e teria transformado a fuça dele num monte de cartilagem sangrenta, não fossem os excelentes reflexos.

Ele me olhou fuzilantemente.

Eu dei um risinho retardado.

E a garrafa começou a girar.

(Como ela gira bunitinho!)

-Verdade ou desafio, Sangô?

-Desafio, Kouga.

-Troque de lugar com a Kagome.

Dãaaaaaaa, seu paspalheco!Que desafio idiota!

Troquei de lugar com Sangô.

De repente um tapa cortou o ar.

E eu adivinhei que agora a Sangô tava do lado do Mirok.

Daí eu olhei para a frente.

E adivinha quem em encarava?

Yeah.Ele mesmo.O senhor Inuyasha.

Gira a garrafa de novo.

-Verdade ou desafio, Mirok?

-Verdade, Inuyasha.

-É verdade que você tem no quarto um ursinho, a qual você chama de Bilú?

-Poxa Inuyasha!Era segredo!

-Responda a pergunta, Mirok!

-Sim, é.

Ele fez uma cara de choro, e aproveitou e deitou no ombro da Sangô para se lamentar.Sangô sacudiu o ombro, indiferente.

-Sinceramente Mirok, ursinho Bilú também não.

Sangô riu gostosamente.E Mirok ficou emburrado a um canto.

A garrafa girou novamente.

Isso já ta ficando repetitivo.

-Verdade ou desafio, Kagome?

Oh meu Deus, o que eu escolho?

Tipo, se eu escolhe verdade, eles podem desenterrar algo do meu passado obscuro , ou pior, podem descobrir que eu acho o Inuyasha perfeito.

Fisicamente.

Teoricamente, ele não tem culpa de ser bonito, então a beleza dele não tem nada a ver com a mentalidade debilitada e suja dele (para não dizer tarada e narcisista e mais um monte de objetivos que só de pensar eu fico com preguiça de enumerar).Então eu poço achar a vontade, mas sabe-se lá o que as mentes poluídas masculinas vão achar.Mas se eu escolher desafio, eu não vou poder dizer nada se me mandarem pular da janela!

Acho que vou escolher verdade.Afinal, algumas palavras não vão machucar.

-Desafio, Kouga.

Ah, eu me odeio!

Pelo menos eu poço culpar o meu estado bêbado.

Não que eu não esteja bêbada diariamente.

Mas agora eu estou formalmente bêbada.

U.u

-Eu quero um...

O que quer que ele queira, eu nunca terei o desprazer de saber o que.E pela primeira vez tenho de agradecer ao Senhor Inuyasha e o olhar fuzilante dele.

É claro que eu sou Ingênua e não entendi por que ele fuzilouo Kouga com o olhar, e prefiro continuar pura e sem saber.

-Mudei de idéia (por que será?).Eu te desafio a usar as roupas da Sangô por uma semana.

O silêncio fazia um ruído enorme nos meus tímpanos (Kami, eu sou a melhor para fazer umas frases sem noção tipo essa).Mas ai então um barulho enorme, avassalador, metálico e colossal se fez ouvir.

O barulho da ficha caindo.

USAR AS ROUPAS DA SANGÔ!

As mesmas que ela usa todos os dias, tipo as saias plisadas, os tomara-que-caia, as blusas de aparecer a barriga, os saltos altos, o baby liss, a maquilagem (da qual eu carrago um enorme trauma graças à minha querida mamãe), os sutiãs de enchimento, as jeans apertadas, as blusas de alcinha, as langeries marcantes, as famosas grifes americanas, os perfumes de se sentir a galáxias de distância, os pijamas de baby look, os brincos de pêndulo, as meias calças, os vestidos de lycra, as sainhas que acabam na bunda...?

Eu não estou preparada para tanta pressão T-T.

O máximo que eu uso é uma saia que acaba no meu joelho, que eu usei uma vez para ir a um teatro chique!

A Sangô, por outro lado, fez uma cara radiante (ela não deveria ser minha amiga?).

-Nossa, dês de que eu a vi eu tive vontade de dar uma arrumada nesse visual!

Motim!

Amanhã, quando acharem ao lado de uma embalagem vazia de chocolate um corpo sem vida tombado e solitário (principalmente solitário, pois todos os seres que essa forma de vida confiava se foram, ou fizeram motins), nem precisam fazer autópsia, pois saibam que sou eu (também não façam a autópsia por que provavelmente eu não vou estar usando roupas de baixo decentes).

Enquanto a Sangô ficava lá radiante, provavelmente pensando que roupas suas ficariam bem em mim, os garotos (menos o afeminado) começaram a fazer olhares cobiçosos e distantes, frutos de pensamentos que eu espero de todo o meu coração nunca adivinhar.

Daí a garrafa voltou a girar.

-Verdade ou desafio Inuyasha?

-Verdade, Jakostu!

Ele falou ao afeminado de uma maneira que dizia nas entrelinhas que ele não escolheria conseqüência nem que a vida dele dependesse disso.

O afeminado (Para de chamar o pobre de afeminado, Kagome!Ele tem nome!) fez uma leve cara de descontentamento.

-Você tem ou não tem uma imensa admiração pelo meu corpo esbelto e delicado?

Ele (ou ela, sei lá) levou a mão aos peitos artificiais, como para arruma-los num sutiã de enchimento que eu tenho certeza que ele usa, como uma mulher antes de entrar numa festa.

-AI JAKOTSU EU AINDA TE MATO!

Ele não pareceu ficar abalado com a frase, ao contrário.

-Ai Inuyasha, você ta cansado de saber que eu não vou morrer, vou virar pur-pu-ri-na!E não é Jakotsu, é Stephanie!E você não respondeu à pergunta.

Ela (depois dessa frase me recuso a chamar esse ser de ele) mandou um beijinho com as mãos, manchando as unhinhas bem pintadas com batom rosa-cheguei.

Não sei nem como consegui reprimir as gargalhadas.Talvez tenha sido a careta assassina que o Inuyasha fez, mas com certeza não fui só eu que tentei ficar impassível.

Mas ai o nosso querido Hanyou pegou a garrafa num gesto "delicado", quase tacando ela no chão e fazendo ela girar.

-Verdade ou desafio Kouga?

-Verdade Bankotsu.

-Há Kouga!Finalmente vou saber por que é que você veio parar aqui nesse reformatório!

Ele fez uma cara nada agradável.

-Por que eu deixei uma matilha de lobos sedentos, famintos e enfurecidos entrar no quarto do garoto que olhou para a minha irmã.

O.O

-Esses diretores, qualquer coisinha que a gente faz é motivo de ir para um reformatório...

Aparentemente os outros não pensavam do mesmo modo que ele, mas todo mundo decidiu ficar calado.

Por ironia do destino, a garrafa voltou a girar.

-Verdade ou desafio, Inuyasha?

-Desafio Mirok.

Affe, to começando a me cansar desse sorrisinho idiota e narcisista do Inuyasha.

-Eu te desafio a beijar a Kagome.

Ele disse com uma voz enjoada de coisa que foi treinada e repetida muitas vezes.

Daí aquele barulho de sino estridente novamente encheu meus ouvidos.

A ficha finalmente caiu.

É O QUEEEEEE?

Quando eu me dei por mim, ele estava engatinhando até mim, apoiando as mãos atrás de mim de modo a ficar debruçado, chegando cada vez mais perto.

Eu já podia sentir o hálito quente na minha direção,que dessa vez eu não podia reprimir por causa daquele maldito verdade ou desafio, os lábios quase se tocando...

Eu já tava até conformada, poço arriscar até feliz (se contar para alguém eu te mato), os lábios dele já roçando nos meus, quando tchãtchãtchãtchã!

A porta se abriu com violência.

-Inuyasha!

Por que esse Sesshoumaru tem o sexto sentido de sempre chegar na hora h?

Lá, bem no fundo do meu íntimo, bem no fundão mesmo, naquele lugar que você só chegaria se cavasse durante uma década, lá nesse lugar secreto, eu confesso que fiquei UM POUCO irritada com o Sesshoumaru (novamente, se você contar para alguém eu te mato).

Mas muito pouquinho mesmo.

-Vocês estão contrariando umas 10 regras da escola!Todos vão levar uma detenção, menos quem não pode levar uma detenção ( \o/ ).E todos já para a cama!

Todos foram se levantando e seguindo em fila indiana até a porta onde Sesshoumaru tomava conta.

Eu fiquei em último, pois ainda estava atordoada por esse momento recente meio caótico a poucos momentos atrás.

Quando passei em frente ao Sesshoumaru, me espremi contra o outro lado da porta, depois sei lah ele me dava uma unhada que me cortaria do umbigo ao nariz e coisa e tal.Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai desistir da vingança dele.

Mas ai ele me segurou pelo braço, mantendo meus olhos na altura dos dele.

Eu deve estar muito cômica nessa cara de choque.

-Bem Kagome, eu não poço lhe dar uma detenção simplesmente por que você não estuda aqui, mas como punição você deverá assistir às aulas .Agora já para cama.E fique lá até a hora do café da manhã.Amanhã você não precisa ir à escola por que é domingo, mas segunda eu quero ver você na lista da chamada.

E me largou e olhou para frente indiferente, como se nunca na vida tivesse falado com um ser tão bizarro quanto eu.

Mas o queeeeeeee? Eu vou mesmo ter que assistir aulas?Ahhhhhhhhhh nãaaaaao!

Sesshoumaru é mesmo um menino muito mal.

E tudo culpa do meu pai.

E vocês se perguntam:o que o pobre homem que é pai da doida da Kagome tem a ver com isso?

Foi ele que pediu para o Sesshoumaru pegar graxa para sapatos, deixando a porta do banheiro totalmente aberta, deixando o louco do Inuyasha entrar e me cobrar dois favores, daí por causa de um desses favores eu fui obrigada a ir para uma expedição noturna proibida e por isso Sesshoumaru viu a oportunidade perfeita para começar sua terrivelmente maligna vingança.

Culpa do Inuyasha também.Se ele não tivesse me obrigado com golpes sujos, eu não teria que dividir com ele a sala de aula.

Bem , só o que me resta nessa existência infeliz é voltar para o quarto com a Sangô e esperar o que me espera amanhã, um amanhã recheado de grifes e roupas apertadas.

* * *

PERRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIRÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÉEEEEE!

Que despertador mais bizarro O.O

Nossa, que primeiro pensamento da manhã mais estranho u.u

Daí eu olhei para janela.

E adivinha.O sol nem tinha nascido.

O sol nem tinha nascido.

Num domingo.

E o despertador apontava 5:30 da manhã.

To com taaaanto sono que to até com preguiça de ter raiva.

-Bom diiiiiiiiiiiiia flor do dia!Pode parar de sonhar comigo que eu já acordei!

Uma animadérrima Sangô virou um copo da mais gelada água que eu já tinha sentido na pele, tirando aquela em que eu tomei aquele fatídico banho.

-Você tem mesmo amor à vida, Sangô?

Ele deu uma risada cristalina enquanto jogava minhas cobertas bem longe.

Ai eu me lembrei, com um gemido, da noite passada.

-Você não está pensando em me arrumar AGORA, não é mesmo sangôzinha querida?

Alguma coisa naquele sorriso maníaco me dizia que sim.

-Bora acorda!Nossa seu cabelo é assim mesmo?Você precisa se apressar se não, não dá tempo de tomar banho?

Sangô, o desafio era só as minhas ROUPAS, não simplesmente transformar meu quarto num salão!

Eu realmente não sei como a Sangô não se assustou com a minha cara de homicida tipo o Jack estripador.

-Sangô, não dá pra eu tomar banho, O Sesshoumaru falou bem claramente que eu não devo sair do quarto antes do café.

-Ah, mais eu já pensei nisso.

Ele deu um sorrisinho.

E eu olhei em volta.

E prefiro não dizer o que eu vi.

-Deu um trabalhão para trazer isso pra cá e encher de água, então não reclama que ta fria.

Ela ia dizendo isso enquanto me empurrava para uma banheirinha (azul) dessas de dar banho em bebê.

Ah não.Eu sabia que estava sendo otimista demais quando disse que eu estava tendo um destino desgraçado dês de o dia em que nasci.

E eu tenho a impressão de que o poço onde eu tropecei (sempre com a minha mania de ver exatamente onde eu estou andando) e cai é mais fundo que o inferno.

Ou quem sabe não tenha fundo.

A minha camisola quentinha foi arrancada de mim e minhas interessantes reflexões filosóficas foram interrompidas quando eu caí sentada na banheirinha com água tão fria quanto aquele chuveiro, espirrando água para todo o lado com o meu peso extraordinariamente enorme.

Eu tive tanta vontade de chorar.

-Mergulha a cabeça na água Kagome.Eu sei que você consegue.Isso.Agora bota os pés de fora e mergulha eles nessa bacia com água morna, pra depois eu fazer as unhas.E as mão vão nessas duas aqui ó.Agora fica quieta que eu vou lavar seu cabelo.

Eu fiz um malabarismo enorme para ficar com os membros de fora e ainda conseguir enfiar a minha cabeça naquela coisinha rasa e fria, que eu descobri que estava com essência de laranja e lavanda.

-Por que a água para as mãos e para os pés é morna e a água da banheira é fria?

-Por que as cutículas só amolecem com água morna.Vai me dizer que não sabia disso?E água fria faz bem para os poros.

Não Sangô.Eu não fazia idéia de que a minha mão era tão fresca.Eu nem sabia que já tinha desenvolvido cutículas!

Depois que ela esfregou dois tipos de Shampoo e um creme especializado para cabelos desastrosos, ela me mando esfregar em todo o meu corpo um sabonete esfoliante que arranhava e deixava marcas ligeiramente vermelhas e doloridas com cheiro de camomila por onde passava, antes de me mergulhar uma última vez naquela coisa fria.

Me embrulhou numa toalha e depois me sentou num banquinho duro, arrancando a toalha e me dando um hidratante que eu tive a imensa vontade de comer, por que tinha gosto, ups,_ cheiro_ de chocolate.

Esfrega isso ai enquanto eu faço a sua escova.

Com prazer!

Mas ai ela ligo um secador que mais parecia uma arma com o barulho de turbinas de avião, com um ar tão quente que me queimou toda, puxando meu cabelo com força com aquela escova redonda até que ele ficasse tão liso quanto o cabelo dela, e eu esfregando sem parar aquele hidratante.

Depois ela me mandou deitar na cama –COM CUIDADO COM O CABELO!- e foi arrumar uma coisa na penteadeira.

Voltou com um pote de cera quente e tiras de papel.

Ai.

Ai.

Ai.

Ai.

AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!

Nossa, o machismo neste mundo é totalmente injusto!As mulheres que passam cera quente na perna e eles que são os fortões!

Quero só ver a cara do Silvester Stallone se ele tivesse que fazer meia perna.

Depois que ela arrancou dolorosamente as minhas sobrancelhas com uma pinça, ela fez a minha maquiagem, que pelo menos não doeu e nem é gelado como aquela água (já é um começo) e eu não pude ver nada (ela não deixou), e para retocar ela quase me fez eu me me perder numa densa névoa de perfume marcante (literamente marcante, poi deixou até manchas no assoalho e que com certeza os marcianso tão franzindo o nariz e perguntando ''que cheiro e´esse?'').

Depois as unhas (Por que você ROI unhas, Kagome?Isso é tão retrô!) e enfim a parte que ela mais ansiava:Roupas.

Normalmente eu teria cavado a minha mala até achar o número de peças necessárias, mas nãaaaao.Sabe o que é ficar uma hora experimentando e experimentando, pondo e tirando?

Devo ter perdido um quilo só nesse exercício.

Enfim ela escolheu.

Tirou da maleta impecável algo que fazia os olhos dela brilharem.

Veste isso RÁPIDO kagome!

Depois de vestir o sutiã de enchimento e a calcinha renda, vesti a tal roupa.E deixei uma Sangô radiante.

PERFEITA!

Eu choraria.

Mas a Sangô ia me matar se eu estragasse o rímel.

* * *

**Oie!**

**Finalmente!Desculpa gente, demorei quase três meses para postar, mais aqui estou eu!(Você não interessa, é o capitulo!). Como foram de férias e natal?Eu só não postei por que estava dependendo do lap top do meu pai.Não vou comentar mais, vamos logo ás reviews!**

**Kagome-higurashi-br:_Oi oi!brigadu pur comentar!bju!_**

**Sta.Taisho:_Oizinhuhu!Tomara que tenha gostado do joguinho!bjuuuuuu_**

**Karol:_Feliz ano novo!Que bom que está gostando . Ter um pai tão sem noção?Eu acho meio perigoso...Bem, a Kagome tem um GRANDE complexo de feiúra, mas agora que a Sangô arrumou ela, quem sabe a auto-estima dela não sobe?Mil bjuuuussss_**

**Mary:_Obriago pelos elogios A kagome não é feia, só tem auto estima baixa e precisava cuidar de si mesma, coisa que a Sangô fez por ela Eu também gostei do Sesshy (meu amor -), ele é mal!Te vejo no próximo capítulo!bjussssssssss_**

**Carlinha:_Pode dexa que depois eu pago os direitos autorais por ter usado a frase que você ama para me acordar Eu também conheço mais pessoas que ficam bêbadas com coca xD E seu PC tem a mania de pifar né? U.u feliz niver (suuuuuper atrasadu) e bjusssssssss_**

**Sanne Cb:_Sim chocolate é algo que não se deve dividir, a não ser que seja você o beneficiado sobre ser má não deixando eles se beijarem, talvez neste capitulo eu tenha sido no mínimo malévola xD Que bom que você riu!Ainda bem que eu consigo escrever algo engraçado u.u Feliz natal (muuuuuito atrsado) pa vc tb e mil bjussssssssss_**

**CyberTamis:_Aye!Sempre fiel!A Kagome ainda vai sofre muito MUAHAHAHHA e o Kouga tinha de ser o mauricinhu Espero que tenha respondido a sua pergunta com o jogo,E também fiz a Sangô arrumar ela esse cap!bjuuuuuuuuuuuusssss!_**

**Jaqueline:_Se eu fui malvada capitulo passado, imagine esse...xDA e desculpa por ter demorado tanto, mas eu tava de férias meio isolada de tecnologia u.u bjussssss_**

**Nati:_Demorei, mas aqui está o capítulo!E sim, ela vestiu uma roupinhas mais justinhas, a pedido de muita gente!bjusssssssssssss_**

**Mila Himura:_Eba!mais uma fiel!brigadu pelos elogios E sim a kagome é muuuuuito Dramática!bjusssssssssss_**

**Ashley-sesshoumaru: _u.u meu deus Sesshoumaru como dá trabalho proteger você dessas fãs maníacas!E ele é M-E-U, mas quem sabe você pode ver ele de vez em quando? Olha só como eu sou boazinha!ah e brigada pelos reviews em todos os caps!Que bom que está gostando! bjusssssssss_**

**R-chan:_Hey!Saudads!Mais um revieuzuam gigante! -!A kagome chan é mais fanática que muita gente!E eles tem isso em comum!E sim eu estou sendo maldosa mas naum perca as esperanças eles ainda vão se beijar!E a vingança do sesshy vai ser mais maligna do que parece –mistérios- E eu não te imagino mais superativa, nem mesmo com garrafas e mais garrafas de Cachaça -e quem sabe a kagome também não vire uma baderneira?Dsculpe pela demora do cap, mas finalmente chegou!bjussss_**

**Gheisa-chan:_Ai que bom que gostou!E desculpe pela demora nu cap, mas pelo menus ficou grande né?E a parte no banheiro dos meninos é a minha preferida!bjussssss_**

**Manu higurashi:_Quando eles vão se declarar?ummmmm...espere e verá xD e esse cap a Kagome já se vestiu, próximu cap ela irá desfilar pelo colégio!Tadinha...desculpe a demora, mas aqui estou!bjuusssssssss_**

**Stella Mayfair:_Caramba, o seu review foi o que mais me surpreendeu e me deixou muito feliz!Mag cabot brasileira?Cramba, só de ser comparada a essa grande escritora eu fico muito lisonjeada! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios!mil bjussssss_**

**Cinthia:_Espero que tenha respondido suas perguntas!E sobre o hentai ainda não é definitivo mas eles ainda são muito novos bjussssssssssssss_**

**Bárbara:_Muito obrigada pelos elogios e fico muito feliz que tenha gostado1Tomara que continue acompanhando!mil bjussssssss_**

**Kagome KC:_-amendrontada- uops desculpe pela demora, mas eu teria postado antes se pudesse!Feliz natal e ano novo pra você também!atrasadu bjusssssssss_**

_Bem gente é isso, espero que tanham gostado, se bem que eu não gostei muito desse cap não u.u eu escrevi meio com pressa para postar mais rápido, então me perdoem os erros, e desculpem por não poder deixar as reviews maiores, mas tenham certeza que eu agradeço de coração!Mil bjos para todos que estão lendo a fic, tomara que estejam gostando!_

Bjus,

Mari Moon


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:Inuyasha não está na minha lista de pertences pessoais, mas está na minha lista de ambições mais elevadas, com o qual eu mataria para alcançar.

* * *

Férias, _por Mari Moon

* * *

_ **

Férias, 

Oh god.

Tive até medo de me encarar no espelho.

Imagina que tipo de manequim muito pintado ia estar me encarando do outro lado!

Mas a Sangô, com a sua força fenomenal, me empurrou para a porta do armário onde recentemente ela tinha embutido um graaaaaaaaaande espelho retangular com as pontas ovaladas, que linda a moldura do meu desespero.

Bem, sabe a criatura que me encarava pelo espelho?

Sabe mesmo?

Decididamente não era o que costumamos chamar de "Kagome Higurashi"

Alguém com um cabelo lindo e brilhante, sedoso caindo até quase a cintura, com uma presilhinha fofa de brabuleta, maquiagem bem feita (decididamente não lembrava em nada a maquiagem de mãe que tinha tido curso de maquilagem com um palhaço de circo), um brinco de estrela delicada.

Até ai tudo bem.

Mais ai vinha uma saia minúscula (ta, não chegava a uma garota-não-moral, afinal, a Sangô não ia botar nada teoricamente IMORAL) plisada, que levantava e girava e dançava e fazia a festa no menor movimento, quase (um quase tão quasesado que as vezes era até inexistente) mostrando a minha roupinha de baixo fofíssima (tinha um Keroppi na frente ) um tomara-que-caia (esse nome não me faz bem, por algum motivo desconhecido u.u) E um salto.

Um salto que alcançaria o último centímetro da torre Eiffel.

-Sangô, que menina linda você achou para me substituir, mas, amore, tipo, ELA NÃO TEM NADA A VER COMIGO!

Mais um riso cristalino e desinteressado.

-Kagome, bobinha, VOCÊ está linda!Vamos vamos, dê uma voltinha para mim ver, um ar mais natural. Plis.Você é uma modelo.

EU?

LINDA DAQUELE JEITO?

Afinal, sejamos francas, aquela imagem no espelho estava fenomenal.

Apesar de que eu NUNCA usaria tais coisas!

Tava lindo sem parecer muito arrumado ou patty.

Um casual perfeito.

Mas decididamente eu prefiro o meu casual largo, confortável e PRINCIPLAMENTE NÃO MARCANTE.

Mas ai, pela bilhonésima vez na minha vida, ouvi um som altíssimo, irritante e metálico.

De uma linda ficha em queda livre.

Em outras palavras, caindo.

EU estava usando AQUILO?

PARA DESFILAR EM UMA ESCOLA **_MASCULINA?_**

Eu sabia que a minha vida tinha se arruinado em milhões de pedaços no momento em que eu saí do ventre feminino da minha mãe.

Triste.

Mas até hoje, eu nunca tinha presenciado um desastre tão desastroso.

Por um motivo muito simples.

Até o fatídico dia de hoje, eu nunca tinha tentado andar de salto.

Comparando com a minha "andada de modelo", os furacões não deveriam ser considerados desastres naturais.

Mas a Sangô tanto insistiu que lá fui eu dar a minha volta desastrosa pelo quarto, derrubando mais coisas do que um tornado enfurecido.

Sério.

Tente botar pernas de pau (de tamanhos diferentes) em um elefante.

O resultado vai ser um milionésimo do que a Sangô está presenciando.

-Kagome!É UMA perna DE CADA VEZ!E isso embaixo de você é um CHÃO, não um PULA-PULA!Vamos lá.Seja NATURAL e SEXY!

Taí as duas coisas mais impossíveis de se ser neste exato momento.

Mas devo admitir que tenho uma professora e tanto.

-O melhor jeito de aprender rapidamente a ANDAR de salto é CORRENDO.

É UQUE?

E quando eu notei, já estava dando voltas perigosas a toda velocidade pelo cômodo, mais desajeitada que um bêbado perturbado.

Foi quando aconteceram os maiores desastres catalogados na história humanidade.

Eu acho que eu caí com todos os pontos possíveis e impossíveis de se bater nas superfícies do quarto, principalmente o chão, levando comigo todos os objetos não fixos do quarto.

-Ai Sangô-ô-ô...ô...

-Para de choramingar que nem bebê, Kagome!Você é uma mulher ou um elefante de pernas de pau?

Eu preciso responder?

-Bora mulhé!Tenho certeza que tem um mínimo de instinto feminino ai dentro de você!Anda!

Depois dos mais exaustivos e doloridos minutos da minha breve vida, e depois também de várias camadas de pomada para hematoma e base corretiva, eu estava (quase) pronta para sair.

Fisicamente, é claro.

Uma pessoa, mesmo um guia formado, com mestrado e doutorado em auto-localização, se perderia na razoável bagunça caótica e infeliz da minha cabeça.

Eu já andava quase bem (ôôô quasesinho mais impertinente para atrapalhar a minha vida!), mas qualquer coisinha eu desequilibrava daquela torre Eiffel sob mim, e espera só eu tentar descer uma escada.

Sangô lá, quase chorava, como uma Tomoyo da vida, diante de sua milagrosa criação.

E eu (plaquinha apontando: - a criação) estava lá, arfante, totalmente deslocada, trêmula e perfumada, a mais ou menos um Everest (-pensamento analisador-) de distância do chão (chãããão!Eu, que convivi com você mais do que o normal, minhas quedas que o digam u.u, vou sentir saudades!Juro que eu volto –ou que a lei da gravidade me traz de volta- assim que der!), indo desfilar em um colégio em que a coisa que mais se tinha abundância eram pares de olhos masculinos.

Juro.Assim que eu nasci, O honradíssimo Sr.Murphy (sabe, o carinha dono da lei de murphy) foi lá no berçário, deu um beijo na minha testa e disse : "Essa aqui nasceu para me honrar!".E até hoje somos muito íntimos.

A, olha lá ele passando!Quem sabe ele veio me desejar "boa sorte".

Mas eu acho mais fácil que ele deseje "bom azar".

Como sempre.

Novamente, eu não tenho tempo nem de mergulhar em minhas melodramáticas filosofias, pois Sangô já me praticamente me violentava com o pincel do gloss, antes de levar pela força bruta porta afora.

-Tá pronta?

Eu responderia, se ela estivesse ouvindo.

Mas, de qualquer jeito, acho que ela não ia gostar da resposta.

X . o . X

Tac tac tac tac tac tac ...

ÔÔÔ saltinho pra fazer barulho!

E as escadas também não ajudam.

Eu quase não posso ouvir a balbúrdia do café da manhã, daquele mar de seres acéfalos conversando em suas vozinhas "discretas" sobre os assuntos mais irrelevantes possíveis.

Olha que interessante!Eu não to ouvindo é mais nada!Ta um silêncio total esse refeitório eim!Eu to ficando surda?Acho que não, afinal eu ainda to ouvindo o eco dos meus sapatos (e também o eco da minha mente que está implorando desesperadamente para que eu retome a razão, mas eu não escuto essa voz pelo ouvido, escuto?), então, porque o silêncio...?

-Kagome toma coragem e levanta os olhos para ver se descobre o motivo-

Oh Kami.

Eles estão calados porque estão olhando algo.

Com muita atenção.

Por isso não falam.

Dã.

Mas sabe o que eles estão olhando como se fosse ume peça muitíssimo rara em um museu, ou melhor, uma menina provocante em um refeitório com uma manada de garotos?

Oh yeah.

Você acertou.

Eu diria que isso é uma experiência traumática com um profundo impacto no meu psicológico.

Afinal, para uma menina que passou os últimos quatorze anos se escondendo em roupas que tinham tecido suficiente para montar uma tenda de circo, fugindo de maquilagem como o diabo foge da cruz e evitando saltos como se eles fossem potencialmente perigosos (sim, eles são potencialmente perigosos u.u''), acordar do nada e se ver como uma manequim da Dolce & Gabbana é, no mínimo, uma surpresa (não no bom sentido u.u).

Mas o pior mesmo foi ser o CENTRO das atenções.

Eu NUNCA fui o centro das atenções.

Nas poucas vezes que fui ligeiramente o centro das atenções, foi por na vez em que tive que ler a minha parte num trabalho oral na escola sobre uvas, e ai eu tava tão nervosa que gaguejei e troquei as palavras e a frase ficou assim "a safra de _luvas_ de 1556 foi muito boa para os espanhóis...", daí todo mundo começou a gargalhar e eu não só fiquei vermelha como que também tive ânsias de vômito, mas só o que eu vomitei foi o meu aparelho móvel mesmo.

Nunca mais apaguei aquele episódio vergonhoso na minha vida.As meninas me chamaram de "dente rebelde" até o fim da quarta série, quando eu finalmente me mudei de colégio.

Por isso, o ministério da segurança pública adverte: NUNCA deixe Kagome Higurashi no centro das atenções.

Agradecemos encarecidamente a sua atenção.

Mas sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo?

É, as pessoas não respeitam mais o ministério da segurança pública.

Triste.

Mas então eu tive que me mexer, afinal, depois de duas horas de encara-e-olha-de-volta eu já estava ficando com câimbras.

Meninos totalmente estáticos, alguns com o garfo no meio do caminho, alguns com o copo derramando suco ralo no colo.Alguns até mesmo tinham esquecido da básica função biológica de respirar.

Kagome convertida em pedra, daquelas bem paradas mesmo (não kagome, uma pedra que dança u.u''), olhando com seu olhar milenar de pedra que já viu tudo na vida e agora ta vendo uma das últimas coisas que faltava ver na sua vida pedrosa.

Sangô, o único ser que parecia ter a habilidade exclusivamente humana de pensar, me deu uma cotovelada.

Doeu.

Só então eu senti a Sangô me dar um puxão.

-Anda Kagome!Não empaca que nem mula!

Que menina mais sutil!

Mas ela ignora que exista uma fórmula muito simples, sem o qual a vida seria um caos caótico.

Kagome + Salto + Escada Salve-se quem puder!

Mas ai eu fui quicando atrás dela, na direção daqueles meninos estáticos.

Mas só um tinha se recuperado a tempo de poder zoar da minha cara.

Batam palmas para o distintíssimo senhor Inuyasha!

Então eu estava mais nervosa ainda.Se a gravidade, já minha velha conhecida, decidisse fazer seu trabalho?Provavelmente eu me dividiria em uns mil pedacinhos, cada um com a capacidade de provocar um terremoto apocalíptico.

Então, como por ironia do destino (aquilo tinha dedo do Murphy), meu pesinho nada leve quebrou um degrau já meio esfarelado e resultado:Eu fui para os ares assim como um lindo passarinho querendo voar.

Mas, como eu não sou um passarinho, aquela velha lei de "tudo que sobe tem que descer" se fez real, e me senti caindo, caindo, caindo...

Chega!Cai logo criatura!

Foi ai que eu vi que não tava caindo mais.

Onde eu estava?

No colo do Inuyasha.

-Mas que beldade foi cair do céu, logo nos meus braços!

Ai Inuyasha!Que cantada mais tosca!

Mas eu estava com uma saia do capeta, totalmente contra mim, um tomara-que-caia muito fiel ao nome e bem, uma população masculina olhando.

Então ele me botou no chão.

-Você vai ficar no primeiro ano, não é?

-Aham.

Eu não acredito que ele me fez uma pergunta racional, meu deus do céu!

Mas tem segundas intenções.

Tem que ter, afinal, ele é o Inuyasha.

Então eu comecei a andar para a mesa que a Sangô sempre comia.

E o Inuyasha atrás.

E o Mirok sentado na mesa.

Droga.

X . o . X

Ovos cozidos com bacon, salada de atum, frutas cristalizadas e calda de abacaxi, morangos silvestres, suco de tangerina, cokkies, leite com Nescau, iogurte de côco e morango, cereal, pão com presunto, queijo e cheddar e bolo de formigueiro.

MEU DEUS O.O

Lembrar de pagar uns cem dólares à mãe da Sango, que nos proporcionou tamanho prazer ao degustar o primeiro café da manhã bem feito que eu como aqui!

Eu estava para engolir vorazmente os cookies (com extra calda quente de chocolate) e nem ligava para os dois infortúnios na nossa mesa, quando Sangô me deu um beliscão.

-Olha a postura!Se comporta bem!Come bem lenta e provocante!Não devora a comida, como se você fosse um Neandhertal faminto!

Ele respingou essas palavras bem baixinho na minha cara.

Tá né.

Perai.

Dexa eu ver se essas palavras constam no meu dicionário de vida pedrosa.

Só lenta consta a palavra "lento"–voz de atendente de telemarketing- , mas não no sentido usado pela senhorita Sangô.Mas alguma coisa em que eu possa ajuda-la?

Sim!Diga-me o significado de ''sedutoramente'' !

Desculpe!Essa palavra não consta nos registros nem em nenhum ato da Senhorita Kagome!Obrigado e volte sempre –desliga a parte d procura do cérebro de kagome, e, em conseqüência, a voz de operadora de telemarketing-

Droga?Como eu posso comer lenta e sedutoramente se eu nem sei o que é sedutoramente?

Enquanto pensava sobre como eu podia comer lenta e sedutoramente, eu cruzei as pernas, fiz um olhar muito viajante, e mordi o cookkie (sem saber eu estou sendo "lenta e sedutoramente" O.O), e, sem querer, deixei um pingo de calda quente de chocolate cair no meu colo (leia-se: a parte em o seio e o pescoço, que , no meu caso, está desnuda!), que começou a escorrer.

A Sangô deu um tapa na própria testa que derrubaria um cavalo.

Mas ai, eu fui despertada dos meus pensamentos por uma turba de meninos em volta de mim, cada um com um lencinho na mão, que disseram em coro:

-Deixa que eu limpo!

O.O

Agora até o Sesshoumaru olhava lá da mesa dos docentes para ver o que estava acontecendo.

NEM EU acredito no que está acontecendo.

Tipo, uma turba de meninos.

Todos ávidos por limpar uma gota de chocolate do meu decote.

Eu ein.

O que é que tem de tão interessante em uma gota de chocolate no meu decote, para todos quererem limpar?

Foi quando eu notei que a gota estava descendo cada vez mais.

E todos acompanhavam com o olhar vidrado e pedroso.

Perai...

Pó acaso vocês não querem...?

-O QUÊ? SEU BANDO DE PERVERTIDOS MALUCOS!SAIAM DAQUI **AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Uou.O Inuyasha tirou as palavras da minha boca.

E todos, com medo do Hanyou enfurecido (os olhos dele estavam ficando meio avermelhados, será que isso é normal ? O.O), saíram o mais rápido possível.

-Dexa que eu limpo Kagome...

U.U''

-Ah, nem vem.Me dá esse pano que eu sei usar minhas mãos o suficientemente bem para poder me limpar sozinha obrigado...

Mas eu nem tive tempo de acabar minha frase (típico), quando eu ouvi um resmungo um tanto relevante.

-...pois é, não dá para chegar perto dela se não o namorado dela trucida...

NAMORADO?

ENTÃO ELES PENSÃO QUE EU TO NAMORANDO?

Mas o Inuyasha tinha que tirar uma casquinha.

Passou a mão pela minha cintura e me puxou mais para perto.

-Ah, meu amor, não adianta esconder, nosso caso já é tão forte que chega a ser público...

A escola parou para assistir a cena.Todos viraram a cabeça, curiosos, e eu até me ceguei momentaneamente com um _flash _disparado de uma câmera.Meu Deus!Eu virei celebridade!

Eu disse que tudo pode acontecer em uma escola para garotos.

Mas isso chamou até mesmo a atenção do diretor e deu seu (amado) monitor.

-Kagome-chan!Filhinha!Eu não sabia que você estava namorando!

-Você não acha que isso não merece uma comemoração?Afinal, é o primeiro namoradinho dela...

Sesshoumaru, nunca lhe disseram que, se você não pode falar nada de bom, então que fique de boca fechada!

Mas ele não vai descansar enquanto não puder completar sua maquiavélica vingança, não é mesmo?

-Sim, com certeza Sesshoumaru, você é brilhante, bri-lha-nte!

(Aqui ele deu uma desmunhecada básica)

-Bem que tal uma festa?

-Talvez um festival...

-Para o fim do mês!

-Bem, teremos que chamar, é claro...

E lá se foram os dois, lado a lado, conversando animadamente sobre a festa do meu falso namoro.

Perai.

To ouvindo um som metálico e irritante de novo.

Que lembra ligeiramente...

OH NÃO.

-...

-...

-...

-...

Desculpe-nos o transtorno, o cérebro da senhorita fechou para reforma, pois a pobrezinha ficou muito chocada em ter a comemoração para o "namoradinho", que nem ao menos existe.Assim que os neurônios aceitarem pensar novamente (eles já estão chorando pela vida amarga que lhes foi predestinada a uma criatura inconseqüente), nó voltaremos às nossas atividades normais (ou remotamente semelhantas ao normal).

-...

-...

-...

-...

Caramba, acho que não tenho nem o direito de chorar, pois o rímel ia se transformar numa olhera grande e pegajosa.Depois de quase quinze anos de desgraças, você acaba se acostumando.

POR KAMI, O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO?EU NUNCA VOU ME ACOSTUMAR A TAMANHA FALTA DE SORTE TT

Bem, ignore o ataque descontrolado.

Nessas situações, só se tem uma coisa dizer.

Quando tudo parece estar dando errado, quando tudo parece estar contra você, estufe o peito, empine o nariz, e diga, com sinceridade, em alto e bom som:

To Ferrada.

Ta, isso não ajudou.

Mas, ainda faltava alguma coisa para melhorar o meu dia.

E isso veio na forma de um aviso pregado em bom tamanho no quadro de avisos pela mão maldosa do ser Sesshoumaru.

Como todos se amontoaram em volta para ler, eu fui junto.

Prezados alunos,

Gostaria de informar os grupos definitivos da oitava série para o trabalho da Senhora Nakawama Rin, que deve ser entregue daqui a uma semana.

Grupo 1- Grupo2-

Sr.Jakotsu Sr.Inuyasha

Sr.Bankostsu Srta.Kagome

Sr.Kouga Srta.Sangô

A partir dai eu parei de ler.Eita, injustiça danada.Mal eu sou infiltrada na escola já tenho que apresentar um trabalho?

E ainda mais com o Inuyasha?

Bem, pelo menos a Sangô está no grupo.

Mas perai, qual é o trabalho...

NÃ NÃ.

DE JEITO NENHUM.

QUE ARRUMEM UMA SUBSTITUTA PARA KAGOME HIGURASHI PARA A TERRA, EU ESTOU ME DEMITINDO DO CARGO.

Lembrar de perguntar a Kami o que ele tem contra mim.

* * *

**Hi pessoas!**

**Quanto tempo né?xDSorry a demora,Eu to atolada em coisas, agora que começaram as aulas xDMas finalmente o cap chegou, apesar de eu não gostar muito de postar em dia de semana U.u'' **

**_Ah, gente um aviso:Leeia!é o seguinte:Eu achei esse cap meio muito sem noção, então, digam o que acharam, e, se as opiniões forem muitos negativas, eu substituo o cap, ok?_**

**Voltando à normalidade.Vocês perceberem o nome da professora deles?Que bom que sim XD Ela não ta ai por acaso não...E, bem, sobre esse "festival", vai ter mais informações sobre ele mais para a frente, creio que vocês iram gostar XD**

**Parando com o papo furando e respondendo às reviews!**

**Haki-chan:Hey!bigadaum pelo review enorme xD Ah, e bigadu pelo elogio!Sim ,a kagome-chen tem uma auto estima bem baixa, mas essa auto estima está melhirando!E sim , obnkotsu i o jakostu também estão ai!Depois eu conto o qoe eles fizeram!E não se preocupe sobre seus pensamentos atrasados, eles é que estão adiantados demais u.u"E não se desculpe pelo review grande, eu é que agradeço!Mil beijos!**

**Sanetoki-san:Obrigado pelos elogios e que bom que achou engraçada!Beijos!**

**Éowyn Maiden:To escrevenu O.O Embora tenha demorado bastantexD beijos!**

**Carlinha:Você tarda mas não falha neé guria!Próximu cap eu vou fazer aquele troço que você sugeriu!E sim ,talvez a kagome seja inspirada em mim (só inspirada!) e também nas minhas amigas!A diferença é que eu não gosto de coca u.u E adorei o cristy Any xD Eu naum sabia que seu cachorrinhu se chamava bilú beijo!**

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: Eu axu q vc jah viu a roupa Xd Q stória eh essa de que nunca respondem seus comentários O.O Eu respondo!E considere respondido ) Beijos!**

**R-chan: Oi migaaa!** **Bem, eeeeeeeesse cap não saiu mais tão rapidamente, mas vou compensar o atraso no próximo, agora que vai ter o feriadão de carnaval (vêêêmmmm...pra ser feliz, pra ser feliz!eu to no ar com a globeleza...)xD Não note as minhas doideras!E a Sangô virou personal fashion! xD Vc briga consigo mesma O.O e Kagome coitada já tem falta de faculdades mentais, não se preocupe xD O próximo cap vai ser perfeito, eu já planejei, foi uma leitora que deu a idéia!e vai sr gigantesco...So dont worry! Q bom q arranjo tempo pra ler em meio ás pesquisas e à matemática (se na oitava já´é uma pedra no sapato da humanidade u.u) beijos!**

**Cyber Tamis:Aye!sempre fiel! o/ Bem, eu odeio dizer mais o cortou totalmente o seu review, então só apareceu o "oi" u.u So, batamos no maldoso que roubou o meu review !Bem, espero que tenha gostado do cap! E torço pro para de ser sem-vergonha e pare de roubar o que não e´dele ! o/ beijossss! **

**Sta. Taisho: Oie!Que bom que gostou!Sim a kagome ta linda (até ela mesma admite!), e o próximo cap vai vir logo, prometo!beijoooooooooooooo**

**Kagome KC:Oi fofa!Que bom q tah gostando!XD Viu, não sou só eu que demoro pra escreve os caps! xD Não fique com raiva do meu sesshy ò.ó, apesar de ele ter sido, digamos, um pouquinho intrometido xD Eu prometo não demorar tanto com o próximo!Beijos!**

**Rachel: xD Que bom que riu bastante com o sexo indefinido do pai da kagome!Eu não sei de onde eu tirei isso - Bem, espero que não tenha se desanimado com a demora u.u'' Mas o próximo eu prometo ser mais rápida!bjusssssssss**

**Nati: Como eu não continuaria?Para ser apedrejada?XD Sorry a demora!Xim, eu puix roupitxas fofinhuxas nela xD Beijooooo!**

**Ashley-sesshoumaru:Meu deus!Eu juro que bato duplamente no pela maldade que ele fez!Caramba!E bato mais ainda na alma sem coração que fez isso Ò.Ó Se eu fosse você, ia à luta mesmo, afinal, ninguém merece gente invejosa, e só porque ficou verde de inveja depois de ler a fic vai lá e dá um jeito de deleta!Mais não fica triste não miga!Só fizeram isso por que a suas fics tavam maravilhosas!Tudo bem que foram pessoas com falta de caráter para fazerem isso no anonimato e prejudicar pessoas que não fizeram nada com elas!Mas você tem tudo salvo no PC né?E eu deixo o sesshy te consola, mas só enquanto vc precisa ein!E não, não fui eu que o ser endemoniado que teve o baixo nível de fazer algo tão...baixo u.u" Beijoooooooos!**

**Karol: Oie!Bigadu pelos elogios sim, a Kagome-chan tá lindona!E que bom que está gostando!Beijos!**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:Oie!Que bom que está gostando!Tomara q tenha gostado do visual da K-chan!XD Tadinha vai ter que obedecer ao general sesshy!Vai sofre essa guria...Ela ta meio "frágilmente melodramática" mas espera só, quem sabe você não se surpreende... XD Beijos!**

**Natsumi Takashi:MUAHAHAHAHA o sesshy é mal né? Mas ele vai ter que se preocupar com outras coisas além da vingancinha contra a K-Chan, afinal, tem uma certa professora nova no pedaço... xDBeijinhos!**

**Angel Higurashi:Que bom que gostou 3 beijo!**

**Hikari Nakao: Vc já viu!E tomara que tenha gostadu Sorry-me plese!Eu demorei demais da conta T-T E tomara que este cap esteja a altura!E os garotos ficaram "pedrosos"! Não se impressione, eu invento mesmo xD Bai bai! **

**Manu higurashi:Oiez 3 Quem sabe a "punk" da kagome não se acostuma com o visual, ein?xD E sim a declaração virá, só estou esperando ter a idéia perfeita (ou quem sabe eu já tenhu? xD MUAHAHAHA), mas tenha a certeza d que vai se bem romântico e kawaii 3 bezitos! **

**Bem, gente é isso.E, como eu já disse no começo, se vocês acharem o capitulo sem noção além da conta, digam que eu substituo!**

**Bem ,gente, bejos a todos aquelees que leram e gostaram, inclusive os que não comentaram, né dona manuella u.u", e até o próximo cap!**

**Bjos!**

**Mari Moon**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha é...Inuyasha.E pelo simples motivo de ele ser ,bem, Inuyasha, ele não me pertence.¬¬.

P.S.:Desculpe a falta de criatividade!

* * *

Férias, _por Mari Moon

* * *

_

Só queria agradecer à Rafa, minha amável revisora, (bigadu rafa) e bem, a todas as pessoas que estão lendo, inclusive às que não estão comentando, principlamente uma certa Manuella

* * *

LEMBRETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IMPORTANTE:**Gente, capítulo anterior, eu fiz uma confusão com a série deles.Só para lembrar:Eles estão na oitava série ok?Não confundam, pois essa informação é crucial para a fic!A, e não se preocupem, eu não esqueci o favor que a Kagome-chan deve pro Inuyasha !

* * *

**

Tá, eu perguntei ao Kami _o que cargas d'água _ele tem contra mim.

Basicamente, fui prontamente ignorada.

Dã.

Como um _Deus _(com um notável humor negro sobre mim, devo dizer) ia acabar com sua maior fonte de diversão (eu!) ?

Sim, isso foi uma pergunta retórica, então vocês não precisam responder.Até mesmo _eu _não gosto de me sentir humilhada.

Embora essa seja a minha sina.Mas deixemos de lado a filosofia, que ultimamente tem me causado muitos problemas.

Bom, o que eu tenho em mãos é a responsabilidade (por um motivo até hoje desconhecido até mesmos pelas ciências mais avançadas, meu cérebro nunca se deu bem com a palavra "responsabilidade") de fazer um o senhor Distintíssimo Inuyasha.

Só... tira o distintíssimo, ta?

E bem.Se fosse fazer um trabalho de novecentas páginas sobres os mariscos do gênero _idiotophila_, eu até ia.

Mas nããão.Eles _sempre_ têm que fazer os alunos sofrerem.

_Como _eles esperam que uma aluna como _eu_, que não tenho nem a beleza natural de um rinoceronte de a capacidade para atuar que uma bicho preguissa tem, encene uma _peça de teatro?_

Pois é, é a triste realidade.

Eu já disse que tenho medo de ser o _centro das atenções?_

Bem, talvez _medo_ não seja a palavra adequada.

_Fobia _se enquadra melhor.

Mas esse povinho teimoso insiste em não respeitar às minhas limitações.Ignoram que isso pode levar ao apocalipse, ao no mínimo, a uma nova era sombria?

-Anda Kagome-chan!A gente ainda tem que falar com a professora Nakawama sobre o trabalho!Vocês também, Miroku e Inuyasha!

Os dois olharam atônitos, como se nunca tivessem feito um trabalho na vida (o que eu não duvido nada), e apontaram para si próprios, para confirmar se era mesmo com eles.

-Sim senhores, é com vocês mesmo que eu estou falando!

Ela usou um tom imperativo com eles, ao mesmo tempo em que me empurrava torradas com Nuttela goela abaixo.

Depois me pegou pela mão e chamou (leia-se: ordenou) aos dois que a seguissem.

Ela nos fez atravessar os corredores até a ala escolar, ala em que eu nunca tinha visitado.Dois andares largos de salas e o terceiro para a biblioteca e certeza era muito mais bem cuidado que os dormitórios (ou os dormitórios é que eram desprezíveis apenas pela presença de seus "organizados" habitantes?), com um papel de parede limpo e livre de pichações, portas lustrosas com cheiro de giz de quadro e chão encerado sem manchas, com uma sala de professores no final, como computadores de última geração enfileirados em mesinhas verde-didático com cadeirinhas igualmente verde-didático e arquivos de alunos.Uma secretária com cabelo de apresentadora-de-jornal-nacional impecável digitava alguma coisa num computador rosa-bebê sobre uma mesinha com gavetas.

Subimos mais um lance de escada (o tac-tac-tac do meu salto já tava irritando ¬¬) até o segundo andar de salas de aula, todas igualmente vazias.Quando estávamos quase chegando ao ateliê de artes da escola, eu escorreguei (malditos saltos!deveriam ficar longe de chãos encerados!) bem no colo daquele maldito, que me aparatou sem nem piscar.

-Olha por onde anda!

E não me botou no chão.Simplesmente adentrou na sala de artes comigo no colo.

A sala de artes era tão colorida que demorava um tempo para você se acostumar com tantos estímulos de uma vez só.Tinha uns cem quadros nas paredes pintadas à mão (ou melhor, a várias mãos, pois com certeza alunos eventualmente "talentosos" tentaram retratar um arco-íris), puffes de cores berrantes jogados pelos cantos, telas em branco (em bege, por que aquela cor ali não é branco nunca ¬¬) e vários livros de arte (não, de física quântica ¬¬) abarrotados em uma prateleira metálica.A um canto, uma bonita mulher digitava algo em um computador, enquanto equilibrava uma máquina Polaroid no colo e supervisionava o trabalho de uma impressora particularmente chiante e barulhenta.

-Mas que linda cena!

Como se tivesse um sexto sentido, a mulher virou-se para nós, a máquina em punho.

E bateu uma foto tipo Polaroid, isso mesmo, bateu uma foto com a câmera que estava na mão dela quando entramos.

Eu pisquei várias vezes, era a segunda foto que me tiravam com o Inuyasha.

Isso já abaixou meu conceito com a professora.

Mas ela era muito linda! 

Cabelos castanhos bem claros no ombro, um vestido amarelo daqueles de látex até a cintura e que depois se abriam em uma saia de algodão, com sandálias sem salto abertas combinando e um brinco de pena amarela, combinando com o vestido.Tinha um sorriso muito meigo e infantil, parecia tão alegre quanto a sala (o que, acredite em mim, era **muito** alegre), parecia a professora de artes perfeita, de um jeito hippie-alegre, bem diferente daquelas quarentonas solteiras de cabelo armado, vestidas de cigana e com xales cheirando a incenso e que falavam de Da Vince como se tivessem tido um caso com ele.

Levantou-se da cadeira de madeira pintada a mão (com certeza de autoria dela) onde remexia em alguma coisa no computador decorado com flores e fadinhas de PVC.

-Eu estava mesmo falando de vocês!

E apontou para mim e para o Inuyasha, que por acaso estava me segurando.Eu tratei de dar um pulo quilométrico, mas acabei me desequilibrando e levando um tombo.

-Belo Keroppi, Kagome.

-Anh?

E fiquei mais vermelha que um tomate.Ele tava falando do desenhinho da minha calcinha?

Tenho que ter mais cuidado com esses tombos.

-Como assim falando deles?

Perguntou Sangô, incrédula.

Então retirou alguns papéis recém vomitados da impressora que parecia estar de extremo mau-humor, entregando-as a Sangô.

E ela fez uma cara de alguém que tinha visto uma coisa muito fofosa.

E depois me passou o papel.

Tinha a textura de um jornal comum, com o mesmo cheiro de papel reciclado de jornal, com o nome "último segundo" no topo da página(que nomezinho de site de internet ), que curiosamente só tinha uma manchete.Bem enorme e importante, pois estava toda circulada em vermelho.

Foi ai que a tonta aqui decidiu que era mais interessante ler a manchete além de ficar reparando nos artísticos deseinhos em volta.

"Inuyasha, o rei da escola, bate recordes novamente!"

O que?Que recorde?

Tomara que não seja cuspe em distância.

Que.

Nojo.

Mas vamos ler para descobrir.

"Inuyasha, 15 anos, oitava série, aclamado rei da escola desde a sexta série (quando cometeu o ato heróico entre os alunos de surrupiar a amada peruca do diretor e escondendo-a dentro de um balde de tripas de carneiro que seria o jantar do diretor), mais uma vez bate recordes.Sim senhores.O senhor Inuyasha conseguiu arranjar uma namorada em um colégio interno para garotos!"

O Inuyasha tem uma namorada?

Eu não sabia!

Tenho que conhecer a vac... ups... namorada dele.

"Kagome Higurashi tem 14 anos e está na oitava série, filha do diretor Higurashi, veio trazer o ar de sua graça durante os meses de Dezembro e Janeiro.Uma doce menina que muito recentemente vem começando a usar roupas muito graciosamente _sexys, _vem despertando o desejo de muitos alunos, principalmente depois que decidiu abandonar as horrorosas calças largas de tecido surrado para começar a usar roupas que toda mulher deveria usar.Depois de um romântico passeio a cavalo, o _frisson_ entre Inuyasha e sua eleita começou a ser mais perceptível..."

O que é que o MEU nome tem a ver com a reportagem sobre a namorada do Inuyasha?Esse povo é doido mesmo.

Perai.Passeio a cavalo?

E essa joça não tem nem foto...

-Olha a foto da segunda página, Kagome!

Meu Deus.Meu instinto diz que, se uma amiga sua louca para mudar o seu cabelo e te enfiar roupas descentes (não importando quantas centenas de números a roupas estão mais apertadas) decide que você _precisa _ver uma _foto, _é por que algo está errado.

Mas eu estou exagerando (pra variar ¬¬).Afinal o que teria de errado em ver uma vadi... uops... menina no colo do Inuyasha, se eu não tenho nada a ver com isso?

Virei a página.

Acho que deveria adotar esse estilo de vida pedroso e paradão mais vezes.

COMO ASSIM!

Sim, encaixada na página de maneira tosca, com alguns lembretes a mão em volta, estava a foto de uma MALDITA quase se tacando no Inuyasha!11

Não.Eu **N-Ã-O **(talvez eu não tenha destacado bem o "não", então, em caso de dúvidas, é **_N-Ã-O _**) estou com ciúmes do Inuyasha.Mas olha bem para guria.Tudo bem que a menina é LINDA DE MORRER,mas precisava estar usando sainha de prega bem mínima, tomara que caia, maquiada (esplendidamente) e ainda por cima um salto quilométrico!Sem contar com o cabelão sedoso preto até o meio das costas quase nuas pela sem-vergonhice do tomara-que-caia!E o pior!Cm um olhar de peixe morto apaixonado para o Inuyasha (que retribuía o olhar), que por sua vez a abraçava pela cintura!

-Olha como você tá linda Kagome!Essa foto enquadrou muito bem o seu rosto!

Como?

Essa foto retrata a **_MIM ?_**

O mesmo ser que costumamos chamar de Kagome Higurashi, habitante da rua das cerejeiras número 9 com sua mãe, e que atualmente assombra o quarto Nº 14 do Internato Maywue para Garotos?

Meu bom deus!

EU falei de MIM MESMA como uma SEM-VERGONHA?

Sério, eu preciso descobrir onde os meus neurônios foram tirar férias.

Perai.

Rebubina a fita e para!

(Nossa, alguém civilizado ainda se lembra do significado,ou mesmo da palavra rebubinar?)

Como assim uma foto MINHA com o INUYASHA aparece numa reportagem SOBRE O NAMORO DO INUYASHA?

Tempo para Kagome associar os fatos.

-...

-...

-...

Desculpe.Isso é um holograma feito por um robô cibernético-sonda no ano de 7989.Todos os humanos já evoluíram para coisinhas finas e prateadas sem cabelo algum e já estão morando na galáxia de via-coca-cola (mais conhecida por via-coca) a uns bilhões de anos luz que agora eu esqueci, e se você ainda está aqui na terra é por que você não evoluiu.Kagome Higurashi foi congelada na quinta era do gelo e até agora pensa por que _cargas d'água _a foto e a biografia dela estava numa reportagem sobre a namorada do Inuyasha, que a essa altura está junto com os outros seres evoluídos em via-coca.Se você quiser continuar esperando ela acabar de raciocinar, boa sorte.Em dois milhões de anos a terra vai explodir.E eu não acho que isso seja tempo o suficiente para ela pensar.De qualquer modo, estou pegando o próximo ônibus espacial para via-coca.Obrigado pela atenção.

-...

-...

-...

(Obs:não entre em pânico, ainda estamos em 2006)

MEU DEUS!

ELES ACHAM _MESMO _QUE EU TO NAMORANDO COM ELE!

E TEM UMA FOTO _MINHA _DE PRIMEIRA PÁGINA DE MANCHETE!

-Gostaram?

Rin perguntou tão calmamente que não parecia vir deste mundo.De repente ela pulou do meu lado e encaixou a foto Polaroid que ela tirou de mim e do Inuyasha entre a foto grande e os textos sobre MIM (como assim eu tenho alergia a gatos egípcios?Nossa, eles sabem mais sobre mim do que eu mesma O.O).

-Olha, ficou lindo!

E ela fez uma cara tão fofa que transformou suas pupila em florzinhas.

E tirou sem aviso o jornal dos meus braços.

-Nossa Rin!Vocês são rápidos!A foto foi tirada hoje e o jornal já ta quase pronto!

-Na verdade, a reportagem já estava escrita, e eu estava só esperando para editar uma foto boa o bastante para o jornal de segunda!

-Como?O jornal vai RODAR a escola TODA amanhã?

Eu SEI que eu MEREÇO.Mas COMO eu queria não merecer T-T

-Sim sim!Eu sou a editora chefe, e na minha opinião foi uma das melhores edições!

Preciso REALMENTE comentar?

-Mas Senhorita Rin, estamos aqui para falar do seu trabalho de Artes para o final desta semana!

-Ah, sim , sim!O grupo d vocês é...?

-Eu, Kagome e Inuyasha!

-Oh sim!Devo dizer que fiz o grupo de propósito!

E deu uma besta risadinha alegre.Pffff.Triste.

-Bem, na verdade, sobre o que é o trabalho?

-Um teatro, querida!Não é óbvio!

-Mas bem, só de três pessoas?

-Quatro!O Miroku está no grupo de vocês!

-Isso na verdade não ajudou muito -.-"

-Bem, acho que está na hora de vocês sortearem uma peça, não é mesmo?

Ela tirou uma latinha toda colorida com Glitter de cima da mesa com um monte de papeizinhos dobrados.

-Toma.Aqui tem dês de Romeu e Julieta até O Rei Leão!

Perai.São Peças românticas?

Droga.

-Tira uma Kagome!

No a minha sorte vou acabar tirando Fairy Topia (o Mundo mágico das Barbies)!

Prefiro mil vezes algo do tipo No Pique de Nova York.

Sabe.Bem doce, inofensivo e engraçado.

-Anda Kagome!Tira!

Ta.Lá vai.

Depois não reclamem, foi vocês que pediram!

Eu enfiei a mão na latinha.

Tirei um papelzinho.

E, DECIDIDAMENTE, não gostei do que estava escrito.

Tipo, vou dizer em partes, por que daí fica menos doloroso.

Primeira letra era um "C", c de "Como a minha vida está arruinada!".

Depois vinha um "I", de "Isto não pode ser verdade".

Depois vinha um "N" de "NÃO MESMO QUE EU VOU FAZER ISSO".

Depois vinha um "D" de "DROGA!".

Depois vinha um "E" de "Eu vou me matar!".

Depois vinha um "R" de "Raios em forma de caveira cortem a minha cabeça com maldiçoes!".

Depois vinha um "E" de "Essa vida não acaba nunca?".

Depois vinha um "L" de "Lágrimas não são tristes o bastante para expressar a tristeza que sinto!".

E, por fim, um maldito "A" de "A, droga, to sem imaginação para escolher uma outra frase melodramática".

EU vou ENCENAR CINDERELA!

-E então, Kagome, gostou da peça?

Ela tirou, sem um mínimo de senso de educação, o papelzinho da minha mão, quase me desequilibrando com a força.

-AI QUE PERFEITO!Kagome, você pode ser a Cinderela e o Inuyasha, o Príncipe!

Sabe, eu não estava ouvindo.Eu estava muito ocupada imaginando como a Sangô ficaria com um lápis saindo bem do meio da testa.

-Mas, Professora Rin, não dá pra fazer uma peça como Cinderela só com 4 pessoas!

Eu disse isso na esperança de a professora dizer algo do tipo "Está bem, encenem os três patetas".

Mas eis o que ela disse:

-Bem, se vocês quiserem, eu posso juntar o Grupo um com o Grupo dois, o Grupo três com o Grupo quatro e assim vai...

-Perfeito!

Sangô estava radiante.Eu estava pensando nas palavras certas para por em um testamento.

-Agora somos nós quatro, o Kouga, o Bankostu e o Jakostu!

Inuyasha fez um ruído bem parecido com um rosnado.

-Bem, encontrem-se com o resto do grupo para decidir quem será o que, e estejam a vontade para usar o auditório e o camarim!Boa sorte!E lembrem-se que o trabalho é para sexta!

-Obrigado Professora!Agora, meninos, **_ESTEJAM NO AUDITÓRIO EM 5 MINUTOS, SE NÃO QUISEREM ENFRENTAR A FÚRIA DE UM EXÉRCITO DE ZUMBIS HOMICÍDAS!_**

Os meninos (e eu) mal tiveram coragem de mexer a cabeça, diante do rosto vermelho e quente, distorcido de fúria de Sangô.Só saíram desembestados porta afora, como um bando de freiras frígidas que acabaram de ver o Diabo oferecendo uma noitada em um motel próximo.

Depois ela deu um sorrisinho meigo, parecidíssimo com os sorrisos que o Barney dava em "eu te amo, você me ama...".

-Vamos procurar o resto do grupo!

E saiu saltitando como uma criancinha feliz a colher margaridas do campo.

Decididamente, é melhor não comentar.

E saímos até o refeitório, a procura do resto do nosso irresponsável grupo.

Mas não foi preciso andar tanto.Um redemoinho de poeira azul (...) logo cruzou nosso caminho, como se fosse a coisa mais casual do mundo (você _nunca _entrou em um ciclone!).

Kouga, encorajado pela ausência de Inuyasha, foi pegando minha mão e beijando, falando "Sua alteza, em que minha humilde existência pode lhe ser útil?" e blablabeando na minha orelha (orelha é um termo horroroso, mas fazer o que, se os médicos aboliram o termo "ouvido"?) um papinho meloso, como se eu tivesse sentada em um trono de ouro maciço com uma coroa escrito "Rainha da Via Láctea, Forte Candidata à Rainha do Universo".

Sinceramente, ninguém merece tanto exagero e baba-ovação só para conquistar uma garota (leia-se:ser totalmente cafajeste com ela).

Mas ai, seguindo-os, apareceu o Bankotsu com sua trança estilo Tomb Raider e o Jakotsu, estrelando sua nova sobra rosa-shokguei (mistura de shocking, cheguei, e sérias suspeitas que a palavra Gay também esteja envolvida) com exclusivo cheiro de morangos campestres, ou algo tão gay quanto.

-Eu senti o cheiro do Inuzinho-kun aqui por perto.Alguém viu ele?

Ele olhou para mim com o mesmo desprezo (e pose) de uma líder de torcida.

Meu Deus.Sou desprezada até por um Gay.

-Que bom que vocês estão aqui!Agora, **_JÁ PARA O AUDITÓRIO!_**

Preciso dizer que ninguém ousou desobedecer?

Sangô, querida, você ta ficando estressada.

-Vamos!

E me puxou pela mão, em direção ao auditório.

Quando chegamos lá, os cinco estavam sentados em círculo, como cãezinhos mandados.

Acho que a Sangô, apesar do gênio meigo (na maioria das vezes) é "meio" estressada com trabalhos.

É bom eu ter cuidado.

-Bem gente, como vocês sabem, nós vamos fazer um teatro.A peça é _Cinderela_, e caso vocês não conheçam, por favor, voltem a infância e vivem ela direito.Bem, primeiro de tudo, temos que escolher quem serão os personagens.Menos Cinderela.É obvio quem vai interpreta-la...

-Quem vai interpreta-la?

Perai gente.Eu tinha que saber quem ia fazer o papel principal!

Sangô me olhou como se eu fosse (_como se EU fosse) _lerda, e ela precisasse dizer sílaba por sílaba.

-Higurashi Kagome, VOCÊ vai fazer a princesa e protagonista da história, que , por um estranho e conhecidente acaso, se chama C-I-N-D-E-R-E-L-A!

EU?

-Por que VOCÊ não faz a Cinderela?

Eu estou DESAFIANDO a Sangô durante um TRABALHO!

Deus me proteja.

-Porque, _amorzinho querido do meu coraçãozinho meigo, _eu, Sangô, não posso me dar ao Luxo de ser a protagonista quando tenho que _organizar _esse grupo!

Eu teria respondido, mas, a julgar pela hostilidade, essas seriam as minhas últimas palavras.

E, bem, meu sonho dês de criança é que minhas últimas palavras sejam "Adeus, ó mundo cruel!" e depois desfalecer para sempre nos braços do meu príncipe.

Será que é melodramático o bastante?

Então de repente a sangô escreveu no quadro, com o pincel atômico, o nome de todas as personagens.

Cinderela, Príncipe, Irmã feia e chata 1, Irmã feia e chata 2, Madrasta, Ratinhos, Fada madrinha, Pai do príncipe.

-Bem gente, alguns meninos vão ter que fazer papel de mulheres.Agora tirem esse papeizinhos.

Inuyasha Tirou pai do príncipe e um dos ratinhos, Kouga tirou príncipe e uma irmã feia, Jakotsu tirou um ratinho outra irmã feia, Bankotsu tirou a madrasta e outro dos ratinhos e Sangô ficou com a fada madrinha.

-Kagome meu amor, vamos ficar juntos felizes para sempre!

-Lobinho fedido, você _não quer ser o pai do príncipe não?_

-Não!

-Oras...

E do nada lá estava Inuyasha sobre o pobre Kouga, mordendo em todos os lugares possíveis, sendo imitado pelo outro.Minutos depois, Inuyasha, com uma orelha sangrenta, mancando e com sangue escorrendo da boca, ergueu triunfante um pedacinho de papel, mordido e ensangüentado, escrito "Príncipe".

-Aqui...arf arf... sangô... eu ...sou ... o príncipe!

-Parabéns.

Ela pegou o papelzinho com a ponta dos dedos e colocou numa latinha, depois escrevendo em um papel.

-Tá gente, agora que ta todo mundo escolhido, vamos olhar os detalhes.Bem, cenário:A gente vai ter que pintar amanhã.Isso é com você Inuyasha, e com você Kagome.Figurino:Jakotsu, que também vai arranjar os detalhes, tipo a coroa da Kagome e as coisas que ela vai usar para limpar a casa, os colares e etc.A música fica com você Kouga.Toma Bankotsu, entrega as falas.

Ela entregou alguns caderninhos ao Menino.

-Entragar as falas?Esse é o meu trabalho?

-Claro.

-Mas é...insignificante!

-Insignificante?E, senhor eu-sei-de-tudo-e-estou-acima-de-entregar-as-falas, e se os atores ficassem sem falas?Hã?Como poderíamos ter o teatro?

-Mas...

-SÓ ENTREGA LOGO A DROGA DAS FALAS!

Bankotsu começou a entregar os caderninhos, sem falar.

-Bem, agora vamos ao ensaio.

Droga.

Cena –1- Kagome lavando o chão com as irmãs feias chateando!

Eu não sei como nem onde, mas de repente eu estou com um mamão na mão servindo de esfregão, simplesmente esfregando a pobre fruta contra o chão.

-Cinderela!

Nossa, o Kouga pode _mesmo _fazer uma voz fina quando quer!

-Nossa Cinderela, como você suja o chão ao invés de limpar!Vou contar à mamãe!

-Oh, por favor, não Drizela!

Não há exemplo maior de falta de dignidade do que uma mulher empoeirada sentada sobre o chão ensaboado (com um mamão na mão) implorando para a outra não fazer uma injustiça.Blergh.

Depois que esfreguei o chão (com o suposto esfregão-mamão), eu dei serragem de lápis para as galinhas (que eram pedras), dei água-imaginária aos cavalos-de-papelão, fiz comidinha num fugãozinho colorido de criança e passei pedaços de tecido roto com um livro-ferro-de-passar-roupa, sompre com o Kouga e o Jakotsu atrás de mim, com seus gigantescos lassos de feltro na cabeça.

-Não se preocupe kagome, no dia da apresentação, as coisas vão ser menos precárias.

Sangô gritou de sua cadeira escrito "diretor", que ela tirou não sei da onde.

Como se _isso _fosse um filme.

U.U''

Cena –2- convite do baile!

Kagome, ainda em trapos imaginários- se dirige até a porta (um pedaço de imaginação fértil) e abre a porta imaginária, vendo o Inuyasha de gravata borboleta com o convite na mão( como se não o visse antes de abrir a porta ¬¬).

-Sir Arthur, o príncipe Frrrança, e seu pai, Sir Cadogan,Rei supremo político-religioso, senhor das armas, Supremo cavaleiro real da corte, convidam todas as dama da corte para o baile de máscaras, no palácio, amanhã, depois do anoitecer.O objetivo é para encontrar uma consorte adequada ao futuro Rei da frrrança.Rei supremo político-religioso, Senhor das armas, Supremo cavaleiro real da corte!

Nossa, como um rei agüentava ser tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo!EU não agüento nem ser APENAS Kagome!

As minhas duas queridas irmãs e a madrasta ( hipoteticamente falando, claro) se espremeram para se mostrar para o príncipe-Inuyasha, que deu sorrisos cordiais e se afastou, sem dirigir um olhar à criada que gentilmente lhe abriu a porta ¬¬.

Cena –3- ratinhos arrumam Cinderela.

Sem comentários sobre essa cena.No auditório, eles só vão erguer um biombo de pano em volta de mim e eu vou ter que me vestir!

Deus com certeza é um senhor muito maligno.

Cena –4- Destruição do vestido de Cinderela

Basicamente, minhas irmãs pulam sobre mim e tiram tudo de mim, me deixando apenas com o espartilho e a anágua (eu tive que implorar MUITO para a sangô para eu que não ficasse COMPLETAMENTE NUA.O argumento dela era que , pela arte, "se deviam fazer certos sacrifícios.Há.Para mim, ficar nua em frente a uma escola para GAROTOS ultrapassa a tênue linha que divide "sacrifício" de "loucura")

Daí o resto da cena eu fico lá chorando com lágrimas completamente imaginárias e artificiais, enquanto minha família parte às gargalhadas para o baile.

Cena –5- Abóbora vira carruagem

Nesta cena peculiar, eu estou chorando no jardim com uma abóbora no colo (?) e aparece minha fada madrinha, se explica e blá blá blá, daí o palco se enche de fumaça e segundos depois eu estou linda no mais original estilo Cinderela Medieval (leia-se:um bolo extremamente confeitado transformado em vestido), com uma mesa de rodinha reformada servindo de carruagem e os meus ratinhos de repente aparecem cavalos.Ali no ensaio, só havia um carrinho de mão e um Jakotsu e um Bankostu de quatro e com poses cavalares, com cordinhas amarradas na cintura.

Era uma cena cômica.

Cena –6- Baile.

Segundo Sangô que gritou no meu ouvido uma 78 ou 79 vezes, essa é a cena mais importante de tooooooooda a peça.É a parte que a gente se apaixona ¬¬.

Há.Se as pessoas só se apaixonassem por exímios dançarinos do valça, o que iriam ser das pessoas que NÃO SABEM dançar (o que ia ser de mim?)?

Bom, vamos à cena.Eu desço da carruagem lá pras dez, e como diz aquela tradiçãozinha meia-boca que se deve voltar a meia-noite, eu saio trotando desajeitada pelo salto de plástico-imitação-de-cristal (Jakotsu disse que ia fazer um de cristal verdadeiro, mas isso vai ser um perigo constante, por que se isso quebra sob o meu corputxo de 500 quilos...), subo as escadinhas até um salãozão que tem umas escadinhas que descem direto para o salão de dança do Palácio, onde todo mundo fica olhando para mim enquanto eu desço as escadas languidamente (como se não tivessem nada mais interessante para prestar atenção ¬¬), daí o príncipe (que, na minha opinião é um Bob da vida, que só sabe sorrir e ficar encantado e apaixonado, que boneco mais sem personalidade, só um príncipe perfeito!Que sem graça!) me pega pela mão e me arrasta pelo salão e a gente começa a dançar...

-Kagome, o que VOCÊ está fazendo!

-Dançando O.O

-VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ DANÇANDO, VOCÊ ESTÁ SE ARRASTANDO!Pessoal, estão todos dispençados, menos você Kagome!E você também não escapa, Inuyasha!

Meu deus, me dá medo quando a Sangô fala assim ...

-Anda Kagome!eu vou ensinar VOCÊ a dançar, por que ta precisando!

Ah, nem vem, só por que eu não sei mexer o quadril independentemente do tronco, não quer dizer que eu precise de AULAS DE DANÇA com a SANGÔ para dançar VALSA.

A Sangô pegou um som e meteu um CD de música clássica, provavelmente de um daqueles pianistas russos brilhantes, que conseguiam tocar mesmo sendo cegos.

Eu não consigo nem tocar uma campainha de olho abertos direito ¬¬.

Daí ela botou "play", e uma música daquelas de balé encheu o salão.

-Vem cá Kgaome!

Fui bem rapidinho, com medo de levar um tapa.

-Bote as mãos nos meus ombros, assim.Não Kagome, NOS OMBROS!Isso.Agora, dois pra cá, dois pra lá...KAGOME, SÃO SÓ DOIS PASSOS, NÃO CINQUENTA E DOIS!Isso.Não precisa abrir tanto a perna como se fosse um compasso quebrado!Só o suficiente para ser uma Lady delicada e suave...

Delicada e suave?Ta brincando com a minha cara, né?

-Sinceramente Kagome, você é a pior dançarina que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.Vai dançar com o Inuyasha vai, pra ver se melhora.E só vai sair daqui quando melhorar.

Já vi que vou ficar sem pés.

-Vamos em 1... 2...3... Já!

Uma música começou a tocar e a gente ficou lá dançando, comigo pisando sem parar no pobre pé do Inuyasha, quando ele me puxava mais para perto e eu tentando dançar a um campo de futebol de distância dele.Básico.

Sangô bateu no rosto e tentou uma abordagem mais dramática, abaixou a luz e saiu do cômodo, provavelmente a procura de CD's de tango.

E lá ficamos, eu e Inuyasha, Inuyasha e eu, dançando.De tanto o Inuyasha puxar para mim ficar mais perto, eu acabei cedendo, afinal, o que tem de tão mal em uma dança, a dois, sozinhos, num quarto semi-escuro?

Afinal, a gente ficou dançando tanto tempo que eu perdi a noção do tempo.Nem tinha notado que a música tinha acabado e já tinha começado outra.

Até que ele parou do nada de dançar, e me abraçou, ME ABRAÇOU, e enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço.

Antes que eu pudesse dar um salto olímpico de dois metros, ele sussurou uma voz sofredora.

-Dexa eu ficar aqui...só um pouquinho...deixa a realidade de fora, só para mim ter tempo de aspirar o seu cheiro...

E ficou lá arrepiando a minha nuca com a sua respiração quente, enquanto seu aroma invadia as minhas narinas e me fazia sonhar.

Pela primeira vez na vida, eu não tenho frases melodramáticas para dizer, nem vontade de me martirizar pela minha má sorte, e simplesmente fiz o que todo o meu corpo mandava, sem me importar com tudo que sempre importou à minha vida: abracei ele de volta, enterrando minha face no calor dos seus cabelos, sem vontade de soltar, sentindo o tempo parar à minha volta.

E lá ficamos, aspirando os perfumes mutuamente, sonhando acordados.

Por favor, por favor Deus, me diga que eu não estou me apaixonando.

* * *

**Oie gente!**

**Oi marina ¬¬ aquela que nos deixou esperando um mês...**

**Ah, foi um mês inteiro?ops...**

**Desculpe xD Juro que não foi por querer!Semana de provas e talz...**

**Mas chega de desculpas!Mas como eu sabia que vocês iam querer me matar, eu fiz a seguinte equação: Demora GRANDE é igual a capítulo GRANDE!Ah vai, fico enorme!E eu ainda botei um pouquinho de romance no final, só pra vocês pararem de me odiar!Eu sei que foi SÓ um pouquinho mais vai, fico fofo xD.**

**Bem, A Sangô EXTREMAMENTE estressada com um trabalho de escola foi inspirada em uma amiga minha que na maioria do tempo é muito meiga, mas quando estressa...Né, dona Manuella...**

**E sim, aulas de dança _SÃO _potencialmente perigosas (digo isso por experiência própria ¬¬).Não vou comentar mais, vou acabar entrando em depressão se lembrar do jeito que EU danço...**

**Bem, chega de papo furado, vamos às reviews...**

**Natih Mangaka:Oie!Tudo bom?Você parece ser muito divertida xD E que bom que alguém acha que eu não sou lerda ¬¬...E obrigada pelos elogios!Fico feliz que pense assim!Que bom que gosto Mil beijos para ti, menina, gostei de você!bjuuu**

**Kagome hi:Oie!Eu vou cair nas lágrimas aqui.Melhor fic?Estou muito emocionada!Muitíssimo obrigado pelo elogio!A, e sobre postar fanfics, Mas é CLARO que eu te ensino!Mas tipo, no seu profile tem uma fic publicada, Model Love (Li e adorei, viu?), então dexa.Muito obrigadu pelos elogios!Bjussssssss!**

**Haki-chan:Adorei a idéia do clube dos pensamentos Lerdos!Temos que eleger uma presidente!E eu sou uma adepta totalmente assídua!xD Ah e sei naum em...Minhas amigas costumam dizer que eu ando para trás O.O Mas é a vida...A e bem, eu realmente naum me importo com reviews que sejam monstruosidades históricas não E amei os elogios!Bjussss**

**Vicky L. Chan:Victória da silva dos santos!Se eu tiver a mais ínfima, mínima, pequeniníssima, desprezível suspeita de que você está falando mal de "Lagoa azul", você vai ter que se cuidar xD A, e MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADO por ter me chamado de perturbada, fico muito feliz ¬¬ Mas pelo menos você me fez um elogio!Que avanço!Ah, e vicky, eu não esqueci da sua promessa de fazer a capa da fic viu?Bjussssssssssss**

**Nadeshico:Oi Rachel!Muitíssimo obrigado pelo coment!E sim, eu adoro escutar elogios, mas também, quem não gosta?Mil bjus pa você, guria!bjussssss**

**Dedessa-chan:Oie!Sim, a Rin apareceu!o!Quem sabe ela não amolece o coração do sesshy, non?Que bom que riu!Não, não pobrema por me chamar de doida!Sim , eu tenho alguns parafusos a mais ou a menos !Eu adoraria falar com você no MSN!Quem sabe não temos realmente algo em comum MUAHAHAHA xD Mil beijos e adorei ter te conhecido!Bjussssssssssssssss**

**Domenique:Aye, uma fã fiel, que comenta todos os caps!Brigadão!Bem, acho que você é uma adepta do clube vamos-matar-a-marina-porque-ela-posta-mais-devagar-que-uma-tartaruga, então eu já to me protegendo das pedradas!Mas pelo menos o cap foi gigante, non?Beijos!**

**Gheisinha-Kinomoto:Oie!Sim, a Kagome está começando a crescer!E quem sabe esse "namoro" não tem futuro, ein?xD e Aqui está o cap (seguido da minha frase favorita : Tarda mas não falha! xD ) Bjusssssssssss**

**Jhé:Heeei!Muito obrigada pelos elogios!E, só para constar, eu não mudei nenhuma vírgula ok? Xd Bjuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssss!**

**Elanor Earendil:Hey, thanks pelo elogio tão...elogioso!Amei!Só com ele você alegrou meu dia!Bjussssssssssssssssssss**

**Koufukushi Mei:Tadinha!Ta dando dó da Kagome?Pois você ainda não viu nada MUAHAHAHAHAHA ainda vão ter coisas e coisas...A Kagome-chan fica feliz que não seja só ela uma negação na "arte" de andar de salto...I bigadãozão pelos elogios !bjussssssssssssss**

**Carla:Nhá!Você concertou seu PC?Finalmente! o/ Já tava na hora né?E você SÓ liga quando eu não to ¬¬ e bem , tava meio obvio que ia ser peça de teatro, e aquele negócio que você disse, eu só vou adiar um pouqinho, ok?Bjussssssssssssssssssssssssssss sumida!**

**Aya-mikage13:Oie!Que bom que está gostando!Bem, acho melhor eu ir me escondendo atrás de um muro bem forte, por que eu demorei tanto para escrever que eu acho que vão tentar me matar!Bem , bigadaum pelos elogios e até a próxima!bjusssssssss**

**R-chan:MEU DEUS!ESTOU ESFREGANDO OS OLHOS! Ameeeeeeeeeei o review enorme!Meu deus, acho que se eu ganhasse 5 centavos toda vez que alguém falasse que eu sou má com a Kagome... MUAHAHAHA Não que eu esteja negando minha natureza malévola xD pelo contrário...E Murphy é o cara da Lei-de-Murphy, sabe, aquela lei de que tudo que pode dar errado dará... xD Dont worry em se comparar com a K-chan , ela é tão hilária xD Bjus fia, e deixe mais comentários ENORMES, ok?Me divirto muito com eles xD bjusssssssss**

**CyberTamis:Uops...Acho que eu devo desculpas ao não que ele não roube coisas muito freqüentemente Ò.Ó mas dessa vez tadinho, não foi culpa dele...Ah, e só pra constar, o cavalo de Napoleão não era Branco, era marrom, mas o acéfalo do Napoleão chamou ele de branco não faço a mínima idéia de porque ( minha professora de história que me contou xD ) - Bem, tratando de coisas mais importantes ¬¬ O inu fico fofo ciumento né?E sim, A sangô faz milagres quando quer... Obrigado pelos elogios!Bjusssssssssss**

**Saionara: Meu Deus, se você tava triste com a demora do outro, imagine com este... Bem, caham caham, Eu juro que não queria demorar!Foi sem-querer!Juro!Ah que triste!Sua malvada você não logou!Queria ver a sua fic!Bjusssssssssssssss**

**GiGi:Aye!E não a k-chan é uma tremenda exagerada!Mas eu pretendo melhorar isso xD Bem, espero que essa capítulo tenha ficado grande o bastante!Bjussssssssssssssssssssss**

**Karol:Oie! Ai, até agora to corada com o elogio xD Brigadão!Tadinha da K-Chan... Mas ela não vai morrer de tanta vergonha, prometo xD Que bom que gostou do COMECINHO da vingança do sesshy, porque ainda tem mais!A, e pessoas que gostam do que eu faço NÃO ma enchem o saco de modo algum!Bjussssssssssssssssssssss**

**Sra.Taisho!MEU CENTÉEEEEEEEEEEEEESSIMO REVIEW!AYE!Bem, eu acho que você merecia alguma coisa mas bem, eu sou só uma ficwritter, não posso te dar nada a não ser meus sinceros agradecimentos!OBRIGADA MENININHA KAWAII!Mil beijos e obrigada por comentar!Bjussssssssssssss**

**Nemo Letting go:OiE!Teve que formatar o PC foi?Odeio formatar meu PC, acabo perdendo tudo ¬¬ e pode deixar, eu não deletarei o capítulo O.O Mas por favor, não tire o sesshy de mim T-T Sua cadeira é vermelhinha com bolinhas pretas?Que Kawaii!Que bom que gostou da roupinha descolada da Kagome!E sim, pode me chamar de Miga, miga ! Que bom que gostou do capítulo!Make me happy!E eu repito mais uma vez que as pessoas simpáticas não me enchem o saco deixando reviews enormes (pelo contrário!)Infelizmente, pela regra tonta do eu nem deveria estar respondendo reviews no corpo da fic, mas eu não vou deixar de responder a quem se deu o trabalho de comentar!Bjusssssssssss**

**Fernanda:Oie!Muito obrigado pelos elogios!Fiquei muito feliz xD Mil beijos para você também!**

**Manu Higurashi: Oizinhu! Bem , a declaração ainda não e´agora, mais foi fofo o ramnecezinho no final desse cap né?Mas não fique triste, a declaração de verdade não vai demorar muito! xD Sim, amei u Inu ciumento Sango e mirok terão seu momento, don't worry!Bem, desculpedesculpedesculpedesculpe (e mais mil vezes desculpe) pela demora do cap, Mas eu JURO (pode até anotar se quiser) que o próximo eu não demorarei ok?Bjussssssssssss**

**Bem, chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo!Eu espero que tenham gostado!Mil beijos a vocês e até a próxima (que prometo que será muit em breve xD ) Mil beijos a todos!**

**P.S:O cap teve 24 páginas!Espero que assim não se sintam abandonados pela minha pessoa! **

**Kissus  
Mari Moon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**Poxa, todo cápítulo eu tenho que ficar lembrando que Inuyasha não-me-pertence?Isso deixa qualquer um em deperessão, sabe?

* * *

_Gostaria de agradecer à minha revisora, rafa-chan, que fez o milagre de revisar a fic em 15 minutos e à vicky, por ter feito a capa da fic para mim, apesar de eu ainda não ter descoberto como bota-la no meu profile ¬¬(quem souber, por favor, ME AVISE!), e à manu, que inspirou a Kagome-chan nesse capítulo (além de quase me esfolar viva por nao ter postado a fic antes...)._

_

* * *

_

_Férias, _por Mari Moon

* * *

Bem, eu cheguei à interessante conclusão de que eu não estou apaixonada.Afinal, porque uma pessoa se apaixonaria por causa de uma maldita dança, na meia luz, com um hanyou muito gato? 

Besteira.

Até parece.

Tudo bem.ONTEM o clima parecia propício.ONTEM.Nós vivemos no HOJE.Ontem foi ontem, não hoje!

Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando.

Que eu estou tentando enganar a vocês, leitores insaciáveis por amor (que vergonha!) e o meu coração, que por baixo deste bando de besteiras e negações, na verdade é o coração de manteiga de uma menina totalmente apaixonada e vendo corações vermelhos e cor-de-rosa por onde passa.

Mas vocês estão enganados!

Eu NÃO estou apaixonada.

E nem vejo corações vermelhos e cor-de-rosa por onde eu passo!

Mas eu não preciso nem repetir que eu não tenho tempo para nada, pois a Sangô já me acordou aos gritos.

-ESTAMOS ATRASADAS PARA A AULA!

Ah não.Hoje é segunda...

Acho que deveriam acabar com as segundas-feiras.Sabe, tudo é culpa das segundas feiras.Os homens-bomba, lá do Iraque, só prendem bombas nos corpos porque acordam de mau humor numa segunda feira, e dizem para si mesmos: "to a fim de explodir alguma coisa".Os professores não passariam tanto trabalho se não acordassem de mau humor na segunda feira.Os assassinos não matariam tanto se não estivessem com mau humor de segunda feira.

E EU estou com vontade de matar, por que droga, hoje é segunda feira!

-ACORDA LOGO, KAGOME SUA INÚTIL!

Olha!Até a Sangô sofre do mal de segunda feira!

Pulei da cama, sentindo o meu amado cobertor quentinho e gostoso escorrer do meu corpo.Daí, quando eu tirei minha camisola de flanela do ursinho pooh (...) é que eu me lembrei que eu não tenho uniforme!

-Sangô, eu não tenho uniforme!

-Oras!Você tem sorte de ter uma amiga como eu, sabia?

Eu não tenho tanta certeza.

Ela se agachou sobre sua mala dotada de pompons e cheirinhos e mexeu organizadamente (até ver a Sangô fazer, eu não sabia que era possível mexer numa mala "organizadamente") na mala até chegar a uma mancha verde entre as roupas.

-Toma.Você pode usar a minha roupa reserva.

Eu peguei o tecido dobrado na mão, esperando em pé o resto do uniforme.

Daí ela se virou para mim, atônita.

-Ou, nunca me viu? Que é que você ta olhando?A gente ta atrasada, sabia!

-Eu to esperando o resto do uniforme!Aqui só tem um top e um terninho!

-Deixa eu ver.

Com "sutileza" ela tomou os panos da minha mão e desenrolou.

-Ai Kagome,você é uma piada!Isso não é um top, é uma SAIA!Agora veste logo que a gente precisa ir para a aula!

Uma SAIA deste tamanho?Eu não vou nem comentar, afinal, não posso fazer nada mesmo...

Vesti.

Meu Deus. Olha só para esse uniforme!Olha só o TAMANHO dessa saia!To parecendo até aquela sem vergonha da Mia de rebeldes (eu NÃO gosto de rebeldes, mas como todo mundo AMA, a gente acaba conhecendo né... fazer o que ¬¬) , com a diferença de que ela usa uma bota super-bem lustrada e eu uso um sapatinho-boneca de couro simplesmente horrendo!

-Anda Kagome!A gente tem 5 minutos para tomar café!

Lá vou eu para mais um dia infernal.

Há há.Eu mereço.

2 horas depois, traumatizada por um café com brigas de bolo de nozes e meio litro de suco no colo, eu me encontro sentada em uma carteira, atrás da nuca perfumada do Inuyasha e do lado da Sangô, a única menina em um mundo que parece ter sido feito exclusivamente para garotos, com banheiros povoados por piazinhas transversais para se fazer xixi e paredes sem um pingo de toque feminino, matutando sobre isso no meio de uma aula de Matemática. Não é cômico?

Não.

Foi quando algo cilíndrico e cheio de força acertou minha cabeça devaneante.

TIROTEIO!

Mas ai eu vi o projétil que me acertou cair no meu colo, e eu vi que era de papel, não de chumbo, como se espera de uma bala decente.

Só a Sangô mesmo.

Aproveitei que a lesada da professora falava apaixonadamente de Fibonacci e abri o papelzinho, que era uma folha de fichário rosa da Betie Boop Boop apertada no tamanho do uma bala de chumbo de verdade.

_Kagome!Vc entendeu algo q a veia falo?Eu naum! M diz, vc entendi mat?A, axo q vc naum tah prestando atenção, deve tah ocupada cheirando a nuca do Inuyasha! ah, vc axa q eu naum sei?_

Sério Sangô, às vezes você se supera. E eu posso até entender de matemática, mas não entendo nada dessa sua língua doida escrito nessa caligrafia assassina de línguas, terror dos dicionários!

E como assim cheirando a nuca do Inuyasha!Eu ein tenho mais o que fazer!

Mas tanto ela cutucou no meu ombro com as pontudas unhas manicurizadas tingidas de marrom café que eu resisti ao desejo de cortar aquele papelzinho em um zilhão de pedaços (zilhão é um número?) e rabisquei uma resposta.

_Sim Sangô, eu entendo de matemática, qualquer dia eu te dou uma ajuda. Mas pelo amor de deus, eu tenho mais coisas a fazer do que ficar bufando na nuca do Inuyasha!_

Daí eu usei a minha pontaria para acertar a Sangô com o meu projétil deformado, mas ela nem sentiu a batida e revirou o papelzinho avidamente com as mãos.Depois de fazer uma impressionante cara de desapontamento, escreveu tão furiosamente no papel que eu tive esperança que ele pegasse fogo, e tacou sobre mim.

_Nossa Kagome, essa sua letra d código Morse tah me confundindo!Naum dava pra faze um curso d caligrafia naum?A, e qualquer um vê q vc é doidinha pelo Inuyasha!Até uma criança lesada com síndrome de down vê q vc tah caidinha por ele!E sobre a ajuda em mat, eu vo cobrar ein!_

_Sangô, eu te dou aulas de matemática sem problema, mas você não prefere ter aulas de português não?E NÃO estou apaixonada pelo Inuyasha!Deus, que coisa irritante!_

Eu taquei mais uma vez a bolinha sobre ela, que nem teve tempo de abri-la, pois o estridente sinal tocou.

Ta vejamos, qual será a próxima tortura, ups, aula?

Ah, Droga, Educação física?

Pera ai um segundo. Deixe-me explicar aos amantes desta prática.Eu também adoro educação física, mas, na minha escola lá em Tóquio, eu jogava com as MENINAS, sabe, seres que não são MENINOS!

Já foi goleira de um jogo de futebol masculino?Não?

Eu não.E não quero ter a experiência.

Fomos todos para a quadra, uma espaçosa quadra de cimento verde com linhas amarelas a demarcando.Foi então que um homem muito musculoso, com aquelas blusas de alça típicas de esportistas que tem 99 por centodo corpo feito de músculos, com um apito pendurado nos beiços de touro, a pele morena e esticada pingando do suor saiu de dentro dos vestiários (eu não entro nestes vestiários nem com uma ordem judicial), batendo palmas com as mãos perigosas.

Foi ai que eu vi.

E me horrorizei.

Aquele homem era... era... uma mulher!

O.O''

Bem, então ta...

-Boa tarde para todos!Gostaria de relembrar que aula que vêm nós iremos para a piscina, então não esqueçam a roupa de banho!Bem meninos, já que temos meninas aqui, vamos mostrar para elas como é que se joga!Bem, já que vocês, meninas, geneticamente não têm habilidade nenhuma com a bola, bem, você serão as goleiras.Tudo o que tem de fazer é agarrar a bola quando ela vier em sua direção.JÁ!

Corri como uma louca para a trave, tentando desesperadamente não tropeçar nos meus sapatos e ao mesmo tempo segurar aquela saia maldita. E a partida começou, sangrenta como sempre.Meninos suados como se fossem torneiras corriam de um lado para o outro como orangotangos atrás de uma bola de couro.

Grande.

Sabe, acho que a bola é uma "mulher de vida fácil" (tentemos não usar termos baixos aqui). Afinal, ela está sempre bem acomodada entre os pés dos homens. Correndo de um pro outro com a maior facilidade, sem se importar com os pés-na-bunda que leva. Agora, quando é para ir para o campo das meninas ela vira uma rebelde revoltada, não colabora nem entra no gol!

Não sei se eu queria ser uma bola de futebol.Bem, é uma coisa interessante para se pensar, de preferência quando você está bem longe do meio da trave de um gol.

-KAGOME, CUIDADO COM A BOL...

Tarde demais.

Como sempre.

Quando acordei, estava deitada no meio de um círculo de meninos, com a cabeça e o colo doendo, a bola quicando com cara de inocente num canto.

-Ahh?Sangô, acho que eu preciso ir ao banheiro...

-Vem Kagome...Meu deus...Até conhecer você eu não imaginava que essa história de pessoas geneticamente programadas para ser desastradas existia...

Cara, a Sangô é uma daquelas que ajuda...

Lá fomos nós para o banheiro, um lugar que não merece descrições mais detalhadas.Foi quando aconteceu um dos maiores desastres que se pode acontecer a um ser do sexo feminino no meio de um estabelecimento feudal e excluído da sociedade cheio de garotos.

Sim.O meu "dia vermelho" chegou.

E adivinha.Eu não tenho o instrumento necessário para que essa dia vermelho não vire um desastre.

-Ummm...Sangô, você tem... Ãhhhh...Absorventes?

-Iii, nem olha pra mim, a minha foi na semana passada...

Oh my lovely God.

Sabe, na minha antiga escola, era só eu ir a até a enfermeira que ela me dava uma caixa.Mas, como nós estamos num colégio para seres portadores do (maldito!) cromossomo Y, a enfermeira, até onde eu sei, não tem caixas de "sempre livre" para dar e vender (por até onde eu sei, meninos não precisam ¬¬).

Cara, eu daria tudo para ver como um menino se viraria com uma crise de cólica ¬¬.

Bem, relevando o momento maquiavélico, EU PRECISO ARRANJAR ABSORVENTES!

-Sangô, você sabe... anhh... onde eu consigo?

-Iiii, Kagome, você deu azar, as professora não moram aqui, e estavam todas na piscina ontem, acho que você vai ter que ir até a cidade comprar...

-À cidade?Há quanto tempo daqui?

-Relaxa, são só 20 minutos de carro, vamos lá pedir para o Sesshoumaru.

Ah é, você bota o Sesshoumaru no meio e me pede pra relaxar?

Depois de pedir gentilmente ao ser hermafrodita que dá aulas de Educação Física (um dia eu ainda descubro o sexo desse ser), nós duas fizemos o longo caminho até a sala do meu pai, onde o ser Sesshoumaru se encontrava.

-O que vocês querem meninas?

Há. O que eu mereço?

Não, eu NÃO vou falar dos caprichos do meu ciclo menstrual pro Sesshoumaru!

-É que a Kagome precisa ir à cidade, não é Kagome?

Ele me olhou com aquelas bolas de cristal douradas e acusadoras, muito eficientes na arte de prever o futuro, me obrigando a desembuchar.

-Euprecisodeabsorventes.

Vocês não sabem o quanto é embaraçoso.

Ele me olhou com se eu estivesse falando Baleiês.

-Repita, por favor, em uma língua conhecida pelos Homo Sapiens.

-Assuntos femininos me obrigam a ir à cidade!

Ufa!Acho que sobrevivi.

-Bem senhorita, a senhora conhece o regulamento da escola, que menores só podem sair da instituição com autorização prévia dos pais ou responsáveis, e embora isso não seja um problema para você, visto que seu pai trabalha aqui, você ainda não tem um acompanhamento, o que também é uma das normas do colégio.

Cara, eu juro que se o Sesshoumaru não fosse tão gato, eu pulava no pescoço dele só para rasgá-lo lentamente. Daqui a pouco vai ocorrer um "acidente" e vai ser culpa dele!

Foi nessa hora que meu pai saiu da sala ao lado carregando uma xícara de café fumegante e arrastando as pantufas com estampa de urso como se já fosse um velho de idade.

-Pai!Eu preciso ir à cidade, mas eu não tenho quem me levar!

Meu pai levantou a cara (e a sobrancelha) e falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Ora, o Sesshoumaru te leva.

Bem, eu não gostaria de estar na pele do ser que recebesse **aquele **tipo de olhar do Sesshoumaru.

-Bem, Yoshigi, eu tenho coisas a resolver aqui na escola, como aquela coisa, lembra?

-Ah sim!O presen...

-É, isso!E por isso não posso me ausentar daqui do escritório!

-Ora Sesshoumaru!Será rápido!Vamos você precisa respirar novos ares!Você está com uma cara meio doentia, sabia?

O Sesshoumaru se levantou como um raio da cadeira, ainda indiferente, mas eu podia sentir o calor violento que jorrava dos olhos dele.

-Bem, como você insiste, eu acompanho a garota.

Ei, a garota tem nome!

Mas perai...Eu vou entrar sozinha, num carro, com o Sesshoumaru?

Deus me proteja.

-Mas Sesshoumaru, eu poço levar alguém assim... para me ajudar... tipo a Sangô?

-Bem Sangô, suponho que você não possa ir, já que está quase na hora do almoço e você precise ir trabalhar na cozinha, afinal, como as outras empregadas foram demitidas por cederem carinhos aos alunos, suponho que você não conseguirá permissão. Mas, senhorita Kagome, há um outro aluno na escola que tem autorização do responsável para se ausentar da instituição.

-E quem seria esse anjo?

-Creio que o senhor Inuyasha tem a minha autorização para sair da escola, sendo eu o responsável por ele.

Há.Bela escolha.Ou eu vou ser decapitada pelo Sesshoumaru e depois brutalmente jogada em um lago próximo ou eu vou acompanhada com o ser mais gato da face da terra, da qual eu NÃO estou apaixonada, e que vai me chatear para sempre?

-Então... vamos?

Sesshoumaru pegou as chaves de um carro dentro de sua gaveta particular, ao mesmo tempo que requisitava por telefone a liberação do Inuzinho da aula de Educação Física.

-Anda menina!A garagem é no andar de baixo!

Comecei a trotar infeliz atrás dele, com a miséria de dinheiro que meu pai tinha acabado de me dar no bolso, e me juntando ao Inuyasha no corredor do elevador.Há.Vamos aproveitar o passeio.

Uou.Meu primeiro pensamento ao chegar na garagem é que dava para apostar uma corrida de cavalos ali.Aquilo era do tamanho de um aeroporto! Sesshoumaru apontou as chaves para um Jipão de aparência poderosa, da qual eu não sei a marca (sou péssima com carros ¬¬), mas que devia ser algo bem caro. Pelo jeito, o salário do nosso amigo sesshy não é nada apertado. O jipe deu um assobio curto e calibrado, destrancando as portas e apagando a luz vermelha do alarme. Eu já ia tentando alcançar a tranca da porta traseira e escalando o estribo para entrar naquele carro que era o dobro do meu tamanho quando o Sesshoumaru disse com a voz rasa e perigosa.

-As damas na frente.

Inuyasha rosnou suavemente, mas acabou subindo no banco detrás (depois de abrir a porta para mim O.O).Logo depois entrou o Sesshoumaru, ajeitando o seu óculos e enfiando o pé no acelerador.

Incrível como um par de óculos pode transformar um mortal gaterréssimo em um Deus grego.Sério.Eu tive de ter todo o meu autocontrole para não travar ali e ficar babando para sempre.Meu Deus, que ser LINDO!

Mas ai eu olhei para trás, e adivinha?O senhor Inuyasha fica acima de qualquer divindade com aquele par de óculos!E sabe dessa vez eu não tive autocontrole o suficiente para me impedir de ficar de queixo não caído, mas despencado. Mas graças a deus o tranco do Jipe acelerando foi o bastante para me acordar para a vida. O Sesshoumaru então ligou o som e procurou entre as estações até achar uma música que o agradasse.

De repente, algo que esperava NUNCA ouvir no som do SESSHHOUMARU invadiu meus ouvidos.

"_So she said whats the problem baby?  
Whats the problem I dont know  
Well baby I'm love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think abaut it  
Can't stop think'bout..."_

O Sesshoumaru ouve "_Accidentally in love"_?

Do que eu estou reclamando, a música é perfeita...

Vinte minutos depois, Sesshoumaru estacionou bruscamente em frente a uma farmácia, os pneus queimando no asfalto devido à parada violenta.

Então ele abaixou os óculos na altura dos meus olhos num movimento muito sexy, para pode olhar no meu olho.

-Vocês têm exatamente 900 segundos, o que quer dizer quinze minutos, cronômetrados no meu relógio, que é ajustado com a antena universal na Suécia. Estejam atrasados mais que um décimo de segundo e eu comerei vocês no café da manhã.

Ta.Eu não entendi nada simplesmente porque não tem nada mais lindo do que dois perfeitos olhos dourados olhando por cima dos aros de um par de óculos escuros.

Assim que eu desci do carro, este partiu numa arrancada poderosa, levantando a minha saia até a estratosfera. Quando eu olhei para trás, um olhar fulminante bastou para o Inuyasha desviar o olhar de onde não devia. Então eu o arrastei para dentro da farmácia, pois já se haviam passado 15 dos 900 segundos que o Sesshoumaru tinha nos dado.

Bem, agora vinha a parte difícil. Como comprar um absorvente sem o Inuyasha perceber?Eu acho que não são muitas as pessoas que já passaram pela minha situação constrangedora ¬¬.Bem, não deve ser tão difícil assim, contando que o Inuyasha é meio desligado para essas coisas.

Fui furtivamente até a ala de absorventes, enquanto Inuyasha observava com interesse infantil uma escova de dente elétrica com um design muito arrojado e masculino. Agarrei duas caixas e taquei em uma sacola, e quando já ia me virando para ir ao caixa, onde uma adolescente com cara de entediada lia uma revista jovem e estourava bolas de chiclete, Inuyasha se materializou bem à minha frente, com uma impressionante e pentelha cara de curioso.

-O que você tem ai?

E se debruçou em mim, tentando alcançar os sacos com os pacotes que eu havia escondido nas costas.

-Nada do seu interesse!

Há!Até parece que ele ouviu.

E continuou arrastando suavemente as garras pelas minhas costas, à procura do pacote de absorventes, que eu tentava quase que inutilmente esconder.

Ai a adolescente deu um grito histérico lá do balcão.

-Ei vocês dois!Vão namorar em outro, é proibido fazer bagunça aqui!

Olhamos atônitos para a figura. Namorando?Que tipo de cega era aquela?

-É meu amor, temos de ir a um lugar mais reservado...

É O QUE?

Então, sem que eu tivesse, ou mesmo pudesse ter alguma reação, Inuyasha me pegou pelo pulso e começou a me puxar em direção a uma porta que dava para os fundos, atrás do balcão.

-Ei, vocês não podem entrar ai!

A adolescente gritou irada gesticulando com os pulsos entupidos de pulseiras rosa e laranja, jogando a revista a um canto. Bem, bastou um daqueles sorrisos sonhadores e divinos do Inuyasha para que ela se aquietasse, uma gota de baba caindo pela boca torta.

A parte de dentro da farmácia cheirava a óleo de copaíba (ECA!) e aventais limpos. Um grande relógio sobre uma prateleira mostrava que só faltavam cem dos 900 segundos que o Sesshoumaru tinha nos dado.

-Perai Inuyasha, aonde a gente vai?Nós temos que voltar para a escola!O Sesshoumaru vai MATAR a gente se nós nos atrasarmos!

-E quem se importa com o Sesshoumaru?

-EU!Sabia que a gente só tem mais 80 segundos antes de virar café da manhã de Youkai enfurecido?

-Nossa, eu já vi gente fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, mas você faz um dilúvio em um copinho de café!Que menina mais obcecada com o tempo!Anda!

-Ah não Inuyasha!Você não pode me obrigar a ser retalhada por um Youkai que quer me ver queimada na fogueira das Bruxas dês de que eu falei que meu pai tinha uma queda por ele!

-Ah, eu poço muito bem te obrigar!

-Não pode não!

Então ele se virou, me encarou com aquelas duas bolas de luz dourada, e disse, bem lentamente.

-Você ainda me deve um favor.

Eu me odeio.

Juro.

Então, ele, satisfeito com seu poder maléfico sobre mim, me pegou pela mão e começou a me arrastar até a porta dos fundos, que dava numa avenida bem diferente da outra, a que ficava de frente para a farmácia. Esta aqui era menor e mais aconchegante, com casinhas pequenas e telhadinhos Kawaiis, como casinhas de bonecas. Inuyasha nem olhou para os lados, só continuou me arrastando pela ruazinha, pela minha mão.

Meu Deus. Onde o mundo vai parar. Kagome andando de mãos dadas com o Inuyasha.Tsc tsc.

Eu já estava começando a me cansar, quando chegamos a uma cerquinha vermelha que dava para um terreno baldio.

Mas ai eu notei que o terreno baldio não estava vazio. Tinha um parque de diversões inteiro nele!

-Inuyasha, o q-?

-É, eu sei que é bem melhor vir a noite, mas como eu só tive essa oportunidade...

Ele desviou o olhar e ficou enrolando os cabelos prateados, como se estivesse muito envergonhado (o que eu duvido seriamente, já que esse ser ai não tem a palavra "VERGONHA" no vocabulário).

Mas ai eu fiz uma coisa muito inesperada.

Eu dei um pulo e o beijei na bochecha.

-OBRIGADA!

E dessa vez, eu o peguei pela mão, e o arrastei até a bilheteria do parque, simplesmente radiante por poder ir mais uma vez a um parque de diversões.

Bem, mas a desilusão sempre vem a tona neste maldito mundo capitalista.Quando virei os bolsos do meu blazer verde, só havia o suficiente para comprar duas caixas de absorvente, as quais eu havia guardado na minha mochila e não tinha pagado, pois aquela adolescente balconista nem tinha cobrado (por causa da beleza estonteante do Inuyasha, claro), mas que não dava para mais de um bilhete pra os brinquedos.

Droga.

Então um ruído dos deuses encheu meus ouvidos. O ruído de várias moedinhas de bronze se espalhando em um balcão de metal.

Mas adivinha!O inuyasha estava acabando de derrubar uma bolsinha de dinheiro em frente ao cobrador e estendendo a mão par pegar os bilhetes azuis (¬¬)!

-Inuyasha...Você...vai pagar os meus bilhetes...?

-Mas isso não é obvio?Vêm, vamos comer alguma coisa!

Como assim isso é obvio?Cara Inuyasha, você precisa parar de namorar garotas que só sabem se aproveitar do dinheiro do namorado!

Como normalmente, eu nem tive tempo de pensar em alguma questão filosófica quando alguém já me puxa para um canto.

Eu e Inuyasha ficamos perambulando pelo parque, que, por causa da hora, estava relativamente vazio, com apenas algumas crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro exigindo algo de seus pais exaustos, que se esforçavam para alcança-los.Era um parque bem divertido e eu não via a hora de ir em todos os brinquedos.

Mas é claro que eu não vira a real intenção do Inuyasha em me trazer para esse parque. Há, sua besta.

Depois de dar uma pequena volta até o centro do parque, aonde dava para ver a maioria dos brinquedos, principalmente à roda gigante em suas eternas rodas pela eternidade (redundante, não?), e também dava para ouvir claramente os trancos do carrinho-bate-bate.

-Bem, aonde vamos primeiro?

Inuyasha perguntou desinteressado, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, o cabelo sendo balançado pela brisa suave. Agora, ao invés de um Hanyou-fatal (era exatamente o que ele parecia com um par de óculos escuros), ele parecia simplesmente um inocente Akita(sabe, aquela raça de cachorro que tem olho azul e parece lobo...) charmoso, daqueles que se tem compulsão por abraçar!

-Ah sim, claro!

Pegou-me pela mão, me arrastando suavemente pelo parque em direção a alguma barraca que eu não podia ver.

-Há!O túnel do terror!

Era um túnel preto que dava uma volta razoável antes de chegar ao seu fim, e só havia umas duas pessoas na fila. Olhando para o buraco negro aonde os carrinhos iam pelos trilhos, senti um arrepio gelado. Detesto coisas que assustam. Bruxas deformadas, pessoas decapitadas e corpos jorrando sangue não são bem a minha idéia de diversão.

-Vem Kagome!

Tá, com esse sorriso que derrete até ferro, eu vou com você até o inferno!

O carrinho era meio velho e fazia uns barulhos esquisitos, e rangeu bem forte quando um funcionário ajustou algo nele, preparando-o para o passeio que viria a seguir. Então mexeu nas engrenagens, no painel de controle e o carrinho deu um tranco, avançando para dentro da escuridão misteriosa do túnel, até um ponto onde eu nem diferia nem eu mesma nem Inuyasha.

Muito do nada, uma luz vermelha explodiu a um canto, revelando uma bruxa com só metade de um olho, segurando uma faca pingando de sangue, que caiu do arame de onde estava suspensa direto para cima de mim.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Acho que meu grito ensurdeceu o pobre Inuyasha. Inconscientemente eu cheguei mais perto dele, por que pombas, eu estava apavorada!

A luz mortífera então se apagou, deixando tudo na penumbra novamente.

-Calma Kagome... Era só um boneco de plástico...

Eu acho que ele se assustou mais comigo do que com o boneco de plástico...

De novo, muito do nada, uma luz verde-mistério explodiu a um canto bem perto, revelando um corpo-sem-cabeça, que também avançou para mim.

Dessa vez eu não gritei afinal já tava muda de medo mesmo ¬¬, mas eu tinha que agarrar alguma coisa.

Adivinha o que era?

A mão do Inuyasha.

Graças a Kami que a gente ta no escuro, por que a minha cara deve estar muito vermelha agora.

Eu fiz menção de tirar a mão dali (por mais gostoso que isso fosse...), mas ele não deixou ela se soltar...

Ai então outra luz se ascendeu do nada, revelando um morcego do tamanho de um homem voando na minha direção, a apenas um meio metro do meu nariz e voando a toda velocidade.

Ai eu não me controlei mesmo.Pulei legal no colo do Inuyasha, me abraçando a ele, choramingando de medo, sim, igualzinha a uma criancinha de 5 anos ¬¬. A partir daí eu não vi mais nada dos mais dois minutos de trem fantasma, só fiquei aninhada no colo dele, tremendo de medo, sem me dar conta que estava, literalmente, NO COLO DELE.

Então a claridade do dia encheu o túnel (garças a Kami...) e adivinha o que ela iluminou?

Um Inuyasha com carinha Kawaii segurando uma menina que a primeira vista tem 5 anos (¬¬), toda enroscada no colo dele, com uma mão bem segura na mão dele.

É isso que se faz quando se fuma orégano demais.

Tratei de pular do colo dele, afinal, não sou nenhum peso leve não, e já estava pagando mico.

Mas estava tão bom...

Momento de lapso mental estimulado por fumo demasiado de orégano. Não repare no comentário acima.

-Kagome como você é medrosa!Vem cá, eu vou te dar uma coisa para você se acalmar.

E me levou gentilmente até uma daquelas barracas de tiro ao alvo, pedindo três tiros para cada um.

Como ele descobriu que eu simplesmente ADORO atirar?O.O

-Primeiro as damas, Kagome.

Então um cara gordo e desengonçado botou três projéteis mínimos de tinta comprimida em uma espingarda pesada e me deu.

Ok. Deixa eu explicar uma coisa.Não é por que eu GOSTO de atirar que eu ATIRO BEM.Foi por isso que o primeiro tiro eu acertei no dono da barraca, o outro foi fora da barraca e o outro acertou um dos ursinhos na prateleira.

Eu recebi um olhar irritado do dono da barraca (que tinha uma mancha de tinta vermelha no meio da bigodeira)e um olhar divertido do Inuyasha.

-Para de rir, seu Baka!Quero ver se faz melhor!

-Tá bom ...

Ele pegou uma das armas que o gordo estendeu temeroso, com certeza imaginando que ele faria um estrago maior que o meu.Mas ele mirou a espingarda entre os olhos e deu três tiros num espaço de três segundos, todos os três acertando exatamente no meio do alvo.

O cara gordo arregalou os olhinhos de besouro, realmente muito abismado com a façanha do Hanyou.

-Bem, eu acho que eu mereço um brinde, não é?

-Você pode escolher ou um ursinho ou um daqueles bonés.

É OBVIO que ele vai escolher um boné.Até parece que ele ia escolher um ursinho!Para que ele ia escolher um ursinho?

-Eu quero aquele ali...

Eu estava analisando o parque esperando o Inuyasha escolher o boné dele, quando ele pe pegou pelo braço.

-Toma.

Quando eu olhei para as mãos dele, havia um cachorrinho Akita felpudo de tamanho médio, de pêlo fofinho e brilhantes olhos de bola-de-gude azul.

-Obrigada!

Que fiquei com lágrimas nos olhos.Nunca ninguém havia me dado um ursinho de pelúcia antes T-T

Eu dei um pulo e um abraço nele, por que eu estava realmente feliz de receber um ursinho de pelúcia...

Cinco horas depois, eu já tinha ido na roda gigante ( O inu tem medo de altura xD ), no carrossel, no kami-case e na montanha russa, além de na casa dos espelhos, de ter tirado fotos com o Inuyasha naquelas cabines legais, no tobogã e nos carrinho bate-bate e estava exausta e faminta (tudo bem, eu estou sempre faminta), quando um cheiro que só pode ter descido do céu invadiu as minhas narinas.

Maçã-do-amor.Uma maçã gorda e perfumada assada recoberta com chocolate fumegante...Ai meu pai do céu...

O dinheiro que eu havia nos meus bolsos só dava para uma, mas eu acho que o Inuyasha não iria querer.Então eu pedi uma à mulher que vendia, e ela abriu o forno giratório onde as maçãs se encontravam.

-Mais uma por favor.

-Inuyasha!Você também gosta de maçã do amor?

-Claro!

Rapidamente eu já tinha comido quase metade da minha maçã, que devia ter sonífero, porque aquela maçã unida ao por-do-sol ali atrás estava me dando um desejo insaciável de dormir.

-Kagome, você ta toda melada!Vem cá que eu te ajudo...

Ele passou um lenço no meu rosto melado de calda de chocolate, e eu acabei fechando os olhos, DE CANSAÇO, não de prazer, viu?Embora as mãos dele fossem quentes e gostosas, e ele fosse muito delicado, eu fechei os olhos de CANSAÇO!

-Tá cansada, Kagome-chan?

-Tô...

Viu?To tão cansada que nem percebi que ele me chamou de Kagome-chan...

-Então vem, vamos num brinquedo mais calmo antes de o Sesshoumaru no achar...

-Tá...

Naquele estado, eu ia concordar com tudo o que ele dissese!Acho que ele botou sonífero naquela maçã...

Quando me dei por mim, eu estava sendo suavemente colocada em um barquinho de acentos bem juntos, que navegava num túnel a meia luz, e tinha um aroma doce e agradável, que me deixou mais zonza ainda. Inuyasha se sentou ao meu lado, deixando suavemente meu ursinho Akita no meu colo.

O balanço do barquinho era calmante, e o percurso, a meia-luz, era iluminado por coraçõezinhos luminosos pendurados no teto.A última coisa que eu percebi foi que o barquinho era branco em forma de cisnes entrelaçados, e me apoiei em alguma coisa, com a mão bem segura em alguma outra mão que não era a minha.

Quando me dei por mim, já no final do túnel, ainda meio zonza de cansaço, es estava deitada no ombro do Inuyasha, a mão sobre a dele, a outra envolvendo o meu Akita, e um Sesshoumaru raivoso batia os pés inconformado no cais, os olhos rebrilhando em labaredas assassinas.

-Desculpe interromper os dois pombinhos, mas lamento informar-lhes que vocês-estão-numa-encrenca!

Ele disse isso sem se alterar, o que dava medo!

-Vocês irão pintar todo o cenário da peça da escola SOZINHOS. Antes, vocês iam fazer isso com uma equipe, mas agora vocês vão se virara para fazer isso em um dia!Vãos, se apressem eu tenho muito trabalho na escola!

ISSO não foi o que mais me assustou. E olha que o Sesshoumaru enfurecido REALMENTE assusta.

O que mais me assustou foi que eu descobri que estva no TÚNEL DO AMOR com o INUYASHA!

A vida realmente é uma surpresa constante.

* * *

**Pessoas!**

**Plis, não me batam!Eu petendia postar antes, mas eu estava mesmo atulhada de coisas para fazer!Acho que a maioria de vocês já passaram pela oitava série >. Mas eu gostaria de me desculpar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito por eu não poder responder os comentários de um jeito decente, como eu sempre faço!Mas se eufosse responder todos, eu só ia postar semana que vêm!PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ME DESCULPEM!Eu realmente sinto muito em não poder respondercada um de vocês que comentaram,porque sem vocês a fic não ia existir!Juro que cap que vêm eurespondo tudo!Mas eufiquei muito feliz com CADA comentário!Obrigado a todos que comentaram -E espero que tnham gostado do capítulo!**

Mil beijos a todos,  
Mari Moon


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha não faz parte do meu acervo pessoal de coisas T-T

Ainda._

* * *

_

_Dedico esse Capà rafa, que fez niver dia 4!Parabéns, Rafa!Felicidades!E obrigada a manu por ter betado _

_

* * *

_

_Férias, por Mari Moon_

_

* * *

_

Estou aqui, infeliz e descontente, no Jipão do Sesshoumaru, indo para a escola.Olha que legal, no meu primeiro dia de escola eu já manchei minha ficha escolar, então amanhã eu ficarei o dia inteiro de suspensão das aulas (parte boa) enquanto fico pintando todo o cenário da peça "Cinderela" em companhia do ser que me botou nessa enrascada: Senhor Matzuyama Inuyasha (parte MUITO ruim).Beleza.Se bem que quem conseguir me dizer algo que é melhor do que fazer bagunça com tintas, eu juro que beijo esse ser.

Cheguei e encontrei Sangô, que queria saber cada detalhe, o que havia acontecido e blábláblá.Isso, é claro, até ver meu urso.

Meu Deus.Quando a Sangô viu meu Ursinho Akita, ela ficou DOIDA!Ela encheu me ouvido com histórias de garotos apaixonados que dão ursinhos para as meninas em sinal de amor e blábláblá.Tanto ela me encheu com essa asneira do meu "caso escondido" (?) com o Inuyasha, que eu cheguei à duas conclusões:1 ª - Eu estou tendo um caso com o Inuyasha (mesmo sem saber ô.o) e 2 ª- Meu ouvido não é penico pra escutar as (desculpem-me a palavra) merdas que a Sangô fala!

Tendo em vista que a primeira opção é, com a mais certa e absoluta certeza, errada, então a segunda é que é a certa.Chegamos então, à interessante conclusão de que a Sangô só fala besteira!

-Kagome, que lindo, ele se declarou para você por meio desse ursinho!

-¬¬ Sangô, vê se para de falar asneiras!A humanidade agradece!

-...E você já deu um nome para ele?

Acho que ela não ouviu nem meia palavra do que eu disse.

-Er...bem...nome?

-Não acredito que você não deu um nome para ele, a prova de amor do homem da sua vida!

Na verdade sim, eu dei um nome.Mas, nem sob tortura, eu vou revela-lo à Sangô (ah, e abrindo parênteses, esse Akita não é um presente do HOMEM DA MINHA VIDA, como a Sangô gosta de falar, mas um mero bichinho de pelúcia muito Kawaii que só custou o esforço de três tiros ao Inuyasha).Sim.Sobre o nome.NÃO pensem que é uma prova de amor ao Inuyasha, é só que esse bichinho parece MUITO com o Inuyasha, sabe, os mesmos olhinhos grande e dourados, a orelhinhas felpudas e o rostinho fofo.Bem.Eu chamei ele de ...Inu-kun.

Ah vai, não me encham.Foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça quando eu vi ele.

-Meninas, toque de recolher.Senhorita Higurashi, no meu escritório amanhã pontualmente às sete.

Do nada, o ser abriu a porta, balançando o sobretudo, e invadindo o quarto sem aviso, falando de maneira agressiva, balançando veementemente as longas mechas cor de prata.

Não ensinaram a bater na porta não?

-IIIII, detenção... Meus pêsames fia, por que esse ai capricha...

E eu não sei?

Afinal, como eu já disse, eu guardo em meu interior todo o azar do mundo, e em minhas veias corre o legítimo sangue de Lorde Murphy, e o espírito da sorte tem uma alergia profunda e fatal a mim.

¬¬

-Boa noite...

Só se for para você...

X . o . X

Novamente acordamos atrasadas.O despertador fofo de Sangô marcava 06:40. É realmente uma maldade por parte da sociedade capitalista escolar que os alunos estejam atrasados antes de o sol nascer.

-Kagome, você não vai precisar do uniforme não, né?

-Ahhh, não sei, já que eu estou de detenção...

-Então vem cá que eu tenho a roupa per-fei-ta!

Por que essa afirmação sempre me dá medo?

Quando me dei por mim, estava enfiada em um vestido leve e suave, homogêneo na cor rosada, que me fazia lembrar ligeiramente os vestidinhos ripongas da professora Rin.Este tinha alcinhas delicadas e finas, e cintura marcada pelo corpete feminino da parte de cima do vestido, que depois se rodava em uma saia não tão rodada assim, mas que ficava pendendo de maneira livre da cintura até o joelho.Blergh.Eu tava parecendo a chapeuzinho vermelho.A diferença é que não havia nenhum chapeuzinho vermelho.Graças aos céus ela não me mandou subir em nenhum salto, plataforma ou semelhantes, mas sim em um confortável sapato boneca.Seu Gran-Finale consistia de uma trança grossa (eu tenho muuuuito cabelo,...) amarrada no final por uma liguinha rosa cheia de pinduricalhos peludos cor-de-rosa (¬¬).

Por último, borrifou um pouco do seu perfume, "Lulu", em todos os pontos possíveis do meu corpo.

Básico.

-AAAAAAAH, Kagome, você tá tão fofa!Você ta parecendo uma criancinha indo catar flores no campo...

Sangô, você não sabe _como _eu estou me sentindo extasiadamente feliz em parecer uma criancinha indo catar flores no campo...

Ela me deu um abraço de transformar osso em purê, logo plantado um beijo melado nas minhas bochechas rosadas, ao que eu, muito estressadamente, me desvencilhei, fazendo bico, parecendo uma criancinha de cinco anos.Detesto quando me agarram assim.Me lembra aquelas tias chatas e solteironas que não nada pra fazer a não ser incomodar a sobrinha.

Quando saímos do quarto (eram cinco para as sete), tomamos café como doidas, mal percebondo o que comíamos (graças a kami, por que se eu fosse prestar atenção ao que eu estava comendo, provavelmente vomitaria ali mesmo), e cada uma tomou seu rumo.Enquanto Sangô, com sua mochila a tiracolo, caminhava em direção às salas de aula, e eu subia o corredor em direção à sala do carrasco mau.

Sangô ainda me soprou um meloso "txau", ao que eu prontamente ignorei, uma enorme gota escorrendo na minha cabeça.

Quando cheguei, Inuyasha já estava lá, com moletom e uma cara de inocente tão impressionante que enganaria qualquer trouxa.

Há.Pena que o Sesshoumaru não é um trouxa.

-Bom, é bom ver que estão na hora.Encontrarão tudo o que precisam na sala de artes.Vocês tem até o lanche da tarde para TERMINAR e ARRUMAR **TUDO.**Podem ir.Qualquer coisa que aconteça, Rin, que estará na sala ao lado, irá me avisar.

Beleza.Até cinco da tarde com o Inuyasha e pintando cenário.Só pode ser mais um dia perfeito de terça-feira.

Rumamos os dois para a já quase tão conhecida sala de artes.Paramos em frente ao portal, olhando para a penumbra mal-iluminada pelo sol, que recém tinha nascido.Depois de algum tempo de silêncio modorrento, Inuyasha deu um golpe violento no interruptor, me fazendo pular de susto.A explosão de luz iluminou a sala ampla, de piso de parkê e teto alto.No final, havia um grande painel com várias formas e algumas (algumas?Tinha bem umas trinta!) latas de tinta de cores variadas, copos com pincel ao lado do tanque enferrujado.

Deus.Hoje vai ser um dia longo!

Rin, a professora de artes, então deu sua entrada triunfal.Usava um vestidinho tomara-que-caia rodado que lhe caía muito bem, uma rosinha delicada pendurada nas melenas cor de chocolate e cheirando a jasmim fresco do campo.

-Inu e Kagome, o Sesshoumaru-sama me avisou da detenção de vocês, e pediu para que os supervisionasse e explicasse para vocês o que teria de ser feito.Mas, pessoalmente, acho que é exagero do sesshoumaru achar que vocês não conseguem fazer algo tão simples sozinhos.Então só vou explicar para vocês o cenário e depois vou ficar na sala dos professores ali ao lado, que agora está vazia por causa do horário de aulas, qualquer coisa que precisarem eu estou lá.Bem, acho que Sesshouamru-sama deu o prazo de vocês até as seis, certo?Ok, então, venham ver o que têm de fazer.

Ela nos guiou até o fim da sala, onde estavam empilhadas uma quantidade exorbitante de tintas, papeis, pinceis, anilinas, árvores e pessoas de papelão, uma caixa cheia de fitas, guisos e acessórios a um canto, simplesmente o sonho de qualquer pintor!

-Bem, aqui estão os cinco atos de Cinderela.Tudo o que vocês tem de fazer é pinta-los e decora-los.Cada ato tem um cenário diferente que vocês devem arrumar di-rei-tinho!Mas principalmente, CUIDADO COM O CENÁRIO DO PALÁCIO DA FESTA!É a cena MAIS importante, portanto NADA DE BORRÕES!Bem, vejo vocês às seis!

Eu e Inuaysha fizemos impressionantes caras de preguiça ao olharmos as pilhas de trabalho que teríamos de fazer até as seis horas.Era desumano!

Eu mereço.Passar o dia inteirinho pintando _papelão._Isso mesmo, papelão.Eu acho que sou a menina mais sortuda do mundo.

-Bem, é melhor começarmos.

Ele separou uma árvore de papelão da montoeira de figuras de papelão jogadas a um canto e avançou numa lata de tinta marrom.Eu fiz o mesmo, indo abrir uma lata de tinta verde.

-Ei, quem disse que _você _pode pintar essa árvore _comigo_?

Eu olhei-o com cara de atônita.

-Como assim, tem o seu nome nessa árvore?

-É óbvio que não tem o MEU NOME escrito em UMA ÁRVORE DE PAPELÃO!

-Portanto, eu também posso pinta-la!

-Mas eu peguei primeiro!

-E eu peguei depois!Que diferença isso faz?

-Feh!

Ele fez muxoxo e baixou as orelhinhas, prensando-as no topo da cabeça, exatamente como os cães fazem quando estão com raiva.

Era incrivelmente fofo.

-Então ta.Você vai ficar sem a minha amigável companhia para pintar a sua árvore.EU vou pintar alguma outra coisa mais digna!

E saí remexendo a pilha de papelões a procura de algo mais digno do que uma árvore.Acabei encontrando uma mulher de roupa de gala (sabe, aqueles vestidos _super _rodados da era medieval) e cabelos encaracolados, muito bem desenhados de grafite, porém ainda com um aspecto pálido de cor de papelão.Devia ser autoria de Rin.

Decididamente, a Rin sabe desenhar.

Sentei-me ao lado do papelão e peguei um pincel e uma lata de tinta vermelha, para começar a pintar aquele vestido, que para mim tinha cara de vestido vermelho.Mas é claro que eu não tenho sossego nem para pintar uma mulher de papelão.

-Ei, o que está fazendo?

-Bolo de nozes com cobertura de beterraba.E você?

-¬¬

-Oras, que foi?E por favor, me passa a farinha?Ta ali do lado da dúzia de ovos.

-Eu quero dizer, por que você vai pintar isso de vermelho?É óbvio que isso deve ser pintado de azul.

-Meu deus, você é daltônico?Isso aqui tem ser vermelho!

Ambos olhamos para o estéril pedaço de papelão, os olhos semicerrados, os ouvidos aguçados, como que para ouvir as preferências do papelão (!) sobre qual cor ele desejaria se pintado.Ficamos assim uns cinco minutos, analisando uma placa de papel reciclado (¬¬) como se analisássemos uma tela de pintura para descobrir o que pintar nela.Por fim, nossas divergências opiniônicas (essa palavra existe? O.O) afloraram em uma agradável discussão.

-Azul!

-Vermelho!

-Azul!

-Vermelho!

-Azul!

-VERMELHO!

-AZUL!

-V-E-R-M-E-L-H-O!

-A-Z-U-L!

-UM MILHÃO DE VEZES VERMELHO!

-DOIS MILHÕES DE VEZES AZUL!

-INFINITAS VEZES VEMELHO!

-INFINITAS MAIS UMA VEZ AZUL!

-DUAS VEZES INFITOS VERMELHO!

-VERMELHO!

-AZU... não não, VERMELHO!

-hahahahahaahahahahahahah!Eu não acredito que você caiu!Que anta!

Ah, a última vez que ele decidi testar a minha paciência ele acabou enterrado em uma poça de Lama!Dessa vez, o que será? –faz cara de inocente-.

Então eu pulei no pescoço dele!Quem disse que ele tem PERMISSÃO para me chamar de anta?

-Caham Caham, eu detesto interromper os pombinhos, mas os senhores tem muito trabalho a fazer!

Por o sesshoumaru tem _sempre _que aparecer?

Voltamo-nos para nossas tarefas, silenciosos como pessoas mudas (¬¬).Eu comecei a pintar o vestido de vermelho de maneira bem violenta, só para irritar o Inuyasha.

Depois de acabar de pintar o vestido, comecei a pintar seus cachinhos de amarelo-ovo (o melhor amarelo que tinha), fazendo alguns detalhes em marrom (vai kagome, se acha a pintora profissional, vai), depois pintando sua pele de, bem... cor de pele, e seus olhinhos de azul bem claro,com bastante cuidado, e ainda passando tinta preta com um pincel bem fino, para parecer cílios.Depois, pintei seus lábios da mesma cor que pintei o vestido, bem berrante, com bastante capricho.Ainda pintei um singelo colar de pérolas, e fiz alguns detalhes no vestido em dourado.Por fim, analisei minha obra prima.

-Magnifiqué!

Quando olhei para trás, vi que Inuyasha já havia pintado quatro árvores, um banquinho de jardim e estava pintando uma pedra.O porém é que ele pintava pior do que um menino do jardim de infância!

-Inuyasha, não aprendeu a pintar nunca na vida não?

Ele me olhou com uma cara de Picasso inspirado.

-Do que está falando?Eu estou fazendo obras de arte!

¬¬

Eu posso ser meio (MEIO?) bitolada, mas eu reconheço uma obra de arte quando eu vejo uma.

E sinto informar que isso DEFINITIVAMENTE não é uma obra de arte.

-Isso aí não é uma obra de arte nem em plutão!

-A é?E o que VOCÊ entende do obras de arte?

-Nada!Por isso mesmo eu sei que isso NÃO É uma!

-¬¬

-Quer parar de me olhar assim?

-Não.

-Oras, seu Da Vince fracassado, volte ao trabalho.

-O que te faz pensar que você pinta melhor que eu?Francamente, olha só essa mulher!Parece que uma lata de tinta marrom caiu sobre o cabelo loiro!E quantos olhos ela tem?Você pintou TRÊS pontos azuis!

-ALOOOO, isso é um brinco!

-Pois parece um olho!

-Para daltônicos como você...

-Oras, você pode ser meio doida, mas você não pode pedir que OS OUTROS entendam as suas doideiras!

A esse ponto da discussão, nós já estávamos de pé e cerrando os punhos.A única coisa que acabou com a discussão iminente foi o sinal de troca de aulas que soou ao longe, ao que nós acordamos para nossas vidinhas miseráveis de pintores de papelão e voltamos aos nossos respectivos trabalhos.

Eu dei língua e me virei de costas, obstinada como uma criança de cinco anos.Peguei a mulher de papelão que eu tinha pintado (chamei-a de Helsie, acho que ela parece com o nome xD ) e a pus debaixo do sol, na varandinha da sala de artes, em meio aos outros papelões que o Inuyasha tinha pintado, e escolhi um novo papelão, dessa vez, eu escolhi um papelão bem grande e redondo, que eu descobri ser a lua da cena em que a Cinderela encontra a fada madrinha no jardim.

Sentei-me no meio da sala, e comecei a procurar a tinta prateada, afinal, de que outra cor eu pintaria a lua?Verde? ¬¬

Depois de muito procurar entre as pilhas de tintas de cores variadas, não a encontrei.Mas eu tinha certeza que tinha uma lata de tinta prateada, afinal, eu vira uma logo que entrara na sala!

Mas ai, eu notei que o sorriso do Inuyasha estava divertido demais para alguém que só estava pintando papelão.

-Inu...Inuyasha...o que você tem ai?

Eu tinha aprendido, por experiência própria, a suspeitar desse sorriso.

-Ora, nada!Mas que menina mais desconfiada, você!Sabia que é preciso confiar nos outros, já que nesse mundo cínico já não é mais possível encontrar a verdade nas pobres almas humanas...

-Inuyasha, não venha como filosofia barata!O que você está escondendo?

Ele me olhava e sorria, com aquele sorriso que fazia milhões de meninas suspirarem, e escondia algo nas costas.

-Inuyasha, o que você tem ai ?

-Vem aqui olhar!

Fui sorrateiramente, afinal, o que um Inuyasha poderia fazer?

Ele não moveu um músculo, e continuava a me encarar com aquele sorriso encantador.

Eu estou com medo.

-Olha o que eu tenho aqui-i...

Ele começou a cantarolar, balançando algo pesado nas suas costas.Eu cheguei cada vez mais perto para saber o que o dito cujo estava escondendo.

Um brilho prateado quase cegou meus olhos, de repente.Ele tinha se virado para a janela, onde uma cascata de luz solar se derrubou sobre suas costas, refletindo em algo metálico.

-Eu não acredito que você está com a tinta ai!

Ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso, quase me fazendo babar, mas ai a parte racional do meu cérebro (eu tenho uma parte racional no cérebro?) me lembrou que não era hora de babar por Deuses Gregos, mas sim de recuperar a tinta que o malandro tinha escondido!

-Me devolve isso!

Eu pulei sobre ele com a agilidade de um felino, e ele, desavisado sobre a notícia de uma louca desvairada jogando todo o seu peso sobre o seu pobre corpo culpado, simplesmente foi ao chão, segurando de maneira quase brutal a grande lata de tinta prata –eu sabia que aquele cachorro tinha pegado ela!-, e eu fui para cima.

Uma cena comicamente incomum:Um hanyou jogado no meio da sala de artes tentando quase inutilmente proteger uma lata de tinta (?) de uma doida varrida que tentava, por meio de violência em seu estado mais bruto, alcançar a lata.

É claro que essa menina portadora de uma grave deficiência no cérebro não mediria esforços para recuperar sua lata de tinta surrupiada, inclusive se jogar sobre o Hanyou mais gato de uma escola masculina.

Mas ai, o mais interessante finalmente aconteceu:Eu alcancei uma das alças da lata e de tinta, enquanto ele ainda segurava a outra com firmeza determinada.Fiz um tentativa frustrada de sair de cima dele e me levantar, como exigia a conduta de uma lady, mas não consegui fazer isso com as duas mãos seguras na alça da lata de tinta.

Então, como a única saída restante, esse ser puxou com todas as suas forças a alça metálica da tinta para si, tentando inutilmente lutar contra as forças de alguém que tinha sangue yokai correndo nas veias.

Bem, mas apesar de forte, a alça de metal não tinha nem de longe nem a mesma força que a minha.E embora Inuyasha ainda conseguisse trazer a lata para si, esta também estava sendo puxada por mim.E bem, latas de tintas forma feitas para que os pincéis se enfiassem nelas, não para serem motivo de briga de dois adolescentes.E por isso, a lata de tinta prateada, que não tinha estabilidade suficiente para agüentar a pressão do dois lados, fez o que a lei da física mandava.

Isso mesmo.

Numa enorme explosão, a lata se partiu, sem cerimônia, em duas.

E bem, a bipartição repentina da lata não foi o pior.

O pior foi o _conteúdo prateado, líquido e pegajoso _da lata voado para todos os lados, atingindo todos os objetos próximos.

Infelizmente, _eu _(e o Inuyasha também, mas, pelo amor dos céus, o incidente foi culpa dele!) era um desses objetos muito próximos.

Resulatado:Dois seres prateados e estarrecidos.

Ponto final.

Interessante, não?

Não.

-OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU INCOMPETENTE DESASTRADO!

-INCOMPENTENTE DESASTRADO!OLHA QUEM FALA, A DOIDA VARRIDA TARADA POR UMA LATA DE TINTA!

-TARADA O CARTAMBA!COM QUE COR VOCÊ SUGERE ENTÃO QUE EU PINTE A LUA?DE VERDE!

-NÃO DEIXA DE SER SUA CULPA!

-MINHA CULPA!QUEM É O CLEPTOMANÍACO QUE FICA ROUBANDO LATAS DE TINTA DE GAROTAS INOCENTES, HÃ?

Ele abriu a boca, muito surpreso, mas ao invés de recomeças a gritar como um louco desvairado (lalalala...), ele simplesmente pegou o pincel que eu estava usando para pintar a Helsie (...) e, do nada, fez uma mancha vermelha no meu nariz.

Isso não encerra a discussão.

Então, vingativa como só eu, peguei o pincel que ele estava usando para pintar a copa de árvore e fiz uma mancha verde no nariz dele.

-Touché!

Pelo jeito ele não ficou satisfeito.Pegou o rolinho que estava reservado para pintar a parede-de-papelão-do-castelo-da-cena-do-baile e o enterrou sem cerimônia na lata de tinta azul, para depois fazer uma listra de tinta azul em mim, que ia do joelho ao queixo, manchando totalmente o vestidinho super-feminino que a Sangô tinha me emprestado.

Agora é guerra.

Sabe, a essa altura do conflito, eu dispenso frescuras como pincéis e rolinhos.Eles só nos separam da carnificina em estado bruto do contato da pele com óleo artificialmente colorido, ou, em linguagem chula, tinta.Então, com um olhar predador, eu vasculhei a sala a procura da minha próxima presa.Eis que diante dos meus olhos surge uma lata de tinta amarela destampada, ainda pouco usada.Depois de um discreto sorriso maquiavélico, eu pulei para a lata, como um tigre a cassar sua presa, e enfiei a mão lá dentro, sorrindo de maneira assustadora para o Hanyou a minha frente.

-Há, você que pediu.

Então, iniciou-se a trajetória sangrenta (e colorida) da clássica guerra-de-tinta.Se você nunca fez uma guerra-de-tinta, você não deve se considerar um ser humano normal.Depois de eu fazer uma bola de tinta amarela e acerta-la bem no meio do peito do daquele Hanyou, este me retribuiu um sorriso tão maquiavélico quanto possível.

-Ah, então Milady declarou guerra...Felizmente, ela vai ter exatamente o que ela quer.

Ele se apoderou de uma lata de tinta roxo-berrante, e eu, de uma lata de tinta azul-olho-de-Daniell-Radcliffe (¬¬), e as hostilidades começaram.Ele enfiou as duas mãos na sua lata e as passou, se cerimônia, nas minhas bochechas prateadas.Eu, sem me deixar abalada, passei as minhas duas mãos meladas em tooooooooodo o peito dele, deixando um rastro azul vivo em sua linda camiseta vermelha-vivo.Sem se abalar, este virou sua lata na minha cabeça, ajudando a trajetória da tinta pelo meu corpo, tornando-o o mais melado (e roxo berrante) possível, desde de os meus cabelos (seria um erro total falar que eles eram pretos, já que agora eu não conseguia defini-los entre o prateado e o roxo-berrante, mas que decididamente não era preto) até os meus sapatos, agora totalemnte deploráveis e agora alagados em uma poça de tinta misturada.

Eu tirei o excesso de tinta do rosto, respingando propositalmente nele, e quando eu ia virar um balde de tinta amarelo-canário nele, um som, que com certeza tinha nascido das malvadas profundezas de Hades vindo diretamente para me importunar, se fez ouvir.Era o som rítmico e suave (mas ao mesmo tempo estarrecedor) de chinelas ornamentadas batendo suavemente no chão de pedra do corredor.

-Rin!

Meu sussurro desesperado só foi ouvido por um atônito Inuyasha, que também estava com as orelhinhas felpudas em posição de alerta.

Se Rin nos visse nessa cena, hã, comprometedora, com certeza uma suspensão seria uma tremenda sorte.

Basicamente, Inuyasha tinha as mãos meladas na minha cintura, enquanto eu segurava uma lata de tinta amarelo-canário a pouco centímetros de sua cabeça, ainda pingando de uma mistura não identificada de tinta prateada e roxo berrante.

É claro que euzinha aqui não percebi posição ainda mais comprometedora em que estava, sendo que eu estava colada ao corpo do Inuyasha, e ele maldosamente (não pensem no sentido sujo da palavra, por favor!) melava ainda mais minha cintura com tinta berrante.E eu estava de ponta-de-pé, fazendo um esforço tremendo para alcançar a cabeça dele com a alata de tinta, estava então quase encostando meu nariz no dele.

Qualquer ser com uma mente um pouquinho mais poluída que a minha já ia começar a ter divagações perigosas sobra a nossa posição **acidentalmente** comprometedora.

-Meu Deus!Ninguém deve ver a gente assim, ensopados na tinta que deveria ir para o trabalho!Ai meu deus, o que vamos fazer?

Numa rara demonstração de sangue frio, Inuyasha soltou a minha cintura e analisou racionalmente a situação.Estávamos cobertos de tinta, além de termos sujado inteiramente uma sala de aula com material pago pela escola, e que agora, ai invés de estar tingindo os papelões, estava sem cerimônia, todo espalhado pelo chão.

Há!Básico.

-Ok, a tinta no chão a gente pode disfarçar, dizendo que foi acidente, mas, e agente...?

Seu olhar frio e calculista (uma das únicas evidências de ele realmente tinha o sangue de sesshoumaru nas veias era aquele olhar que ele dava de vez em quando!) vasculhou a sala até uma porta tosca e meio esquecida, semi-escondida por alguns papelões.

Seu olhar se iluminou, de uma maneira ligeiramente sexy, devo admitir.

-Kagome!Cobre a mancha de tinta no chão com uma placa de papelão, que eu tive uma idéia!

20 segundos depois, quando a porta se abriu com um rangido, estávamos os dois no mais mórbido silêncio, cobertos com capas de chuva, sob o pretexto que não havia aventais, pintando muito concentrados a lua de papelão (com a tinta estante que tínhamos conseguido no almoxarifado e espremendo o cabelo do inuyasha & sorriso cruel &), eu me segurando para não rir da situação.

Graças aos Gnomos da Sorte (decidi agora confiar nos gnomos da sorte, já que Kami aparentemente me abandonou), que entrou na sala foi a infantil Rin, e não ( não quero nem pensar na possibilidade) o carrasco mau, mais conhecido por Sesshoumaru.

Nós fingimos que não a notamos, para simular uma concentração exemplar.Esta deu um sorriso luminoso e genuíno, feliz da vida.É por isso que eu adoro a Rin.Tão inocente, gentil e infantil...

-Meninos, por que estão de capa de chuva?

Ela então pareceu perceber, que naquela cena perfeita de um casalzinho pintando uma lua com esmero, havia algo estranho: Ambos estavam escondidos sobre capas plásticas de chuva amarelas, com o capuz, sendo que olhando-se pela janela era possível perceber o sol quase inacreditável que fazia lá fora, contando-se que eram 11 da manhã.Então ela estreitou os olhos de maneira confusa, como que para entender aquele estranho detalhe.

Inuyasha, percebendo a confusão da professora, levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Bem professora, a kagome aqui estava com medo de sujar a roupinha, então sugeriu que usássemos aventais.Mas naquele velho almoxarifado só havia uma dúzia de rodos, vassouras e produtos de limpeza, além de capas de chuva.Achei que seria melhor usa-las do que sujar a roupinha da kagome, e eu acabei acompanhando...

Por baixo do capuz amarelo, eu fiz uma careta assassina, jurando para mim mesma que da próxima vez que eu visse uma faca eu usaria contra aquele maldito Akita, mas pelo menos ele tinha livrado a nossa pele de uma detenção maior ainda...

-E bem, por que a sala está TÃO suja?

-Oh, vamos Rin, nós estamos PINTANDO, acidentes acontecem...

Rin sorriu, uma pontinha de desconfiança ainda visível em seus grandes olhos amendoados, e ia adentrar a sala, quando alguém do lado de fora chamou seu nome.

Ela virou sua cabeça, assustada e alegre, gritando de maneira alegre um tanto excitado "Sim, Sesshy-Sama?" que quase me assustou.

Eu quase pude adivinhar a careta de desagrado que Sesshoumaru fez ao ouvir tal carinhoso apelido.E é claro, me segurei para não cair na gargalhada.Imagina só acara dele ao ser chamado de "Sesshy-sama"?

-Bem meninos, eu tenho de ir, Sesshy-sama deve estar irritado, mas tratem de por favor limpar essa sala antes das seis!

E saiu desabalada pelo corredor, rodando o saião singelo do seu tomara-que-caia.

Finalmente, eu soltei o fôlego que estava contendo.

Diferentemente de Inuyasha, que encarou a situação tão normalmente quanto se ele tivesse apenas ido ao banheiro.

-"Não queríamos sujar a roupinha da Kagome?"

Ele me sorriu de maneira marota, e continuou a pintar freneticamente a lua, dando de ombros.

Depois que eu quase morri do coração, achei melhor parar (provisoriamente xD) com as confusões e _realmente _pintar o cenário de Cinderela, pelo menos até a hora do almoço, que aconteceria em mais ou menos uma hora.Depois, agente voltava para o ritmo de sempre.

Cuidado Sesshoumaru, você tem mais alguém para vigiar durante as férias!

Pelos Gnomos da montanha, que pensamento mais macabro foi esse!EU sou uma menina santinha certinha, que preza pela lei e ordem (putz, isso foi tão Lílian Evans), e nunca, NUNCA me tornaria uma baderneira, principalmente do calão do Inuyasha!Vou manter para sempre minha reputação de super-organizada sempre!Isso é uma promessa!

Fiz uma cara de resignada (que deve ter assustado o Inuyasha, já que não é classificado como "normal" uma menina do nada fazer uma cara de determinada, mas dane-se), e o resto do tempo passou-se em um silêncio irritante, pontuado pelo som dos pincéis se mergulhando em tinta para depois se esfregar no papelão.

Era como se eu necessitasse de ouvir alguma coisa em meio ao silêncio de fim de manhã.Talvez essa coisa fosse...

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

O sinal.

Eu dei um pulo tão espetacularmente enorme que daria inveja a um cavalo de salto, e entendi de repente e expressão "com o coração na boca".Sério.Lá estava eu, devaneando calmamente sobre como eu sentia necessidade de ouvir algo para não ter uma ataque hisérico, quando o som simplesmente mais alto e estridente que eu já tinha ouvido DO NADA preenche o silêncio de maneira nada agradável.

Eu acho que é instinto humano, mas sempre que eu levo um susto homérico desses (o que , apesar da minha notável habilidade para levar sustus, não é tão fácil assim) eu _tenho _de me agarrar a alguma coisa.É como se o meu pobre coração fragilizado precisasse de um apoio, algo para se agarrar, para que ele não parasse de bater.

Vocês podem imaginar o resultado.

Kagome agarrada ao Inuyasha (só para esclarecer qualquer dúvida remanescente: foi TOTALMENTE sem-querer ¬¬), apertando-o tanto que ele já estava tendo dificuldades para respirar.

BÁAAAAAAAASICO.¬¬

Minutos depois, após mais um período de silêncio, a porta foi escancarada.Eu quase morri de preocupação achando que era o Sesshoumaru, já que eu tinha simplesmente expulsado aquela capa calorenta do meu corpo na hora em que eu pulei no meu Susto Homérico, mas para meu imenso alívio (e para o alívio do meu insaciável estômago também), era a Sangô, empurrando com uma cara alegre um carrinho com comida, seguida fielmente por Jakotsu, que vestia comicamente um macacão super-feminino rosa-bebê por cima da blusa do uniforme, além de um avental de babados e ursinhos.

-Pombinhos, mas que felicidade em velos!Rin Mandou que eu trouxesse o almoço de vocês, já que o Carrasco-Mau-Sesshouamru não deixou que vocês saíssem dessa sala até as seis da tarde...Mas por que vocês estão ensopados de tinta?

Ela deu um olhar malicioso, que eu prontamente ignorei.

-Sangô, nós estamos mexendo com TINTA...

-Eu não sabia que a sua falta de coordenação motora chagaria a tanto...

¬¬

-E o que é que o Jakotsu está fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha olhou desconfiado para o ser rosado a sua frente, se escondendo parcialmente nas minhas costas, estreitando os olhos para a bichinha, que parecia não ter notado o olhar quase assassino do Hanyou.

-Oras, meu bem, eu vim aqui para tirar as medidas para os figurinos!Ou você espera apresentar uma peça vestido nesses uniformes horríveis?

Ele(a) balançou a cabeça, como que para espantar tal absurda idéia da cabeça.

-Vem Kagome, você primeiro!

Ele fez uma cara de nojo, como que para expressar seu ódio eterno pelas mulheres, enquanto pegava uma fita métrica do bolso do avental fofinho e se preparava para me medir.

Cintura, busto, quadril, pernas, braços, costas, ombros, dentes (!)...

Duas horas depois, eu já estava me cansando de ficar em pé, ele terminou o serviço, anotando tudo minuciosamente numa prancheta em forma de margarida.

-Pra que me medir tanto?

-AlÔo, não sei se você se tocou, mas você vai usar a obra prima da peça, o vestido de Cinderela do baile, e o vestido deve ser PER-FEI-TO!E para iss, eu tenho que ter, minuciosamente, TODAS as suas medidas!

Não sei se eu quero usar algo que o Jakostsu (O JAKOTSU!) acha "PER-FEI-TO".

Provavelmente é um daqueles vestidos de bolo confeitado, onde tudo o que se vê são um monte de babados rosas e brancos.

O lado bom é que ninguém vai conseguir distinguir o meu rosto em meio a tanto tecido.

Há!

-Inuziiiiiiiiiiiinho!Agora é a sua vez de ser medido!

Inuyasha se escondeu ainda mais atrás de mim, fazendo cara de cachorro que está prestes a ser obrigado a tomar banho, abaixando as orelhinhas de maneira assustada.

-Ora Inuzinho, não se acanhe!

Jakotsu puxou o Hanyou pelo pulso, fazendo-o ficar de pé no centro da sala, e estralou a fita métrica de maneira energética, começando a medir o desconfiado Inuyasha.

É claaaaaaaro que Jakotsu não pode evitar tirar uma casquinha, abraçando o Inuyasha mais do que uma simples medição necessitava.

Era simplesmente hilário.

Enquanto eu quase me morria num acesso de risos mal disfarçado em tosses, Inuyasha fazia caretas indecifráveis, que só contribuíam para eu rir mais ainda.Cara, vocês não tem idéia de _como _é hilário!

Cara, quando o Jakotsu foi medir os quadris do Inuyasha, ele propositalmente passou a fita métrica bem na altura da bunda, ali depositando a mão manicurizada.Inuyasha deixou os olhos se tingirem de avermelhado, rosnando como um lobo enfurecido.

Nessa hora, eu não pude mais me conter.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha me lançou um olhar de secar oceano e congelar inferno, que acabo por tirar a graça da situação.

Quatro horas depois, Jakotsu se deu por satisfeito, e deixou, a muito custo, o Inuyasha se sentar em seu devido lugar, mas não sem mandar um beijinho com a ponta dos dedos para Inuyasha, que só resmungou um "Feh!", e sentou-se.

O silêncio, que estava tenso, foi quebrado por um som meio que um pouco improvável.

Um ronco alto, forte, e com certeza amedrontador.

Adivinhe de quem...?

Sim.Do meu estômago.

-Poxa Kagome, eu não sabia que você estava com tanta fome!Vem, vamos comer!

De dentro do carrinho, vinha um cheiro um tanto indecifrável.Sangô tirou uma grande panela de inox, e dois pratos, um par de Hashi e uma grande colher de servir.

-Experimentem!É a obra prima do nosso velho Cheff!Sabiam que ela está conosco a quase trinta anos?

Enquanto enumerava as qualidades do velho Cheff, Sangô serviu-nos uma massa branco-acinzentada, formada de pequenos caroços moles de arroz mal cozido, salpicado de umas coisinhas verdes e vermelhas pegajosas.

Inuyasha e eu fizemos idênticas caras de "Tem certeza de que isso é comestível?".

-Oras vamos pessoal, vocês nem provaram!Isso é arroz-de-creme com chucrute!

Com toda a coragem que eu consegui reunir em meu ser, eu peguei o par de Hashi e enfiei as pontas dos palitinhos dentro da coisa estranha, cuspindo logo em seguida.

O gosto era de algo que fora preparado especialmente o aniversário de Nicolau Maquiavel, há mil anos atrás.

-Sangô, você não tem nada comestível ai não?

-I Kagome, no refeitório na hora do almoço, só tinha essa gororoba ai e bolo de milho.

-Não me admira que a maioria dos alunos aqui sejam esqueléticos...

-Calma, na hora do jantar eu arranjo algo decente pra gente comer com a minha mãe!

-Jantar?Eu não posso agüentar até o jantar!

-Vamos Kagome, então só beba o suco de maracujá, e eu te trago algo clandestinamente no intervalo entre as aulas, ok?

-Eu vou ter que me contentar com isso, não é?

Ela assentiu tristemente a cabeça.

Eu bebi, de dois goles sôfregos, o suco ralo de maracujá, que, nas condições atuais, não estava tão ruim quanto eu esperava.

Mas só de pensar que eu deveria esperar mais algumas horas por comida, eu já entrava em depressão T-T.

Logo, aquele sinal "discreto" tocou, acabando brutalmente com o intervalo dos alunos, obrigando-os a irem para as salas de aula.

-Bem Kagome, vejo você daqui a pouco!

E assim, ela abandonou a sala de artes, indo feliz e contente para a aula de ciências, provavelmente dissecar sapos, enquanto eu e Inuyasha tínhamos que ficar colorindo papelão.

Blergh.

A tarde se passou sem mais incidentes, quente e ambos estávamos com fome, perdemos a força e a vontade de brigar (que milagre!) e nos comprometemos em acabar aquele estoque de papelão o mais cedo possível, para podermos nos livras daquela sala com cheiro de óleo de pintura e anilina, e tomar um refrescante banho para tirar toda aquela tinta mal cheirosa do corpo.

As horas se arrastavam como uma cobra com a coluna quebrada, lenta e dolorosamente, com o ar parado e conservando o calor modorrento.Só o que fazíamos era pintar, pintar e pintar.Depois que acabamos com todos os papelões, fomos decorar todos os acessórios que não eram de papelão no cenário, que apesar de serem poucas, davam um pouco de trabalho, como o tapete de chão da sala, onde nós deveríamos tingir o tecido no tanque (minhas mãos acabaram tingidas de amarelo ouro também ¬¬), alguns objetos na decoração do baile, que necessitavam de cuidados especiais com a cola quente (o que não impediu que eu me queimasse umas cinco vezes) e com os guisos, e mais algumas coisas.

Eram mais ou menos cinco e vinte quando finalmente acabamos tudo (o cântico dos querubins enche os ouvidos de Kagome Higurashi nesse momento!), e o meu ouvido não ouvia uma voz humana há séculos, já que o Inuyasha se mantivera quieto (quieto demais para o meu gosto!), e a Sangô nem deu o ar de sua graça, me deixando ainda mais faminta, numa fome quase animal.

Reunindo forças que eu não sei de onde vieram, eu abri a boca para falar alguma coisa.

-Inuyasha, você também está com fome?

-Uhum.

Estávamos os dois jogados no chão da sala, os olhos fechados, pingando de suor, ao que o calor parado da sala em nada ajudava.

Ninguém merece.

-Ei, o que você acha de roubarmos comida da cozinha?

Ele falou numa voz subitamente interessada.

Não me culpem por ter aceitado.Eu estava caindo de fome.

E afinal, o Sesshoumaru só nos proibiu de sair enquanto nós não terminássemos, e nós já terminamos tu-di-nho!

Saímos furtivamente pelos corredores, nos escondendo pelos cantos, apenas passando rapidamente no banheiro para pelo menos tirarmos o excesso de tinta que ainda escorria de nossos pobres rostos que, em um dia distante, já foram cor de pele.Fomos furtivamente nos escondendo pelos cantos, afinal, apesar de nós não estarmos fazendo nada tecnicamente ilegal, era melhor não arriscar.

Sempre que passava um professor, nós dávamos um jeito de escapar para dentro de um banheiro ou um armário de vassouras, até o piso de baixo, onde se refugiava nossa presa: A cozinha.

Nunca os azulejos apodrecidos e o leve cheiro perturbador de peixe me fizeram tão felizes.Eu tinha boas lembranças daquela cozinha.Fora lá onde eu ingeri minha primeira barra de chocolate naquela terrível instituição.

Nos refugiamos rapidamente na dispensa, entre picles em conserva e latas de leite e suco em pó e barras de caldo de galinha do ano passado, Inuyasha analisando o ambiente para ver se podíamos invadir se sermos vistos (que coisa mais 007).

-A barra ta limpa.

Ele sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido.

A cozinha, vazia pois estávamos ainda em horário de aula, era pequena, duas geladeiras, um fogão, um forno (onde se assava um bolo suspeito) e uma mesinha de três pés bambeante, coberta com uma velha toalha empoeirada, que devia ter sido amarela no tempo em que fora comprada..Atravessamos a cozinha em direção às geladeiras, quando um ruído foi ouvido, de trás da porta que dava para a cozinha particular das funcionárias.A dispensa já estava longe, e a porta começou a ranger.Havia uma portinha de vinil translúcido que dava para a área descoberta, e Inuyasha, numa falta de educação pura, me jogou contra ela, que com o meu peso se abriu facilmente, me estatelando no chão de pedra lá fora, quase me quebrando todinha.

É mais que óbvio que eu sempre me estatelo no chão, enquanto Inuyasha está seguro no meio da cozinha.Eu tenho um histórico de quedas bastante memorável.O que mais essa queda vai fazer diferença?Afinal, ninguém está muito interessado em verificar se Kagome está de pé (como todos os seres humanos normais) ou se ela está estatelada de maneira cômica no meio do chão da cozinha de um reformatório interno para GAROTOS!

Prêmio de melodramática 2006 vai para... Kagome!

¬¬

Inuyasha continuou de pé lá no meio da cozinha, com a mais inocente cara de santo que se pode imaginar.

Segundos depois, a porta revelou uma cozinheira, a mesma que tinha dado chocolate para Inuyasha naquele dia.Ela estava de carranca armada, pronta para brigar com o aluno que estivesse invadindo a cozinha a procura de doces, mas quando viu Inuyasha, sua expressão se suavizou.

-O que você quer, Inu?

-Maruki, você não sabe com eu estou com fome!Eu passei a tarde sem comer nadinha...

Ele fez uma cara tão impressionante de cachorrinho abandonado que até eu seria enganada!

-Tadinho do meu Inuzinho!Vem cá, tenho algo especialmente para você!

Por um momento, eu fiquei devaneando com uma barra de chocolate maciça, feita da mais pura essência de cacau brasileiro, se derretendo na minha língua faminta...

Mas Maruki não tomou o rumo das gavetas, onde o chocolate estaria (T-T ), mas foi para os congeladores, tirando um grande pote de sorvete lá de dentro.

Ta, sorvete nem chega perto da majestade do chocolate, mas dá pro gasto.

Afinal, eu amo todo o lado doce da vida ).

Ela abriu a gaveta de talheres, onde Inuyasha enfiou a mão e tirou de lá, furtivamente, duas colheres.Mas Maruki notou.

-Inu querido, para que exatamente você quer duas colheres?

Inuyasha, vendo que não dava para disfarçar, olhou incrédulo para a mão arregalando os olhos dourados, pasmo.

-Duas!Oh, é mesmo, eu nem vi...

E, um sorriso muito cara-de-pau, ele jogou de volta uma colher na gaveta.

Maruki não deixou de lançar um olhar muito desconfiado para o Hanyou, que fingiu nem notar.

-Obrigada Muruki querida...

E com um sorriso que poderia derreter o Pólo norte, fazendo Maruki suspirar languidamente, ele saiu pela porta da cozinha.

Ele saiu pela porta da cozinha.

A porta oposta a onde eu me encontrava.

LEVANDO O SORVETE COM ELE!

Se aquela obesa apaixonada não estivesse devaneando BEM NO MEIO DA COZINHA, eu juro que sairia correndo para dar umas naquele Hanyou.

Mas, como já foi citado, tinha uma vaca atolada bem no meio da cozinha, impedindo totalmente a minha passagem.

-Maruki, vem logo, daqui a pouco começa a novela!

Maruki parecer acordar de seu mundo povoado exclusivamente de Inuyashas e Marukis e saiu correndo porta adentro, com certeza não querendo perder nenhum beijo apaixonado daquelas novelas melosas.

Mal a porta bateu, Inuyasha apareceu, poupando meu trabalho de caça-lo e mata-lo para ficar com o pote de sorvete só pra mim.

Ele então transpassou a porta onde ele tinha me jogado recentemente (¬¬''), que dava para o exterior da propriedade.Lá fora soprava uma brisinha maravilhosa de fim de tarde meio nublado, acabando com aquele absoluto calor modorrento, e me fazendo me sentir um pouco (só um pouqinho) mais agradável debaixo daquela camada de tinta e suor (eca, que noujo!).Melhor ainda foi quando o Inuyasha rompeu, num som que veio encomendado direto do paraíso, o lacre da caixa de sorvete, liberando o maravilhoso sorvete de flocos de chocolate (ummm, meu favorito depois de chocolate puro!), e fazendo voar algumas lasquinhas de gelo da tampa, me fazendo sentir como se estivesse prestes a entrar no paraíso.

Logo Inuyasha abriu o baú do tesouro, revelando o tesouro que havia lá dentro.Leves e deliciosas bolas de sorvete de flocos povoam aquela pacata embalagem de sorvete.Inuyasha enterrou a colher lá dentro, tirando com sofreguidão uma porção do manjar dos Deuses e enfiou na boca, numa expressão de puro contentamento, tirando a colher lentamente da boca e fechando os olhos, só para me provocar.

-Minha vez!

Com uma agilidade quase selvagem, eu roubei a colher dele e tirei um pouco de sorvete de dentro do pote, e sem mais delongas, enfiei na boca.

O gosto era de indescritível manjar divino, escorrendo lentamente pela minha língua, o quente e o gelado numa doce confronto...Ai meu deus, eu to no céu...

Pra quem tava derretendo de fome, nada melhor que um potão de sorvete!

-Quem disse que você podia roubar a MINHA colher!

Eu ein, mas que possesivo...

-Quem mandou você deixar a Maruki ver que você tinha pegado duas colheres!

-Oras, se não fosse eu a gente estaria até agora caindo de fome, portanto, eu já estou sendo muito caridoso dividindo isso com você!E como se não bastasse, você ainda quer a minha colher!

E, de birra, ele engoliu mais uma enorme colherada de sorvete, só de birra.

-Mas que falta de cavalheirismo...

Murmurando inconformada, eu me levantei e fui buscar uma colher.Mal eu tinha me levantado, fui puxada para trás, caindo com toda a força no chão, tendo só a minha bunda para aliviar a queda.

Pensando bem, eu até pude ouvir os ossinhos do meu bumbum se partindo.

-Olha, como eu sou um ser muito legal e humilde, eu vou te deixar comer com a _minha _colher, ok?

-Como se eu fizesse questão da sua colher...

Mas, como eu estava com muita fome para ter disposição para discutir, eu simplesmente peguei a colher e continuei a comer sorvete calmamente, ou o mis "calmamente" que uma menina em fase de crescimento (a ta, só se for crescimento para os lados né fia?) conseguiria, eventualmente dividindo a colher com o Inuyasha.

E lá estava eu, dividindo sorvete com o Inuyasha, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, vendo os resquícios de sol aparecerem e desaparecerem inconstantemente por trás das nuvens cinzentas e carregadas, onde uma garoa fina caia, molhando toda a propriedade do internato.

Bem, desculpem-me dar tal fatídica noticia, mas estamos em meio ao apocalipse.

Então, o Inuyasha acabou com toda e qualquer sensação de contentamento, simplesmente passando a verso da colher todo melado de sorvete na minha bochecha, me fazendo parecer alguém que tinha acabado de levar um tombo desastroso na neve.

Pfffff.

-Ai, me desculpe, foi _totalmente _sem querer! &faz cara de cínico&, mas pode deixar que eu limpo...

Ele plantou então um beijo na minha bochecha, retirando suavemente os resquícios de sorvete da minha pobre bochecha.

E eu devo ter ficado incrivelmente parecida com um pimentão cozido em fogo alto.

Então, do nada, um som totalmente brutal e assassino invadiu a atmosfera suave e quase sonífera do colégio, um som tão agressivo que me fez cabriolar de susto.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Novamente, o resultado foi uma Kagome totalmente assustada pendurada no pescoço de um Inuyasha com uma gota na cabeça.

Apesar de eu não estar raciocinando direito (tanto por causa do susto violento quanto pela minha genética), eu me lembrei: aquele era o sinal das seis horas!

Eu me levantei tão rápida como um raio, e comecei a correr tão rapidamente quanto eu pudesse, Inuyasha logo atrás.Sesshoumaru não poderia brigar com a gente se nós não estivéssemos na sala de artes depois das seis (já tinham passado uns vinte segundos das seis horas!), mas definitivamente a porta dos fundos da cozinha não era o lugar certo para dois alunos recém saídos de uma detenção, ainda mais com um pote de sorvete clandestino a tiracolo.

Em poucos minutos nós atravessamos o internato em direção aos dormitórios, passando por vários alunos no caminho, e até por alguns professores, mas fomos prontamente confundidos com alunos normais (eu não sei nem como, já que estávamos cobertos dos pés à cabeça com tinta), e logo estávamos na ala dos dormitórios.

Quando abri o quarto que dividia com a Sangô, meu alívio foi imediato: Ela já se encontrava lá dentro, arrumando freneticamente sua mochila, bufando com raiva de alguma coisa.

-Ah, olá Kagome.

Ela disse isso quase com tédio, como se fosse muito normal uma aluna entrar esbaforida no dormitório coberta dos pés à cabeça com tinta.

Ignorando prontamente o mau humor da Sangô, eu me sentei aliviada em minha cama, feliz por ter sobrevivido àquele dia.

Enquanto eu respirava lentamente em minha cama, tentando recobrar a calam, um raio cor de creme cruzou o aposento em alta velocidade, pousando exatamente sobre o meu colo.

Um gato.

Só que não era um gato comum.Este era uma gato no mínimo, diferente.

Este aqui tinha DOIS rabos.

Sabe, o dobro do que um gato comum costuma ter.

-Ah Kagome, esta é a Kirara.Ela estava com a minha mão na cozinha, mas eu decidi trazer ela pra cá...

-Sangô, isso é um gato trangênico...?

Ela fez uma cara muito confusa.

-Não Kagome, isso não é um gato trangênico, é só que a Kirara é uma espécie de gato muito raro.

-Ah.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou, já que eu tinha insultado o gato da minha melhor amiga de trangênico, além de esta estar com uma raiva muito profunda que eu não sabia o que era.

-Sangô, você está bem?

Ela estava bufando mais do que um leão enfurecido.

-Oras, tirando o fato de que o Mirok _roubou _meu colar de bumerangue, está tudo bem, ó, maravilha...

Eu decidi não incomoda-la, já que ela já estava em um humor um tanto assassino para ser considerado seguro.

Depois de um banho realmente reforçado (na segurança do banheiro do meu pai, que já estava devidamente reformado, e eu decidi esquecer minha rixa com ele por apenas mais 20 minutos), eu e Sangô íamos descendo para o refeitório jantar, mas ai eu me cansei dos intermináveis bufos e sibilos da Sangô (ela parecia uma cobra com enxaqueca).

-Sangô, se você quer tanto o seu colar de volta, vai até o quarto do Mirok e pega ele!

Mal entendia eu que ela não estava brava por causo _do colar,_mas sim por causa _do Mirok_, a qual ela estava se importando mais do que seria considerdo seguro.Mas quem seria eu para saber disso?

Ela me encarou resignada, como se eu tivesse tido a idéia mias brilhante do mundo.

-Sim, disse ela com toda a sua raiva contida, vamos recuperar meu colar no quarto daquele idiota!

E, ao invés de descermos as escadas para o refeitório, nós mudamos o rumo em direção aos dormitórios.Sangô sabia exatamente qual era o quarto do Mirok, que ficava um andar acima do nosso,(isso poderia parecer suspeito para qualquer um que tivesse uma mente ligeiramente poluída, o que não é o meu caso) e, depois de colar o ouvido na porta (que, por interessante conhecidência tinha uma plaquinha de madeira escrito "Matzuyama Inuyasha e Hitsu Mirok")e constatar que o quarto estava vazio, ela o invadiu sem cerimônia.

Eu não tenho palavras para descrever tal aposento.

Duas camas sem ser de beliche (sobre uma delas repousava um ursinho que eu suspeito que seja do Mirok) estavam divididas em um quarto ligeiramente maior que o meu, com o papel de parede verde claro descascando e as camas mal arrumadas, dês da hora em que acordaram, duas malas abertas e exageradamente desorganizadas transbordando de roupas, que aliás se espalhavam por todas as superfícies do quarto, de chão a paredes, e duas cabeceiras com gavetas, onde se encontravam pequenos objetos pessoas, desde pentes à anéis e livrinhos de cabeceira.

Sangô prontamente atacou uma das mesinhas de cabeceira a procura do seu colar (como ela tinha certeza de que era do Mirok eu nunca vou saber...), mas eu, por curiosidade infantil em seu estado bruto, fui futucar nas coisas do Inuyasha.

As coisas do Inuyasha eram interessantes.

Sobre a cabeceira havia uma grande carta que deveria ser de sua mãe, onde eu não me demorei, um pente grosso, onde havia alguns fios prateados presos entre os dentes, uma escova-de-dentes azul, um livro intitulado "As crônicas do fim do mundo" que eu não dei muita atenção, alguns comprimidos em uma caixinha própria, um perfurme simplesmente di-vi-no, um celular...

Mas que celular!

Como eu não sou muita boa com marcas de celular, eu não saberia dizer qual é o modelo, mas é um daqueles bem pequeninhos, que abrem "para cima", preto, quase blindado de tão brilhante, lindo!

Bem diferente do meu tijolo, que poderia provocar um sério traumatismo craniano se acertasse uma cabeça...

¬¬

De repente, eu ouvi passos, o suficiente para me desesperar, já que estávamos clandestinamente fuçando em um dormitório masculino...

-Sangô, onde devem estar os meninos agora?

Sangô, que estava frustrada por não ter achado seu colar, simplesmente bufou, mas ficou petrificada ao ouvir os passos vindos na direção do quarto.

-Talvez, voltando do banho...?

Não precisou ela dizer mais nada, pulei em baixo da cama mais próxima (a do Inuyasha), enquanto Sangô se espremia no vão da cama do Mirok.

5 segundos depois, a porta se abriu, deixando dois seres, usando apenas uma toalha frouxa pendurada nos quadris, entrarem, seguidos de uma nuvem perfumada de vapor.

Há, eu devo ter feito Strip-tease no meio da santa-ceia para merecer isso.

* * *

**Depois de exatamente um mês e três dias de espera, eis o capítulo!Mas calma &Mari se cobre das pedras e tomates que tentam acerta-la&, agora que estou de férias, eu finalemente posso atualizar com uma freuqência aceitável! \o/ E ainda mais quando eu finalmente achei a minha fonte de inspiração...Adivinhem o que eu ouvi para escrever o capítulo?Exatamente!Mozart!Vocês provavelmente estão simplesmente pedidndo a Deus para que arranjem uma autora menois doida, mas acreditem, a writter aqui está "gaterrésima"com um casaco por cima do sueter (o clima aqui de Brasília é meio doido, nem duvido que daqui a pouco começe a nevar...)e uma calça por cima da meia-calça de lã, ouvindo Mozart e assustando os pobres homens que vieram consertar os banheiro aqui de casa (no meio da manhã, uma menina vestida para aturar uma nevasca e ouvindo Mozart não deve ser muito normal...).Bem, esse cápítulo ficou meio insano (e gigante, com 33 páginas no word!), mas espero que tenham gostado!Bem, vamos parar de falar da minha vida (¬¬) e vamos às reviews!**

**Vicky L. Chan:Quatro palavras pra você, melodramática do meu harti:Aqui-está-o-capítulo!E eu já mandei e-mail para uma monte de gente pedidndo explicações de como se botar uma capa no profile, mas ninguém responde T-T Bem, tenha ótimas férias!Beijos!**

**Nakamura Inu:Que bom que está gostando tanto xDUou, você lê rápido, leu tudo em um dia O.ORi demais com a sua review, querdizer que você tá igual a Kagome?xDDDD também me diverti muito escrevendo a hora em que a Kagome teve que explicar ao Sesshoumaru por que ela precisava ir à cidade, e nem imagino a sua vergonha quando você teve que repitir a dose...e a cena do banheiro é uma das minhas favoritas Bem, Rrebeldes é um seriado (na minha humilde opinião, e sem querer ofender ninguém, é um seriado muito ruim >. ) espanhol, se não me engano, e Mia é uma das personagens principais, sendo que ela é a mais "sem moral", que gosta das roupas mais curtas possíveis!E antes que perguntem como eu sei disso sendo que eu nunca vi Rebeldes, eu tive a profunda infelicidade de ter que cantar (e dançar) uma música deles em espanhol, para um trabalho de espanhol, e já que o meu grupo inteiro AMAVA rebeldes, eu não tive escolha sem não concordar (e eu fui sorteada para ser a Mia >. ), well, eu não quero falar sobre isso ¬¬ Bem, muito obrigadão pelos elogios Beijos, e espero que continue gostando da fic!**

**Natsumi omura:Oie!Fico feliz que esteja gostando Eu tembém amo Sesshoumaru/Rin, e vai ter o casal deles na fic, é um dos meus shippers favoritos E eu ia olhar a sua fic, angel, mas você deixou o seu review anônimo e a opção "search" do não está funcionando, eu não sei se é por problemas no site ou ´se é o meu pc de birra mesmo ¬¬ mas, se você for deixar uma review de novo (dexa, dexa \o/), faz o login e ai eu leio com prazer a sua fic Mil beijos, e espero que continue lendo a fic **

** B á r b a r a :Oi oi ammm, sorry pela demora!Mas agora que eu to de férias, o próximo vem rapidex!Beijoes pra você!**

**Anielly Karise:Hei, Olá!Bigadu pelus elogios!Am, sobre o beijo?Anh...Bem...eh...Sabe... xD não se desespere, ele virá!xDDD bem, eu sei que não respondi à sua pergunta, mas pode deixar que eu não esqueci do Beijo não... Bem, beijos pra você xD ;**

**Kagome KC:Hei!Sempre fiel Ah, no pobrema não ter comentado no outro capítulo, você comentou nesse Uops, quer dizer que não fui só eu que axei a fic meio confusa...Mas o cap seis é o cap do "Verdade ou consequência" (eu não gosto de botar nomes nos capítulos por que assim que você vê o nome no cap você já sabe do que se trata, e eu gosto mais da surpresa xD).Bem, eu vou tentar ser menos confusa O.o E eu coompreendo, oitava série é uma bomba mesmo >. Kissus!**

**Jessicahg: Oizinhu!Bem, eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu fiz o possível... Nossa, COMO você consegue atualizar estando no terceiro ano!Isso é um trabalho para Hércules...Kissus!**

**Domenique:Oiz!Sempre fiel Beijoes e que bom que gostou!Kisses!**

**Jhé: Pode ficar tranquila, eu não vou desistir da fic não E sim, na oitava us professores fazem complô contra a genti ¬¬ E que bom que gostou do capítulo!Mil beijos menina!**

**JaqueHigurashi: Aqui está, aqui está, aqui está, aqui está, aqui está, aqui está, aqui está, aqui está,áqui está...xD**

**Leila:Hi Hi, que bom que está gostando daminha ficzinha a aprte do Inu abraçando a Kagome é no oito sim... que bom que gostou dela... Porenquanto (só por enquanto...)é a parte mais romântica da fic... Bem,Kisses pra você!Ja ne...**

**Neiva:Que bom que está acompanhando a fic Fico mtu²³² be happy! xDBeijos pa você menina!Ja ne**

**CyberTamis:Hey fofa, sempre fiel Sim , u sesshy d óculos escuro é tudo - Welll, sorry pela demora da atualização >. oitava é fogo... Welll eséro que tenha gostado do cap que passou xD Mil beijos pra você fofa!Kissus!**

**Nemo Letting Go: Oi miga!Que bom que não esqueceu de mim, mesmo depois de três mil anos xD Bem, eu já vi pessoas que botam capas de fic no profile, mas elas deves hospedar em uma site, coisa que eu difinitivamente não sei fazer ¬¬ Só pra conseguir um cadastro aqui no foi meia vida...Bem, eu espero que você ainda não tenha contratado nenhu, serial Killer pra botar no meu encalço, já que eu demorei pelo menos meio século xx!Bem, beijos pra você, miguxa fofosa xD**

**SraKouga: Hei, obrigadão pelos elogios &fica vermelha& e que bom que está acompanhando a fic Eu espero realmente que esteja gostando da ficzinha Kissus!**

**Manukaaaaa!Você comentou, moire Finaly! Eu sei que você de-tes-ta esse apelido, mas eu axo q fica mtu kawaii Hei, boa viajem, lindah! Yo t'aime a lot! kissus moire!**

**Rachel: aiaiai, fico até com vergonha de tantos elogios Mil neijos e Ja ne**

_Gente, desculpe se estou meio com pressa ou se respondi alguém mal, mas é pq eu axei q teria a sexta feira inteira para responder, mas a minha mãe xegou eim casa e disse que eu ia sair com a minha prima, eu eu tenhu da almiçar e sair!Potranto, beijos a tods q leram e comentaram ou naum _

Kissus e Ja ne  
Mari Moon


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha não me pertence.

Ainda.

* * *

Férias, por Mari Moon

* * *

Bem, duvido que muitas garotas (não as normais, pelo menos) já estiveram na mesma situação que eu. Jogadas sem cerimônia sobre a poeira que se acumula debaixo de uma cama masculina (graças a deus, apenas poeira), olhando para pés molhados que faziam poças de água gelada a centímetros de mim. Pés que pertenciam a corpos seminus de garotos (muito gatos, diga-se de passagem), e que tais garotos NÃO, eu repito, DE MENEIRA NENHUMA, deviam descobrir que havia meninas embaixo de suas respectivas camas.

Uops.Uma toalha acabou de cair, amontoando-se nos pés de um certo hanyou a centímetros de mim.

Tá.Reformulando.Os garotos não estão mais seminus.

Estão nus.

Sabe, peladinhos, assim como vieram ao mundo.

O que piora a minha situação em alguns significativos graus.

(Meu deus, o Inuyasha precisa urgentemente aparar as unhas dos pés).

Bem, acho que Sangô não compartilha da minha opinião, já que ela tentava tirar os olhos sorrateiramente de debaixo da cama e olhar, com interesse "científico", para cima, uma alegria quase insana em seus olhos pervertidos.

-Sangô!

Eu sussurrei o mais alto que a situação permitia, e Sangô olhou para mim com cara indignada de "o que?!".

Porém, acho que já, por natureza, eu já falo meio alto. E ai não deu muito certo, já que eu ouvi a voz do Inuyasha resmungado para o Mirok algo do tipo "você ouviu alguma coisa?", o que fez meu sangue gelar dentro da veia que nem picolé.

Eu não queria nem pensar em o que iria acontecer se eles descobrissem que havia garotas embaixo de suas respectivas camas. Talvez algum comentário irônico do tipo "Você vem sempre aqui?", ou talvez uma perversão sem precedentes, ou mesmo um grito indignado clamando pela fiscal do corredor. Só sei que, decididamente, não ia ser nada agradável ¬¬.

Perai, algo está me desconcentrando.

Seria isso uma fungada... uma fungada canina?!

-Mirok, você não ta sentindo um cheiro estranho?

&Gela&

-Não seria o seu novo shampoo para pulgas?

Bem, eu não teria certeza, mas acho que esse som foi de um nariz quebrando.

É, foi sim, a julgar pelo sangue pingando pelo assoalho.

-Não, é sério, não ta sentindo esse cheiro de chocolate e shampoo de bebê?

Droga.Não me julguem, meu pai só tinha shampoo de bebê naquele reservatório inútil (mas, e o chocolate?SANGO, MINHA VINGANÇA SERÁ MALIGNA!)

Peeerai um segundo... Ele está nos farejando?!

Morri.

-É, Inu, acho que talvez você tenha razão, esse é o cheiro do shampoo de bebê dos reservatórios...

-Mirok, você anda usando shampoo de bebê?Meu amigo, eu esperava mais de você... E é feminino, ainda por cima...

-Inuyasha sua anta mor, eu usei o seu shampoo, se era de bebê e feminino, então você também está usando!!!

-SEU IDIOTA, EU NÃO DEIXEI VOCÊ USAR O MEU SHAMPOO!!

Uau, não achei que homens fossem tão parecidos com mulheres...

Inuyasha (ou melhor, os pés dele, de onde eu podia ver) deu um salto maligno pra cima do Mirok, a qual esse se moveu e Inuyasha acabou caindo, com todo o seu peso, na cama de Mirok, esmagando Sangô com as molas e as madeiras da cama.

Bem feito. Não quis dividir o chocolate...

Nossa, como eu sou perversa.

-Bem, eu ainda estou sentindo o cheiro de shampoo de bebê...

Funk Funk

-Não dá pra saber direito de onde vêm, com todo esse cheiro de sabão pelo quarto...

Graças ao bom Deus do Sabão (se ele existe, óbvio).

-Inuyasha, para de inventar coisa e bota logo uma roupa, você não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de visão do paraíso.

Desculpe Mirok, mas eu discordo totalmente de você.

Meu Bom Deus, eu pensei isso?

-Mirok, segure sua inveja, sim?Só porque eu sou o mais sexy num raio de quilômetros,você não precisa ficar com ciúmes.Afinal, apesar de 99 das garotas serem minha, ainda sobra 1 pra você.

-De que adianta, se você nunca gosta delas?

-Mirok, mulheres só servem para se pegar e passar a mão.E você sabe disso melhor que eu.

Seguiu-se um silêncio mórbido, com o qual eu tentava arranjar jeitos de estrangular Inuyasha pela opinião machista, e os dois habitantes do quarto (imagino) trocavam sorrisos maliciosos.

-Se bem que você está na seca há quase um mês, Inuyasha.

-Mirok, eu estou no meio de um internato para as minhas tendências são estritamente heterossexuais, você não espera que eu agarre você ou qualquer outro menino no meio da noite, não?

-Mas e as professoras, ou mesmo a Sangô?

Há, eu acho que nem tenho a honra de entrar para a lista de seres femininos da escola.Que honra.

-Bem, digamos que eu já peguei esses ai tantas vezes que enjoei.

Lancei meu fulminante olhar ciumento para Sangô, que corava violentamente a alguns metros de mim, sob a cama de Mirok.

Por que de repente eu estou com tantos ciúmes do Inuyasha?!

Ah, não me respondam. Eu sei exatamente a besteira que vocês diriam.

-Mentira, Inuyasha.Tem algo que você não quer me contar e está cheirando.E a garota nova, a Kagome?

-A dos peitões?

-Ela.

-Ela é gostosa, cara.Mas é a filha do diretor, sabe como é. E meio tontinha também, essas ai dão trabalho demais. E mais teimosa impossível. Quem sabe eu não dou uns pega nela.

Peitões?

Oh my.Devo dizer o estado da minha cara agora, depois que fui rotulada como "a dos peitões"?Bem, espero que a imaginação de vocês seja suficiente.

¬¬

-Inuyasha, você ta gostando dessa guria.

-Até parece.

-Sei sei, você é o pior mentiroso do mundo.

-Droga Mirok, onde estão as minhas cuecas?

O.o''

-As que você usou semana passada obviamente estão sujas!Que tal procurar as reservas na sua mala, ô anta?

-Boa idéia...

As unhas de Inuyasha por pouquíssimos milímetros não roçaram no meu braço, e eu instintivamente fui mais para o fundo da cama, varrendo a poeira com a minha roupa (¬¬), e tendo uma visão hilária da Sangô olhando para cima de soslaio, um sorrisinho meio bobo no rosto.

Oh my.Isso DEFINITIVAMENTE não é o Inuyasha.

Como o Inuyasha estaria fazendo cócegas nas minhas costas...?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, UMA BARATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Sai voada de debaixo da cama, sem _nenhum _pensamento racional na cabeça diferente de "VÁ O MAIS LONGE POSSÍVEL DA BARATA!", e pulei para cima do objeto alto mais próximo: O Inuyasha (só de cuecas).

Depois que a adrenalina no meu sangue baixou e as sinapses do meu cérebro começaram a funcionar normalmente (...), eu notei a interessante situação em que me encontrava.

Totalmente coberta de poeira da cabeça aos pés, os cabelos arruinados por detritos que se encontravam debaixo da cama há possivelmente mais de cinqüenta anos, abraçada firmemente ao tronco do Inuyasha, as pernas o mais longe possível do chão fazendo aquela saia grotesca do uniforme voar em todas as direções, no colo do Inuyasha com uma cara que ia entre a surpresa, o riso e a malícia, vestindo (GRAÇAS AO BOM DEUS ele estava vestindo alguma coisa) uma samba-canção de ursinhos (se eu não estivesse em tão indecorosa situação, eu riria dos ursinhos azuis que povoavam a cuca do Inuyasha), o Mirok a um canto do quarto petrificado, Sangô sufocando risinhos sob a cama, e para completar, uma barata que dançava tonta no assoalho, a me assustar.

Com uma chinelada hostil, Inuyasha transformou a barata em uma massa marrom-acastanhada pegajosa e nojenta no chão.

Depois da morte da barata, houve um silêncio constrangedor, quebrado por Inuyasha.

-E então, ser, você vem sempre aqui?

Só então me dei conta da posição promíscua em que me encontrava.

Rapidamente me desvencilhei dos braços perfumados de Inuyasha, me desequilibrando e caindo sentada na cama dele, hipnotizada em seu sorriso perfeito de anúncio de pasta de dentes.

-Ora ora ora, uma espiã... e com cabelo com cheiro de shampoo de bebê... eu sempre te disse mirok, que as meninas vinham aqui para analisar meu corpo depois do banho...

¬¬

Convencido...

-Bem, Kagomezinha, você invadiu um local masculino um pouco, digamos, _proibido _para seres que não se chamem Inuyasha e Mirok.

-E...?

-E que ninguém sai impune.

E eu fiquei lá, de boca abrida.Ops, aberta.E não pelo que ele falava.Mas sim por seu tórax.Meu Deus, acho que o Apolo ia parecer um menininho mirrado se comparado com aquele tórax.Era...

-Kagome!

-Anh...?

Uau, eu acho que estava babando. Realmente, parabéns Kagome, você é sensacional, babando assim na presença de um menino que por acaso comentou a segundos atrás que você não passa de um pedaço de carne. Você realmente quer arruinar TODAS as suas chances de ser sociável, não?

-Kagome, você está sentenciada a passar a noite aqui.

-Aqui?No seu quarto?Acho que não...

-Ah, é? E quem vai impedir?

-Am, bem, sabe como é, um, a, já sei, a Sangô!

-A Sangô está bem longe, no refeitório para ser mais exato, ela nada pode fazer por você...

Eu estava _prestes _a revelar que Sangô se encontrava sob a cama a menos de um metro de mim, mas ela desesperadamente botou o dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio.

-Ah é, pois é, que coisa não... Enfim, dormir aqui? Sabe, acho que não dá não, to sem meus pijamas e tal...

-Isso não é problema!Muitas garotas dormem sem roupa, sabia?!

O.O''

Ai meu deusinho, me proteja dos males divinos desse corpo de Deus grego e dessa mente maliciosamente pervertida!

-Inuyasha, será que não dá para ser menos irritante e me deixar sai logo!Eu vou dormir na minha cama e ponto final!

Nossa, to ficando cada vez mais decidida ao longo dessa temporada num castelo masculino!

-Hey, gata, você sabe que quer ficar nesse quarto comigo...

-Cara, chamavam a minha avó de gata no tempo em que ela era gostosa...

Ele não ouviu o insulto que eu fiz à cantada dele,ele não parava de avançar lentamente para a cama onde eu estava sentada, como em um filme de terror. Lentamente ele ia me inebriando com aquele cheiro de banho recém tomado, as unhas passeando indiscretamente e muito de leve pelo meu braço, me causando arrepios maravilhosamente indesejáveis... Ai meu Deus, lá se vão anos de dedicação ao convento...

Então, ouviu-se um espirro violento e terrível, tão alto quanto uma campanhinha de celular, que teve o incrível poder de quebrar todo o clima entre mim e o Inuyasha. Mirok lançou um olhar inocente ao Hanyou, que levantou uma sobrancelha, atônito.Se Mirok não tinha espirrado, quem...?

Inuyasha forçou o olhar na direção do vão da cama de Mirok, onde só se via poeira remexida e uma faixa limpa de chão se destacando do resto do assoalho empoeirado.

-Mirok, é impressão minha ou tem alguém debaixo da sua cama?

Mirok, que tinha resgatado a sua toalha ao me ver, olhou incrédulo debaixo de sua cama, mas sua cabeça foi expulsa do vão da cama por um soco extremamente violento, deixando uma marca bem roxa em volta do olho do pobre menino.

É, parece que ela já evoluiu do tapa para o soco.

Mirok começou a lacrimejar como um bebê, uma mão sobre o olho marcado pelo soco violento de Sangô, que saiu elegantemente de debaixo da cama.

Eu gostaria de conseguir sair elegantemente de debaixo de uma cama, mesmo com fiapos de sujeira pendendo do corpo (como a Sangô), mas acho que isso seria meio impossível.

-Seu idiota. O que pensava que ia fazer com meu colar de bumerangue?Guardar de recordação, é?

Não sei como Mirok conseguiu responder, contando que ainda estava se recuperando tanto do soco como do susto que tinha acabado de levar.

-Nossa, Sangô, como você é implicante! Eu só peguei emprestado, mas eu ia devolver!

-Pegue isso emprestado e não devolva mais!

Dizendo isso, ela levou a mão espalmada contra face do garoto que ainda não estava roxa, mas Mirok segurou o pulso dela bem a tempo num perfeito movimento de luta marcial que não combinava nadinha com ele.

-Guria, não brinque com um homem que acabou de tomar um banho estupidamente gelado.

Nós três arregalamos os olhos para Mirok, que bufava exasperado, ainda com o pulso de Sangô preso entre as mãos, sua respiração saindo como uma fumacinha de seu nariz.

-Ele costuma dar medo assim?

Sussurrei para Inuyasha, bem baixinho para que apenas ele ouvisse, mas acho que ele estava mais assustado que eu.

Acho que o soco da Sangô conseguiu afetar o cérebro dele.

-Na verdade, essas crises que dão medo são raras...

Ele sussurrou numa voz sumida que me fez perceber que era melhor não falar nada enquanto Mirok começava seu discurso inflamado.

-Mi... Mirok...?

Sangô olhava escandalizada para ele, tentando muito suavemente livrar a mão do aperto do rapaz, seus olhos esbugalhados em terror por estar tão próxima daquela fera.

Mirok então levantou os olhos e a encarou-a tão fundo, uma raiva contida se revelando naquele olhar.

Decididamente eu não queria estar na pele da Sangô.

Parecia que a Sangô estava pensando o mesmo que eu.

Mirok abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu, e, ao invés disso, puxou Sangô mais para perto, a lá Zorro, e a beijou.

Ai.Meu.Deus.

Esse momento ganha o prêmio Awards para os momentos mais inusitados da minha vida.

Recapitulando: Eu estou no quarto de um dos garotos mais gatos do mundo, que por acaso está de cuecas, me fazendo ficar da cor de um tomate toda vez que meu olhar se desvia pra lá, encolhida em um canto da cama dele, olhando uma cena em que a minha amiga Sangô é agarrada por um dos meninos que ela mais odeia no mundo.

Bem, eu não acho que muitas meninas do mundo já tenham presenciado cenas como essa.

Do nada, Sangô pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo (se agarrando com o Mirok, O MIROK, estando ele apenas de toalha, o que tornava tudo um pouco mais desagradável) e se desprendeu dele (com grande dificuldade moral, devo acrescentar), e me agarrou pelo pulso antes de voar porta afora.

-Vem, Kagome!

Ela disse de maneira bem assassina, quase deixando meu pulso roxo.Inuyasha, porém, me puxou pelo outro braço, com um olhar de cachorro pidão naqueles olhos irresistíveis.

Ah meu deus, aquela carinha... Me fazia querer ficar naquele quarto por toda a eternidade!Os olhos enormes, as orelhinhas caídas, a boca num biquinho digno de um nenê, além do corpo, que não lembrava em nada o de um nenê!

Mas o puxão da Sangô foi mais resoluto e logo eu estava longe das garras e olhos hipnóticos do Inuyasha, correndo corredor abaixo até o nosso próprio quarto.

Aquilo eram... Lágrimas?

Sangô passou pela porta do quarto como o furacão Katrina, e simplesmente me jogou dentro do cômodo, batendo a porta com tanta força que deve ter assustado os passarinhos a Kilômetros de distância.

Pobres passarinhos.

-Ai, Kagome... O que foi que eu fiz?

-Beijou o Mirok, horas.

Pelo olhar raivoso que ela me mandou, eu descobri que era uma pergunta retórica.

E que eu sou uma péssima conselheira.

Blah.

-Kagome, que besteira foi esse coisa enorme que eu fiz?!Meu deus, eu não acredito... Mas, mesmo que eu devesse, eu não me arrependo... Ai, foi tão perfeito, tão não-Mirok!

-Sangô, você gosta dele?

Ah, não me culpem, eu sou iniciante nesse troço de dar conselhos...

-Às vezes, sim. Mas às vezes eu odeio tanto que é difícil me suportar...

-Mas eu sei que eu não posso ter esperanças, por que logo depois ele aparece com mais uma vadia da vida desfilando só de lingerie, por que é nisso que ele está interessado!

-Em Lingeries?

Mais um olhar fatal e amedrontador.

-Não, Kagome, mulheres!No plural!É por isso que eu não posso simplesmente dizer que eu gosto dele, por que no minuto seguinte ele ia reduzir meu coração a pedaços!

-Se ele não gosta de você, por que ele te beijou então?

Ah, não me culpem.Eu estava confusa!

-Porqueelegostademulheres!

Tah, tah, já entendi!

-Ai, Kagome, nunca seja idiota o bastante para se apaixonar por um... daqueles.

Não se preocupe... esse é um conselho que eu vou seguir a risca.

E vocês, leitores, nem pensem em rir da minha cara!Eu realmente NÃO vou me apaixonar por ele!

Enfim, com enorme espanto, eu constatei que passavam das onze horas da noite, e que amanhã teríamos aula bem cedo.

E que eu ainda estava com fome, pois nem tinha jantado com toda essa história de quarto-de-garoto-seminu.

Oh, beleza de dia!

**

* * *

**

Quando eu acordei, já era quase sete horas, portanto, estávamos oficialmente atrasadas.Beleza.

Sangô já estava de pé, o uniforme muito bem adaptado ao corpo perfeito dela, com uma cara de "bom dia".Sinceramente, levando em conta que são seis e cinqüenta da manhã, quando o sol ainda nem despontou, e que ontem ela foi praticamente violentada pelo Mirok, ela está até de ótimo humor.

-Umm, qual o horário para hoje?

-Bem, hoje temos matemática, história, artes, educação física e dupla de Japonês. Beleza. Melhor dia da semana ¬¬.

-Perai, a aula de Educação Física não tinha algo de importante...?

-Ahh, é!Bem lembrado Kagome!Hoje é dia de piscina!Graças de Deus! \o/

-Mas, eu não tenho roupa de banho, a aliás, eu to menstruada...

Era só uma desculpa, por que, como minha mãe dizia, eu tenho alma de gato. Detesto água fria.Sério mesmo. É quase uma fobia. Lembra daquele banho demoníaco no chuveiro dos garotos?É, foi um suplício.

Enfim, que pena, sabe, que eu não vou poder nadar...

-Ah, não se preocupe.Você pode usar a minha roupa de banho do ano passado, e nessas escolas internas eles não consideram "aqueles dias" como uma desculpa.

É impressão minha ou eu ando usando muito as roupas da Sangô?

-Ah, que massa, vou nadar deixando um rastro vermelho por onde passo.Beleza.

O.Ô

-Não se preocupe, o sangramento costuma parar quando se entra na piscina... Tá aqui.Não são do uniforme por que eu estudava em um outro colégio ano passado, e bem, eu nem acredito que eu estou com ele já que a gente deveria estar de férias, e não indo para as aulas (¬¬), mas como você é mais ou menos do meu tamanho, acho que vai caber.

Meti o embrulho plástico de roupa de banho que sangô meu deu na mochila com um muxoxo, pegando o resto do material que meu pai tinha me emprestado temporariamente e rumando para o corredor.O dia prometia ser uma "beleza".

¬¬

**

* * *

**

-Kagome!

-Ah?

A sala toda olhava para mim, os rostos masculinos quase rindo da minha cara.Aparentemente eu andava desenhando florzinhas deformadas no caderno ao invés de prestar atenção nas palavras do professor de matemática e seus gigantescos óculos cor-de-vômito.

-Eu ia explicando para a turma a fórmula de Bhaskara para resolução de equações do segundo grau, mas como a senhora parece muito compenetrada, que tal explicar a senhora mesma?

-Com prazer! A fórmula é x² -b mais ou menos raiz de b²-4ac sobre 2a.

Não só o professor como a turma toda arregalou os olhos para mim. Sério, com se ninguém no mundo soubesse a fórmula de Bhaskara.

Bem, talvez, não nessa sala.

Perai, eu estudei isso esse ano na oitava série. Não é como se eu fosse um crânio em matemática ou coisa assim.

Ai então eu comecei a prestar atenção no assunto em pauta, e é a mesma matéria do ano que tinha acabado de acabar! Olha que sorte!

Pelo menos uma coisa boa nesse ano: eu não vou precisar estudar matemática!!!

No resto da aula, eu consegui entender tudo o que o professor disse (pela primeira vez um professor não estava falando o antigo dialeto russo por meio de hieróglifos) e ainda consegui fazer colocações interessantes!

Mas, como tudo que é bom acaba (T-T), e depois do doce vem o amargo (TT) no final da aula, o professor me chamou para falar com ele.

Eu não sei vocês, mas eu sou do tipo de aluna que acha bem possível o professor de repente decidir te morder e fazer churrasco com você.Eu não entendo aqueles alunos que conseguem abraçar os professores, falar com eles sobre outros assuntos que não a aula, ou até mesmo o extremo (repugnante, horroroso, terrível, infernal) fato de encontrá-los num shopping.

Sério, qualquer coisa, QUALQUER COISA, menos encontrar um professor num shopping.

Por esse interessante fato, quando o professor me chamou, como de costume, eu esperei o pior, tipo mais uma detenção ou uma advertência ou mesmo a expulsão por não estar prestando atenção na aula ou por sei lá, estar mascando chicletes (mesmo que eu nem estivesse mascando chicletes).

Mas o que ele me disse foi muito, MUITO pior.

-Senhorita Higurashi, notei durante as duas aulas que tivemos juntos que a senhorita tem uma certa aptidão para matemática.Bem, como alguns alunos não possuem a sua inclinação, a senhorita aceitaria dar um pequeno reforço, nada muito intensivo, em alguns nomes que eu tenho aqui?

Há.Kagome Higurashi.Monitora de matemática de baderneiros masculinos.

Por que as duas coisas não combinam?

Mas dizer não a um professor é algo que o faria assumir sua forma Hulk e me desintegrar em pedacinhos, o que decididamente não seria agradável.

-Mas é claro, professor, nada me daria mais prazer.

"Mas é claro, professor, nada me traria mais prazer"?

Sua hipócrita nojenta.

-Ok então, senhorita Higurashi.Hoje os meninos se reunirão na biblioteca a meu mando para estudar, seria ótimo se a senhorita aparecesse.Às oito e meia, na biblioteca do colégio.Muito obrigada pela colaboração.

-Eu é que agradeço professor, por essa oportunidade acadêmica. Vou ser pontual.

Hipócrita nojenta, ainda por cima ainda diz que vai ser pontual!Será que um dia eu posso tomar jeito?

Rumei então para a aula de Educação Física, que alguma coisa me dizia que ia ser a pior do dia...

Caramba, se ela conseguir superar a aula de matemática, eu realmente me aposento.

**

* * *

**

A piscina do colégio ficava na área externa, e era realmente grande, com uma água meio amarelada que dava a impressão de que a piscina estava implorando por um bom banho de cloro e ao lado dela, um corredor extenso com vários chuveiros. A turma toda se sentou nos azulejos azul-sabão (¬¬) que ladeavam a piscina, onde esperávamos que o nosso tutor nos desse as primeiras instruções.

Sentei-me ao lado de Sangô, esperando pelo ser sem sexo definido que nos dava aula de Educação Física. Logo ele saiu de um cubículo fedorento e começou a cuspir palavras em nossos pobres ouvidos.

-Alunos!Com a proximidade do recesso de verão, vejo que ainda falta o componente curricular da natação para vocês!Então, decidi dar essa matéria com urgência para vocês. Porém, eu me encontro impossibilitado de dar aulas aquáticas por um pequeno problema de odem, anh, pessoal...

Rápido como fogo, começou a rolar um boato de que o professor estava com um problema nos testículos.

Isso já é um progresso.Eu não sabia que esse ser sem sexo (agora aparentemente um homem, já que eu estava mais inclinada a achar que era uma mulher) possuía testículos.

-...então, eu lhes apresento sua professora substituta, a senhorita Hayshi.

De dentro do cubículo então irrompeu uma forma magra e esguia, com um maiô preto que cabia perfeitamente. Tinha longos cabelos muito negros presos em um rabo no alto da cabeça e os olhos negro-acastanhados.

A julgar pela opinião dos meninos, ela era bonita.

A julgar pelos comentários de ordem indecente (minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas), ela tinha um corpo bonito.

Em outras palavras (segundo os meninos), gostosa.

Deixando de lado os comentários maldosos, vamos ouvir a professora.

-Bom dia alunos, sou Hayshi Kikyou, sua nova professora de natação. Gostaria de lembrá-los que não é permitido entrar na piscina sem touca, e que o óculos é um apetrecho muito bom para usar numa piscina.Brincadeiras de afogar não serão permitidas, e devo lembrar isso a alguns alunos em especial (ela fuzilou os olhos em algumas pessoas), além de coisas como briga de galo e aquilo que vocês chamam de "caldo" (muitos alunos falaram "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" depois que ela falou essa parte).Os avisos estão dados.Podem ir todos se trocar no vestiário.

A bagunça foi geral. Também me levantei e peguei minha mochila, em direção ao vestiário feminino.

Vestiário feminino?

Todos os garotos se dirigiam para um vestiário, e esse era o que chamamos de vestiário comunitário de TODOS os alunos.

Sabe, sem distinção de sexo.

E você ainda quer saber por quê?

Ta, eu explico por que.

POR QUE ESSA BUDEGA AQUI É UM COLÉGIO INTERNO EXCLUDIVO PARA GAROTOS!

Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

Isso me dá mais um problema básico.

ONDE, cargas D'água, eu vou me trocar?

Graças a Deus a professora foi gentil e nos cedeu o seu cubículo fedorento cheio de privacidade (e de baratas nojentas também, para o meu profundo desgosto).

-Sangô. O. Que. É. Isso?

-Lá vem você com a sua neurose com roupas pequenas...

Pequenas?Só dá pra ver isso com um microscópio, CARAMBA!

Fui devagarinho pro espelho.

Sabe, dá medo se ver com uma coisa microscópica.

Oh my.

-Sangô, tem certeza que isso é um Maiô escolar?

Sangô nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Sacana.

Pois isso ta parecendo o maiô daquelas meninas de bar de strip-tease, quando elas ainda estão vestindo alguma coisa, claro. (¬¬).

Então, inesperadamente, algo borrachento verde-vômito acertou minha cara como um tapa violento, me cegando por alguns segundos. Quando retomei minha consciência, tirei aquela joça do meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

Uma touca.

Uma verde-vômito e surrada touca. Daquelas feitas de látex, que quando você a bota fica arrancando dolorosamente os cabelinhos da sua nuca como se fosse uma pinça.

Uma pinça do mal.

-Toma ai a touca da escola. É realmente uma coisa feia não?

Sangô já se apressava em vestir a sua, e definitivamente, a touca deformava a cabeça dela como se fosse a de um E.T., os cabelos se arrumando em um tumor bizarro no alto da cabeça.

-Caracas Kagome, depois dos coletes-salva-vidas, a touca com certeza é o maior inimigo da sensualidade feminina.

Nisso eu devo concordar com ela.

Lá fora se ouviu o apito da professora cortar o ar com um som agudo e irritante, indicando o atraso em que nos encontrávamos (novidade...). Sangô saiu com retrucando e me puxando pelo pulso, e mal deu tempo de enrolar meu pobre corpo semi desnudo na minha toalha de piscina (tinha um enorme pateta nela xD ), antes que eu fosse literalmente arremessada na área da piscina.

Era um set de filmagens perfeito para Baywatch.

Garotos de shorts de banho até quase os joelhos até onde a visão alcançava, era uma espécie de paraíso. Todos eles com as toucas em mãos e os abdomens bem a vista, onde eu e Sangô poderíamos analisar com os olhos. Meu deus, nunca vi tantas barrigas de quadradinhos na vida! Nossa, a rotina de exercícios dessa escola deve ser realmente puxada, pelo alto índice de garotos malhados a cada dez habitantes dessa escola. Eu e Sangô estávamos tão ocupadas nos deliciando com al visão (discretamente, claro), que não percebemos que éramos tão cobiçadas quanto eles.

Caracas, até me senti mais magra com aqueles olhares secantes vindos principalmente do Kouga.

Até que eu encontrei a barriga em quem eu daria o prêmio Nobel da malhação.Aquele abdome sarado eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar, seja aqui ou na lua.

Mas, quando subi o olhar para analisar sua face quase angelical, quase gargalhei de rir.

Inuyasha. De touca verde-vômito.TOOOOOOOOOOODO aquele cabelo prateado escondido dentro daquele pequeno embrulho de borracha?Era quase demais para se acreditar.

-Ei, garota, pare de rir, você também não é um colírio para os olhos de touca!

Parei de rir imediatamente. Como ele OUSA?

-Pelo menos eu não pareço com um Black Power verde quando uso uma touca!

Todos se aproximaram para analisar a briga. Pelo jeito Inuyasha era u tipo de líder respeitado e que tipicamente não deixaria um ser como eu (em outras palavras machistas, uma garota... ¬¬) o acusar de usar um Black Power verde.

Então ele começou a rir descontroladamente, uma risada que me dava medo (cite uma coisa que não me dá medo ¬¬), e chegou mais perto.

-Você vai se arrepender...

Ele disse muito baixinho, bem perto do meu ouvido, de modo que eu pudesse sentir seu hálito quente bem na minha nuca, me arrepiando e me deixando sem ação.

No segundo seguinte, ele segurou-me pela cintura e fez força para trás, me desequilibrando seriamente e me fazendo cair para trás, e quando faltavam apenas alguns poucos centímetros para que a superfície do meu corpo tocasse a gelada camada de água, eu parei.

Inuyasha me segurava pela cintura, se ele simplesmente soltasse lá ia eu por água abaixo.

Literalmente.

-Peça desculpas ou caia na água.

Um sorriso divertido se formou em seus lábios.

-Nunca.

Sorri igualmente um sorriso maldoso.

-Teimosa.

-Você nem tem idéia de como.

Nem o melhor médico do mundo poderia esclarecer com certeza o que estava havendo comigo, muito menos eu, tão pouco. Só o que eu sabia é que, num surto de falta de consciência (novidaaaade...), eu simplesmente tomei um impulso, indo para frente e depois com tudo para trás, indo em direção à piscina.

Com ele junto.

Não, nem tentem justificar tal ato de insanidade mórbida. Provavelmente um distúrbio cerebral grave provocado de uma queda de cima de um prédio quando criança, apenas isso.

Ai vocês se perguntam: Como uma quedinha de digamos, oito metros de altura, poderia afetar TANTO uma garota, a ponto de a mesma se derrubar em uma piscina com alguém como o Inuyasha, ser que não precisa de apresentações?

Ai eu respondo: Eu não sei!E realmente gostaria de saber, muito obrigada!

Só o que eu sei é que de repente todos os sons tinham desaparecido, todas as vozes, os cheiros, tudo. Vi-me então engolfada pela água da piscina, quase batendo nos ladrilhos que revestiam o chão, e uma nuvem incerta vindo como um turbilhão para cima de mim, seu rosto envolvido pelo azul-esverdeado opaco da água, apenas os olhos dourados cintilando com exatidão, como duas luzes guia brilhando no meio daquele cenário confuso cheio de bolhas fantasmagóricas, me fazendo ficar hipnotizada, sem falta de ar alguma, quase enfeitiçada.

Então, a falta de ar que não poderia ser atrasada nem mesmo por um par de olhos tão impressionantes se apossou do meu corpo e eu voltei para a superfície, ávida por entender o porquê do meu comportamento bizarro.

Quando emergi, todos os meninos me olhavam com admiração e divertimento. Ergui as sobrancelhas. Será que nunca tinham visto uma menina emergir de uma piscina?

Segundos depois, Inuyasha apareceu ao meu lado, retirando a touca com violência e fazendo todos aqueles fios prateados se espalharem à sua volta, boiando lindamente na piscina como uma aura prateada.

-Guria, você anda brincando muito com o fogo.

Ele fez menção de sair da piscina, mas quando a maioria se dispersou, ele me lançou um sorriso, um sorriso estranho, diferente dos sorrisos irônicos ou maliciosos de sempre. Era um sorriso... Verdadeiro.

O apito agudo e estridente da professora acabou com toda a magia como um balde de água gelada. Sai da piscina a muito contragosto, me juntando com o resto dos seres secos que esperavam as próximas instruções da professora Kikyo, esperando ávidos que ela tirasse o roupão de banho branco, que, juntando-se a seu maiô preto, dava a ela uma aparência de Cruela.

-Alunos, calma, por favor!Senhor Inuyasha, sabe muito bem que não pode entrar na piscina antes de passar no chuveiro! Senhorita Kagome, a senhorita não sabia das normas, apenas dessa vez está perdoada. Bem, depois do aquecimento padrão, passem no corredor dos chuveiros e se organizem nas raias, apenas duas pessoas por raia! As meninas fiquem juntas, por favor!

Depois do alongamento, foi um pandemônio quando, além de mim e Sangô, os vinte e quatro alunos da turma 8ªC (é, as turmas nos internatos são menores, para evitar bagunça demais, segundo o meu pai) se espremeram para passar entre o corredor dos chuveiros alagado, e depois pular, numa enorme algazarra e folia, dentro da piscina, retirando quase metade da água com o impulso.

Vi Kikyo soprar uma mecha que caia dos seus olhos com certa descrença.

-Okay, okay, organizem-se em suas raias!

Aulas de natação.

Sempre fui meio sedentária para aulas de natação. Mistura de água fria e exercícios físicos não é o que eu chamaria de paraíso, se é que me entende.

Então, digamos que a aula foi meio tediosa, sabe, chegadas de crawl e peito, os tiros, corridas que sempre ficavam entre Inuyasha e Kouga, além de alguns que não prestavam atenção quando a professora explicava o exercício de fora d'água só porque o maiô dela subia um pouco (e ela parecia bem consciente disso, embora não fizesse nada para impedir ¬¬ Hum, ninguém merece essas vacas... ops xD ).

-Kagome, você nada muito mal até mesmo para uma menina!

Senti minhas boxexas queimarem de raiva.Não que eu fosse uma boa nadadadora, muito longe disso, mas eu não ia deixar que um moleque como o Inuyasha falasse isso.

-Oras Inuyasha, aposto que ganho um tiro contra você!

-Então, que tal uma aposta?

-Pode mandar.

-Se você ganhar, eu te compro um chocolate.

-Certo.E se eu perder?

-Ai você vai ter de me comprar um chocolate.

-Feito.

Nem preciso dizer o resultado, né?

Perdi feio, eu ainda tava na metade na piscina quando ele chegou do outro lado.

Droga.Eu não acredito que estou devendo um chocolate para esse inútil.

Depois disso, a aula transcorreu tediosamente.

Meu deus, como eu odeio natação.

Mas então, eu percebi que todos caminhavam, ou nadavam, para um único propósito no fim da aula.

Jogo de Pólo.

-Dez minutos pessoal!Dividam-se em times de treze e NADA DE AFOGAMENTOS!

Todos tiraram a as toucas em gestos de violência oprimida (O.O) e começaram a escolher os times e se dividiram no canto raso da piscina, começando a disputar a bola com unhas e dentes (MUITO literalmente).

Sangô e eu ficamos em times opostos, e fomos para o gol, por que, segundo os líderes de nossos respectivos times, "éramos muito vulneráveis para permanecer no ataque".

Por um segundo eu fiquei realmente indignada, mas depois que vi a violência com que brigavam por causa daquela bola azul fiquei realmente grata que eu não estivesse no meio daquele furacão de bola, cabelos e água para todo lado.

Vez ou outra alguém conseguia driblar a defesa do meu time e vinha para cima de mim, a bola em punho e uma expressão assassina no rosto, mirando a mim e a gol com aquela maça de plástico duro.Nessas horas terríveis eu apenas abaixava na água, sob constantes protestos (muitas vezes baixos e vulgares ¬¬) do meu time, mas nunquinha que eu ia encarar aquela bola voando na velocidade do som na **minha **direção.

Pelo menos o nosso time estava ganhando de cinco a três, e esses antas não têm do que reclamar ¬¬.

Foi respondendo malcriadamente um desses protestos sobre os meus afogamentos repentinos quando a bola chegava perto que eu não percebi que um atacante do outro time chegava pelo lado oposto ao que eu estava virada, e foi tarde demais quando eu me virei para prestar atenção.

Basicamente, como as bolas de esportes têm paixão por mim, essa bola, lançado por algum ser que eu decididamente não quero saber quem, por que se eu souber quem, ele estará em maus lençóis ¬¬, veio na minha direção, onde a minha honorável cabeça se interpunha entre ela o buraco do golzinho de ferro que tinham colocado.

Tudo aconteceu em menos de um segundo.

Como manda aquela velha e maldita física, a bola simplesmente me acertou com toda a força que ela resguardava, que, além do mico que eu paguei, ainda me faz bater com mais força ainda na trave do gol, e de repente tudo começou a girar, como se eu tivesse acabado de beber um litro inteiro de Vodka, então começou a ficar preto...

Adeus, mundo cruel!

Pensando isso, senti os meus sentidos fugirem de mim como o Diabo foge da Cruz, e a última coisa que senti foi meu corpo afundando à lá Jack (de Titanic, naquela hora que ele congela e a Rose solta ele) e tudo de repente apagou-se.

Há!Tudo isso por causa de uma bola de pólo idiota.

**

* * *

**

-Nossa, será que uma bolada é o suficiente para fazer alguém desmaiar?

-Oras, julgando que foi o Kouga que lançou com a sua força Yokai maligna, eu não duvido nada...

-Eu só espero que ela esteja bem...

-Ora, quem não estaria?Ela já ta dormindo há quase quatro horas, perdeu as primeiras aulas da tarde e o almoço, e só tem alta à noite!

-Não seja tão invejosa, Sangô... Se quiser, eu posso te fazer desmaiar de amor...

**TAP!**

Anh... de quem estão falando?Onde eu estou...

Ai, minha cabeça!O que foi que aconteceu?Por que diabos tem um bando de seres olhando para mim...?

-Kagome, que bom que acordou!Está se sentindo bem? Ai meu Deus ficamos tão preocupados...

-Quem são vocês?E quem raios é essa Kagome?

-Ai Meu Deus, ela ficou com amnésia...

-Não estou com amnésia não, eu lembro perfeitamente de quem sou!Sou Napoleão Bonaparte e exijo que tragam meus súditos já!

Por algum motivo todos fizeram cara de taxo. Não é assim que se respeita um alto oficial do exército francês!

Foi quando um deles, talvez o mais bizarro, que tinha longos cabelos prateados brilhantes escorrendo pelo tronco, simplesmente ergueu a sobrancelha e meteu um tapa com toda a força na minha testa.

De repente, não sou mais Napoleão Bonaparte.

Acho que sou só Kagome Higurashi mesmo.

-Inuyasha! A menina está se recuperando de um trauma e você desce a mão nela?

-É. Isso fez bem à memória dela quer ver?

Ele se virou para mim.

-Quem ser você, ó ser bizarro?

Agora foi a vez dele levar um sopapo de mim. Quem é ele para me chamar de bizarra?Napoleão Bonaparte?

¬¬

-Viu?Ela já sabe quem é!

-Será que alguém pode me explicar o que me aconteceu?

Até agora eu só me lembrava de um monte de bolhas me rodeando enquanto eu me afundava naquela água opaca.

-Bem, basicamente você desmaiou no meio da piscina, e ninguém tinha ficado preocupado até o momento que quase meio minuto depois você ainda não tinha voltado para a superfície. Ai então te pescaram de lá e te levaram até a borda e fizeram boca-a-boca...

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Fica calma Kagome, foi só brincadeira do Inuyasha, ninguém fez boca-a-boca nenhum, eu não deixaria, calma. Enfim. Ai o senhor Inuyasha aqui se ofereceu para te levar à enfermaria por que você não acordava de jeito nenhum, já tava todo mundo meio preocupado, e sem perder tempo te pegou no colo e te trouxe até aqui. É claro que eu vim junto, eu não perderia essa oportunidade de perder aula por nada desse mundo.Ai então apareceu essa enfermeira com cara de cavalo pra dizer que só um poderia ficar aqui com você, e mesmo assim só até a hora do almoço, e faltava apenas alguns minutos, então

tivemos que voltar para a aula, e agora que acabaram as aulas do período da tarde...

-Meu deus!Eu fiquei dormindo aqui até às quatro horas da tarde?

Os três fizeram um sinal afirmativo.

-Caramba... Ai meu deus, ainda tem aquela $&$#& (para obter o efeito desejado, substitua por nomes feios) do reforço de matemática!

-Dês de quando você precisa de reforço de matemática?Você já é ótima!

-Não, eu não _irei _no reforça, eu _darei _o reforço!

Logo Sangô teve um ataque histérico de risos, o quer não foi muito caridoso da parte dela, se querem saber a minha opinião. Inuyasha levantou uma das sobrancelhas (por que todo mundo sabe levantar uma sobrancelha, menos eu? T-T), e suspirou. E eu nem quero saber o que isso significa.

A enfermeira cavalar (é, essa mesmo, a que lembrava um diabo ao avesso) então invadiu a enfermaria, que era um cubículo não muito grande, em que só cabiam cinco camas mais a maca de observação, relinchando com sua voz irritante que só era permitido um visitante por vez.

-Quando vou poder ser liberada?

-Bem, senhorita Higurashi, a julgar que não foi nada muito sério, e que a senhorita dormiu tanto não pelo desmaio, mas sim pelo calmante que eu lhe injetei, eu te liberarei logo na hora do jantar, daqui a umas três horas.

Nesse meio tempo, entre o fim das aulas da tarde e o jantar, era o tempo que os alunos usavam para tomar banho e fazer os deveres, pelo menos os menos irresponsáveis (duvido que haja alguém realmente responsável num internato para garotos), e eu estarei aqui, morgando sozinha aqui nessa ala hospitalar com cheiro de desinfetante e antibiótico.

Oh beleza.

Todos se retiraram, menos o Inuyasha, que ajudou a me alimentar quando a enfermeira trouxe o meu almoço, um copinho

-Ah, enfermeira, não posso ser liberada não? Já me sinto muito bem \o/

Ele me lançou um olhar que me fez murchar que nem planta sem água, e eu deitei novamente a cabeça no travesseiro, desanimada com a perspectiva do "dia perfeito" que viria pela frente ¬¬.

A enfermeira (lembrar de perguntar o nome dela) saiu da ala, recomendando-me que eu ficasse quietinha e já voltava, pois ia buscar mais xarope de milho verde pra mim, que, segundo ela, é excelente para vítimas de afogamento.

O único detalhe é que eu não sou vítima de afogamento.

Beleza.

As horas arrastavam-se lentas e doloridas, ainda mais para quem via o tempo passar de dentro de uma enfermaria, olhando o sol mudar de posição pela janela no gramado de jardim, sendo fielmente vigiada por uma enfermeira que tinha um parentesco direto com eqüinos, interrompidas por uns poucos alunos que invadiam a sala com mínimos arranhões, dizendo que por isso não podiam assistir mais às aulas, prontamente expulsos pela Srta.Cara de Cavalo (enquanto ela não tem um nome, vou chamá-la assim xD).

Foi então que eu decidi me rebelar contra o sistema.Sério mesmo.Nenhum mortal merece ficar trancafiado numa enfermaria nas mesmas condições que eu, esperando três mil anos pela hora do jantar!Sério, aquela cavala vai ter de se contentar em ter uma paciente fugitiva.

Enquanto ela ia arranjar xarope de milho verde não sei onde, eu desci rapidamente da cama, arrumando os lençóis e retirando de debaixo do travesseiro todos os comprimidos que eu não tomara (to me sentindo uma garota má xP) e jogando-os pela janela (agora mais ainda huhuhuhuhu), para que ela não descobrisse.

Mas para fugir porta afora, ainda havia um empecilho: minhas roupas. Eu tava usando um daqueles uniformes de enfermaria que não têm pano nenhum atrás, e eu não via absolutamente nada mais para vestir, a não ser...

O maiô escolar que estava pendurado do lado de fora da janela da enfermaria, e era a única outra coisa que dava para vestir, pelo menos provisoriamente, até que eu conseguisse alcançar o meu dormitório. Depois de ponderar por uns dois segundos, decidi que era a melhor coisa a fazer, e em menos de um segundo roubei o maiô que descansava na sacada, vestindo-o por trás do biombo que estava ali.

Depois de verificar se estava tudo normal no corredor, sai, fechando cuidadosamente a porta trás de mim.Não queria ser pega no flagra logo nessa hora de dificuldade mórbida, em que me tornava oficialmente uma fugitiva da enfermaria.Me esgueirando pelo corredor principal, consegui não ser vista por ninguém trajando aquele Maiô terrivelmente feioso e mínimo.

Quando virei no segundo corredor, ouvi passos e risadas alegres. Alunos!Isso mesmo, no masculino! (Não, jura... ¬¬). Olhei em volta. Só havia algumas portas com aparência trancada e uma armário de casacos com portas duplas de madeira. Não demorei por me decidir (Por que SEMPRE o armário de casacos...?) e me joguei lá dentro, ficando espremida entre capas de chuvas e peles falsas com cheiro forte de naftalina, analisando o exterior pela fechadura monstruosa daquele armário milenar.

Um pequeno grupo de alunos da sétima passou rindo, os cadernos e livros em punho, provavelmente rumando para a biblioteca. Suspirei aliviada que nenhum desejasse um casaco naquele momento.

Porém, quando eu ia ranger a porta devagarzinho para abri-la, o ruído suave de passos leves me fez gelar no lugar em que estava (entre uma pele falsa de dálmata e um casaco de couro de algo que parecia morcego), e fechar rapidamente a porta.Quem vinha era Sesshoumaru (para a minha extrema e notável sorte...), mas graças a todos os deuses e heróis que habitam esse plano da existência, ele vinha acompanhado, conversando normalmente (?) com ninguém menos que Rin, a professora de artes!

Sabe o absurdo do uso da palavra "normalmente" quando ela é empregada na mesma frase em que haja a palavra "Sesshoumaru"? Ainda mais quando a palavra "Rin" também povoa a mesma sentença?

Parei de exclamar comigo mesma e pus-me a observar os dois adultos que conversavam calmamente sobre algo que não tinha nada a ver com a escola (sabe como é incomum dois funcionários de uma mesma escola conseguirem conversar sobre algo que não tenha nada envolvido com essa mesma instituição?), e Rin ria alegremente, fazendo balançar a mechas de chocolate, e mesmo que Sesshoumaru tentasse fazer a pose fria e sombria de sempre, ele não conseguia evitar o ato de sorrir.

_**Sorrir.**_

Estamos vendo Sesshoumaru sorrindo.

Sério.O que diabos está acontecendo com o mundo?

Foi então que a porta do armário se abriu bruscamente, o sol queimando meus olhos com sua radiação repentina. Vi que o dono das mãos que abriram o armário era ele mesmo, o senhor da tortura e do inferno, Matzuyama Sesshoumaru.

Fechei os olhos, esperando ser agarrada pelas alcinhas ridículas do meu maiô e ser questionada brutalmente sobre meus atos, enquanto aqueles olhos dourados liam a minha pobre mente insana.

Por algum motivo, minhas melodramáticas expectativas não se concretizaram.

Experimentei abrir um pouquinho só dos olhos, e só puder ver a espessa cabeleira do Yokai, o que dizia que ele estava de costas para mim, enquanto tentava pegar um casaco com as garras.

Ele olhava para Rin, ao invés de prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo.

Definitivamente isso é muito estranho.

Antes que ele botasse as garras em mim, no intuito de procurar casacos, peguei um cabide com um casaco preto e marrom confortável e de um aspecto um pouco melhor do que o resto de casacos que ali se encontravam, e dei um jeito de Sesshoumaru escolher aquele cabide.

Sesshoumaru, satisfeito com a escolha "dele", tirou o casaco do cabide e ofereceu à moça, dizendo que ela poderia sentir frio, pois estava começando a esfriar.

Fiquei de cara no chão, ou deveria dizer de cara na porta de madeira que quase quebrou meu nariz quando Sesshoumaru a fechou com violência na minha fuça.

Sesshoumaru? Estou _profundamente _decepcionada com você.

Primeiro, você abre um armário que abriga uma _fugitiva fora da lei_ e simplesmente NÃO A NOTA!Depois, você ainda pega um casaco e o oferece a uma outra pessoa que não você, ainda por cima sorrindo!

Há há.Onde o mundo vai parar?

Minha vontade foi de sair daquele armário e esbravejar com todas as minhas forças, fazendo aquele míope me notar, não importando como, e me dar uma detenção que eu mereço, ao invés de sair atrás de um rabo de saia... Isso me deu uma profunda descrença nos educadores de hoje em dia, sabia?

Ops. Acho que meu pai não vai ficar muito feliz se souber que seu "namoradinho" anda enamorado por outra...

Enfim, quando eu saí do armário, e ia começar a pular e gritar, senti uma mão envolver minha boca e a outra envolver minhas mãos, me segurando firmemente.

-Você perdeu o restinho de cabeça que você tinha antes do desmaio, é?

Sangô perguntou abismada.

-Oras...

-Nada de mas.Vamos, eu ia agora te libertar daquela prisão cheirando a xarope, mas vejo (e não sei como) que você fez isso sozinha.Então vamos para o quarto, já são quase seis horas e ainda tem dever para amanhã.

**

* * *

**

É realmente humilhante como a vida de uma colegial num internato para garotos pode ser infeliz. Sério. Agora eu acabei de reunir minhas coisas de matemática e botei-as na minha mochila, enquanto me arrasto pelo corredor morbidamente escuro e silencioso em direção à biblioteca, onde um bando de ignorantes me espera para dar alguma luz em seu caminha matemático.

Blah. Patético.

Quando entrei na sala de estudos, um bando de garotos já me esperava.

Bem, esperava não é bem a palavra.

Eles estavam tentando se matar com bolinhas de papel jogadas por canudos e avãozinhos aerodinâmicos feitos de rascunho, deixando a biblioteca coalhada de papel.

Não sei se foi por causa da perda de consciência que eu tive horas antes ou se foi o meu mau-humor extremo, mas de repente eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter rascunho no meu cabelo ao invés de dar aula.

-ESCUTEM AQUI, SEU BANDO DE BADERNEIROS, É MELHOR TODOS VOCÊS FICAREM QUIETINHOS AI, POR QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO AQUI PARA TER AULA DE MATEMÁTICA, E É EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE VOCÊS VÃO TER!

Todos me olharam estáticos, os olhos arregalados de medo enquanto eu bufava impaciente, tirando os resquícios de papel que ainda havia no meu cabelo e vestes. Ainda ouvi a bibliotecária sibilar pro meu lado, mas nem dei muita atenção, e sentei-me numa grande mesa redonda, abrindo os livros e analisando cada um daqueles baderneiros com os olhos em fogo.

Nunca brinque com uma menina de mau humor.

Pode ser perigoso.

Muito.

-Bem, como eu ia dizendo, você nunca deve esquecer de racionalizar uma fração quando o seu denominador é uma raiz...

Já fazia mais de uma hora que eu tirava a dúvidas daqueles seres acéfalos, e eu já começava a ficar exausta, mas acho que o relógio estava mais cansado do que eu, pela lentidão em que ele andava.

Foi nessa hora que a porta se abriu com violência, e Inuyasha entrou resfolegando como um rinoceronte.

Pronto. Acabou-se a paz.

-Inuyasha, achei que você _não vinha._

Eu sibilei num sorriso falso, que ele nem notou.

-Desculpas a todos, mas eu estava um pouco ocupado.Será que podemos começar a aula? Tenho sérios problemas com matemática...

-Mas é claro, Inu querido.

Eu o fuzilei com olhar, por que sabia que ele ia tocar o terror ali, e eu poderia controlar todos, menos ele.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira vaga ao meu lado, visivelmente desinteressado com o conteúdo que eu estava tentando explicar a duras penas.

-Inuyasha, será que dá para prestar atenção em alguma coisa que eu digo?

-Não?

-Ah, obrigada.

Eu repliquei com sarcasmo. Não disse que ele era a única peste que eu não conseguia controlar?

Uma peste muito gata, diga-se de passagem.

Mas também, esse é a única qualidade que ele tem, por que no resto, ninguém merece.

-Tudo bem, mas só porque a prova é depois de amanhã.

Então ele se debruçou em mim, prestando atenção no papel que eu tinha logo abaixo de mim na mesa.

-Comece a explicar logo, o CDF.

Como explicar a ele que eu não consigo explicar nada direito se tem um hálito arrepiando o meu pescoço...

-Olha, Inuyasha, é até bem fácil, é só trazer esse número para cá e trocar o x de lugar...

De repente, parece que o relógio tomou algo fortificante e começou a correr bem rápido, e eu nem notei que chegaram 11 horas.

-Gente, olha só a hora!Já ta quase na hora do toque de recolher e a gente ta aqui na biblioteca...

-Isso me dá uma idéia...

Um dos meninos, o mais pentelho deles, que fazia a sétima ´serie, fez uma cara maquiavélica ou dizer isso.Tanto que me deu medo.

Todos os outros garotos se viraram para ele, ávidos por diversão.

Meu deus.

-Que tal alguma histórias de terror?

Lá vamos nós.

**

* * *

**

Sentamo-nos todos em um círculo, logo atrás das últimas prateleiras daquela biblioteca enrome². Algum dos garotos, não faço a mínima idéia de por que, trazia uma lanterna na mochila, e, aproveitando-se da pouca claridade naquela região, ficou decidido que quem tivesse a lanterna podia falar, iluminando de debaixo o rosto com ela, de modo que ficasse aquela aparência misteriosa.

-Posso começar?

O Kouga replicou de onde estava sentado.

-Eu vou contar uma história real, que não tem nada de fantástica, que aconteceu com o amigo de um amigo meu.

¬¬

"Era uma noite escura e fria, e a pobre menininha, Suzie, tinha ficado sozinha em casa, pois os pais tinham saído para jantar.Suzie era uma meiga menininha de oito anos, cachinhos dourados como o sol e olhos azuis bem claros, como uma os pais de Suzie saiam muito, e Suzie era filha única, eles decidiram dar a Suzie o Robbie, um belo pastor alemão castanho muito fiel a sua doce dona.Nesse dia, Suzie ficou vendo tevê com Robbie ao seu lado, quando barulhos a assustaram.Robbie levantou as orelhas, mas continuou fiel onde estava.Suzie decidiu que não teria mais tanto medo se fosse dormir, então como de costume, Robbie entrou debaixo da cama dela e ficou lá até que durmisse.  
"No meio da noite, Suzie acordou com um ruído qualquer, e como fazia toda vez que sentia medo, botou os dedos embaixo da cama para que Robbie os lambesse, então quando senti sua língua úmida entre seus dedos ela se sentiu mais segura, então levantou-se pêra ir ao banheiro.  
"Porém , quando entrou no cômodo, viu seu amado Robbie esquartejado no chão e uma mensagem no espelho, escrito com o sangue do próprio cão: 'Quem lhe lambeu por baixo da cama fui eu, seus pais estão mortos, seu cão está morto, e agora será você'."

-Kouga, isso era para assustar?

-Era. Não assustou?

-Não.

-Vocês não entendem o sentido de medo, seu bando de babosos.

-Babosos?

Ele continuou de bico fechado, por que tava de mal.

Enfim, não posso dizer nada da história, por que ela me deu medo O.O

Huahuahua, Inuyasha me chamaria de covarde se soubesse...

-Ei, garota, por que você ta tremendo?

Ah não...

-Não fica assim, ta?

E ele me deu um abraço. Eu nem tive como pensar que isso não era _nem um pouco _típico dele simplesmente por que eu já não tinha pensamentos quando o corpo dele me envolveu.

Golpe baixo.

Foi meio que abraçada com ele (MEIO QUE , viu? Eu não tava agarrada com ele ta!?) que eu ouvi mais duas histórias terrivelmente apavorantes (a do exorcister e uma de vampiros).

Mas a gota d'água foi quando um moleque tirou um boneco Chuck em tamanho natural da mochila.

Sério, eu já não sei mais por que esses moleques carregam essas coisas na mochila.

E bem, se tem uma coisa que eu tenho medo é do chuck. Esse bonequinho do mal foi o principal atuante dos meus pesadelos quando pequena. Eu lembro dele quando ele botou um funcionário dentro da máquina de botar olhos nos bonecos, e a imagem daquele funcionário de olhos falsos saindo de dentro da máquina nunca saiu da minha mente.

Por isso, não me culpem pelo grito que eu dei quando aquele moleque sem-vergonha e ¬¢£¢³¢¢¬7 (novamente, para ter o efeito desejado, substitua por nomes feios) ligou aquele mini-chuck (que aliás, parecia muito real) e ele começou a dar passinhos de boneco, avançando na minha direção com aquela faquinha (que eu rezo a deus para que seja de plástico) e falando a frase " MAIS SANGUE" de maneira assustadoramente robótica.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eu dei um chute mal angulado no boneco, que acabou acertando o nariz do Kouga MUITO sem querer, fazendo do nariz dele sagrar um pouco, e eu acabei no colo do Inuyasha (isso já está virando rotina ¬¬), e para completar o pandemônio, a bibliotecária acabou descobrindo que estávamos escondidos ali, o que foi ruim, pois já passava da meia noite e estávamos ali muito clandestinamente a mais ou menos uma hora depois do toque de recolher.

Sem contar que a visão dela não deve ter sido nada agradável, um bando de moleques sentados em círculo parecendo uma daquelas macumbas, uma menina no colo do Inuyasha, um menino praticamente menstruando pelo nariz e, para botar a cereja no topo do sorvete, uma réplica em tamanho natural do Chuck, o boneco assassino, se contorcendo no chão e dizendo "MAIS SANGUE" de uma maneira assustadora.

-Vocês todos!O que estão fazendo aqui?Voltem AGORA para os seus respectivos quartos ou serei obrigada a chamar Sesshoumaru! E você, venha comigo, te levarei para a enfermaria, ou temo que você acabe com o sangue do corpo...

T-T

Eu não acredito que eu deixei o ser sem nariz.

E eu também não acredito que o Inuyasha está me levando para o meu quarto no colo.

Ta, essa frase não ficou muito legal.

Eu espero que a mente de vocês não seja poluída O.O.

Por que não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando.

Ele ta me levando meio que a força.

-Inuyasha, me solta!

Nós tínhamos chegado a um corredor vazio meio longe da biblioteca, e todos já haviam se dispersado, o silêncio era absoluto e estava tudo meio escuro.

-Inuyasha, seu Baka, para onde você me trouxe?

Ele deu de ombros e continuou andando, não me dando atenção e me esquecendo no meio do corredor.

Por que é que Murphy me marca tanto?

Eu poderia muito bem achar o caminho do meu quarto sozinha, muito obrigada.

Mas havia um pequeno problema.

Estava escuro.

Não que eu tenha medo do escuro, muito pelo contrário.

Ta, não tão pelo contrário assim.

Enfim, não fuja do assunto!O assunto é que, bem, eu tinha acabado de ouvir umas histórias realmente assustadoras e não queria ficar andando por ai sozinha.

Olhei para os dois lados do corredor.

Em um dos lados, as paredes desapareciam dentro da escuridão de um modo que eu não podia ver mais nada depois de alguns metros.

Sabe-se lá o que se escondia no meio daquela escuridão...

Do outro lado do corredor, a cabeleira cor de prata do Inuyasha brilhava como um farol no meio daquele breu todo, refletindo a luz da lua que entrava por algumas janelinhas bem no alto das paredes.

Olhei novamente para o "dark side" do corredor e depois para a luz que se desprendia do Inuyasha, e nem preciso dizer pra que lado eu me decidi.

É OBVIO que pelo lado escuro, né povo?

Brincadeirinha.

Mas quando eu olhei para o lado em que o Inuyasha deveria estar, notei que ele havia desaparecido, deixando o corredor num total breu, apenas com algumas nesgas de luz que vinham daquelas janelinhas do mal lá em cima.

Ah, é agora que eu me desespero mesmo T-T to sozinha no meio de um corredor escuro, de onde o Chuck pode sair a qualquer momento...

Comecei a correr descontroladamente para o lado em que o Inuyasha tinha desaparecido, que por acaso era o lado menos sombrio daquele corredor do mal, o que mesmo assim não fazia muito diferença, por que eu só conseguia identificar alguma coisa a no máximo dois metros de distância.

Foi quando e bati em algo extremamente perfumado e macio, que me fez esquecer meu medo do escuro.

-Hei, moça, não consegue ver por onde anda?

Ele disse isso de um modo bastante carinhoso, mas mesmo assim irônico, e eu fiquei grata de ele existir, por que senão eu estar sozinha naquele breu.

-Eu não tenho culpa se você fica me assustando a noite toda...

¬¬

Baka.

De repente, num acesso de estranheza, ele parou de andar e se virou, me abraçou forte, como se eu nunca mais fosse voltar a viver depois de aquele momento.

Eu não pude fazer nada senão passar os braços pelas costas dele, e inconscientemente me pus nas pontas dos pés para alcançá-lo, e conseguir sentir direito o aroma inebriante que vinha do pescoço dele e que eu não conseguia identificar.

-Nunca mais me deixe sozinha, ouviu?

Eu senti o seu riso na minha nuca, então ele me encarou de volta. Engraçado. Por mais que eu procurasse eu não conseguia encontrar nenhum brilho sarcástico em seus olhos.

Ele tirou uma mecha daquela coisa que eu chamo de cabelo do meu olho, e sorriu quando eu enrubeci ao toque.

Um sorriso que me fez ficar mais vermelha ainda.

Eu já não tinha mais nenhum controle da situação. Eu só sei que eu enlouqueci totalmente quando o Inuyasha beijou a minha testa, eu não agüentei mais, eu simplesmente levantei a cabeça e deixei que ele colocasse os lábios sobre os meus.

A partir daquele momento, o mundo parou de existir, e só existia eu e ele. Sério. Quando ele mordiscou meu lábio, pedindo passagem, eu simplesmente enlouqueci e perdi toda a razão, e deixei que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse comigo. Toda a insegurança e o medo de fazer alguma besteira haviam desaparecido, só havia sobrado o arrepio em todo o corpo. Então eu botei suavemente as mãos em seu pescoço, correspondendo com ardor a tudo o que ele fazia comigo. Ele botou as mãos por baixo da minha camiseta nada feminina e começou a subir e descer as mãos nas minhas costas, deixando um rastro de fogo no meu corpo. Com a outra mão ele tirou a liga que mantinha os meus cabelos sob controle, e afundou-se neles, quase me matando. Eu não deixei barato, e comecei a sentir seus fios prateados entre meus dedos, e senti suas orelhinhas estremecerem ao meu toque. Mas ele simplesmente me fez tremer nas bases quando ele coçou a arranhar meu pescoço muito de leve com suas garras.

Esse menino conseguiu me tirar do sério.

E de uma maneira perfeita.

E ambos temos sorte de a minha consciência estar fora dessa galáxia.

**

* * *

****Oi pessouinhas!!!**

**Ok ok, no desculpas no meu caso, não é?Mas mesmo assim eu tento xD**

**Digamos que a falta de inspiração se uniu às provas de oitava série e a uma vida pessoal um tanto remexida.Enfim. Eu devo pedir Mil perdoes ainda por outro motivo: Como eu viajarei para bem longe em bem pouco tempo, não terei tempo para responder devidamente aos Reviews, mas muitíssimo obrigada a todooos que comentaram, e espero que perdoem a minha negligência T-T eu realmente peço desculpas, por que eu adoooooooooro responder aos Reviews, mas era isso ou vocês só recebiam os cap em fevereiro do ano que vêm Muahahahahahha**

**Enfim, espero que me perdoem T-T mas não foi por querer!Mas eu fiquei super feliz com todos os comentários, vocês não imaginam como é gratificante e como me deixa extasiada ( e a todos os writters imagino) receber reviews \o/**

**Enfim, é a minha primeira cena de Beijo, então espero que relevem, por que eu sei que beijos não são exatamente o meu forte. ¬¬**

**Enfim, não sei se ainda postarei esse ano, em todo casa, feliz natal e um maravilhoso ano novo!!!**

**Mil beijos!**

**Mari Moon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mas isso é apenas mera questão de tempo.

* * *

_Férias, _por Mari Moon

* * *

Oh shit.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

Não mesmo.

Sério, por que me perseguem tanto, ein?

momento melodramático over

EU fui _BEIJADA_ por INUYASHA.

Não é como se estivesse dando ênfase à palavra "eu", à palavra "beijada", ou mesmo a palavra "Inuyasha".

Eu estou dando ênfase a TODAS às três.

Deu pra entender a gravidade da situação?

Eu espero que sim.

Na verdade, para complicar ainda mais a situação, foi o meu _primeiro _beijo.

Isso mesmo, baby, eu sou uma inexperiente total.

Massa.

Mas mesmo assim, foi perfeito. Talvez eu não tenha muito ao que se comparar ( ¬¬), mas sinceramente, dá pra saber quando um carinha sabe o que faz.

E o inuyasha DEFINITIVAMENTE sabe o que faz.

E foi tãaao lindo -.

Por mais que tinha sido apenas um momento de pura irresponsabilidade, afinal, ele não em considera mais do que a um pedaço de carne.

Pena que eu considero ele um pouco mais do que isso.

NÃO que eu esteja apaixonada ou algo do tipo. Isso nunca. É só. Como diria Platão, é algo _platônico._

-Kagome? Quer parar de falar sozinha, por favor? Tipo assim, os seres normais da terra precisam _dormir_?

Ê, mau humor...

Bem, amanhã (ou hoje, tudo depende se já passa da meia noite, o que eu não faço a mais viajante idéia...) tem aquela maldita peça.

Que se ferrem os irmãos Grimm. Porque foram inventar algo tão tolo como uma menina esquecida, e ainda por cima pobre, que tem a capacidade de ir para o baile numa _abóbora?_

Me poupe.

Okay, okay, é tudo culpa de Sir. Walt Disney, que adaptou as histórias quase que eróticas dos Grimm para esses contos infantis bestas.

Ah, Disney, Grimm, tudo farinho do mesmo saco, se quiserem saber a minha opinião.

Mas ir para o baile numa abóbora é realmente _o cúmulo. _E nem vem com essa história de fada madrinha transformando vegetal em meio de transporte, porque, realmente, _não cola._

x . O . x

-Kagome... Kagome... Acorda, ô vegetal!

-Anh?

-Anda! Viu, você acabou dormindo no _pé _da sua cama, seu ser bizarro! O que você tava fazendo ontem, hã? Se agarrando por cantos escuros?

Ih, nem te conto...

-Anda, forma de vida! Já são nove horas, ô do ronco!

-Mas hoje não tem aula e o teatro é as cinco...

-Kagome, você é inacreditável...

Bem, não perguntem como ou porque, mas por algum estranho motivo a Sangô conseguiu me arrastar para longe daquele mórbido quarto azul, me levando para tomar o meu cafezinho supimpa cheio de fibras ao estilo de granola e suco natural (natural sem açúcar, baby).

De repente, uma distração surgiu no salão moderadamente movimentado (nem sinal do cara de cabelo prateado, se é que me entendem), uma distração barulhenta e perfumada, se querem saber a minha humilde opinião.

-Kagooome, SangÔOO!

Um Jakotsu totalmente envolto em tecidos flutuantes, maquiado e dourando como o sol, resplandecente como um deus maia, atravessou o refeitório ensebado fazendo um ruído parecido ao galope de um cavalo enlouquecido ao bater com os saltos de madeira no chão, resfolegante como um rinoceronte ferido, com a cara pintada toda retorcida como se ele tivesse acabado de dar um alô pro Satanás em pessoa.

Bem, eu espero que não me culpem por cair para trás com tal visão do inferno.

-Kagome, ARF, Sangô, ARF, graças a, ARF, Deus que encontrei, ARF, vocês!

Ele parou logo na nossa frente, resfolegando com a lingüinha pra fora tal qual um cachorrinho de madame, as mãos de francesinha apertando o peito, como se ele fosse ter um ataque cardíaco.

-Venham comigo!

E se virou novamente em direção à porta do refeitório, andando à lá Carmem Miranda, os bizarros saltos de madeira ainda trotando no chão como um cavalo. Todo o refeitório tinha parado de respirar só para olhar aquela cena, que definitivamente passava _longe _do normal.

Seguimos a coisa rosa e dourada, sem muita opção.

-Meu Deus, Jakotsu, para que esse alarde? Espero que não seja nada do tipo "oh meu deus, J-Lo fez franjinha!" nem nada do gênero.

Jakotsu lançou um olhar cheio de veneno à pobre Sangô, não sei se pelo fato de ela estar subestimando o que ele considerava uma informação importante ou por ela desprezar a relevância do novo corte da Srta. Lopez.

-Meninas, o Inuyasha de-as-pa-re-ceu!

E ele deu tapinhas na gente enquanto enumerava as sílabas da palavras "desapareceu".

Céus, que guri irritante.

Perai, o Inuyasha...?

-COMO ASSIM?

Sangô e Jakotsu, que aparentemente, já discutiam o assunto fervorosamente, olharam para mim aparvalhados, com gotas em suas respectivas cabeças. Aparentemente, eu talvez tenha demorado um pouco mais que o esperado para entender a mensagem.

-Kagome. O. Inuyasha. Desapareceu. Entendeu ou eu realmente preciso desenhar?

Oh. Meu. Deus.

O que foi que eu fiz?

Meu Deus Meu Deus Meu deus! E se ele ficou com trauma por que eu beijo mal demais e teve que ser internado às pressas num hospital para que não morresse de choque?

Ou será que na minha saliva tem alguma doença contagiosa rara, que deixa os dedos mindinhos do pé deformados?

Não que os meus mindinhos do pé sejam deformados, mas nunca se sabe, né?

Oh meu Kami!

Eu sou a culpada pelo desaparecimento de Matsuyama Inuyasha, será que eu serei presa, e o meu rosto vai ser exibido no "linha direta", e vai ter toda aquela simulação, e aquele cara barbudo narrando, no estilo "Inuyasha conheceu a vigarista Higurashi no próprio colégio interno, num dia qualquer do mês de novembro..."?

É demais para a minha pobre existência.

Sim, algumas pessoas nascem para brilhar.

Outros, bem... Outras não

_Definitivamente_ não.

-Kagome, você está perdendo tempo fazendo essa cara de Songa Monga viajante, a gente ainda tem de achar o Inuyasha antes do espetáculo, ou nunca mais vai haver um encontro entre nossa cabeça e o pescoço!

Isso foi o suficiente para que eu me mantivesse em alerta.

-Mas onde ele pode estar?

-Vamos ver... Eu já fui ao quarto dele (estrelinhas surgiram nos olhos dele), e ele não estava lá, também não apareceu no refeitório, com certeza ele não está na biblioteca (¬¬), essa propriedade é _**ENORME, **_já vai ser difícil achar se ele SE ele estiver dentro dos terrenos...

A essa altura, lágrimas de puro sofrimento já escorriam pelo rosto de pobre "homem", ele já estava começando a depilar a cabeça com as próprias unhas delicadamente manicurizadas, não sei se por causa da peça arruinada ou se pelo próprio Inuyasha.

-Fica calmo (ou calma?!) Jakotsu, a gente vai achar ele, é só se separar. Relaxa. Am, Eu vou procurar nos dormitórios, pode ser que ele esteja com algum amigo, sei lá. Jakotsu, você procura pelo resto do internato, na sala de detenção, diretoria, piscinas, academia, parque, qualquer coisa. Kagome, você procura na área externa. Se não o tiverem achado em duas horas, voltem para cá! Teremos de tomar medidas drásticas.

-Oh, não, e é tudo minha culpa...

-Sua culpa, por que seria sua culpa, Kagome? Por acaso você matou o Inuyasha e jogou ele num rio?

Acho que o meu silêncio foi erroneamente interpretado.

-KAGOME, SUA VÍBORA ASSASSINA!

Jakotsu pulou para cima de mim com unhas de dentes (literalmente), e ia arrancar fio por fio do meu cabelo numa terrível fúria homicida se não fosse a nossa amiga Sangô.

-Jakotsu, controle-se!´Kagome...?

-Ah, eu... eu... eu vou procurar o Inuyasha!

E sai em disparada na direção da saída, de modo que nenhum deles me alcançasse. Algo me disse que o Jakotsu ia ficar muito mais furioso se eu dissesse que tinha beijado ele do que se eu tivesse matado ele, então a melhor solução foi correr mesmo.

Mas, como a Lady Murphy é uma senhora muito do mal, que realmente não tem piedade ou misericórdia dos humildes humanos, adivinha só quem ela tinha de botar no meu caminho?

Sim, o Senhor Sesshoumaru.

Foi a mesmíssima coisa que trombar com um poste (desses de ferro bem duro) no meio da rua.

Eu me embolei no chão como uma pobre carcaça indefesa, numa mistura confusa de cabelos e jeans para todos os lados. Quando consegui me levantar e me livrar da doida mistura de cabelos no meu rosto, notei que Sesshoumaru ainda estava estável de pé, realmente muito sexy com calças de moletom e uma camiseta escrito "Wanted" (oh, concordo!) e me olhando com um desprezo mórbido e indiferente, quase assassino, e, que à sua volta, se espalhavam numerosas caixas que tamanhos, forma e cores, muito variadas, todas de madeira e pintadas à mão, num estilo que lembrava bem à...

-Rin!

Por algum estranho motivo do destino, Rin vinha saltitando atrás dele, carregando um décimo do que Sesshoumaru carregava antes de ser atropelado pela coisa doida aqui (NÃO! Sesshoumaru carregando algo para alguém? Estarei eu sonhando?), toda linda e infantil em seu vestidinho lilás bordado com florzinhas roxas e sandalhinhas baixas, uma flor de crochê branca no cabelo, cantarolando despreocupada, até notar a confusão que se instalava a sua frente.

-Oh, Sesshy, o que foi?

Acho que a Rin é a única que consegue chamar o Sesshoumaru "daquele nome" (eu não digo nem em pensamento, já que eu sei que ele lê mentes) sem ter uma morte lenta segundos depois.

A essa altura, eu já havia me jogado com avidez para as caixas e começava a empilhá-las para devolver à Sesshoumaru, que continuava emanando sua fúria assassina, mesmo com sua atenção voltada para as caixas jogadas a vários metros de distância.

-Am, Sesshoumaru, você saberia, por acaso, onde está o seu _amado _irmão?

Ele me olhou, com uma sobrancelha levemente elevada, uma cara de educada surpresa meramente fingida.

-Eu pensei que ele estava _com você._

E deu um sorriso.

Mas acalme-se. Não um sorriso sincero de alegria e empolgação, pois isso _**nunca **_sairia do nosso Sesshy (ops, Sesshoumaru!), mas era um sorriso irônico, maléfico e _malicioso. _Nem eu pude ignorar o tom malicioso que aquela peste do inferno usou para se referir a mim e ao Inuyasha.

Será que ele sabe...?

Ah meu deus. Será que o Sesshoumaru... é Deus?!

Isso explicaria muita coisa.

Muita coisa _mesmo._

Porém a aérea Rin, que estava sempre alheia a tudo, veio saltitando em nosso encontro, espalhando tecido roxo e perfume de sândalo para tudo o que era lado, ajudando-nos alegremente a empilhar as caixas, cantarolando como um rouxinol, cortando a tensão imediatamente.

-Oh, Kagome-chan, onde está Inu-sama? Não o vi hoje no café...

Eu esperava que você me dissesse...

-Eu ia o procurar agora, Rin, antes de trombar com ele...

Eu sinalizei o Sesshoumaru com a cabeça de forma debochada, coisa que o fez rosnar silenciosamente, como um lobo esfomeado.

-Oh, mas não é uma coisa fofa?

Ela abandonou o que estava fazendo e se jogou para cima de Sesshoumaru, numa incrível confusão de cabelos castanhos e prateados, e beijou suas bochechas como se beija um Yorkshire que anda se comportando muito bem (mesmo que o nosso amado Sesshy esteja mais para um dog alemão do que para um Yorkshire),e , de alguma maneira incrível, ela ainda tinha a cabeça sobre o pescoço depois de ter espalhado todas as coisas que Sesshoumaru acabara de empilhar, e o mesmo nem rosnava! Não é um fenômeno _incrível?_

Maracujina nada, pro Deus Sesshy só o que funciona mesmo é uma boa dose de Rin!

-Oh, eu acho melhor ir procurar Inuyasha, antes que ele, am, se perca ainda mais!

Me levantei do chão rapidamente, mal acreditando na sorte que tivera em não ser esfaqueada por trombar com o Sesshy, mas eu não ia dar chance ao azar, e deixei eles dois onde estavam, com Rin desajeitadamente jogada no colo de Sesshoumaru, que por sua vez tinha uma cara indecifrável e os cabelos totalmente desgrenhados.

-Oh, Kagome querida, não quer ir conosco? Estávamos indo arrumar o cenário da peça...

Nem morta.

-ah não, Rin, eu preciso mesmo achar o Inuyasha, sem o príncipe encantado o que seria da peça, não é mesmo?

-É claro, mas assim que achá-lo, venha nos fazer companhia, sim?

-Claro!

E novamente sai correndo desembestada, com o cuidado de olhar para frente dessa vez, não queria trombar com ninguém novamente, vai que sei lá, a dona morte ta por ai distraída pelos corredores...

Bem. Lá estava eu. Nos jardins. Imensos, se estendiam aos quatro cantos da propriedade, até suas fronteiras, o muro ao norte, o rio ao leste (ou seria oeste? Não, perai, o sol nasceu praquele lado, então é leste mesmo) e a florestinha de pinheiros a oeste, além do castelo, ao extremo sul da propriedade. Além disso, a propriedade em si era cheia de coisas, como um parquinho infantil, que eu não sei por que carga d'água estava ali, já que nenhum vândalo trancado em um reformatório ia se divertir no trepa-trepa, pelo menos acho eu. Também havia o estábulo (que, por algum motivo, me trazia más lembranças), além das hortas, da estufa e de um galinheiro (?), e, logo à frente, um descampado imenso de grama verde, com algumas árvores frondosas, e por fim, um terreiro bem perto da porta dos fundos da cozinha, que também me trazia bizarras lembranças.

Oh meu Deus, ele podia estar em _qualquer _lugar! Vamos lá, como encontrar um Hanyou em um palheiro?

Certo. Se eu fosse um meio-yokai cachorro, para onde eu iria?

-Obviamente para o canil!

Eu pensei alto, e já ia saltitando em direção ao canil, quando me dei conta de um pequeno detalhe:

Não havia um canil.

Massa.

E agora? A peça ia ficar sem príncipe. Pobre Cinderela!

Que, no caso, se chama Kagome Higurashi.

Acho que vou ter um ataque vulgarmente conhecido como "complexo de noiva abandonada no altar".

Há.Ha.

Que dia legal, né, gente?

Então comecei a andar a ermo, olhando pelo parquinho de areia suja (que estava mais perto) só para descobrir que nem a sombra de Inuyasha andava por lá ultimamente, tão pouco na estufa (também, o que um ser tão carnívoro estaria fazendo na droga de uma estufa?!), tão pouco na horta, e há! Adivinha: ele na estava no galinheiro.

Eu tinha esperanças que ele estivesse no estábulo, então me dei ao imenso trabalho de ir até o outro lado do descampado, até a velha construção de madeira, com dez baias de cada lado. No momento, só havia uma menino esquálido varrendo o chão coberto de feno calmamente ao som agradável de relinchos e patadas.

-Ah, com licença, você sabe onde encontrar Matsuyama Inuyasha?

O menino descansou a vassoura na porta da baia, e me olhou com curiosidade. Porém eu tinha ainda mais curiosidade sobre ele. Este era baixinho e tinha um visual de raposa, com uma cauda volumosa atrás de si, com os cabelos vermelhos presos e pés finos com garras delicadas. No geral, lembrava bastante uma raposinha.

-Ah, não senhorita.

Ai que fofo, me chamando de senhorita!

-Sabe pelo menos se ele pegou algum dos cavalos?

- Não senhorita, todos os cavalos estão nas baias, é proibido montá-los antes das dez da manhã.

Certifiquei-me de que ele estava certo, pois de cada uma das baias era possível ver ou uma cauda lustrosa ou um focinho acetinado implorando por aveia e cevada. Bem, pelo menos em um cavalo ele não estava...

-Como se chama?

Abaixei-me (ele devia bater na minha cintura), e perguntei gentilmente, afinal ele parecia um Yokai tão bonzinho...

-Me chamo Shippo, senhorita.

Nessa hora, um cavalo deu um relincho poderoso e faminto, ensurdecedor, e Shippo correu para averiguar.

-Shippo, por que eu nunca te vi na escola?

-Eu não como lá, senhorita. Eu sou só o cocheiro. Devo ficar e cuidar dos cavalos. A comida vem uma vez por dia, na verdade não há problema nenhum.

Oh, nessa hora, eu tive ganas de matar o meu pai. Como ele deixa uma pobre criatura indefesa como um yokai raposinha doendo de fome e sem poder entrar no colégio? Que ser humano mau.

Então repentinamente, a porta do estábulo se abriu, e uma das funcionárias da cozinha (uma dessas que definitivamente não simpatiza comigo) entrou, carregando uma pesada cesta coberta com um lenço branco, de onde saía cheiro de comida.

-Ah, dez horas, hora do rango!

Dez horas!? Se já eram dez horas, era hora de parar de papear e procurar urgentemente aquele ser infame de orelhas fofas (mesmo que eu _não _quisesse achar ele), pois dali a pouco eu teria de me encontrar com a Sangô e com o/a jakotsu...

-Tchau, Shippo!

Com um rápido "tchau" com a cabeça ele voltou ao seu café, feito de bolo e uma jarra térmica de café. Ah, quando eu tivesse tempo, meu pai ia ver só uma coisa.

Corri desequilibradamente para fora do estábulo, para o imenso campo de gramado verde que se estendia em vários e vários metros até o rio, parando então, confusa do que fazer. Afinal, onde diabos aquela peste de cabelos prata se metera?

Ai, como eu odeio aquela peste do inferno! Um dia desses, eu ainda pego uma dessas facas de açougueiro e tiro a cabeça dele fora.

Ou então, quem sabe, eu arranco todos os poros da pele dele um a um com uma pinça...

Ou será que tomar uns bons goles de chumbo líquido e fervente não seriam mais dolorosos?

Sem ter opção alguma, me pus a caminhar em direção ao rio, onde só quando me aproximei o bastante pude perceber que um barquinho boiava quase que à deriva, seguro apenas por uma fina corda ligada à margem em que eu me encontrava, deixando a ridícula embarcação do tamanho de um bote se balançar ao sabor da violenta correnteza do rio.

Esquecendo-me totalmente daquele ser de orelhas felpudas, me aproximei do toco onde o barquinho estava amarrado, porém este flutuava a vários metros da margem, mais ou menos na metade do comprimento do rio.

Intrigante. Dali, o barquinho parecia vazio, sem nenhuma silhueta aparecendo.

Ah vai, não vai doer se eu der uma espiadinha. Afinal, na tem ninguém à vista, e o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente, não é mesmo?

Deu uma olhada a minha volta, para ter certeza de que realmente não havia ninguém nos arredores, e não havia viva alma, não além daqueles coelhos irracionais que calmamente pastavam na grama, fazendo suas tocas assassinas.

Tive o cuidado de deixar aqueles sapatinhos-boneca suuuper apertados á uma distância segura da margem, onde aquelas bisnagas de camurça não pudessem se molhar, e me aventurei alguns centímetros dentro d'água, em direção à corda que boiava descontrolada.

Num segundo, todos os pensamentos racionais da minha cabeça (oh, são muitos, pode crer ¬¬) foram substituídos por um único grito de uma consciência em pânico:

_**MUITO**_

_**FRIO**_

Sai correndo o mais rápido que minhas pernas enregeladas conseguiram, tropeçando nas pedrinhas soltas da margem do rio, mal me importando quando uma delas, particularmente afiada, rasgou a pele do meu pé. Se bem que o meu pé já estava tão congelado que eu nem senti a dor.

Certo. Digam-me. COMO esse troço ainda não congelou?!

Voltei à água, agora preparada para a temperatura simplesmente maligna daquele aparentemente inocente rio, e, quando a água estava pouco abaixo dos meus joelhos (maldita água fria...) eu alcancei a corda que prendia o barquinho, e puxá-la foi bem mais fácil do que parecia, já que o barquinho era de madeira meio vagabunda e estava na água, embora contra a correnteza.

Isso não impediu, é claro, que as minhas mãos ficassem totalmente decrépitas de ferimentos quando eu acabei de puxar aquela corda de quinta, daquelas que tem vários fiapinhos soltos bem rígidos que arranham.

Há, o que a curiosidade não faz ao gato?

Bem, eu sei que a ordem _certa _dos acontecimentos seria, provavelmente, _olhar _o que havia dentro de tal carcomida embarcação _antes _de _entrar_ na tal carcomida embarcação. Mas a água malevolamente fria batendo continuamente nas minhas coxas (a essa altura eu já tinha me aventurado mais para o fundo) e por vezes respingando na minha barriga (eu sei que a camada de gordura deveria _proteger, _mas digamos que esta não estava exatamente cumprindo sua função) me fez esquecer essa mera formalidade sobre a ordem entre analisar e embarcar.

Bem, digamos que de vez em quando, a curiosidade _recompensa _o gato ao invés de _matá-lo._

Ou não.

Enfim.

Sentei-me repentinamente em algo mais macio do que uma tábua de madeira deveria ser, numa posição certamente não adequada a uma dama, com as pernas abertas de fora do barco, balançando a mercê da fúria do rio, que agora arrastava o barquinho parcialmente livre, enquanto a corda se desenrolava.

Mas, se realmente querem saber o mais estranho da situação toda, era que o barco _gemia._

Mais especificamente, a parte do barco onde eu estava, no presente momento, sentada.

Uma olhada mais aprofundada me revelou que eu não estava sentada no barco, mas sim numa criatura de forma humanóide, de cabelos prateados e orelhas de akita.

Ah, era só o Inuyasha.

_**INUYASHA?!**_

Ao invés de me responder á altura, este fazia sinais desesperados apontando para mim, e para o pulmão dele, onde eu estava aparentemente sentada, ele ficando cada vez mais roxo.

Ah, desculpa, acho que ele não conseguia respirar.

-Kagome, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui, ser?!

Ele resfolegou como se o ar da terra fosse acabar.

-Eu é que pergunto criatura! Ta a escola toda atrás de você e você deitado em um _**barco **_no meio de um _**rio?**_Que tipo de ser é você? E afinal, o que diabos você está fazendo no meio de um barco escondido no meio de um rio?!?!

-Há, isso é uma história engraçada...

Ele fraquejou ante ao meu olhar.

-Peraeee, que EU perguntei PRIMEIRO. O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui, ser?

-Te procurando, obviamente, né? ou o que? Você acha que eu simplesmente vi um barco que não estava sendo vigiado e pensei em seguir o curso do rio até cabo Inubo, tirar uma praia?

-Bem provável.

Ele levou um tapa no meio da testa. Também, tava merecendo.

-Agora... Você não me respondeu o que você está fazendo deitado no meio de um barco, escondido no meio de um rio.

-Bem observado.

-...

-Oxê! Que cara é essa?

-Eu é que pergunto! Onde você conseguiu um PHD em cara de pau?

-Porque? Quer um curso?

_**PAF**_

-AI!

-Você me enerva, Inuyasha.

-Percebe-se, mas não precisa extravasar a sua frustração _em mim!_

-Uai, mas por que não, se _você _é a fonte de tamanha frustração?!

-Isso já tem a ver com os seus problemas psicológicos e não com a minha linda pessoa.

-Pois a sua linda pessoa acaba de mexer com os problemas psicóticos do ser humano errado. Problemas psicóticos que possuem o poder de prejudicar a sua integridade física se você não esclarecer imediatamente por que cargas d'água você se encontra boiando numa embarcação no meio de um rio quando metade da escola está a sua procura.

-Kagome, você está começando a me dar medo.

-Que bom. Era o intuito. Não vai me fazer o nobre favor de se explicar?

-Ah... não?

Ele se virou para observar a outra margem do rio, com uma calma e candura dignas do mais paciente pescador de trutas. Na verdade, ele até fica adorável assim, mas no momento, eu preferia que ele fosse o tagarela estúpido que ele sempre foi e me contasse por que diabos ele está sentado na superfície molenga de um barco velho.

Então, um silêncio carregado de constrangimentos (ah, eu ODEIO esses silêncios!) se instalou na atmosfera de nosso nobre barquinho (só para constar, barquinhos decrépitos possuem atmosfera?), devido aos acontecimentos recentes da noite passada que só agora invadiram a minha nobre cuca esquecida.

Vocês não têm NOÇÃO de como é constrangedor ficar presa num perímetro de dois metros e meio (perímetro tal que fica _boiando_ no meio de um_ rio _de águas nefastamente congeladas, o que dá exatamente NENHUMA opção de fuga) com o mesmo garoto que tirou o seu BV algumas horas atrás.

Certamente, devo pensar umas dez vezes antas de tirar férias novamente.

Ah, refresquem minha memória, como foi MESMO que eu vim parar no MEIO DE UM RIO (é, isso mesmo, _no meio de um rio_), boiando num barquinho aos pedaços, na companhia do distinto Matzuyama Inuyasha, mais ou menos três horas antes da hora saudável de se acordar nas férias?

Acho que eu definitivamente estaria num ambiente mais normal e saudável se residisse num _hospício. _

Mas, por terrível ironia do destino (a esta altura, eu já não acredito em _ironias _do destino, pra mim está mais para _gozações malévolas e macabras _do destino), o Inuyasha, o Grande Quebrador De Gelos Usando-se Das Maneiras Mais Improváveis Possíveis (ou simplesmente GQDGUDMMIP), atacou novamente quebrando o gelo com uma das maneiras mais improváveis possíveis.

Sim, o menino simplesmente _invadiu _o _MEU _lado do barco (que consistia em mais ou menos um metro quadrado de madeira profundamente fedida) e simplesmente colou os lábios dele aos meus.

Seria até bastante romântico, se não fossem algumas questoezinhas de ordem estrutural.

Mas, sabem como é, se tem algo mais poderoso que um romance adolescente (NÃO que isso seja um romance, pelo amor de deus, é só um quase-selinho!), esse algo são as leis da física. E quando a nossa amiga Física diz que "dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço", ela _realmente_ que dizer que dois corpos NÃO ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço, ainda mais quando um desses corpos (o corpo que pertence a minha excelentíssima pessoa) está se debatendo feito uma gaivota agonizante, principalmente quando esses corpos estão na frustrada tentativa de dividir um metro quadrado situado em algumas taboas de madeira em estado deplorável.

Felizmente, não precisaríamos de nenhum grande fisico-fazedor-de-contas-malévolas-mentalmente para chagar ao resultado da nossa instigante situação.

Sim, isso mesmo, um barco virado e dois adolescentes molhados se debatendo na água diabolicamente fria.

-Inuyasha , BURB (onomatopéia tosca para pessoa engolindo meio rio amazonas de água), seu deturpado acéfalo, que tipo de...

Infelizmente, a água furiosa entrando pelas minhas narinas me impediu (um pouquinho) de continuar meu célere discurso sobre as qualidades intelectuais do nobre ser que, no exato instante, acabou de botar minha humilde vida em risco no meio de um rio super terrível no estilo "Mar em Fúria" (Ta, talvez seja mais o estilo "A lagoa azul", mas isso não vem ao caso).

Por alguns segundos, tudo ficou meio silencioso. Provavelmente o Inuyasha estava me afogando. Interessante. Por um segundo, parecia até divertido. No segundo seguinte, eu não me importava mais que estivesse morrendo, só aquela áurea azul celeste em volta...

...Kagome...

Alguém me chama...

...Kagome...

Um pedido insistente...

-KAGOME!

BLAAAAAAARGH Barulho de dois litros d'água sendo regurgitados de dentro de um pobre corpo frágil e enregelado

-VOCÊ TIPO ASSIM, POR CURIOSADE, POR ACASO ANDA FAZENDO CURSO PARA ME MATAR?

-Não é preciso fazer curso para fazer uma coisa tão fácil assim.

Ante a cara malévola que eu armei para ele, a criatura simplesmente começou a rir convulsivamente, balançando tanto que eu tinha medo que ele virasse o barquinho novamente. Foi só então que eu me dei conta. Estávamos ambos ensopados, as roupas grudadas nos corpos que nem adesivos, pingando tanto quanto uma cachoeira, habitando uma barquinho mais cheio d'água do que o rio do lado de fora.

Comecei a gargalhar também. Acho que isso nos classifica como retardados, não?

Provavelmente.

No meio da nossa risada epilética, nenhum de nós dois percebeu que a miserável embarcação se aproximava da margem. Que na verdade era um ser humano que puxava a maldita cordinha, com um tanto de impaciência. E nós dois, ambos inúteis acéfalos, não fazíamos absolutamente _nada _para entender esse tão curioso fato.

Quando o barco finalmente encalhou nas pedrinhas das margens, sacudindo como um velho com mal de parkinson, é que a pessoa se fez real, olhando quase que com desprezo para nós, que estávamos jogados no fundo do barco feito sacos de batata.

Kikyo, isso mesmo, a sexyssima professora de natação, nos encarava de fora do barco, do alto da jeans apertada e do decote que mostrava até a alma do ser, os cabelos preso de maneira sexy e displicente em um rabo alto.

A criatura não lançou um olhar para mim, só girou o corpo (magérrimo) para o hanyou que se encontrava em minha companhia, que olhava com uma expressão indefinida.

-E então, Inuyasha, e o nosso trato?

Pareceu uma eternidade, mas não durou mais de um segundo. O contato entre seus olhos. O decote revelador. O fato de ela saber que ele estava dentro do barco. Sua fala dita de modo ríspido, porém sensual.

O maldito estava tendo um caso com a cachorra.

E ai, a tonta, se deixara enganar.

Uma raiva que eu não consideraria possível começou a subir pelas minhas veias como veneno, tipo o Vesúvio quando começou a entrar em erupção. Uma raiva tão explosiva que anulou as minhas já escassas faculdades mentais.

-INUYASHA, EU-TE-_**ODEIO!!!**_

Sabe aquele grito que todas as organelas de todas as células do seu organismo clamam para liberar, mas que você normalmente engoliria, por conta normalmente da situação, ou talvez do conteúdo das palavras? Aquele que você ficou dias e dias se amaldiçoando por não ter gritado? Aquele "vá se ¢&, filha duma !" que você queria tanto ter gritado para aquela moçinha assanhada que deu de cima do seu namorado?

Sabe aquele grito que sai do fundo das suas entranhas, aquilo que é nocivo tanto segurar quanto gritar, aquelas palavras cheias do mais puro e verdadeiro sentimento do momento?

Poisé. Foi exatamente isso que essas quatro palavras significaram para mim.

No segundo seguinte, eu me levantei do barquinho o menos desajeitadamente que eu pude (o que mesmo assim foi muito desajeitado), peguei meus sapatos e sai pisando sem mais palavras e sem olhar para trás, o som do "splash splash" dos meus pés molhados contra a grama fofa foi o único barulho que me acompanhou até o castelo.

Eu nem lembrei que provavelmente assustaria o mundo com a minha fisionomia molhada, os cabelos grudados na cara feito um cachorro de rua, as silhuetas a mostra por causa da droga do vestido semitransparente e uma cara de quem tinha acabado de cometer um homicídio, eu só andei até o meu dormitório fazendo um imponente rastro d'água atrás de mim, sem parar para nada, totalmente a sós com a minha raiva.

x . O . x

-Ah, Kagome, por acaso, você, bem, viu, o anh, Inu...

-NÃO, EU NÃO VI AQUELA PESTE DO INFERNO, SIM?

Sangô só fez um gesto afirmativo nervoso com a cabeça e se virou, provavelmente com medo dos meus rosnados a lá Fera (a bela e a fera). Não que eu fosse _mordê-la _ou algo do gênero, mas ela parecia acreditar que isso pudesse acontecer.

x . O . x

-Vamos meninas, já está quase na hora do teatro e você ainda tem de se arrumar!

A essa altura, eu já tinha tomado banho e tirado uma soneca, e os meus ímpetos de cometer um crime já tinham diminuído para uma simples vontade de tirar o fígado dele com uma tesoura sem ponta, consequentemente mais calma para atuar, habilidade que não está entre os meus maiores dons.

Fomos então conduzidos para um camarim, que ficava atrás do palco que lembrava aqueles palcos onde tem apresentação de ballet, mas que agora estava decorada com o tosco cenário da peça Cinderela.

No camarim simples, mas decorado ao estilo jakotsu, haviam algumas araras de roupas com diferentes fantasias, dês de um vestido de noiva meio caído até umas ceroulas medievais, além de um balcão com um grande espelho no meio cheio de maquiagens e escovas de cabelo e bobs e caixas de barras de cereal dietético, secadores de cabelo e aplicadores de pó, além de várias outras geringonças curiosas que eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que seriam.

-Tá bom, meninas, transformem essa velha rapariga em uma Cinderela!

Não sei por que, mas esse trocadilho me deu medo.

x . O . x

Sério, eu nunca, em toda a minha breve existência, eu consegui achar uma roupa tão bizarra para me vestir. Em resumo, eu estava usando um velho vestido pardo que parecia ter sido feito de um daqueles sacos ásperos de cimento, um coque com pauzinhos chineses e sapatos holandeses, daqueles de bico virado para cima, além de um avental meio sujo e fuligem no rosto.

Nossa, eu tava um pitéuzinho.

"E agora, um espetáculo que o colégio tem o prazer de apresentar a todos os seus alunos, professores, pais e funcionários, com vocês, Cinderela!"

Nesse momento, as cortinas cor de vinho se arrastaram lentamente pelo chão de taboa corrida, revelando uma Kagome vestida de rapariga, limpando o chão seco com um esfregão carcomido. Graças a deus não era todo delinqüente juvenil que apreciava prazeres como um espetáculo de Cinderela, mais ainda assim havia algumas almas espalhadas pela platéia.

Foi então que o Kouga e o Jakotsu, cada um portando uma ostensiva peruca loira de cachos muito ridícula, entraram em cena arrastando seus longos modelitos medievais atrás de si.

(Pausa para risada convulsiva da platéia)

-Feia Gata Borralheira, o que ainda fazes ai que ainda não poliu meu colar de pérolas?

-E meu leite, borralheira, ainda nem esquentou? Para que serves, ó rebaixada criatura, se não para servir-nos?

-Calma, queridas irmãs, não vos aflijam, logo vos satisfarei teus caprichos.

Ambos saíram trotando de cena, os narizes comicamente empinados, quando a "campanhinha" tocou.

-Atendei, borralheira, e vos apresse! Não deixa ninguém esperar.

-Sim, irmãs.

Fui até o limite do palco e afastei um par de panos pretos. E quase tive um infarto.

Do outro lado da porta de panos, repousava Sesshoumaru, glamurossérrimo em suas vestes de príncipe (provavelmente ele era o infeliz substituto do pseudo-príncipe Inuyasha ¬¬), com direito até a capa púrpura e uma coroinha que ia muito bem com seus cabelos prateados, até a bainha de uma espada na cintura, com uma pose de um verdadeiro príncipe.

Oh.Meu.Deus.

Um príncipe!

- Rapariga, toma, entrega esse convite às donzelas da casa, que todas as moças compareçam ao meu baile, onde escolherei uma púbere digna de desposar-me e ser a futura rainha.

Eu ainda estava meio boba com a visão e só acordei quando ele botou um punhado de papéis com um selo feito com cera de vela na minha mão e abandonou a cena com o mesmo charme com que tinha entrado.

Se a platéia fosse feminina com certeza ouvir-se-iam suspiros.

Muitos suspiros.

-Veja, amada irmã! Um convite, do próprio príncipe!Um baile, quem diria? Borralheira, quero meu vestido de musselina azul pronto para o dia do baile!

Proclamou Kouga, numa hilária voz fina.

- E o meu também, rapariga! Quero meu vestido de cetim rosa com bordado de pérolas novo e a barra de brocado também deve ser arrumada! Arrume também a cinta e as ligas e o meu velho espartilho de festa, ah, e não esqueça de polir bem a tiara!

-Sim, queridas irmãs, mas, por favor, deixem-me acompanhá-las a tão formoso baile!

Ambos se entreolharam maliciosamente, e se abaixaram até o meu nível, onde me encararam, falsamente amorosos.

- Mas é claro, minha querida Cinderela! Mas, obviamente, apenas se tiver um vestido decente para usar!

-Sim, queridas irmãs, terei!

E nesse momento, as cortinas se fecharam.

Rapidamente troquei de vestido, um vestido verde sem adornos, só rodado e até o chão, bem fulerinha, mas até bonitinho.

Então, as cortinas se reabriram.

-Vejam, queridas irmãs, que belo vestido arranjei! Com certeza então abriram um humilde espaço para mim em vossa maravilhosa carruagem!

Ambas usavam vestidos maiores que elas próprias, nem sei como eles conseguiam se locomover usando aqueles imensos circos em volta de si.

-Mas veja, minha amada irmã, ele está com um rasgo!

-Onde? Não o vejo!

Jakotsu se aproximou de mim com um ar cruel e com um só movimento violento (que derrubaria um cavalo) ele puxou a base da minha saia, fazendo um rasgo do corpete ao chão.

-Agora o vês, querida? Pena que não pode acompanhar-nos, mas nos divertiremos por você! Adeusinho!

Só para completar, minha outra irmã má, com um coque loiro do tamanho da lua, se aproximou de mim e acabou de me arrancar a saia, deixando minhas pernas finas à mercê da luz fria vinda dos holofotes, só com um corpete acabado (graças a deus aquele corpete existia).

Nesse momento, as luzes se tornam vermelhas arroxeadas e o tom da cena fica dramático e triste, com a pobre Cinderela jogada no chão, chorando em cima das suas anáguas arruinadas. A linda atriz se joga infeliz e descontente num banquinho de isopor, com lágrimas escorrendo por todos os lados (a sangô arranjou um colírio ótimo pra fazer chorar), toda destrambelhada e inconsolável, a perfeita Cinderela abandonada ao som das risadas malévolas de suas sádicas irmãs.

Então, como que por milagre, a luz, que era avermelhada e mórbida foi aos poucos se azulando, e ao fundo era possível ouvir um coro suave, como anjinhos a clamar, e aquele som característico de pozinho caindo. Nesse momento, uma nuvem de fumaça azul invade o palco, e de dentro dela sai... SANGO!

Sangô, a fada.

Estava muito bonitinha, com um maiô de corpete bem apertado e uma saia estilo bailarina azul até o meio das pernas, uma meia calça azul e sapatilhas, um par de asas azul translúcido abanando nas costas e um coque que parecia ter brigado sério com um pente, preso por pauzinhos de comida japonesa, e o rosto totalmente maquiado de azul, com linhas prateadas que formavam desenhos nas laterais dos olhos e nas bochechas. E nas mãos enluvadas, segurava uma varinha como se empunhasse uma espada medieval.

-Menina, porque choras?

Ela se aproximou da chorosa Cinderela em trapos e frangalhos, balançando veemente os fiozinhos prateados pendurados na ponta de sua varinha de condão.

-Quem... quem é você?

Ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés, sorridente.

-Sou sua fada madrinha. Vim pois suas lágrimas infelizes me chamaram.

-Eu...tenho uma fada madrinha?

Ela fez um cara de cansada, como se estivesse falando "Não, eu artista do Cirque de Soleil, só estou aqui por causa da comissão".

-Sim. E vejo que você precisa urgentemente da minha ajuda.

-Sim, eu deveria estar num baile... mas já é tarde.

-Tarde é algo que não existe no meu vocabulário! Vamos, vamos nos apressar, você tem um baile para ir!!! Vamos ver: Transporte! Que tal um magnífico cavalo branco?

-Para ir a um baile?

-É, tem razão, isso é para príncipes com calças, vestidos não se encaixam no lombo de um cavalo.

O.o

-Carruagem?

-Minhas irmãs levaram a única.

-Então teremos de providenciar. Abóbora!

Nossa, que previsível.

Uma abóbora imensa, de plástico pintado, veio como que chamada rolando dos bastidores, parando bem no meio do palco.

-OCCUSPOCCUSABRACADABRAPIRLIMPIMPIM!!

Depois que ela proferiu essa macumba, a abóbora de plástico, que na verdade era uma bomba de fumaça, explodiu liberando pesadas labaredas de fumaça fedida e multicolorida, e, tempos depois, quando foi possível ver algo no palco novamente, havia aparecido uma caprichada armação de madeira laranja em forma de abóbora encaixada em uma mesa de rodinhas reformada, e realmente, até lembrava uma antiga carruagem medieval, bem de longe.

Provavelmente tinha ficado bom por que fora o Jakotsu o autor integral do projeto. E ele não ia deixar NADA arruinar o seu teatro.

-Certo.Agora algo para puxar a sua carruagem.

Nesse momento, o pobre Kouga, que havia trocado de roupa numa velocidade relâmpago, vinha num imenso macacão branco, estilo bebê (desses que cobre o corpo todo), com um chumaço de cabelo loiro saindo da bunda do manequim para simbolizar a cauda do eqüino, que ia cascateando pelas pobres pernas do animal enquanto ele trotava infeliz, um nariz longo e rosa feito de PVC e sapatos e luvas de couro preto para os cascos, além de orelhas que lembrava orelhas de coelho.

Por algum estanho motivo, toda a platéia caiu em convulsiva gargalhada. Kouga só fez um som que lembrava um relincho, dando graças a deus por não ser reconhecido.

Agora, disse a pseudo-fada madrinha, O mais importante. O seu vestido!

Era a hora que eu mais temia. Eu não tinha visto o vestido pronto, o Jakostu só tinha tirado as minhas medidas e dias depois me havia feito vestir uma carcaça de tecidos que lembrava vagamente um vestido de casamento e fez os últimos ajustes, e dês de então eu só ouvira falar do tal vestido. A hora da verdade chegara.

Nessa hora, ela jogou uma bombinha de fumaça e tudo ficou meio azul opaco, e só se ouviu o som da carruagem cruzando o palco, com a ilusão de que Cinderela estaria lá dentro, indo para seu insólito destino em um imenso castelo brilhoso. Na verdade, a pobre atriz ia sendo arrastada para o outro lado do palco por uma adolescente vestida de fada madrinha, onde uma sala com abarrotadas araras (não os pássaros, os cabides) nas paredes e um espelho iluminado fora transformado em camarim.

Num canto da sala, virado para o espelho, havia um grande balcão de madeira maltratada estava atulhado de todos os produtos cosméticos que o homem fora capaz de ousar inventar (e ainda ter a audácia de testar nos pobres animaizinhos inocentes): Bases de todas as cores da aquarela (não me perguntem porque alguém iria usar uma base verde), uma floresta insólita de tubos de batom, incontáveis potinhos multicoloridos de sombra, pinceis de gloss a melar tudo, tubos alongados de rímel, frascos de delineador espalhados, escovas de cabelo com fios de todas as cores, curvex (para quem não sabe, um instrumento de tortura medieval), um estojo de lápis...

Sangô me sentou rapidamente numa das várias cadeiras de frente para o balcão e o espelho, tendo arrancado o resto da minha roupa, deixando-me apenas com minhas roupas de baixo do Keroppi.

-Secador.

Ainda vestindo suas roupas de fada madrinha, ela secou e alisou meus glamurosos cachos para depois prendê-los num coque com uma tiara discreta, e me mandou fechar os olhos, no que eu senti meu rosto ser pintado, pincelado, revirado, alisado, escovado, esfregado, delineado, colorido, beliscado, repuxado e pinçado um sem-número de vezes.

Quando, minutos depois, eu os reabri, certamente não era eu quem me encarava do outro lado do espelho. Sim, estava, _ai meu deus como eu digo essa palavra_, de certo modo, com o ângulo e a luz exata, _meio bonita._

Sim, eu ouço as gargalhadas. Mas por favor, não me condenem.

Nesse momento, toda a atenção foi tirada de mim para o Jakotsu que entrava pela porta carregando algo nos braços. Na verdade, protegendo algo em seus braços seria mais correto, já que ele carregava o imenso embrulho de panos como se estivesse carregando uma donzela de cristal (no caso dele, um Rodrigo Santoro tamanho natural em cristal fino).

-Mi obra Prima!

Ele desenroscou, com toda a delicadeza de suas unhas fluorescentes, o imenso embrulho de pano, estendendo-o na minha frente.

_Ai meu Deus!_

Era simplesmente o vestido mais _deslumbrante _que eu já tinha visto na face da terra. Um corpete liso e apertado tomara que caia que ia até embaixo do osso dos quadris, com amarras que lembravam um espartilho nas costas, e se abria em uma saia de tecido brilhoso, que se remexia como água toda vez que tocado, com gordas anáguas de tecido pinicante por baixo. E graças a deus não era azul. Era perfeitamente condizente com uma princesa, com o corpete feito em um rosa ligeiramente mais escuro que o resto.

Só havia _um _probleminha.

-Sangô.

-Am.

-_Não vai caber._

Um silêncio mortal dominou o recinto. Para mim, era por que todos estavam assimilando a verdade em minhas sábias palavras, mas tempos depois, Sangô me disse que era por que todos estavam abismados com a minha capacidade inegável de falar besteiras.

Que seja.

Mas, por um milagre divino, o vestido entrou, e vocês ficarão felizes (ou não) ao saber que eu acabei sobrevivendo, mesmo depois de a Sangô ter apertado com certa violência sádica as amarras do meu corpete.

-Kagome, você está P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A!

Não pude fazer nenhum comentário adjacente, já que o barulho das cortinas se abrindo com o rugido do veludo correndo no chão chamava os atores para seu devido lugar.

-Vá, menina, corre, se apressa! Ai, como elas crescem rápido...

¬¬

Ignorando a sentença acima, corri rapidamente até os bastidores, o meu salto de cristal falso batucando no assoalho com um compasso ritmado. No centro iluminado do palco, já dava para ver a decoração de salão de baile que eu tinha pintado com tanto esmero, com alguns figurantes bem vestidos circulando por entre as figuras de papelão pintadas com tanto esmero. Entre eles, vi de costas a imensa cascata de cabelos prateados que significava que Sesshoumaru ainda era o príncipe, que dividiria comigo a honra de uma dança.

A platéia, para meu imenso desgosto, estava maior do que no primeiro ato. Nesse momento, tocaram as trombetas reais, que era a minha deixa. Nesse momento, as luzes dos holofotes, que focavam a ermo o salão, se concentraram no ponto do palco logo a minha frente. Me adiantei para ficar sob a luz dos refletores, ao som ao som da música "Íris", das Goo Goo Dolls, que é na verdade a música mais perfeita do mundo (ouçam!). As luzes dos holofotes se tornaram rosa etéreo, contrastando com o meu vestido, num ar meio mágico.

Caminhei lentamente até o meio do palco, sentindo todos os olhares sobre mim, lembrando um pouco a cena em que a Hilary Duff, vestida de Cinderela, desce as escadas do baile de máscaras em _Uma nova Cinderela._

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

Nesse momento, o príncipe encantado, elegantemente vestido de preto e com uma rosa vermelha pendurada displicentemente na mão, se virou, mexendo com veemência as imensas mechas prateadas, um sorriso displicente em seus lábios, a rosa em punho.

_Era Inuyasha._

Me desculpe, mãs não importa o quão sexy Inuyasha parecia naquele momento, com aquela rosa e as vestes pretas e o olhar indecifrável, eu simplesmente _não pude _contar as minhas ganas de cometer um homicídio.

Esquecendo totalmente que existia uma platéia, e que eu estava no meio de um espetáculo, vestida com mais tecido que uma lona de circo, eu simplesmente _avancei_ na direção dele, com a clara intenção de reduzi-lo a cinzas.

* * *

Bem, não acho que aqui caibam desculpas, por que, er, bem, é indesculpável. Então, antes que toneladas de coisas desagradáveis comecem a rachar meu pobre crânio, vou responder às reviews, que, para o meu intenso assombro, foram MUITAS!

Lya Trent: Well, eu atualizei, não é mesmo? Sorriso amarelo

Jéh: Bem, obrigada pela generosa oferta do word, mas bem, meu pai não o instalou. EU tive de furtar o maldito programa do escritório dele às escondidas e me virar para instalar! O mundo não é desumano? Ah obrigada pelos elogios 8D A kagome agradece! E pode ter certeza de que, SE (bem grande e maiúsculo ¬¬) eu virar escritora famosa, você vai ter um autógrafo personalizado xP Ah, muito obrigada e bem, não se preocupe em me pressionar, eu preciso . Besitos!!!

Alina: Relaxe, eu tardo mais não falho xD não, eu não abandonei, pretendo acabá-la até o final (olha o pleonasmo...) beijinhos!

Sylvana Melo: Está atualizado beijos!

Dama da Noite: Você deixou dois reviews ou foi impressão minha? XD Uau, melhor fic de Inuaysha? Marina morrendo emocionada Escritora profissional? Ai meu deus, que emoção, obrigadaobrigadaobrigada!Nossa, eu achei que iam me linchar por causa da cena do beijo, mas fiquei feliz que alguém gostou. Um consolo: é a primeira de muitas! Thanks pela review! Beijocas

Valéria: Bem, aqui está o capítulo, e que bom que gostou! Bejocas!

Naninhachan: Uou, mais alguém que elogia o beijo! Repetindo, eu tinha absoluta certeza de que ia ser linchada . Muito obrigada pelos elogias, fico lisonjeada Beijus!

Nadeshico: Bem, meu pai é um ser mau, então eu tive que batalhar pelo word ¬¬ e acredite, para uma anlfabeta em linguagem de computador, deu um certo trabalhinho ¬¬ mas aqui está! Ah, desculpa ter te deixado esperar - sou uma tonta mesmo! O próximo eu demoro menos D Besos

Hana Murasaki-chan: Ah, postei não muito cedo, mas nunca é tarde demais não? hhehehe a k-chan meio lesada não é muito original, ela é meu espelho ¬¬ xD Beijos, e que bom que faz você rir!

Angel-Chan e Dark-sama: Bem, relaxe, eu não abandonei, digamos que eu tardo mais não falho Aqui está o cap!!E você não é chata de jeito nenhum, ainda fez um esforço de deixar um review aqui! Espero que tenha gostado... bejos!

Dark-Angel: Ah, muito obrigado! Nossa, e o chuck é um trauma real, sabe? Pra mim é simplesmente o "herói de terror" mais assustador EVER! E eu fiz o Inu assim porque eu tenho uma QUEDA pelo estilo deli quente/desleixado, é tão... SEXY -Insuportável? NUNCA! Huhuhu me diverti com o seu review! Bezo!

Manu: MANUZETE! Eu não sabia que você continuava lendo isso! Ahh, que bonitinho, fiquei hiper mega happy de ver o seu coment! Que bom que você gostou! Ah, que bom que você achou fofo! Ah, quando você tiver a sua editora (Manu and Jonhy's company hihihihihi), ai você publica \o/ Beijão xuxu, fiquei super feliz com o comentário!

Kagome Scabian Lee: "KAGOME QUE HORRIVEL EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, ACERTA ESSE CARA DE PAU DO INUYASHA!  
INUYASHA SEU MACHISTA DISGRAÇADAMENTE LINDO E CONVENCIDO" HIHIHIH ri fábulas com a sua review!! E podexá que o senhor Inuyasha terá o seu devido troco! HM! Bem, digamos que K-san está melhorando a sua auto estima com o tempo, mas nunca deixara de lado seu inestimável amigo Murphy! HUHUHUHUH beijos menina!

Haki-chan: Sim sim, digamos que a viagem gerou muitas idéias, vocês não perdem por esperar Ah, obrigado pelos elogios! Huhuhuh, eu também adoro esse jeitinho sarcástico e pessimista da kagome xP Bem, demorei mas cheguei! Beijos !!

Jessicahg: Bem, realmente, tenho de admitir, os caps ficam gigantes, é a única vantagem dessa demora toda xD E sobre a primeira pessoa, nesse caso, eu me inspirei um pouco em Meg cabot, como eu ia fazer comédia, primeira pessoa fica melhor \o/ Ah, bem, o beijo não ta uma brastemp, pretendo melhorá-lo bastante ¬¬ Beijoss!

Mizu e Kimi: Ah, muito obrigada! E mande meus agradecimentos à sua amiga Kimi! Obrigada pelos elogios Beijos!

Natyh-chan: Huhuhuhuh, quem não queria ser a kagome para beija o Inu-kun, não é mesmo? \o/ obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!

Lulinha Taishow: Vei, eu AMEI a sua idéia do Inuyasha narranado, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO. Eu ia escrever esse pela visão do Inu, mas eu achei que a peça deveria ser mais do ponto de vista, mas o próximo cap (que está quase pronto) vai ter uma boa parte da narração do Inu, vamos ver se fica bom \o/ sério, amei a sua sugestão! E sobre os diálogos, eu não sou muito habilidosa com eles, mas eu tentei bota o máximo possível! E muito obrigada pelas suas sugestões, muito criativa essa do Inu narrando. Obrigada, e beijos!

Tainá xD : Ah muito obrigado pelos elogios! Beijos!!

Wanessa Chan: Ah, nossa, a madrugada inteira? O.O huhuhuhuh que bom que você gostou! Poisé, eu sou meio demorada pra botar beijo, é pala minha, mas eu acho que fica mais romântico Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!

Bunie Kanashiro: VERDADE? EU TAMBÉM _**CHORO **_ATÉ HOJE DE MEDO DO CHUCK! A idéia de que um dos meus bonecos possa simplesmente pegar uma faca e enfiar no meu fígado a noite ainda me dá pesadelos u.u Huahau, a história da Suzie me foi contada quando eu tinha uns sete anos, e por algum motivo eu nunca esqueci, daí eu me lembrei dela e decidi botar na fic! E sim, finalmente essa autora desmiolada fez a decência de escrever um beijo! 8D ops, peço desculpa aos seus irmãos hauhauahuahua, sua irmã menor me deu medo O.O 8D beijos!

Jaline: A muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei feliz Beijos!

Cecília Granger Potter: Sim, vão se acertar, mas não que isso vá ser uma coisa fácil... beijos!

Carol Freitas: Bem, muitas águas ainda irão rolar (é esse o ditado popular? O.o Sou péssima em sabedorias comuns ¬¬) Ah, muito obrigada pela review! Beijos!!!

R-Chan: Amiga! Sempre fiel Ah, desculpe ai pelos errinhos, na pressa eu nem vi que eu tinha botado o cabelo do Inu dourado O.O Obrigada pela review, bezos!!

Nikki-Kousaka: Ah, que bom que você gostou da parte da piscina Obrigada pelos elogios, Kissus!

SraKouga: Ah, fico feliz que você goste do meu jeito de escrever Ah não, eu já li fics suas, você escreve beijos bem! Eu é que tenho de dar uma aperfeitçoada... u.u AHHHH PARABÉNS PELO SEU ANIVERSÁRIO! Que foi no dia 1 de janeiro, nossa, faz tempo que eu postei ein? Você já ta quase nos dezoito... que lindo, vai poder dirigir \o/ Beijos!

Nanda Yukimura: Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!!

Tsuque Higurashi: Hmm, acho que você ta no time das que querem me apedrejar, né? Hihihihi bem, aqui está o cap! Beijos!

Manu higurashi: hauhauhaua, obrigada pelos elogios! Quela historinha me contaram quando eu tinha uns sete anos, nem sei por que eu me lembrei dela... 8D Beijos!

Gheisinha Kinomoto: Sim , o amor está no ar!!! Sim, teremos muitos e muitos beijos por vir, não se preocupe! Bem, a demora foi bem excessiva, mas aqui está! Hm, sobre o hentai, quem sabe... mas eu não sou muito disso, mas quem sabe, né?Bem, beijos!!!

JuHh-chan: Ah, muito obrigada, que bom que gostou! Eu achei que ninguém ia gostar desse beijo, que bom que foi aceito! Beijos!

Jeh Rabello: Nossa, que honra! Ah, que bom que você gostou tanto! Fico mega ultra hiper feliz Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!

Jaque Higurashi: Uou, o primeiro review do cap! Bem, vou me esforçar pra demorar menos, mas aqui está! Besos

Bem gente, algumas coisas: A música é íris, de goo goo dolls ( a música de cidade dos anjos) e é uma das minha música preferidas, se tiverem oportunidade de ouvir, ouçam, é bom Outra coisa, desculpem os erros de português, eu não tenho beta T-T, então eu fiz o que pude por que não foi revisada, okay?

Beijos a todos e atè o próximo cap!  
Mari Moon


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: O inu e sua turminha não me pertencem. HÁHÁ. Ainda.

* * *

_Férias, _por Mari Moon

* * *

Eu imagino o medo que ele deveria estar sentindo naquela hora. Não deve ser muito calmante ver a donzela que teoricamente deveria ser sua princesa encantada, toda vestida de rosa, andando com uma certa _fúria _na sua direção. 

Pelo jeito, eu estava redondamente enganada. Ele arqueou levemente a sobrancelha, e eu pude ver as engrenagens dentro da sua cabeça prateada funcionando, pensando em um meio rápido e lúdico de fugir da sua princesa. Não será tão fácil assim, _Honey._

Habilmente, ele se esquivou da minha ira numa profunda reverência repleta de galanteios, e então, antes que eu pudesse me recompor, ele se levantou, sem esperar que eu retribuísse a ridícula mensura (coisa que eu certamente não faria) e me enlaçou firmemente pelas costas, prensando o meu corpo contra o dele. Há há, dessa vez você não escapa...

-INUYASH...

-_Shhhhh, depois você me mata __**do jeito que você quiser, **__mas agora..., você me daria a honra dessa dança?_

Ele se debruçou sobre o meu pescoço, e num golpe sujo de voz rouca, sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo os cabelos da minha nuca arrepiarem, mesclando com aquela colônia divina. Hora, maldito charme fora de hora...

-Do jeito que eu quiser?

Ele só sorriu, cheio de mistério, e me rodopiou pelo salão, exatamente do jeito que um príncipe faria com sua Cinderela. E foi _quase _divertido ver as caras de falsete de Lady Kouga e Mademoiselle Jakotsu. Eu teria me divertido bastante se não tivesse com uma vontade agoniante de ser PhD em Tortura Israelense, para aplicar em, olha a ironia do destino, no meu príncipe encantado.

Vocês _não sabem _como o amor e o ódio andam juntos. Simplesmente _não existe _uma linha divisória.

Então a luz rosa se concentrou sobre nós, rendendo muitos reflexos cor-de-rosa (do meu vestido) e vermelhos (de capa do Inuysha), e "Íris" começou a tocar com força estrondosa, e todos pararam de dançar. A pista vazia deu espaço para Inyasha guiar a dança, sutilmente me entregando a flor vermelho sangue que ele andara segurando, num gesto sutil, rendendo gritinhos pseudo-afeminados da platéia. Era um momento quase mágico...

...Arruinado pela meia-noite cênica.

As doze badaladas indicaram a quebra do feitiço, e eu estava tão entretida nos meus pensamentos, tão aninhada nos braços daquela pessoa que eu poderia crucificar e casar ao mesmo tempo, e tão tonta com os giros em volta do salão, que eu fiquei genuinamente surpresa com as badaladas do suposto Big Ben. Então, sem olhar para trás, eu corri na direção do camarim, perdendo o sapatinho ainda no palco, ganhando um tombo de brinde, espalhando anáguas pelos quatro cantos do palco. Aparentemente ninguém se importou, acho que todos acharam que era parte da encenação, graças a Deus. Levantei-me e desembestei, com um sapato só, em direção ao camarim, dessa vez tendo o cuidado de levantar as saias para não levar outro tombo.

O Inuyasha não tem _idéia _da como eu pretendo cumprir essa agradável promessa.

X . o . X

-Cindereeeela, abra a porta!

Frustrante. Eu tive de me livrar daquele vestido lindo pra voltar a vestir aquele saco de cimento do começo, com uma vassoura que realmente devia ser da idade média. E ainda lambuzaram as minhas bochechas de fuligem, se vocês realmente querem saber. A vida é um ser injusto.

Apressei-me para aquela mesma porta improvisada de tecido no canto do palco, onde Inuyasha, magnífico em vestes vermelhas e douradas, a capa púrpura presa em seus ombros por fivelas de marfim, carregava o meu delicado sapatinho de cristal falso, com um sorriso mais falso ainda.

-Minha dama, será que eu poderia calçar esse humilde sapatinho, esquecido na soleira de minha porta, nas majestosas Myladies de tua amável morada?

Eu era a governanta, vestida naquele vestido de saco de cimento do começo, um lenço xadrez comicamente preso às minhas têmporas. Eu tava mais parecida com a Solineuza, de "A diarista" do que com uma serva de uma propriedade feudal. E me segurei para não fazê-lo engolir a vassoura descabelada que eu estava segurando quando ele tentava dizer as falas em meio a uma crise de risos.

Isso é muita frescura de povinho medieval mesmo. Até parece que ia precisar vestir o sapatinho em cada moça da cidade, ou pelo menos não precisava calçar nas irmãs más, agora que ele já tinha me visto, ele ia ter me reconhecido. Além disso, esse povo não conhecia numeração de sapatos não? Quer dizer que SÓ a Cinderela, em TOOOOODO o reino tinha um pé tamanho 36?

-Meninas, o príncipe deseja falar-lhes!

Kouga e Jakoutsu, devidamente travestidos, descabelaram-se pelo palco, quase atropelando o senhor Inuzete. Sentaram-se em banquinhos e tiraram os sapato boneca que eles usavam como atrizes (Rin não deve ter conseguido achar nenhum sapato mais feminino de números tão grandes), e simplesmente QUALQUER SER com um cérebro maior que uma ponta de alfinete poderia perceber que eles NÃO eram meninas ao verem aqueles pés GRANDES, PELUDOS e DEFORMADOS.

SOOO not sexy, if you know what I mean.

Com um certo receio, Inuyasha descalçou as damas e botou em cada uma delas o sapatinho de cristal falso. Não seria exagero dizer que o sapatinho não chegou nem na metade da sola dos pés deles.

-O, maldoso senhor, por que não queres que eu ache minha dama? Está já é a última casa que procuro, terá sido ela uma mera ilusão?

-Senhor, poderia eu calçar o sapatinho?

Eu me adiantei timidamente para o círculo de luz no centro do palco, arrastando aquela vassoura descabelada atrás de mim.

-O que, uma velha borralheira desgrenhada com um sapato de cristal nos pés imundos? Hora, é um insulto à própria monarquia e ao Príncipe!

-Na verdade, Milady, todas as damas da cidade devem ter o direito de experimentar o sapatinho, como eu mesmo disse. Por favor, senhorita, se quiser sentar-se...

Sentei-me em um imenso pufe de veludo vermelho, que era a "cadeira real" da apresentação, e então Inuyasha, num gesto um tanto debochado para um príncipe, calçou os sapatinhos de cristal falso nos meus pés. E adivinha! Couberam certinho.

-Oh Milady, procurei por você por toda a minha vida! Onde estavas, quando eu estava triste e solitário a exercer os deveres de meu reino?

-Eu estava lavando o chão dessas impostoras, meu senhor.

Como essa não era a minha fala, ele fez cara feia, mas continuou como se eu não o tivesse interrompido.

-Minha nobre dama, aceitaria se casar comigo?

Ele se ajoelhou sobre as largas ceroulas, espalhando a capa púrpura pelo chão de uma maneira muito real, e empunhou nas mãos uma caixinha de veludo, com um único aro de prata com um cristal róseo em forma de estrela incrustado, provavelmente um anel da Rin.

- Nada me faria mais feliz, meu nobre príncipe!

Nunca na história houve uma frase dita com tanta verdade e ironia ao mesmo tempo.

Ele teatralmente se levantou e botou o anel no meu dedo e então me pegou no colo (uma cena que NÃO ESTAVA no script, eu posso garantir), e então, antes que as imensas cortinas desse fim ao espetáculo (ia ter a cena do casamento, mas eu tanto gritei e esperneei e bati o pé que Rin achou melhor abolir essa cena), ele me beijou.

É, exatamente, um beijo, o beijo menos cênico e mais intenso que eu já tinha visto em TOODA a minha vida.

Eu estava totalmente frágil e despreparada, desamparada ali, nos braços dele, coberta por um saco de cimento e um lenço xadrez, a vassoura desamparada no chão, e quando ele me beijou, toda aquela magia de Cinderela baixou em mim e eu beijei ele de volta, correspondendo ao fervor que Cinderela usaria para beijar seu príncipe, suavemente agarrando suas mechas entre meus dedos enquanto ele circundava minha cintura com suas garras, fazendo turbilhões de sentimentos girarem no meu cérebro.

As cortinas se fecharam ao som dos aplausos estrondosos, e estávamos sozinhos agora no palco escuro, os outros atores haviam se retirado para o camarim, e logo iriam voltar para desarmar o cenário. Eu nem sei quanto tempo eu passei lá, o beijando, quando eu me dei conta DO QUE eu estava fazendo, e COM QUEM.

E deu um trabalhão convencer o meu subconsciente de que aquilo não era bom pra mim, podem acreditar.

-INUYASHA, NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO, OUVIU?!

Como ele não estava esperando uma reação tão amalucada, e como eu ainda estava nos braços dele, o resultado foi uma queda conjunta, com um cotovelo enfiado bem fundo nas minhas pobres costelas.

-Inyasha... nunca... mais... se ... aproveite ... de ... mim!

Minha raiva era tanta que eu nem consegui gritar. Com um gesto violento, joguei o lenço xadrez que estava na minha cabeça no chão, soltando os meus cabelos há muito presos, e descalcei os sapatinhos de cristal falso, jogando-os na direção de Inuyasha, ainda estabanado no chão. Com um último rosnado, ainda com a roupa de saco de cimento (para o meu infortúnio, não havia nada debaixo daquela roupa além das minhas calcinhas floridas), sai através das cortinas (o que deu um certo trabalho, já que as cortinas eram meio pesadas), assustando alguns retardatários que ainda se encontravam sentados no teatro.

-Kagome, você estava magnífica! Nossa, realmente, foi um teatro esplendoroso!

Rin veio na minha direção, tão linda quanto a fada das flores, com uma blusinha de alcinha que deixava a barriga chapada aparecendo e uma saia colorida meio riponga até acima dos joelhos, sandalhinhas de dedo com miçangas azuis e uma florzinha de crochê branca no cabelo solto até o meio das costas.

-Ah, obrigada Rin. Que bom que gostou.

-Tá brincando? O Sesshy se divertiu muito! Ele não estava lindo de príncipe encantado?

Ele rosnou e fez uma cara de poucos amigos, mas por milagre não replicou. Ainda tinha a marca da coroa em seus cabelos platinados. Fico pensando quanto a Rin pagou pra ele fazer um bico na apresentação. Menos de um milhão em benefícios que não foi.

-Rin, eu realmente preciso ir, então, se me der licença...

E era uma verdade. Eu ainda tinha um deverzinho básico de física que eu tinha de acabar.

Tudo bem, eu sei que estando aqui de férias, e participando das aulas só para ocupar o meu tempo, não faz a mínima diferença se eu faço ou não os deveres, mas no momento, ou era fazer os deveres ou era ir para a cadeia sobre pena de homicídio culposo (ou seria doloso? Nunca sei a diferença entre os dois ¬¬).

Então fui até o meu quarto, que por sinal estava uma bagunça só, e graças a deus vazio. Eu não queria ter de falar com Sangô agora, realmente não ia ser legal ter alguém me falando o quanto eu estava bem na peça, enquanto eu não conseguia parar de pensar na raiva de um certo Hanyou de cabelos platina e um gênio impossível.

Depois de achar o livro velho enroscado entre as minhas meias de estampa de pegada de cachorro, e obviamente depois de botar uma saia jeans (!) e camiseta (acho que a sangô queimou aquelas minhas velhas camisetas de banda super largas, então eu tive que usar uma daquelas básicas de algodão branco mesmo), rumei para a biblioteca, que estava completamente vazia, já que aqueles alunos irritantes não iriam à biblioteca nem com um mandato. Cheguei lá e me sentei na maior das mesas, com um imenso abajur em cima, e comecei a me concentrar nos problemas sobre coeficientes de força de atrito (?), embora ambos os hemisférios do meu cérebro preferissem pensar numa maneira dolorosa o bastante para matar alguém.

x . O . x

Fome.

Um problema mundial. Uma mazela da sociedade. O maior prazer de distúrbios alimentares graves. Uma realidade constante em países subdesenvolvidos e nas camadas mais inferiores das sociedades desiguais. Causa mais cruel de morte em massa de populações carentes.

Mas, nesse momento, a palavra "fome", para mim, representa não um problema mundial, mas um estado de espírito doloroso de uma menina inominável, estado de espírito esse que deve ser revertido.

Já era relativamente tarde quando eu saí daquela biblioteca, os dedos doendo de tanto escrever com certa fúria sádica. Meu ócio solitário na biblioteca bolorenta até que rendera umas boas obras de arte envolvendo uma forca, facas farpadas, bolas de espinho, dragões nórdicos famintos, curiosas geringonças de tortura medieval, caldeirões de óleo em ebulição e aquelas coisas de ferro em brasa para marcar gado, e, obviamente, o Inuyasha. Mas no presente momento, meu estômago fez um golpe de estado no meu organismo e tomou para si o controle que deveria ser do cérebro (algo que não acontece com tanta freqüência, já que é bastante raro encontrar a fonte de controle do meu corpo no meu cérebro), e eu tomei obedientemente o rumo da cozinha, doente por quitutes, já que eu tinha pulado o horário do jantar.

Que horas deveriam ser? Provavelmente umas dez da noite, não? Para mim, os corredores estavam vazios de mais para estar tão cedo. Provavelmente deve ser dia de ronda do Sesshoumaru. Esses são os dias que os alunos costumam dormir mais cedo.

-Nossa! Essa geladeira não costuma ter muita coisa não, né?

Dessa vez não havia sorvete. Eu tive uma forte e amarga impressão de que só mantinham sorvete na geladeira quando o Mestre Inuyasha mandava. Ao invés disso, havia imensas lapas de queijo fedido envoltas em papel de cozinha, grossas porções de carne congelada e alguns embrulhos de brócolis, cenouras, berinjelas e beterrabas, além de alguns ovos e feijão marrom dormido.

A opção "morrer de fome" parecia simplesmente a mais apetitosa do cardápio.

E eu que esperava pelo menos uma lata de leite moça pra fazer brigadeiro. Pobre coração inocente.

Peguei alguns ovos e achei uma frigideira sem furos na gaveta, uma colher de pau e manteiga. Isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando. Ovos mexidos. Uma real refeição para uma real princesa cinderelesca.

Eu mal botara a manteiga pra derreter na frigideira quando o cheiro de transgressão

às regras levou uma daquelas gordas cozinheiras a sair de sua morada e vir averiguar. E encontrou uma pobre moçoila a preparar com certa dificuldade um prato de ovos e manteiga.

-Quem deu permissão à senhorita de usar os recursos da cozinha?

Normalmente eu sorriria amarelo e pediria, por favor, para utilizar os "recursos" da cozinha, mas a minha fome aliada à minha fúria reprimida me levou a extremos, como utilizar aquela colher de pau como arma.

-Olha aqui, dona (apontei para ela ameaçadoramente a minha colher de pau coberta de gema como se fosse a excalibur), eu estou morta de fome e não é você quem vai me impedir de comer o meu jantar.

Voltei-me para a panela, mas ela não ia deixar barato.

-Moçinha, acho que a senhora não conhece as regras da escola. A comida é utilizada para alimentar os alunos nos devidos horários, se a senhorita não se alimentou na hora certa não é culpa minha...

Ela agarrou a minha colher de pau enquanto eu misturava a clara com a gema na manteiga fumegante, mas eu não ia deixa - lá pegar a minha colher. Ridiculamente nós começamos a disputar ferozmente pelo utensílio como duas leoas famintas disputando por um pedaço de carne de zebra.

No momento em que a colher se partiu ao meio (ficando eu com o cabo e ela com a parte côncava), Inuyasha entrou pela cozinha, franzindo o nariz, com as roupas glamourosas de realeza devidamente substituídas por jeans largos (desses que deixam as cuecas Kalvin Klein aparecendo) e meias.

-Kagome, eu estava te procurando!

-Antecipando a sentença de morte?

-Inuyasha, ela não pode sair agora, ela acabou de danificar o patrimônio da escola!

Ela exibiu a metade côncava da colher de pau, com algumas farpas saindo do lugar onde quebrara, como se estivesse segurando um pobre passarinho prestes a morrer.

-Isso deve ser remediado imediatamente! Como um aluno ativo dessa instituição de ensino, vou já levar a aluna para a presença de um superior. Kagome, venha comigo.

-Nem sob tortura.

Ele se virou, com uma expressão cômica no rosto, enquanto eu empunhava a minha metade da colher como se fosse uma espada.

- Eu estou no meio do meu jantar. No momento, NIGUÉM vai me impedir de terminar esses ovos e de comê-los! E eu não iria a lugar nenhum com você, salvo a um cemitério, e ainda assim você estaria imóvel dentro de um caixão!

-Bem, se você gosta de ovos bem passados...

Virei-me para trás, a tempo de ver a pasta negra que se formara na frigideira, que eu não notara enquanto travava a minha briga épica por uma colher de pau com a terrível cozinheira. Mirei tristemente para o meu jantar arruinado, esquecendo todo o mundo, apenas lembrando o quão vazio estava o meu estômago.

Aparentemente, a minha breve desconcentração foi o bastante para aquele ser do mal se aproveitar. Num segundo, eu estava ali, tristemente mirando a minha refeição arruinada, e no segundo seguinte, sem que eu pudesse raciocinar, eu estava pendurada nos ombros de Inuyasha como um daqueles sacos de batatas da feira, totalmente humilhada.

-A gente se vê, Hiromo!

Eu pude até imaginar a expressão satisfeita na face da cozinheira, se apoiando sonhadoramente na metade da colher como se esta fosse o próprio Hanyou.

-INUYASHA, ME LARGA!

Obedecendo ao eterno clichê das moças penduradas nos ombros de um brutamontes, eu comecei a espancar e arranhar as costas dele, balançando loucamente as pernas, sendo prontamente ignorada.

-Inuyasha, o senhor poderia me dizer aonde está me levando?

Eu disse entre dentes, rosnando em algo que eu pretendia que fosse ameaçador.

-Ah, estamos ficando educados, não? Poisé, essa informação é confidencial. E você, pare de ser tão agressiva. Não convém a uma donzela.

-INUYASHA, VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NÃO QUERIA FALAR COM VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS NA MINHA VIDA!!!

-Engraçado, ta falando agora.

Eu tive que começar a mastigar a correntinha dele para não cometer um ato mais imprudente ainda.

-Opa, eu sei que eu causo esse efeito no sexo oposto, mas não precisa estragar a corrente.

-Inuyasha, eu to com foooome...

-No meu humilde entender sobre comida, eu acho que correntinhas de ouro não fazem parte da alimentação de seres humanos.

-Cala a boca!

Dei um murro nas costas dele, no que ele só riu e continuou a andar.

Quando ele me largou no chão, estávamos parados em frente a uma portinha estreita no corredor do primeiro andar, que eu sabia que era um almoxarifado (um canto onde o povo da limpeza guarda os rodos, vassouras e talz). Num gesto galante, Inuyasha abriu a porta e me empurrou pelas costas.

-Entra ai.

Eu estava esperando um vazio, ou uma prateleira, ou mesmo um amontoado de baldes ou vassouras. Mas eu bati em algo _macio._

Quando a luz se ascendeu, minha dúvida se esvaiu por completo.

De maneira nada _agradável._

-Sesshoumaru... Rin?

Os dois se separaram rapidamente. Rin estava mais descabelada que aquela vassoura que eu tinha usado no teatro, a blusa de alcinha elevada até a altura do busto e totalmente amarrotada, enquanto Sesshoumaru estava melado do queixo ao nariz de batom rosa, com a camisa esquecida em um cabo de rodo e marcas vermelhas por todo o abdome.

Sinceramente, era a situação _mais constrangedora de __**toda a minha vida.**_

Rin escondeu o rosto no peito de Sesshoumaru com uma risadinha cúmplice, enquanto o próprio nos mirava com uma fria indiferença, o que era até cômico por causa da lambança de batom que o manchava quase que por inteiro. Incrível como esse ser consegue ter dignidade com tanto batom na cara e com tantos nós eróticos no cabelo, enrolado entre baldes e vassouras.

Eu realmente admiro esse Sesshoumaru.

-Será que os senhores poderiam nos dar licença?

A voz dele parecia ser tão gélida quanto o seu olhar. Com as garras, ele apagou a luz e me empurrou para fora do recinto, fechando a porta com um clique surdo.

MeoDeos.

-Você acha que Madagascar é longe e seguro o bastante para refugiados religiosos?

-Religiosos?

-Sim! Estamos fugindo de uma divindade maléfica que é o seu irmão! Ele vai botar feras malditas à nossa caça assim que ele resolver esse "assunto" com a Rin, não tenha dúvidas.

Ele franziu a sobrancelha para mim, como se pensasse.

-Talvez o Azurbequistão seja melhor.

E depois riu, Riu, como se eu estivesse brincando.

E acredite, eu _não estava._

-Vem.

E me pegou pela mão com delicadeza, me puxando pelos corredores como se eu fosse uma cordeirinha obediente. Obviamente que eu não conseguia pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a fúria terrível do Sesshoumaru que nos atingiria como uma tsunami insólita assim que ele desejasse, e seus poderes divinos fariam mais do que torturar. Como o Inuyasha pode estar tão... Calmo? Quando ele pode estar a apenas cinco minutos de confrontar um caixão?

Estava tão absorta na minha conversa mental que nem percebi que havíamos subido algumas escadas e virado num corredor que eu não reconhecia, com o chão de madeira escura e luxuosa, e as portas tinham maçanetas de imitação de madrepérola azul, com a fechadura decorada com intrincados desenhos em alto relevo. Os lustres pendiam no teto a curtos intervalos, todos feitos de discretas correntes de cristal. Tudo era decorado à moda vitoriana, com mesinhas forradas com flores e gatinhos de porcelana entre as portas e quadros de óleo com pessoas robustas e mal humoradas.

-Onde... Estamos?

-Em Beverly Hills.

Ele sorriu maroto, ainda com a mão sobre a minha. Esse menino vai me levar à insanidade. Num minuto eu quero jogar ele num fosso de tubarões e no outro eu quero beijá-lo até o mundo acabar. Qual é o meu problema, senhor!?

-?

-Ala residencial dos professores. Teoricamente, é proibido para alunos, mas como hoje o Sesshoumaru deu mole no posto, eu aproveitei e vim te mostrar.

Isso é o que eu chamo de injustiça. Nós, pobres alunos, dormimos em armários de vassoura enquanto os professores repousam em palácios.Onde o mundo vai parar?

-E como é... lá dentro?

-Quer ver?

Ele se aproximou de uma das portas no fim do corredor, deferente das outras apenas pela maçaneta, que era mais simples, apenas uma bola cromada, sem os floreios meio aboiolados de ferro.

-Esse é o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Eu tenho a chave, roubei a cópia dele do chaveiro do Jeep.

-Você não tem amor à vida não, né Inuyasha? Você não pensa no que o Sesshoumaru poderia fazer se descobrir que uma cópia do quarto dele ta faltando e que você está me levando pra dentro dele? Provavelmente ele ia te fazer participar duma tourada em paris, sendo que ele ia pegar os bois do inferno.

-Ave, pra que tanto medo do meu irmão? Só por que ele é um yokai completo e tem um humorzinho infernal? Ele não vai te morder.

-Morder? Ele vai é me servir grelhada no jantar! Falando em jantar...

Meu estômago roncou com uma altura que poderia estraçalhar as vidraças. Meu Deus, eu não como há quase... Três Horas! Mais alguns minutos e eu poderei bater meu recorde pessoal!

-Inuyasha, eu to com tanta fome que poderia trocar minha mãe por uma balinha! Pelo amor de Deus, me arranja comida!

-Já já você vai ter mais do que apenas comida.

E girou a chave na fechadura com um barulho suave, contorcendo a maçaneta e empurrando a porta, para uma das visões mais belas que essa pobre mortal já presenciou. Um belo quarto amplo com uma cama de casal de madeira trabalhada e lençóis brancos e lisos, os travesseiros com fronhas vermelhas de cetim criavam um contraste elegante que era a cara do Sesshoumaru. Havia uma varanda espaçosa separada do quarto por umas cortinas levíssimas que se contorciam ao vento, um armário de portas de madeira escura, assim como a madeira de toda a mobília.

-E aquela porta ali?

-É o banheiro. Injusto não? Todos os professores têm banheiros privativos.

Muito injusto. Principalmente quando você é uma menina e é obrigada a tomar banho num banheiro masculino que nem ao menos tem portas nos boxes. E ainda dizem que Deus não dá asa a cobra.

Inuyasha passou pela porta, trancando-a atrás de si.

Foi quando a minha visão focalizou algo que só poderia ter vindo do paraíso, algo que devia ter sido mandado por uma divindade misericordiosa, como Buda ou a Princesa Diana. Sim, meus amigos, logo ali, entre a poltrona de couro vermelho e o pufe branco, havia um frigobar, branco e gélido, recheado de comida.

Não perguntei para o Inuyasha se eu podia, já que a resposta não faria diferença. Avancei com avidez, pulando a cama e bagunçando toda a colcha imaculadamente branca, para depois aterrissar sobre o chão de carpete e abrir com uma certa violência a portinhola do inocente frigobar.

-Graças a Deus!

Inuyasha, que antes revirava uma gaveta apreensivo, olhou pra mim com a sobrancelha erguida, visivelmente preocupado com o meu estado de saúde mental a me ver atacar sem nenhum pudor a caixinha de trufas e as garrafinhas de Yakult que povoavam a minha salvadora.

-Isso, é do Sesshoumaru, sabia?

-E daí?

Virei-me, coberta de chocolate e yakult do queixo ao nariz, as mãos culpadas prontas para enfiar mais três trufas na boca.

-E daí que eu não teria um ataque hipogligêmico logo nas trufas que ele pretendia dar à Rin.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Sesshoumaru 2 – Kagome ZEEERO

-Inuyasha, ele vai me matar!!!

Como acontece quando eu estou nervosa, comecei a comer chocolate. O que significa que é o fim das últimas três trufas que ainda sobreviviam.

-Relaxa que eu te protejo.

Aham. Sei. Um mortal me protegendo da fúria assassina de uma Divindade maléfica.

Mas pelo menos é uma gracinha ele se oferecer, né?

Então, enquanto ele remexia loucamente na gaveta (o que diabos ele estaria procurando nas coisas do Sesshoumaru?), eu lembrei de um certo acordo feito mais cedo. Algo sobre a morte de um certo Hanyou da maneira que eu bem entendesse.

-Inuyasha...

Ele se virou, curioso, fechando a gaveta com um bufo impaciente, me encarando. Ergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir o tom exageradamente doce e meloso que eu nunca uso com ele.

-Inuzinho querido, acho que temos de conversar...

Eu me levantei do carpete junto ao frigobar em que estava sentada, e limpei a boca achocolatada com a manga do casaco (sem que o Inuyasha visse, obviamente), sorrindo docemente. Detalhe: O inuyasha estava exatamente entre mim e a varanda, a alta e mortífera varanda.

Ele me olhou de volta, atônito, apontando o dedo para si próprio como se dissesse "eu!?" e olhando para trás, como se para procurar outro Inuyasha.

Eu continuei andando na direção dele (o quarto era tão grande que era possível dar umas boas passadas sem encostar em nada) até ficar bem na frente dele, encostando o dedo no peito do Hanyou enxerido e forçando-o a andar para trás.

-Sim, você mesmo, coisa mais fofa...

Acho que pela primeira vez na vida o Inuyasha teve medo. Não de mim, propriamente, mas do que poderia ocorrer se o meu ataque maníaco-psicótico piorasse. Talvez um assassinato acabasse sendo realmente cometido.

Graças a Deus eu poderia declarar estado de insanidade no tribunal.

E o pior é não estaria nem mentindo.

Então na medida em que eu ia andando na direção dele ele ia dando passos para trás, com o intuito de manter o máximo de distância possível de mim. Até que nós passamos a barreira das cortinas e atravessamos a varanda estreita, resultando num Inuyasha prensado contra a grade de segurança, que ia até mais ou menos o meio da barriga dele.

É, eu acho que eu consigo empurrar.

Os terrenos do castelo desabrochavam para além da varanda, a grama prateada ondulando com a brisa leve, o rio parecia um imenso espelho de prata a se contorcer mais adiante

-Inuyasha, você está encurralado. Suas últimas palavras?

Encostei as duas mãos na grade, cada uma por um lado do corpo do Hanyou, de maneira a prendê-lo entre o meu corpo e a grade.

Ele sorriu daquela maneira encantadora e galante que faz todos os seus pensamentos derreterem magicamente, como se só você e ele existissem no mundo.

-Que você estava linda hoje.

Ta, ninguém pode me culpar por não matar alguém assim, né?

-Ah, você só ta fazendo isso pra se safar, né?

Ele sorriu carinhoso, mostrando todos os dentes pontudos perfeitamente brancos.

-Talvez. Mas eu não estava mentindo.

Muita gente já deve ter tentado matar esse menino, já que ele tem técnicas de escape perfeito, não?

Ele botou as mãos sobre as minhas, delicadamente, arranhando os ossinhos dos meus dedos em um gesto provocante. Então, quando eu já estava totalmente rendida (leia-se: a parte consciente e racional do meu cérebro não mais me controlava, e sim o meu subconsciente nada pudico, a única parte de mim que realmente gostava desse cachorro sem vergonha), ele botou a mão na minha cintura e girou o meu corpo contra a grossa pilastra da varanda.

-Então, Cinderela, o que me diz do nosso final feliz...?

Ele prendeu minhas mãos na pilastra com apenas uma das mãos, acima da minha cabeça, e mordeu meu lábio inferior, convidativo. Já era. Eu já tinha desistido de todos os meus ideais e pensamentos e planos de homicídio e quaisquer outras coisas que eu tivesse na cabeça, tirando Inuyasha.

Delicadamente, com um cuidado suave, ele pousou os lábios na minha testa, com a outra mão suavemente apoiada na minha espinha, me puxando para perto dele, sem deixar de me apoiar na parede. Delicadamente ele desceu os lábios, beijando meus olhos, me enlouquecendo aos poucos com o carinho. Cuidadosamente, enquanto ele me beijava a ponta do nariz, ele suspendeu a parte de trás da minha blusa, arranhando lentamente a pele das minhas costas, me deixando em ebulição completa. Tentei soltar as mãos, mas ele só sorriu, divertido.

-Só quando eu souber que você não vai tentar me tirar daqui...

Fiquei mole, totalmente derretida. EU CONFESSO, EU TO APAIXONADA, DROGA!

Mas até esse pensamento ele conseguiu calar, suavemente pousando os lábios sobre os meus e encaixando a perna entre as minhas como apoio, porque senão eu ia cair ali mesmo. Eu já não me importava se tava de saia, se eu estava me rendendo a algo proibido, só o que eu queria era que ele me beijasse.

E ele o fez. Suavemente, ele aprofundou o beijo para algo mais rápido, mais violento, soltando as minhas mãos. Eu só me agarrei com mais força à ele, puxando pelo pescoço, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com as minhas costas, pousando a mão sobre as minhas coxas, arranhando com delicadeza de cima a baixo, me arrancando suspiros. Ele puxou a minha perna mais para perto com a mão, para enlaça-la pelo seu quadril, aventurando a mão sutilmente por baixo da minha saia, que eu passei longe de reclamar, só o beijei com mais intensidade, como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã. Ele então desceu para o meu pescoço desnudo, arranhando-o com os dentes, mordendo-o apenas com os lábios. Eu quase desmaiei, e ele me trouxe mais para perto, aconchegando-me naquele tronco forte, enquanto eu passeava a mão pelos seus cabelos, suavemente acarinhando suas orelhinhas felpudas. Desci as mãos para o tórax nu, sentindo a carne pulsante sob os dedos, os músculos intrincados quase que em ebulição. Ele subiu mais a mão nas minhas costas, brincando com o fecho do meu sutiã, enquanto segurava com firmeza a minha perna, apertando-a delicadamente com as garras, me fazendo perder a cabeça. Com a boca, ele gentilmente afastou a alça da minha camiseta, passando os lábios e os dentes por todo o meu obro, apertando-me com mais força. Não seria exagero se eu falasse que o mundo parou de girar naquele momento.

Porém, para o meu infeliz desgosto, nós estávamos no quarto do Sesshoumaru. E bem, alguma hora ele ia ter de voltar.

Ouvimos a maçaneta se dobrar, e o barulho da chave misturado ao barulho de risadas femininas. Ai meu Deus ele estava com a Rin!

-Vem!

Inuyasha não perdeu tempo, me pegou pela mão e atravessou o quarto, entrando no banheiro, que era mais perto da porta do que a cama, de modo que quando o sesshoumaru fosse fazer o que quer que ele fosse fazer com a Rin na cama (!), daria para sair do banheiro até a porta sem sermos vistos.

No exato segundo em que Inuyasha encostou a porta no batente sem barulho algum, Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto de costas com Rin enroscada nele, numa pose bem lasciva, eu diria (é obvio que eu ganhei a briga com Inuyasha pela posse do buraco da fechadura, já que ele tinha a vantagem da audição apurada).

Digamos que foi uma coisa meio constrangedora, ouvir os dois andando aos trancos e barrancos pelo quarto, até aterrissarem na cama com um ruído fofo. Inuyasha e eu respiramos aliviados.

Até o momento que uma voz abafada veio do quarto.

-_Perai Sesshy, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro um instantinho..._

Entreolhamos-nos.

Merda.

-Vem por aqui!

Ele me puxou para o boxe, fechando cuidadosamente a porta de vinil, dessas que deixam apenas a silhueta da pessoa aparecendo, com a mão na minha boca, bem a tempo de ver Rin empurrar a porta e cambalear banheiro adentro, se segurando na pia para não cair.

Estava em estado deplorável, com os cabelos descabelados e manchas de batom pelo corpo todo, ainda usando a saia riponga, mas nem me perguntem o paradeiro da blusa. Graças a Deus eu não fui obrigada a ver os seios da minha professora de artes, porque ela usava um sutiã preto de renda bem sexy, que contrastava com a pele branquinha. Ela penteou as madeixas com um pente esquecido sobre a pia e limpou as manchas de batom das áreas estratégicas (tipo do nariz e da testa). Sorriu para o espelho, satisfeita com o que via.Porém, notou nos dentes algo que não queria, e com agilidade espremeu metade do tubo de pasta de dente na boca e começou a esfregar febrilmente com o dedo, cuspindo tudo um segundo antes de Sesshoumaru adentrar o aposento.

-Rin, amor, você ta demorando muito.

Ele a abraçou por trás, e dessa vez eu quase desmaiei com a visão do tórax nu e das cuecas Kalvin Klein, e nada mais. Inuyasha apertou-me um pouco mais contra o próprio corpo, e eu sentia que ele tinha parado de respirar quando os olhos de Sesshoumaru deram impressão de relampejar na nossa direção, mas logo voltaram a atenção para a pouca roupa que Rin ainda ostentava.

-Vem Rin, vamos voltar pra cama.

E, entre risadas da morena, ele içou seu corpo no colo com facilidade e se retirou do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-_Ai... Meu... Deus..._

Só agora eu tinha voltado a respirar. Eu tenho certeza que eu acabei de cavar o meu túmulo.

Inuyasha desatou a se contorcer numa risada silenciosa.

-_Inuyasha, quer parar de rir?_

Ele sorriu para mim aquela risada marota de quem está aprontando alguma, mostrando todos os dentes branquíssimos com um gracejo felino.

-Kagome, você ta meio sujinha...

-Anh...?

Sem tirar os olhos de mim, ele passou a mão por trás das minhas costas e ligou o chuveiro.

_Maldito._

-Inuyasha! Você ta doido!? O sesshoumaru vai vim ver o que é!

-Você acha mesmo que ele vai parar o que quer que esteja fazendo pra vim averiguar um barulho que mal dá pra ouvir por causa das paredes grossas?

Eu já não podia responder, já que a água escorria livremente pelos meus cabelos, deixando a blusa transparente e empapando a saia, assim como as havaianas e tudo o mais que estava vestindo. Graças a Deus era água quente.

Sorri de volta, um sorriso doce e cândido, enfiando os meus dedos discretamente nas tiras de tecido pra passar o cinto, segurando bem firme.

-Sabe Inuyasha, você até que ta bem sujinho também...

Antes que ele pudesse responder, puxei com força pelas abas do cinto, trazendo-o para baixo do jorro de água quente.

-Ah que gracinha, o cachorrinho teve que tomar banho, é?

O cabelo dele escorria comicamente pelos ombros e pelo abdome, e logo a calça Jean estilo largona já tinha adquirido uma tonalidade mais escura por causa da água.

-Acho que a dona dele não ta molhada o bastante.

Ai meu Deus. Eu ouvi mesmo isso?

A dona dele...?

Mas do lado desse garoto eu não tenho direito nenhum de pensar, não é mesmo?

Ele apoiou uma mão na parede de azulejos e com a outra me trouxe para baixo do jorro de água quente com ele, me beijando de maneira que aquela água quase fervente parecia fria se comparada com a temperatura do meu corpo.

-_Sesshy, você quer tomar um banho?_

_-Boa idéia, daqui a cinco minutos, sim?_

O som de uma gargalhada divertida nos tirou do transe. Separei-me dele a contragosto, com delicadeza.

-Vem Inuyasha, a gente tem de sair daqui.

Sai do Boxe completamente ensopada, me enrolando no roupão do suporte ao lado da pia, tiritando de frio. Inuyasha tinha fechado a válvula de água quente e aberto a de água fria, ficando debaixo do jorro potente com ambas as mãos espalmadas na parede e a cabeça baixa, os cabelos escorrendo livremente pelas costas do Hanyou.

-Vem, Inuyasha!

Este saiu do boxe pingando loucamente, a calça fazendo um divertido barulho de "splash splash" a cada passo que ele dava, espalhando imensas poças de lama onde quer que seus pés tocassem.

Deu um sorrisinho cúmplice para aquela figura, que retribuiu.

-Vamos.

Cuidadosamente abrimos a porta do banheiro, olhando de relance para a cama, onde duas figuras não identificadas rolavam de uma ponta à outra, espalhando fios morenos e prateados por todos os cantos.

Situação constrangedora, mais tudo bem.

-Vamos logo!

Sussurrei com urgência. Não queria ser acertada por um sutiã ou algo assim.

Ele destrancou a porta com todo o possível, abrindo-a com cuidado para que não rangesse e me puxando por ela, fechando-a novamente.

-Então, estamos vivos!

Ele me olhou, com as mãos nos bolsos e os cabelos grudados no tórax. Eu ainda estava usando aquele imenso roupão branco, que ficava arrastando pelo chão quando eu andava. Eu jamais tinha me sentindo tão feliz, e nem mesmo a perspectiva de uma morte sanguinolenta nas garras do Sesshoumaru conseguiam apagar isso.

Passos vieram novamente da entrada do corredor, nos pegando desprevenidos. Uma forma esguia surgiu no final do corredor, iluminada parcamente pelas luzes fracas dos corredores. Era uma forma alta e magra, feminina, vestida em saltos e um vestido apertado que reforçava sua silhueta fina.

A única criatura no mundo que seria capaz de acabar com a minha felicidade extrema naquele momento.

Senhoras e Senhores, eu lhes dou Kikyou.

* * *

**Oie \o**

**Bem gente, acho que eu devo desculpas pela demora. E bem, uma razão para isso foi o meu colégio, que estava em regime semi-innterno (eu tinha que ficar todas às manhas de seguda a sexta e a maioria das manhãs de sábado mais as tardes de segunda a quinta, sem contar a escola de inglês na tarde integral de sexta), então, minhas sinceras desculpas. Mas pra compensar vocês, eu fiz um capítulo bem grande e picante, né? D Mas esse ano eu troquei de colégio (que tem todas as tardes e todos os sábados livres), então eu posso me dedicar melhor às minhas fics. E então, como foram de carnaval? Bem, se querem saber o meu foi horrível, aqui em brasília e com um mico de doer (envolvendo a marina aqui enfiando uma daquelas luzinhas de botar no pescoço na boca, um menino com quem eu estava flertando vendo e rindo e a minha mãe falando pra ele que eu sou doida, o que é verdade, mas ela não tinha que frisar. Enfim!). Bem, mudando de assunto, uma coisa que eu fiquei super puta: o proibiu respostas de comentários no corpo da fic, então eu vou me limitar a agradecer à**

**_petit pelle_ (muito obrigado pela review super sincera, realmente gostei, e fico lisonjeada, gostaria que todos os leitores fossem assim, pois é isso que melhora a nossa escrita), _Tainá, Chibi Captain Bunie _(nossa, eu também amooo íris de paixão, ouço umas mil vezes por dia! e desculpa pela demora), _Vívia Vixinha _(fico feliz de ter uma fã como você! é uma honra -),_ GRVolpi, Rin-Chan, Lady Bella-Chan (_Você leu por indicação? ai meu deus que emoção D), _Aggie 18_ (que bom que gostou dessas cenas \o a maioria também são as minhas preferidas!), _Anna-Elisa-Hinata-Chan, Carol aka-neko, Kaoru Higurashi, Haki-chan _(Você perguntou se podia desenhar uma fanart da minha fic? NOSSA! Nada me faria mais feliz!Sério, eu me sentiria super honrada e lisongeada! se você deixar, óbvio, eu boto no meu perfil como capa! Nossa, muito obrigada!Eu tenho quase certeza que eu já te mandei a resposta por email que bom que está curtindo a fic!)_, Jhully, Enila de Afrodite, Rachel, Dani Higurashi, Kagome Juju assis, Hana Murasaki-Chan, Cyber Tamis _(Uma fã fiel dês de os primeiro caps \o_), Lory Higurashi _(nossa, eu fico encabulada com tantos elogios, obrigada! Well, essa fic eu começei na oitava, realmente, a maior parte dela eu escrevi na oitava. Agora eu to indo pro segundo ano_), Taisho Girl s2, May Malfoy Snape _(obrigada pelo elogios! é ,eu admito, a Rin tava meio abobalhada, espero que nesse cap ela tenha melhorado D_), Mizu e Kimi _(muito obrigada pela oferta pra revisar! eu fiquei super agradecida, já que essa fic fica com alguns erros imperdoáveis ¬¬ mas o seu email não apareceu! e como não tinha Login, nem tinha como ver . Faz o seguinte, me manda um email, não precisa ter nada, só pra mim ver o endereço, que a gente ve isso! tem meu email no perfil, mas é só minavilar que bom que gostou da fic! beijos)**

**E como eu fui muito má por causa da demora, eu dou uma colher de chá:**

**Cenas do próximo cap:**

_"Ué, onde eu estou? Eu não me lembro de ter dormido nessa cama... Perai, tem mais alguém aqui... INUYASHA!?"_

**Bem gente, beijos e até o próximo capítulo, que vai sair em breve, por que ele já tá quase terminado (VIVAAA) D E por favor, me desculpem pelos errinhos de ortografia, eu não tenha uma revisora e postei esse cap às pressa para não ter que esperar mais uma semana. Mas se o erro for amalucado demais, tipo tremas nos nomes dos personagens ou letras faltando em demasia, é culpa do okay? XD **

_**Bejosss  
**__**Mari Moon **_


	14. Chapter 14

Discleimer: Deus sabe que eu não fui uma boa menininha esses anos todos para merecer Inuyasha e o resto todo... Mas quem sabe eu não mereço pelo menos o Sesshy... só um pedacinho, eu não reclamo...

* * *

_Férias, por Mari Moon_

* * *

Maldita vadia. Ai meu deus, como eu odeio essa... Essa... Mulher. Cachorra, vaca, baleia, porca, anta, égua, cobra, elefanta, ratazana, hipopótamo, abutre carniceiro, hiena malcheirosa, besouro rola-bosta, dragão, enfim, todos os adjetivos pejorativos que o reino animal pode oferecer não são suficientes para que eu possa caracterizar essa forma de vida. Que, aliás, está vindo na nossa direção nesse exato minuto, sinuosa como uma víbora peçonhenta, os olhos brilhando com a perspectiva de uma nova refeição.

-Kagome, oi. (Sorriso extremamente falso). Inuyasha, eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

Dei um segundo. Nada. Nenhuma recusa daquele maldito cachorro. Kikyou olhava para nós dois, atônita, como se cada segundo do seu tempo fosse precioso como uma caixa cheia de safiras brilhantes.

-Chega. Inuyasha, o que quer que você queira tratar com ela (indiquei a criatura citada com um gesto debochado da cabeça), fique BEM longe de mim.

Estou admirada com a minha calma elegante (leia-se: eu ainda não tentei enfiar um compasso na testa dela e muito menos tentei marcar aquela vaca com o que ela merece: um daqueles atiçadores com ferro fervente na ponta, pra mostrar que ela é realmente uma vaca leiteira). Eu simplesmente me virei sai rapidamente da companhia deles, ganhando o corredor para descer a escada, e então me esconder do mundo em uma sala de aula vazia, que graças a deus tinha alguns colchonetes desses de yoga que era uma maravilha pra deitar em cima.

Com frio, sono, ciúmes e escondida numa sala de aula vazia tendo como companhia intensamente agradável um bando de cadeiras mudas e um quadro negro vazio. Kagome minha filha, você é patética.

Mais patética ainda por que eu comecei a chorar. Chorar silenciosamente, parecendo alguém recentemente abandonada pelo namorado pulguento assistindo à "Legalmente Loira" ou "De repente é amor" ou qualquer uma dessas comédias românticas bestas.

Bem, o dia tinha sido longo, muuuito longo, cheio de emoções fortes de mais para uma pobre adolescente acostumada com a vida pacata de Tokyo, onde o máximo de fuga de rotina que eu conseguia alcançar era se mamãe comprasse o cereal açucarado num sabor errado, e eu teria que andar um bloco a mais para passar no mercado e comprar o certo. Nossa, dá até pra fazer um filme de ação do Jackie Chan baseando-se na minha vida .

Recapitulando um pouco o dia, eu tinha procurado um menino extraviado, achado ele num barco no meio de um rio, depois me despistado dele assim que aquela criatura da família dos bovinos apareceu. Então eu ainda encenei uma peça onde haviam dois príncipes de invejável beleza, onde o segundo literalmente me atacou depois de findo o espetáculo. Depois desses atos de profunda insensatez ainda deu tempo de fazer os deveres de física e encontrar o primeiro dos príncipes a fornicar imprópriamente num almoxarifado com uma das professoras do estabelecimento, e logo depois conhecer os aposentos do dito príncipe desvirginador de professorinhas de arte inocentes na companhia ainda mais censurável segundo príncipe, que fez o favor de mostrar seus dotes sexuais com bastante destreza.

To brincando. Mas só sobre a última frase.

Pois então, esse dia maravilhoso, que com certeza eu vou marcar na minha agendinha da barbie com caneta colorida, acabou nessa sala de aula decrépita e fedorenta, com um único habitante a chorar intensamente sobre colchonetes de yoga fedidos, enrolada num roupão úmido.

Ah, é, tem isso também. Essa pobre alma que voz confessa está, além de tudo, totalmente encharcada.

Eu estou pensando seriamente em me enforcar, usando como corda o puxador da cortina.

Patético.

Basicamente, sozinha, triste e encharcada, o cabelo pendendo sensualmente pelo pescoço, o mais normal ia ser voltar para o dormitório. Mas a) eu não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava e b) com certeza o Inuyasha ia me encontrar no caminho e eu não estava a fim de jogar corpos pela janela à essa hora de noite.

É deselegante, sabem.

Ah, e c) provavelmente o MEU corpo é que seria jogado da janela se eu acordasse a Sangô. Então, sentemos e esperemos que a divina providência faça o que quiser das nossas pobres almas condenadas a queimar no mármore do inferno, né?

Já conformada com o meu destino, totalmente infeliz por ter sido trocada por uma professora de natação sensual e chorando descontroladamente em alguma sala de aula nos confins do Japão, e provavelmente vítima recente de alguma hipotermia, gripe, pneumonia ou derivados, adormeci embrulhada no roupão sob o pretexto de descansar os olhos por alguns minutos até que eu tivesse certeza que o Inuyasha tinha sumido para poder voltar ao quarto ao sangô, e antes que eu pudesse dizer "Maldito seja Inuyasha!", já estava dormindo profundamente no colo dos anjos.

X . o . X

Cheiro de shampoo. Luz na cara. Sonho estranho, com o Inuaysha. Manhã com pensamentos sem nexo. Luz na cara. Abre o olho? Não, muito difícil. Ta bom aqui, ta quentinho. Abre o olho! Nem pensar, não me enche, não ta vendo que eu to dormindo? Alguém se meche. Essa respiração não é minha. Estranho, mas prefiro voltar a dormir. Que sonho engraçado. Onde foi que eu dormi mesmo? Ai meu deus esse braço não é meu, e essa perna aqui em cima definitivamente não é minha! ABRE O OLHO CARAMBA!

Obedeço à minha própria ordem, abrindo primeiro um olho, preguiçosamente começando a divisar as cores e as formas embaçadas, tentando me lembrar o que eu tinha bebido noite passada pra não saber nem onde eu estava adormecida. O cenário lembrava um pouco o meu quarto, mas o papel de parede era branco, e não era uma cama comum como a minha, mas sim uma beliche sem o colchão de cima. Pisquei mais um pouco, pois o travesseiro me dera a impressão de ser de um prateado intenso, além de ronronar, como se _respirasse._ Tolice. Perai, minha perna não é cabeluda como essa...

Não não, isso é possível, isso é um sonho, um muito maluco por sinal. Eu simplesmente não posso...!

EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU DORMI NA MESMA CAMA, DE SOLTEIRO POR SINAL, DO INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ele abriu cuidadosamente seus olhos e fitou minha figura emudecida, com medo de se mexer bruscamente, como se eu fosse uma daquelas bombas de contato que botam no chão e que poderia explodir a qualquer gesto descuidado. E ele jamais esteve tão certo na vida. Por que uma piscada, uma respiração no momento errado, e ele nem ia perceber que morreu, tamanha a rapidez do golpe que eu daria.

-AH..!!

Sim, o grito mais alto que eu poderia dar com os meus jovens pulmões por pouco não rasgou as minhas cordas vocais, antes que ele botasse ambas as mãos na minha boca e me empurrasse de volta para a sua cama, ficando ligeiramente em cima de mim. E lembrem-se: a maldade está na cabeça dos leitores!

Péssimo momento para notar detalhes, mas tudo bem: Ele estava sem blusa e com uma samba canção vermelha e branca, os cabelos ferozmente desalinhados e uma expressão cuidadosa no rosto.

VEI, ME SOLTA, EU NÃO CONSIGO RESPIRAR!!!

-mmMMmmMmMmMmMmM!

-Você promete que fica calada?

Eu assenti com um uhum abafado, mexendo a cabeça o máximo que aquela mão poderosa e yokai deixaria.

-Agora você pode por favor me explicar PORQUE eu estou dormindo na SUA cama ANTES que eu cuspa meu coração fora de susto?

-Não é minha culpa se você é maluca e fica dormindo molhada pelos cantos...

Eu ia começar a formular uma réplica à altura, quando eu notei um detalhe.

É, eu estava molhada ontem a noite (claro, eu tinha tomado banho de roupa e tudo, por motivos muitíssimo justos). E jeans molhada não é bem uma coisa que seca rápido. Eu sei disso por que a minha saia jeans tava pendurada na janela e ainda tava com a aparência meio úmida. Então por que eu estou me sentindo tão seca...?

-Inuyasha, eu estou vestida, não estou?

(A minha parte que deveria estar vestida, que eu espero de TODO O MEU CORAÇÃO que esteja vestida, estava escondida pela coberta, apenas parcialmente revolvida por causa do Inuyasha.)

-Ué, você não se lembra do que agente fez ontem a noite? Para _aquilo _você não precisava estar vestida...

-NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!!!

Joguei a coberta para o lado com força, pois eu não poderia acreditar que eu havia dado o meu dom precioso (vide o diário da princesa, último volume) e nem ao menos me lembrava.

Eu não se o que eu vi me alegrou, ou não. Definitivamente eu ESTAVA de roupa, mas não era exatamente o conjunto mais casto e puro de um guarda-roupa. Estava de calcinha e sutião (GRAÇAS AO BOM DEUS era um conjunto não rasgado, que, aliás, era até sexy, que eu ganhara da minha mãe e nunca tivera coragem de usar sabe-se lá por que, até ontem, com um bojo bonitinho e uma calcinha com umas rendinhas, todo roxo), além de uma blusa social do Inuyasha só com um botão abotoado.

-Inuyasha, quem foi que me trocou?

-Você tava toda molhada, ia acabar pegando uma pneumonia sua louca! Você queria que eu fizesse o que?

-Inuyasha, quem trocou a minha roupa?

-Meo Deos, eu nunca me perdoaria se você ficasse com pneumonia... (cara de martírio)

-Inuyasha, quem trocou a minha roupa?

Sorriso maldoso. Caninos afiados de Yokai. Meu bom Deus, eu devia ter ficado em tóquio com uma babá reumática de meio século de vida me ensinando a fazer cachecóis de tricô. Mas nãao, eu TINHA de vir ficar com o MEU PAI as férias INTEIRAS. E não é num resort em algum lugar calmo como caribe ou em alguma praia perdida das ilhas gregas. Era logo numa fortaleza medieval cheia de procurados da lei e tarados yokais, além de vadias sexy formadas em educação física.

-Eu juro que estava escuro...

-INUYASHA, EU TO FALANDO LATIM?! QUEM DIABOS TROCOU A MINHA ROUPA?

-Digamos que eu não troquei, eu só tirei a parte molhada da roupa. Mas você deveria me agradecer porque eu não tirei o resto.

Eu só fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça contra o encosto de madeira da cama, suspirando alto. Eu não agüento mais isso. Eu quero minha vida de Tóquio de volta. Eu quero uma babá reumática me ensinando a fazer tricô e a doce rotina de comprar cereais açucarados antes de ir para a escola. Eu quero desesperadamente os meus colegas, aqueles que me acompanharam por todas as minhas fases desengonçadas da puberdade e que por isso não vêem nenhum motivo plausível para ter atração por mim, por me beijar ensandecidamente embaixo de um chuveiro ou mesmo dormir na mesma cama de solteiro que eu, com o bônus de estar apenas de calcinha e sutiã, pois o resto da roupa estava úmido demais para que eu pudesse ter uma noite de sono aceitável. Eu quero de volta os fins de semana pacatos assistindo às maratonas de animê na tv, vestida apenas com um pijama que nem um mendigo aceitaria nem por caridade, tamanha a assustadora quantidade de furos de tamanhos homéricos. Precisava de volta aquele tédio modorrento de saber exatamente o que aconteceria no seu dia assim que abrisse os olhos pela manhã, sem ter de estar constantemente armada para a lei de murphy ou o destino gozador. Queria de volta aquela amargura solitária de não ter ninguém que te ame, a não ser talvez a sua mãe e o gato obeso, aquela infelicidade doce de não ter nenhum motivo para sair de casa além de comprar biscoito para gatos ou reclamar com o porteiro que a antena da tv estava posicionada errada de novo, o que é péssimo para a transmissão da maratona de animê no animax. Ou aquela alegria discreta de acordar de manhã EXATAMENTE onde você dormiu na noite passada, e de bônus lembrar exatamente cada detalhe da já referida noite.

Poisé, bom, no mesmo instante eu tava chorando. Okay, chorando não é a palavra adequada, talvez umas poucas lágrimas dramáticas estivessem escorrendo pela minha boxexa.

-Eu não agüento mais isso.

Eu falei tão baixo que eu duvidaria que o Inuyasha tivesse escutado se não tivesse as orelhas sensíveis de um yokai cachorro.

Bem, seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Aquele sorriso malicioso do Inuyasha começou a derreter igual manteiga na frigideira assim que ele viu uma, duas, três lágrimas. Parecia uma criança de cinco anos em frente a um quebra cabeça de 1000 peças: definitivamente não sabia o que fazer.

A falta de tato masculina nesses momentos é tão reconfortante.

Por fim, o sensível Inuyasha decidiu não falar nada – afinal ,o que diabos ele poderia falar?- e delicadamente me pegou nos braços, me ajustando em seu colo, mas minhas mãos em seu pescoço e meu rosto escondido entre os músculos de seu abdome, minhas pernas enroladas em seu tronco forte.

-Eu não agüento mais isso, Inuyasha. É demais pra mim. Eu quero ir para casa.

Ele se imitava a passar as garras pelo embaraço caótico do meu cabelo, sem dizer nada.

Foi quando, para piorara significativamente a situação em que me encontrava, Mirok entrou no quarto.

De pijama azul com gola branca de ursinhos, o cabelo parecia ter visitado o caribe na época de furacões, e imensas pantufas laranja do tigrão (sim, o do ursinho pooh) e um imenso sorriso mal escovado no rosto.

Mas o mais chamativo de sua indumentária não era isso. Era uma imensa câmera estilo papparazzi pendurada no pescoço fino.

Dois segundos depois, eu estava cega pelo flash.

E Mirok saiu logo depois (eu soube pelo barulho do bater na porta que se seguiu), levando consigo a imensa máquina com as provas de meu crime carnal.

Olhamos um para o outro, e, naquele exato segundo que os meus olhos encontraram os dele, eu soube que eu estava horripilante. Eu podia me ver refletida naquelas íris cor de licor, o cabelo tentando alcançar a altura das mechas de Marg Simpson, o rosto cor de marfim manchado pelas lágrimas quentes e totalmente amarrotado, um bafo que faria um leão marinho se orgulhar, além da posição claramente censurável (não é para uma moça ficar se sentando no colo dos rapazes, certo?).

-Bem, mesmo que ele tenha realmente tirado essa foto, ele não pode fazer nada, certo?

Eu perguntei, desesperada por alívio imediato aos meus temores. E pensar que, dias atrás, eu era uma menininha feiosa e desengonçada, que jamais na terra seria pega com um homem numa cama, em posição reprovável para uma mulher que não estava casada ainda. No máximo, poderiam tirar uma foto de mim dormindo sobre algum ursinho empapado de baba, o rosto manchado de pasta de dente e as sobrancelhas lisinhas por algum feito de um menino armado de uma gilete.

E fim. A foto circularia na net, coisa e tal, mas uma semana depois aparecia uma foto ainda mais digna de zombaria, e eu voltaria para o obscuro anonimato, onde os meninos só falavam comigo quando eu estava numa carteira mais perto do lixo e eles precisavam que eu jogasse algum papel de bala fora.

Mas duvido que eles me diferenciem de uma carteira, ou da mesa.

Agora, havia uma foto minha em posse do Mirok, e Deus sabe o que diabos ele ia fazer com ela. E não era uma foto qualquer. Era uma foto que poderia ser mal interpretada por qualquer um com uma mentalidade a partir dos cinco anos de idade. E você acha que iria fazer diferença se eu dissesse aos outros que eu só estava dormindo na cama dele porque na noite anterior eu havia adormecido em local impróprio e o Inuyasha havia gentilmente concordado em dividir a cama comigo (mesmo que no momento que o tal acordo foi selado eu estivesse completamente inconsciente e sem condições para concordar ou discordar de alguma coisa), e eu estava apenas usando a sua blusa e um conjunto de langerie porque a minha roupa estava molhada demais para que eu dormisse sem pegar uma pneumonia infecciosa. Tudo bem que eu não poderia explicar que o motivo de estar molhada desse jeito era porque eu tinha ido tomar banho _de roupas _por que, bem, é uma coisa complicada.

Mas completamente explicável sob qualquer ponto de vista.

-Bem Kagome, _talvez _haja motivo para se preocupar.

Olhei para ele, e a fúria assassina misturada com o temor em polvorosa o fez reconsiderar.

-Ou talvez ele só queira uma foto nossa para o álbum de recordações secreto dele...

Suspirei. Já estava na hora de parar de reclamar e enfrentar a vida. COMEÇANDO por escovar os dentes.

Tentei me levantar, mas ele me segurou no lugar onde estava.

-Inuyasha, o que...?

-Você não acha que vai sair correndo para tirar alguns pescoços fora à essa hora da manhã, acha?

E ele começou a beijar a base do meu pescoço, que ficava com um rastro de fogo onde quer que ele passasse, as mãos subindo pelas minhas costas sob a blusa de flanela.

Louca. Era assim que eu estava ficando. Completamente, irreversivelmente louca. Isso explica o fato de que eu não conseguia ter nenhum pensamento coerente além de LOUCURA.

Enquanto uma das mãos continuava seguindo o sulco da minha espinha, a outra desceu para a minha coxa, puxando com força de encontro ao seu tronco, e a minha fúria apocalíptica se canalizou para tirar o atraso de anos de existência sem qualquer parceiro que pudesse vagamente ser chamado de sexual. Rapidamente ele começou a desaparecer com os botões da minha camisa, e eu agradeci por mirok já achar que tinha conseguido exatamente o que queria. Por que se ele entrasse no quarto nesse exato momento, eu não acabaria nas páginas de algum jornaleco escolar, mas sim nas reluzentes páginas proibidas da playboy.

Porém, assim que ele começou a mexer no feixe do sutiã, um choque elétrico me percorreu e eu me lembrei do que estava fazendo. E com quem. Parei abruptamente o que estava fazendo, empurrando-o para trás.

-Inuyasha, o que você está fazendo?

-... Eu realmente tenho que te explicar? Acho que você já é grandinha o bastante...

Respirei bem fundo. Eu teria bastante tempo pra tirar a cabeça dele depois, certo?

-Inuyasha, o que você estava fazendo com o Kikyou ontem? Era a mesma coisa que você está planejando fazer comigo hoje?

Ele fez a cara mais cômica do mundo, uma sobrancelha sumindo em seu couro cabeludo.

-Do que você está falando, Kagome?

Comecei a lacrimejar. De novo. Mas dessa vez de reiava. Eu ainda vou morrer de choque hormonal hiper-intenso, um dia desses.

-COMO ASSIM do que eu estou falando?! O que é que ela queria ontem?!

Ele abaixou as orelhinhas, como um cachorro tristonho que levou um balde de água gelada na cabeça.

Aquilo pra mim foi a confirmação que eu esperava. Eu não era nada especial. Só uma chance de (desculpem a expressão) afogar o ganso num colégio saturado de garotos, onde ele não poderia fazer isso a não ser que fosse, bem, vocês sabem. Gay.

Então eu me levantei da minha deplorável posição, e de repente eu senti o frio da atmosfera longe daquela besta quente (e, diga-se de passagem, longe de qualquer roupa mais elaborada que langerie). Fucei ao redor, a procura de algo a vestir que não fosse minha saia pingando e minha regata, que nem a vista estava.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Você já é bem grandinho pra saber quando está sendo rejeitado, não é mesmo Inuyasha!?

Peguei uma jeans larga e rasgada como se tivesse sido passada umas duas vezes num picador de papel e a equilibrei na minha cintura com um cinto e arrangei uma blusa que parecia remotamente limpa do topo de uma pilha instável de roupas, com a estampa de alguma banda.

Por fim calcei minhas sandálhinhas delicadas, enquanto ele me olhava atônito.

-Onde você vai assim, parecendo 50 cent?

-Não te interessa.

E sai pisando, tropeçando na barra da calça feita para uma perna no mínimo meio metro maior e mais larga que a minha.

Bom, eu vou embora, e disso não tenho dúvidas. Não agüento mais um segundo a mais. Preciso desesperadamente de estrogênio, conversinhas de banheiro e de maratonas intermináveis do animax na TV paga. Não dá, eu não fui talhada para um convívio social tão deturpado quanto a companhia amalucada de habitantes de um internato que mais parece um hospício.

Rumei direto para a sala do diretor, ou no caso "papai", abrindo a porta sem me importar com a hora, a minha indumentária ou com o que quer que sesshoumaru estivesse fazendo lá dentro.

Ele já estava vestido, analisando alguns formulários sob a presença suspeita e vigilante de seu capanga endeusado.

-Pai?

Ele levantou os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas para as minhas calças estilo roqueiro falido, porém eu não dei muita atenção a isso.

-Eu quero ir para casa. AGORA.

-Mas, minha filha, ainda falta um mês pro começo do seu ano letivo!

-Eu não quero saber. Ligue pra mamãe, ligue pro presidente, ligue pro PAPA, mas arranje um lugar pra eu ficar A PELO MENOS CEM QUILÔMETROS daqui. Eu não quero ficar mais nem um segundo nessa budega.

E usei meu olhar fuzilante, aquele que aprendemos com nossas mães para fazer nossos pais obedecerem.

Sem mais palavras, sai batendo a porta (essa cena está ficando ridiculamente freqüente), avançando pelo corredor ainda vazio pela hora da manhã num sábado.

Já ia galgando o corredor quando um psiu chamou minha atenção.

-Ei ei, garota da capital, não tão rápido.

Garota da capital(?).

-Mirok, seu estranho pervertido. O que é que você quer? Já não cansou de atormentar a Sangô?

Ele me deu um sorriso de garoto do interior (?), como quem esconde alguma coisa.

-Bem, kagomezinha, antes de sair correndo porta afora para fugir de uma prisão de que mais nenhum de nós pode, você vai ter de fazer uma coisinha pra mim.

-E o que faz você ACREDITAR que EU faria algo por VOCÊ?

Ele deu o estranho sorriso de garoto do interior do interior de novo.

-Isso.

Ele me estendeu uma foto estilo Polaroid (aonde eles ainda arranjam essas máquinas?) muitíssimo interessante. Quer dizer, não é segredo que eu não sou lá uma garota muito fotogênica, mas sinceramente, pela manhã isso fica ainda pior. Eu, de cabelos tão revolucionários quanto Che Guevara (mas sem a parte da ternura), que caiam belicosamente pelos meus ombros nus. Mostrava com clareza a estampa do meu sutiã, e a pose que eu estava, sentada sobre Inuyasha, que, pelo menos, estava tão não fotogênico quanto eu (mas, diferentemente de mim, ele estava bagunçado de uma maneira sexy estilo Brad Pitt acordando na manhã seguinte em Sr. E Sra. Smith; eu estava bagunçada de uma maneira que lembra muito a velha do 71, do chaves), estava também com a cachoeira de cabelos prateados caindo por aqueles músculos sedutores do tanquinho, com as mãos na minha cintura, apertando as gordurinhas nada sexys do meu culote.

Tirei os olhos da foto e olhei diretamente para o Mirok, bem dentro daqueles olhos azuis muito safados.

-Eu poderia rasgá-la agora mesmo e sumir com as evidências, seu eu não soubesse que haviam várias fotos, certo?

-Acertou, garota da capital! Tem pelo menos umas duas cópias mais a original, guardadas em segurança.

-Pelo amor de deus, para de me chamar de garota da capital, você não sabe o tanto que isso é coisa de pião. E, o que você disse que queria, mesmo?

-Ah, um favorzinho pequeno, nada demais.

Os olhos deles brilharam de uma maneira maníaca, como o brilho dos olhinhos canibais do hannibal quando ele consegue comer a mão de algum desavisado. Lá vou eu. De novo.

-Diz logo, já que, quanto antes eu fizer qualquer coisa humilhante ou pervertida que você quer que eu faça, antes eu vou para casa.

-Vem comigo.

Por que é que eu NUNCA, JAMAIS consigo paz nessa vida? Será que em alguma vida passada eu fui alguma alma pecadora? Judas, por exemplo?

Deus me ajude.

**Oie..**

**hehehe, poisé, eu ainda não morri (embora eu acredite que tem gente ai achando, ou desejando isso...) Bem minna san, desculpas mil pela demora, mas uma promessa (eu to começando a parecer político), agora que estamos na reta final da fic, vai ser mais dinâmico. ainda naum to pormetendo milagre (tipo um capítulo por semana), mas eu juro que vai ser BEM mais rápido, já que o proximo capítulo já tá quase terminado. E por favor, tentem não me matar, to em ano de vestibular... Srry mesmo! Ah, e o pior é que agora o tah legislando mesmo essa coisa de agradecer as reviews na fic (pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi), então só agradecendo rapidamente a todos que comentaram, de coração, e a todos que ainda abriram isso aqui, mesmo depois do ódio no coração pela demora (lembrando... perdoar é divino!).**

**Bom, até o próximo capítulo (que, deus queira, vem em duas ou três semanas!)**

**Da sua sempre fiel (mas meio furona) fic-writter,**

**Mari Moon**


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha infelizmente não me pertence. Agora, aquele irmão dele...

* * *

Férias, _por mari moon_

* * *

Eu sempre considerei miroku uma pessoa com uma inteligência limitada. Não que eu o considerasse burro, longe disso, mas também nunca achei que ele fosse uma pessoa com alguma notável habiliadade cognitiva. Ele estava mais para um ser com dificuldade para coisas óbivas. Engraçado como as aparências enganam, e sempre na pior ocasião possível, não é mesmo?

Segui o adolescente inculto pelos corredores, arrastando aquela calça imensa do inuyasha como se fosse um vestido de idade média. Eu não fazia idéia do que o Miroku, aquele ser humano depravado e complemante imprevisíe poderia me obrigar a fazer. Talvez um filme pornô, quem sabe. Ou me mandaria ir buscar um carregamento de pó, ou quem sabe ia exigir meus favores sexuais. Talvez me mandasse pagar algum credor que o estava ameaçando de morte. É a vida, ele tinha uma foto minha, eu tinha que fazer o que ele mandasse.

Eu estava em suas mãos. Que medo.

Ele me guiou para uma parte da propriedade que eu nunca vira antes, um corredor escuro com uma porta trancada no fim. Ele tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta, por onde se revelou uma escada que descia até um quartinho. Ele ascendeu a luz, e eu meio que estava esperando que houvesse um corpo mutilado que ele pediria minha ajuda para esconder ou coisa assim, mas não era nada disso.

Aquele quarto era um _altar_.

Tipo isso, um altar, dedicado a uma pessoa. Com fotos, pôsteres, velas e (medo medo medo) uma escultura pouco realista de minha amiga sangô, feita de argila e tecido. Havia até saquinhos hermeticamente fechados de coisas como dentes de leite e pirulitos pela metade.

Uma ESCULTURA. Eu não to brincando, uma _ESCULTURA. _

Eu entrei no set de algum filme de terror e ninguém teve a decência de me avisar.

-Kagome, eu não aguento mais essa agonia, esse amor que me consome(?). A sangô acha que eu sou só mais um depravado, mas a verdade que eu sou realmente, realmente apaixonado por ela.

Bom, imaginem a minha cara. É, essa cara mesmo. Aquela cara de tipo "quê! ?", aquela cara que agente reserva praquelas situações mais constrangedoras e embarasosas e humilhantes e bizarras e intrigantes da sua vida. Aquela cara que você fica quando você dorme de camisola e quando você acorda você encontra o namorado da sua irmã olhando assustado pra sua calcinha duvidosa (por que a sua camisola está na altura da sua cintura), ou mesmo aquela cara que se faz quando você descobre que o menino mais nerd da escola está apaixonado por você e como prova ele demonstrou especialmente para você a equação de Bhaskará.

Exatamente essa cara.

-Okay Miroku, mas o que você quer que eu faça? Você NÃO VAI querer saber a minha fórmula da poção do amor, eu te asseguro.

-Kagome, eu só quero que você traga ela pra cá.

AQUELA cara de novo. Por que os meninos acham que agente gosta quando eles são obcecados? NOT cool.

-Olha Mirokinho, eu relamente não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia, mesmo. Por que a sangô vai ficar assustada e provavelmente vai ligar pra agência de proteção à testemunha e vai mudar de nome, CPF e país com medo de vc querer tipo, matar ela e mumificar os restos mortais pra substituir essa escultura bizarra ai.

Eu acho que eu fui bem clara. E específica. Por que eu sei disso? Por que o nosso colega apaixonado começou a chorar.

E eu não digo aquele choro poético, aquele sem som com duas lágrimas escorrendo pela boxexas. Não, eu digo aquele choro extremamente real, com direito a soluços e (ew) catarro.

-Ahhh, eu sou apaixonado por ela dês de a terceira série, e eu tenho como provar...

Ele se levantou do chão onde ele estava chorando e se encaminhou para uma mesinha cheia de objetos dentro de saquinhos herméticos. Ele pegou um, que tinha um ligar de honra sobre um pedestral de madeira.

-Esssa foi a primeira balinha sete belo que a sangô me ofereceu, na primeira vez em que a a vi. E foi nesse dia que eu decidi que eu ia ser enterrado junto ao corpo dela, no nosso cemitério privativo.

Duas palavras: Doentio.

Você sabe quantos REINOS de fungos devem ter ai? Devem ter mais espécies infecciosas que o túmulo do thuthankâmon (ou seja lá como se escreve isso).

-Então, eu quiria que ela viesse aqui, quem sabe reconhecer a extensão do meu amor...

Meu Deus, alguém já bateu com uma PÁ na sua cabeça e você nunca avisou?

-Mirok, por que você nunca mandou flores para ela? Ou quem sabe uma caixinha de chocolates? Ou até mesmo a última temporada de the O.C?

Foi como se eu tivesse acabado de avisar para um neandhertal que a terra não era assim tão plana.

-Kagome, você é um gênio com relacionamentos!

Não, meu bem, essa é a Oprah. Mas eu imagino que aqui não pega Tv a cabo. Faria maravilhas por esses pobres diabos...

Foi ai que eu tive uma ideia.

Talvez a sangô não fosse _morrer de amores_ pela coisa toda, mas era isso ou a minha versão playboy sem photoshop espalhada pela opinião pública. Essa coisa de que uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras, eu sinceramente não queria testar.

-Então Mirok, vamos fazer um acordo.

Ele se afastou e estreitou os olhos, como se eu fosse algum policial e ele um ex presidiário suspeito. Não me pergunte por que ex presidiários detestam tanto a palavra acordo.

-Eu te ajudo a conquistar a sangô e você me devolve as fotos.

Ele se sentou à mesa que havia do lado do altar e ficou brincando distraidamente com um dos muitos coraçõezinhos de biscuit que haviam pela sala (que pela semelhança com quadrados eu imaginei que haviam sido feitos a mão) enquanto pensava na minha proposta.

-Então, você me ajuda a conquistar a sangô?

Foi exatamente o que eu disse. Há tipo, doze segundos atrás.

-Sim, Mirok.

-E eu só tenho que te devolver as fotos?

Por que será que eu estou me lembrando dos teletubies falando "dinovo, dinooooovo..."?

-Sim, Mirok, todas elas.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão, todo alegrinho igual a um labrador com uma bola nova.

-Feito!

Eu apertei aquela mão, tentando não pensar em quantas galáxias de bactérias eu estava abrigando embaixo das unhas.

Eu preciso deseperadamente de álcool-gel.

* * *

É tudo culpa da glicose.

Sem café da manhã, sem glicose no sangue. Sem glicose no sangue, sem raciocínio. Sem raciocínio, sem consciêcia para saber que se está fazendo uma MERDA GIGANTESCA.

Eu devia ligar para a Oprah, para que ela possa advertir sobre os males de se fazer acordos antes do café da manhã.

Agora eu tinha nas mãos um adolescente que era atraente pelos padrões daquela galera simpática de MARTE, e eu tinha que fazer ele conquintar minha linda e sexy amiga sangô, que tinha como qualidade (ou defeito) ser exigente demais.

Tem dó. O cara fez uma escultura de argila de um _smurf_ e disse que era um altar para ela.

Eu já vi filmes de terror que não assustavam tanto, tipo o exorcista, ou jogos mortais.

Eu não sou Jesus, nem chuck norris. Eu não faço milagres nem coisas impossíveis.

Mas era isso ou eu ia ter que arranjar um nome de stripper e uma peruca rosa para poder arranjar um trabalho depois que aquela foto fosse publicada.

Será que "destiny" é muito batido?

Enfim, preciso de um plano de ataque. Primeiro: tenho que deixar o mirok com menos cara de oompa loompa e mais cara de um dos modelos da hugo boss.

Depois, tenho que bolar algo interessante para eles fazerem, tipo um jantar ou um cinema, e ensaiar com o Mirok a grande lista do que é e não é aceitável fazer no primeiro encontro (denovo, deus salve a Oprah. Sem ela, eu jamais saberia).

E terceiro, e mais importantes (e também mais dificil): o beijo. Não que eu ache que o Mirok seja BV nem nada (_por favor_ senhor, não deixe que ele seja), mas eu vou ter que ler algumas seções da cosmopolitan com ele para que ele saiba algumas coisas básicas (tipo, NADA de babação. agente não tá no filme do beethoven).

Ah é, e ainda tenho que pensar em como o Mirok vai chamar a Sangô.

Por que será que "missão impossível" simplesmente, assim, apareceu na minha cabeça? Do nada?

É. pena que eu _também _não sou o Tom Cruise.

* * *

-Porquê?

Eu estava diante do Mirok, ao lado de Dominique (cabeleireira e barbeira pessoal do meu pai, que graças a deus estava passando pelo colégio essa semana para endireitar as madeixas e aparar as cutículas do meu pai - que gay- e que eu então roubei para a minha própria missão pessoal de deixar o mirok mais parecido com um modelo de catálogo do que com rapper falido) e de frente para o espelho, onde eu olhava mirok -versão briguei com a tesoura de jardim quando fui cortar o cabelo- pela o que eu espero seja a última vez.

-Por que é meio verdade que as meninas se preocupam um pouco com a aparência de seus pares (eufemismo, cof cof), e eu acho que você ia ficar muito charmoso se o seu cabelo não ficasse caindo na sua cara, o que lembra um pouquinho o cachorro do cebolinha, o floquinho.

-...Quê?

Sem Tv a cabo e sem acesso a quadrinhos. Esses meninos estão perdidos.

-Dominique.

A "mulher" (é bem verdade que "ela" não era mulher dês do dia em que tinha nascido, mas o que eu tenho com isso) se virou para mim. Tinha os cabelos cor de chocolate quente (como ela mesmo tinha me dito) mas com um leve brilho de luzes ("apenas alguns fios de amarelo blasé, querida, para não ficar artificial"), era alta, com pelo menos um metro e noventa de altura e bíceps que era capazes de derrubar um cavalo, embaixo de uma blusa de rendinhas amarelo canário, e uma calça que com certeza tinha sido lacrada a vácuo. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a elegância com que segurava a tesoura em uma mão e a navalha em outra, com a mesma agilidade com que chuck norris empunhava suas pistolas.

-Sim, senhorita higurashi?

-Vamos fazer uma tranformação radical aqui. talvez um pouco de leveza e suavidade aqui, menos peso aqui atrás, eu estava pensando no cabelo do...

-Zac Efron?

Sorri. Ela tinha lido a minha mente.

-E menos barba também. Queria um look mais clean, mais arrojado. E por fim, temos que dar um jeito nessas unhas, pelamordedeus, nós já passamos pela era do drácula.

Dei umas batidinhas no ombro do mirok, que só engoliu em seco. Provavelmente nem sabia quem era Zac Efron. Ou drácula.

-Ele é todo seu, Dominique.

Dominique sorriu, estalando as lâminas sinistramente, que nem o Edward mãos de tesoura.

* * *

Enquanto Mirok sofria seu extreme makeover, eu fui tratar das outras partes do acordo. Cinema estava fora de questão: o shopping ficava na cidade, e estava claro que o Sesshoumaru não iria empresatar seu Jipão 4x4 para levar um casal de apaixonados para ver alguma comédia romântica. Jantar então. Simples. Eu só ia precisar de um lugar ideal, e eu estava num castelo medieval, cheio de salas interessantes ou varandas românticas para montar uma mesa média para um casal. Velas, pratarias, toalha de mesa, guardanapos, tudo eu roubaria da dispensa sem problemas algum.

Há! fácil que nem mamão com açúcar. Acho que eu ia sair ganhando afinal.

Mas sabe quando você tem aquela sensação pinicando, que nem urticária? Aquela sensação de "estou esquecendo alguma coisa"? Alguma coisa... Importante?

Nãao. Deve ser urticária mesmo. Eu tinha entrado naquele sarcófago de germes que era o templo do mirok, devia estar com algum problema de pele que nem o banho de álcool-gel que eu tomei tinha resolvido.

Não é?

Enquanto eu corria pelos corredores tentando encontrar a escada que dava no dormitório (eu realmente queria me livrar daqula calça antes que eu encarnasse o Snoop Dog), dei de cara com a Sangô. Quem eu menos precisava ver, por que eu sou excelente com mentiras (cof cof).

-Kagomee! Eu estava te procurando, você acordou cedo! Onde...

Foi ai que ela me focalizou. Meu visual, na verdade. A calça rapper-way-of-life, a blusa de banda de algum death metal com caveiras que eu não saberia identificar (devia ter algo com morte, suicídio ou sadomasoquismo no nome) e a rasteirinha romântica de flores brancas. Além disso, como eu não tivera acesso a uma escova de cabelos, minha cabeleira tava parecendo um pouquinho um refugiado de guerra. Ou melhor, parecia que a guerra por si só era dentro do meu cabelo.

Em resumo, eu tava demais pro lado "Lady Gaga" e de menos pro lado "ser humano comum" da escala da gradação humana.

-Kagome..., tem alguma coisa que você quer me contar?

Isso, foco em mim e não em você e no menino loucamente apaixonado pela sua pessoa.

-Sacumé né, queria testar estilos diferentes!

Brilhante kagome.

-Mas... todos ao mesmo tempo?

É, bom argumento.

-Eu tava sem tempo para testar um de cada vez. Enfim, me ajuda a escolher um só?

E fui arrastando ela pelos corredores até o nosso dormitório, por que essa calça estava realmente começando a coçar. E eu preferia pensar que era porque o tecido em si que incomodava a minha pele, e não porque havia um circo de pulgas escondido em algum dos bolços (acreditem, vindo do inuyasha, isso é até _possível_).

-... Então, Sangô, você é uma pessoa mais afim de sushi ou espaguete?

Ela estava sentada sobre a cama passanda uma camada de extrabrilho nas unhas enquanto eu tentava me decidir entre um vestido de rendinhas ou uma jeans e camiseta xadrez, e me olhou muito assustada, como se estivesse se perguntando de que tipo de narcóticos alucinóginos eu tinha abusado noite passada.

-Kagome, por acaso você não tomou nenhum chá com gosto engraçado noite passada não, né? Você sabe que pode fazer meio mal...

-Não, é que estava pensando, eu sou uma pessoa mais sushi, e estava me perguntando se você também seria.

Ela ainda me olhava como se esperasse que eu fosse cacarejar.

-Na verdade, eu sou mais espagueti... As coisas do ocidente costumam me entreter mais.

Eu achei, pelo bem do tom normal da conversasão, que talvez não fosse hora para indagar sobre a carta de vinhos.

Enfim, acabei me decidindo pela jeans e blusa xadrez. Jeans _skinny, _não aquela tenda de circo eu estava arrastando para lá e para cá.

Perai um segundo.

Jantar. Certo. Talheres, pratarias, guardanapos, velas, tolha de mesa vermelha, rosas. Não tá faltando alguma coisa?Alguma coisa..._ importante?_

Tipo, anh, talvez, _comida?_

... AONDE eu ia encontrar comida _COMESTÍVEL _para um JANTAR?

Eu duvido que algum motoboy simpático do china in box fosse trazer wakysobas para dois na sua lambreta estrada acima até um castelo medieval. Eu duvido que exista ALGUM china in box num raio DE MIL KILÔMETROS. Seria mais fácil pedir comida DIRETO DA CHINA.

E vocês já viram a cara daquelas cozinheiras? Aquelas mais mal comidas que apresentador de programa infantil? Ou pior, que _professoras de português?_ Elas NUNCA iam querer cozinhar um jantar romântico para dois se eu pedisse. Eu até poderia pedir pro meu pai obriga-las, mas ai eu teria de explicar a história toda, que era _muito longa, _mas que de alguma maneira envolvia um chuveiro, uma câmera polaroid e um templo de adoração pagã, que não era extamente a história que eu estava morrendo de vontade de compartilhar com meu velho.

-Kagome? Você está... bem?

Não, estou tendo um aneurisma, COM LICENÇA?

-To sim, Sangô. Vamos indo.

Okay, eu odeio quando eu não vejo as coisas na hora certa. E agora, como eu vou fazer um jantar SEM COMIDA? "Ah, poisé sangô, agora jantar sem comida é moda no ocidente, sabe como é, para se manter magra e elegante"...? NÃO ROLA!

Eu odeio essa história de chantagem. Agora eu entendo por que ninguém gosta.

Por que te faz achar o que há de mais vil em você. E o que há de mais vil em mim? O que desperta essa parte desprezível (e ao mesmo tempo interessante) de mim?

A resposta é simples, e ao mesmo tempo, dolorosa.

Inuyasha.

Só ele ia dar um jeito de conseguir comida decente nesse fim de mundo.

Mas é CLARO que ele ia pedir algo em troca. SABIA QUE HÁ UM LIMITE DE CHANTAGENS POR PESSOA VIVA?

NÃO? POIS HÁ.

-Kagome, eu acho que eu vou tomar café da manhã, ok? Eu te encontro... depois.

Acho que ela estava com um pouquinho só de medo. Tudo bem, antes amendrontada que enraivecida. O que ela vai estar assim que ela descobrir o que eu estou tramando. Vocês já viram os músculos daquela menina? Ela vai _total _tentar me afogar numa daquelas fontezinhas ornamentais. E eu estou seriamente preocupada com o fato de que ela talvez consiga.

Ah, vocês que se preocupam apenas com a nota de matemática, vocês são mais felizes que o bob esponja e nem sabem...

Bom, mas sabem quando todos os seus problemas derretem feito manteiga na frigideira? Quando seu mundo é invadido por um delicioso sopro de felicidade,uma beleza etérea, inspirada por um par de olhos... azuis?

-Mirok?

Mirok estava parecendo um astro de Tv. O cabelo não mais caia na cara, e a cor estava de um preto reluzente (que antes era meio incardido, talvez pela falta de corte, ou talvez pela falta de shampoo -ew-), perfeitamente cortado envolta do rosto, o que ressaltava a cor azul petróleo dos olhos. A pele estava branca e macia, sem aquele rastro cinzento de barba de guerrilheiro, enfim, ele estava a cara do Tom cruise, mas sem as rugas.

-Oi, garota da capital, to no capricho, ein?

Engraçado como o encanto parece passar assim que eles _abrem a boca._

_-_Mirok, você está bonito. Aposto que a Sangô não vai negar quando você chamar ela para um jantar romântico que eu espero que tenha comida.

...

-Kagomeeee eu não tenho como te agradecer! Você é meu anjoo!

E então aquela forma alta, esbelta e forte com um par de olhos azuis (e cheirando a Hugo Boss- aquela dominique total deu uma de Edward-eu-leio-pensamentos -)me levantou nos braços com a mesma facilidade com que levantaria um par de óculos rai ban aviator, me esmagando com aqueles músculos másculos (músculos másculos? o que diabo é isso, um trava língua?) de delinquente juvenil (eu realmente NÃO CONSIGO dar adeus ao trema. delinquente sem trema fica, delinCU-ente, ew. tipo pinguim, fica pinGU-im. EU NÃO VOU FALAR PINGU-IM, NÃO IMPORTA O QUE OS IDIOTAS SEM VIDA SEXUAL DA GRAMÁTICA DIGAM. Mas isso é uma nota absurdamente inútil da autora, ignorem-a). Você sente seus ossos sendo prazerosamente esmagados naquele abraço, e num segundo está tudo bem e maravilhoso e cheirando a Hugo Boss (nada de mal pode te acontecer enquanto você estiver sentindo o cheiro de Hugo Boss), e de repente, no segundo seguinte, não está mais.

-SEU IDIOTA O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A KAGOME?

Haha. Pena que a fragrância de Hugo Boss dure tão pouco.

-Que? Inuyasha?

-Seu babaca, como você sabe meu nome? O que você está fazendo com ela?

"Ela" tem nome, na maioria das vezes.

-Inuyasha seu idiota, é o Mirok.

-Mirok? O que fizeram com você?

Inuyasha parcia alguém que tinha visto um tigre com estampa de bolinhas ao invés de listras. Sério, ele estava com esse olhar perdido meio desconfiado, realmente de dar dó.

-Longa história Inuyasha. Kagome, agente tem que discutir aquele assunto...

E me lançou um olhar cheio de significância. Que, OBVIAMENTE, foi completamente mal interpretado pela besta-fera do Inuyasha.

-Que assunto... ein?

Mirok já estava abrindo aquela boca pra soltar aquela língua ENORME pra falar besteira (eu estava vendo a Sangô se aproximar), então eu tive que intervir, mesmo que isso deixasse ambos, Sangô e Inuyasha, com a ideia errada. Bom, depois os dois iriam descobrir de qualquer jeito, então por enquanto, ficar no escuro não vai matar ninguém. E, além do mais, eu não estava com muito humor pra aturar Inuyasha depois da nossa noite juntos. É isso que chama de "síndrome do dia seguinte"...?

-Nós temos que conversar sobre bei.. QUEIJOS. Poisé, nós temos que discutir queijos. Até mais gente!

Eu peguei sexy-Mirok pela mão e fui arrastando ele corredor abaixo sob o olhar ainda completamente confuso do Inuyasha (como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma batedeira dentro do cérebro) e da pergunta não formulada de Sangô ao longe, como se estivesse se perguntando se aquele era mesmo Mirok.

E lá vamos nós.

* * *

-Ta bom Mirok, repete de novo: quais as expressões que devem sair do seu vocabulário?

-Garota da capital, no capricho,quer ser a mãe dos meus filhos, sexo selvagem, comi como um porco, sua bunda não é desse mundo, você está gorda, isso é de comer ou de passar no cabelo, tenho uma tatuagem num lugar secreto especialmente para você.

-Bom. Muito bom, já estamos fazendo progresso. Agora nós temos que ensaiar o que você vai dizer pra Sangô quando você chamar ela. Vamos fingir que eu sou ela, Ok? Vamos, me convide.

-E ai gata, tá afim de filar um rango?

Eu me pergunto como o ser humano comseguiu manter a espécie com gente tão sensível quanto o Mirok.

-Nãoo, Mirok, assim não. Você não vai levar ela para comer um hambúrger num posto de gasolina, você vai num _jantar romântico._ Eu sei que é difícil, mas vamos tentar de novo. Dessa vez VOCÊ é a Sangô e eu sou você, okay?

-Okay.

-Sangô, você me acompanharia para jantar sexta a noite?

-Ah... não?

Eu vou me arrepender de perguntar.

-Por que não, _Sangô?_

-Porque no meu horóscopo está dizendo que sexta feira júpter estará alinhado com marte em capricórnio.

-E?

-Você não sabe? Júpter alinhado com marte é caótico. Desastre. Completamente decepcionante. Eu simplesmente _não posso _sair sexta feira.

Eu disse que eu ia me arrepender.

E sabe o que é pior? O mirok REALMENTE lê os horóscopos da Sangô.

Eu preciso desesperadamente de tylenol.

-E que tal sábado?

-Ahhh, sábado é um bom dia. Os astros dizem que uma coisa muito boa vai me acontecer. Sábado está ótimo!

...

-Certo, você já entendeu como vai chamar a Sangô? Certo? Repete como faz.

-Sangô, você ma acompanharia para cumê... JANTAR sábado anoite?

-Isso Mirok, muito bom. Vamos para as boas maneiras.

-Minhas maneiras são excelentes!

Ahhh, como eu queria acreditar. Como eu queria.

-Ah é? Então se você está bebendo suco e escorre um pouco do seu queixo, como você limpa?

-Durl, todo mundo sabe essa! Com a toalha de mesa, é claro!

-Só por curiosidade, e se a mesa por acaso não tiver toalha de mesa? Como faz?

-Ai kagome, achei que você saberia! Com as costas da mão, claro!

-Mirok, só por curiosidade, você foi criado num navio pirata? Por acaso você aprendeu boas maneiras com o CAPITÃO JACK SPARROW!

-Ah...

-Foi retórico, okay? Agora Mirok, eu vou te fazer uma pergunta um pouco pessoal... você é BV?

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse acabado de perguntar se ele era mulher.

-Claro que nãaao, Kagome! Você tá me achando com cara de quê?

-...

-Tá Kagome, eu posso até ser mal educado, maníaco, caipira e mal criado, mas nessa parte em especial _eu me garanto. _Quer ver?

De repente assim do nada o Mirok, meio puto e chateado por que eu disse que ele nunca tinha beijado uma garota (o que nem é um insulto afinal, ele só tem dezesseis/dezesste anos... tá, okay, é um insulto sim) já ia se debruçando para me mostrar exatamente o que queria dizer "eu me garanto" e eu ia chegando para trás e empurrando ele, que eu tenho certeza que só estava zoando com a minha cara e já já ia começar a rir e dizer que a única menina que ele ia beijar nessa terra se chamava sangô quando aquele yokai cachorro de timing com defeito chegou no lugar com a delicadeza de um touro enfurecido numa loja de cristais.

-EU SABIA QUE VOCÊS NÃO IAM DISCUTIR QUEIJOS!

Durl.

-VCOÊS PODEM ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI ANTES QUE EU ESGANE ESSE PESCOCINHO MAGRO?

Eu _espero _que ele esteja se referindo ao pescocinho magro do _Mirok._

Okay, ou eu explico o que está acontecendo ou alguém será esganado.

-Eu estou ensinando ao Mirok boas maneiras.

-Eu pedi uma _explicaçao, _Kagome, não alguma coisa para você me confundir ainda mais!

Sabe aquele ditado, nunca deixe para amanhã aquilo que você pode fazer hoje? Poisé, já que eu já ia ter que pedir ajuda da besta fera do Inuyasha, por que não começar agora? Afinal, o que me impede? Ah, não sei, a raiva triturante que eu estou sentindo desse cachorro fedido?

Tá, fedido não. Mas idiota do mesmo jeito.

-Mirok, você poderia por favor pegar as minhas cosmopolitans e ir ler em outro lugar? Eu marquei as passagens importantes com clips. (hehe)

-Você tem certeza que pode ficar sozinha...?

Ante aos olhares furiosos (meu e do Inuyasha), Mirok recolheu o que restava de sua dignidade junto com a pilha de cosmopolitans que eu tinha separado do meu arquivo pessoal, além de algumas passagens da Oprah que eu tinha escrito a mão especialmente para ele, e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. O silêncio que reinou depois foi ao mesmo tempo constrangedor e furioso. Acho que ambos estávos tanto com vergonha quanto loucos da vida.

Que gracinha.

-Eu não estava beijando o Mirok. Eu queria ensina-lo boas maneiras para ele poder imprescionar a Sangô. Ele me pediu ajuda com isso.

Por que mesmo eu devo explicações a ele mesmo ein? FOI ELE QUE COMEÇOU!

-Anh, okay, eu acho. Am, Kagome, sobre ontem a noite, eu queria me desculpar.

Eu tenho que me sentar. E arranjar um gravador. E testar o nível de drogas no sangue do Inuyasha. E perguntar pro meu médico se eu tenho buracos no tímpano.

-Sobre a Kikyou... não é que você está pensando. Ela estava me restribuindo um favor, mas nada de maldade. Me desculpe se eu te chateei.

Nossa senhora me acude que eu tô bége. Eu REALEMENTE tenho que examinar meus tímpanos pra procurar furos. Mas isso soou tão... casal. Eu me desculpo, ele se desculpa... MUITO ESTRANHO. Embora eu não acredite muito nesse papo de favor com a Bitch da Kikyou, vamos deixar pra depois.

-Anh, está tudo bem Inuyasha, mas eu só preciso de ajuda com uma _coisinha bem pequenininha._

Ele estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

-Eu dou a mão e você já quer o braço todo?

O braço, a mão, o corpo todo...

-Por favor Inuyasha! Ou você quer que aquela foto infame que Mirok tirou vire REALEMENTE pública?

-Nem me importo.

Ah claro. Já deve ter sido flagrado em posições piores com meninas bem mais bonitas. Desculpa ai.

-Okay, obrigada por nada.

E sai marchando, tentando com toda a minha força segurar as lágrimas, que eram de raiva, e não de trsiteza, okay?

O Inuyasha simplesmente colocou o próprio corpo entre eu e a saída, atravessando o corpo pela porta, me olhando sério, mas eu conhecia muito bem aqueles lánios pra saber que ele estava a ponto de garagalhar.

Duas palavras: GOSTOSO!

-Com licença? Já percebeu que você está no meio do caminho?

-Uhum.

Eu só cruzei os braços e começei a bater o pé, numa postura extremamente madura e que não lembrava em nada uma menininha de sete anos (AHAM). Ai eu começei a esmurrar aquele tórax esculpido em pedra, e era a mesma coisa que pedir pro monte Everest para sair do caminho. E ainda fiquei com a maldita mão doendo.

-Kagome; relaxa. Fala logo o que você quer, eu estava _brincando. _Conhece essa palavra? E para de me bater. Você vai se machucar.

Não pode vencê-los? Junte-se a eles.

-É, bem, eu prometi pro Mirok que eu ia ajudar ele a conquistar a Sangô, então eu decidi fazer um jantar pros dois amanhã. Só que eu preciso de ajudar para arranjar, você sabe, a, hm...

-Comida?

-É.

-Você prometeu um jantar pra Sangô e pro Mirok? Que altruísta.

-Talvez o Mirok tanha usado aquela maldita foto como arma de chantagem. Você sabe, aquela que to fazendo uma lap dance no seu colo.

Por algum motivo, isso fez ele rir. Tipo muito. Como se isso fosse ENGRAÇADO.

O que me fez ficar ainda mais puta com ainda mais lágrimas nos olhos e com mais vontade de passar por ele e sair pisando como uma criancinha mimada, o que levou a mais socos no abdômem esculpido.

Mas dessas vez eu acho que eu soquei forte demais (AHAM) porque ele pegou meus pulsos com força e puxou para baixo (com força mas não violento, apenas o bastante para ser viril e sexy), de modo que seu nariz quase encostava no meu.

Eu acho que eu poderia estar começando a ter OUTRO aneurisma.

-Kagome. Calma, eu te ajudo sim. Não se preocupe. Mas você só vai precisar fazer uma _coisinha piquinininha _para mim.

Eu cruzaria os braços e lançaria um olhar mortal se eu não estivesse com os braços atados por um yokai cachorro com a força de um trator.

-O que?

Ele olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos e deixou nossas respirações de misturarem enquanto eu me afogava naqueles imensos olhos de licor e era devidamente drogada pelo cheiro de pele e calor que emanava dele. Que, aliás, é mil vezes melhor que Hugo Boss. Ele chegou tão perto que eu tinha certeza que ele ia me beijar. Um beijo por um jantar, é justo. Quando eu já podia começar a sentir sua boca contra a minha, ele começou a falar.

-Eu quero que você confie em mim Kagome. Eu quero que você me dê uma chance de mostrar quem eu sou sem você erguer esse muro de sarcasmo em volta. Eu quero que você baixe essa guarda toda e me deixe conduzir. Okay?

Eu só assenti, e meu nariz gelado em contato com aquela pela quente me dando calafrios.

Então ele soltou meus pulsos e deu um beijo demorado na minha boxexa, fazendo todos os pêlos do meu corpo arrepirem e todas as vértebras da minha coluna trincarem como vidro. Ele era tão quente, e o cheiro quase me fez desmaiar. Então ele colocou aquelas garras de aço em volta do meu pesocoço e beijou meus lábios muito delicadamente, como se tivesse com medo de que eu fosse quebrar. E eu ia, acreditem, eu ia.

-Então tá kagome, me encontra amanhã seis horas na cozinha, e não se atrase.

E saiu pela porta na maior calma do mundo, como se não tivesse acabado de causar um terremoto.

É oficial. eu estou tendo outro aneurisma.

Será que os aneurismas seguidos vão acabar me dando um furo no cérebro?

Esqueçam o tylenol. Eu preciso mesmo é de cocaína.

Por que eu acho que eu estou apaixonada.

E eu só preciso do meu quarto e das minhas revistinhas de mangá pelo resto do dia.

E de sossega leão, por que eu acho que se meu coração não começar a bater mais devagar eu vou acabar cuspindo ele fora.

* * *

Eu já estava mais ou menos no sexto mangá consecutivo (e meu coração já nem parecia mais uma bomba relógio) quando bateram na porta. Parece que aqui a paz tem prazo de validade.

Respirei fundo três vezes e entoei um mantra budista antes de abrir a porta. Nesse internato maluco, eu não me surpreenderia se o Michael Jackson estivesse do outro lado, saindo dos mortos pra bater na MINHA porta.

-Ah, é você Mirok.

-Ué... quem mais seria?

Deus sabe.

-Enfim, kagome, eu chameei ela, e ela aceitou!

Meu deus! Será que as coisas estão começando a dar certo? Ou é cedo demais para acreditar?

-Jura Mirok! Que coisa boa! Como foi?

-Bom, no começo ela achou que eu estava caçoando da cara dela, depois ela teve vontade de me bater e sair andando, mas no final ela aceitou! Eu mal posso acreditar! Tudo bem que ela ficou um pouquinho desconfiada, e impôs uma condição, mas ela aceitou!

É, eu estava certa, pra variar. SEMPRE é cedo demais para acreditar que as coisas estão começando a dar certo. Sempre.

-Vamos lá Mirok, me diga logo, qual seria essa condição? Não me diga que ela está numa dieta hiperrestritiva, ou que ela quer que haja uma parede de vidro entre vocês na hora do jantar, por que isso ia ser bem difícil de arrumar assim em cima da hora...

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca. Ou como se eu tivesse tomado alguns comprimidos a mais, o que não era exatamente mentira.

-Não Kagome, ela só falou que iria se você e o Inuyasha fossem também, como um encontro de casais.

Um _encontro de casais._ No que eu me meti, meu deus?

-E você acha que isso é uma boa ideia por que...?

-Por que eu gosto de vocês, é uma chance de conversar e se divertir! E também por que se vocês não forem, aquela sua foto bonita e fotogênica vai estar no jornal de amanhã. Imagine a sua cara no Tokyo News de manhã bem cedo. "Escândalo em internato envolvendo a filha do diretor obriga o governo a fechar a escola..."

Eu tive uma vontade IMENSA de dar uma de hannibal e COMER ele, no sentido literal da palavra.

-Tá, ta bom Mirokinho, tá bom. Mas adivinhe! Você é que vai contar pra ele a novidade! Ele deve tar por ai, afiando as garras ou treinando estrangulamento em algum lugar. Divirta-se!

E fechei a porta atrás dele, e como minhas pernas estava que nem marshmellow, eu me sentei no chão. Buda, Alah, Jesus, Ishtar, Thor, Zeus, Crishna, Sidartah, Júpter, Deus, Merlin, Kurt Cobain, Princesa Diana, QUEM ESTIVER OUVINDO, por favor me ajude.

Afinal, eu vou estar oficialmente acompanhada pela besta fera sexy do Inuyasha. Iei. Só um probleminha. Não me lembro da Oprah falando em etiqueta com Yokais, em jantes onde você é obrigada por chantagem a comparecer. Eu acho que eu perdi esse episódio, alguém tem gravado?

Esqueçam o tylenol. Eu preciso de cocaína.

* * *

-Por que Sangô?

Muito remédio e sete mangás depois, eu ouvi a porta se abrir, e Sângo entrar como se absolutamente nada no mundo estivesse acontecendo. Eu podia sentir de longe o cheiro de acetona e cera de depilação, como se ela não fosse um criminosa e sim uma madame.

-Eu realmente precisava me depilar e eu estava começando a ter pesadelos com as minhas cutículas.

-Não sobre isso, sobre o jantar! Por que você não podia ir jantar sozinha e calmamente com o Mirok?

-Sei lah, depois ele coloca alguma coisa na comida...

- E eu e o Inuyasha estando lá impediremos isso como, exatamente?

-Ele certamente pensará mais vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa.

-Mas eu e o Inuyasha não somos um casal! Como você faz um encontro de casais com duas pessoas que não são um casal?

-Só pra você, né kagome?

Meu deus, eu e o Inuyasha NÃO SOMOS um casal! Casais brigam por ciúmes, se beijam, tomam banho juntos, dormem e acordam juntos, dividem sorvete.

E embora eu e o Inuyasha já tenhamos feito todas essas coisas, nós não somos um casal.

Ao mesmo tempo, Sangô me lançava um olhar no estilo "Ah, agora você entendeu!".

E eu estou tendo a sensação que eu estou começando a me contradizer, então é melhor eu para por aqui. Meus remédios estão começando a me confundir.

Eu estou começando a achar que estou apaixonada. Isso quer dizer que é hora de dormir.

Mas nãaao. Não pode.

-Kagome, o que você vai usar amanhã, mesmo?

Essa simples pergunta, que as vezes pode até soar casual e despretensiosa, é muito capaz de tirar o sino de uma garota, quanto mais leva-la a loucura, não importa o quão dopada ela esteja. Me fez lembrar da minha mala estilo furacão Katrina, em intermináveis pares de jeans, camisetinhas da Hello Kitty, vestidinhos despretensiosos de algodão, camisas xadrez e shortinhos rasagados. Além da minha saia jeans preta, perdida em algum canto sombrio do quarto do Inuyasha. Nem um único sinal de seda, chiffon, nenhuma única imagem de algum pretinha básico de malha. Nada.

Meu deus, o que eu ia vestir?

Sangô só esboçou um sorrisinho maldoso.

-Não se preocupe Kagome, eu tenho uma coisa que vai te servir.

Ah, agora eu estou muito mais calma. Vindo da Sangô, deve ser um vestidinho bem comportado, comprido e sem decote, em alguma cor discreta, com uma sapatilha baixinha pra combinar. Viu? Nada com que se preocupar.

Então por que eu estou sentindo de novo que eu estou a ponto de vomitar meu coração?

Talvez por que eu saiba que a Sangô não vai perder essa oportunidade, hello? Ela vai me vestir como se eu fosse uma bonequinha de luxo e eu não vou poder fazer nada, absolutamente nada para impedir.

* * *

Esclarescendo meu chá de sumiço de um ano, eu estava em época de vestibular. No meio de 2009 eu estava no meio do terceiro ano, e todos aqueles que já passaram por essa época sabem o pedacinho de inferno que sua vida atravessa. Então, prestei para direito na UnB (pelo PAS e pelo vestibular), e teria passado (com uma boa margem) se não fosse pela redação. POISÉ. Foi o dia que eu quase tomei detergente aos goles. Fuga ao tema zera a redação, e o tema era louco no melhor estilo Lady Gaga (na UNB redação é eliminatório, como na maioria das faculdades, então tem que haver uma nota mínima, não importando sua nota nas outras matérias). Enfim, por esse pequeno deslize, eu tive que comeãr a fazer cursinho, e por causa dessa bendita dessa copa, o vestibular foi atrasado em UM MÊS, o que bagunçou ainda mais minha vida. Eu ainda estou esperando o resultado, mas dessa vez eu to confiante. Então, eu expliquei tudo isso por que acho que devia uma explicação para o sumiço temporário. Mas agora eu estou numa merecida pausa pelo menos até o fim de agosto (quando sai o resultado), e, se eu passar, até outubro. Entãaao, estou de volta às fics cheia de projetos e e continuações! Espero que vocês entendam a situação.

Agora, sobre a fic lol esse eu diria que é o penúltimo, ou ante penúltimo capítulo. Mas vai ter continuação, que eu chamaria muito criativamente de volta às aulas! uhuuul infelizmente eu não vou poder responder às reviews no corpo da fic, por causa de uma regra idiota do mas eu gostaria de encarecidamente agradecer àqueles que tiveram a paciência de me seguir! semana que vem sem falta eu posto o próximo, e assim por contato, o email é , o orkut é ./Main#Profile?rl=mp&uid=6272634970210746695 e agora recentemente eu criei um twitter, /marinatrinity, fiquem a vontade para me encher o saco o quanto quiser 8D. Eu respondo tudo.

Ah, mais importante: votação: coloco ou não coloco lemon hentai? no começo era fora de questão, mas agora eu já sou grandinha e estou pensando seriamente... preciso de votos! o que vocês querem? Lembrando que eu nunca jamais escrevi uma cena assim...

beijooos mina-san!

Mari Moon


End file.
